


Redemption In Your Eyes

by AsterUchiha



Series: Like Fire and Ice [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Action, Adventure, Drama, F/M, Ninja, Pregnancy, Romance, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 145,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterUchiha/pseuds/AsterUchiha
Summary: Sequel to Sight and SoundItachi, Sasuke, and Aster have returned to Konoha. After a thorough vetting, Tsunade decides to put the new team entitled "SAI" under the watchful eyes of Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura in order to hunt Akatsuki with an insider's prespective.Happiness is a fickle mistress shaped by our tribulations. The most painful quest is capturing it... Is such a thing possible?Pairings: ItachixOC, SasukexSakura, NarutoxHinata





	1. The Longest Walk

"Why?" Kakashi stepped forward, still tense and distrusting.

Itachi sighed. "Would you rather fight? It's certainly not in your best interests." He said all of this slowly, clearly aggravated.

"I'd rather fight!" Aster jerked her arm in Itachi's grip, yelling in his ear.

Turning slowly to face the entire group, Sasuke crossed his arms. "Would it make you feel better if we let you tie our hands?" He was quickly tiring of the arguing. Even though he wasn't completely sure of what his brother was planning, he had a few reasonable guesses.

"No… I doubt that would do much good." Kakashi gave his former student another wary glance, but he seemed to be giving in.

He was about to continue when Naruto cut in. "I think it would do a whole hell of lot of good." He glared at Sasuke, turning white with rage.

Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke watched Naruto in shock.  _I never thought it would come to this…_  Sasuke lowered his gaze again. "Naruto…"

"Shut the hell up!" Naruto fought to keep his voice level as hurt and betrayal raced through him. "Don't talk to me like you're my friend, you bastard!"

Sasuke gritted his teeth, those words were more painful than they had any right to be. He wanted to lash back out, but guilt held him in silence. Itachi watched, becoming more and more concerned.  _I should have realized the kyuubi kid would be one the of the ones after Sasuke… Dammit._

Aster slipped from Itachi's grasp, moving between Sasuke and Naruto. "Watch your mouth kid!" She flipped a kunai out of its holster, ready to fight.

Taking an aggressive step forward, Naruto started to say something, but stopped as he placed the face in front of him. It was a moment before he found his voice again. "Y-you…"

Recognition came over her and Sakura did a double take of the redheaded woman. There was another few minutes of silence as team seven finally placed the hotheaded girl accompanying the Uchiha brothers. There was an uncomfortable moment of silence before Aster reluctantly backed down.

"Let's go." Itachi walked toward Konoha and Sasuke started to follow. Twisting his shoulders leisurely, hecaught Kakashi's gaze. "Nothing good can come of fighting us. I ask you now, let us aid you."

Tensing her body and preparing to strike at anytime, Sakura took a deep breath to ease her anxiety. "We don't need  _your_  help."

Hardening his features, Itachi kept his eyes on Kakashi. "You came here to get Sasuke, but as a side mission, I assume, you are to destroy any Akatsuki members you discover." He continued slowly, as if talking to a small child, "The only reason your orders are to 'destroy' us, is because your superior assumes you cannot take us captive without tremendous loss on your side. This is true, but only if we resist."

To his pupils' surprise, their ex-sensei stepped forward. "True. But then I have to ask… Why do you not resist?"

Letting the cloak slide halfway off his shoulders, Sasuke met Naruto's scowl. "Did it ever occur to you that we didn't choose to walk this path?" The rage faded from Naruto's expression and left only a look of torn agony.

"Hmm…" Kakashi sighed in thought. He relaxed. Then, making a point to catch each of the exiled nin's stares, he gave them a look of determination. "I'll be watching you three, every second. Even think about trying anything, and I'll know."

"Perfectly understandable," Itachi tilted his head, motioning for Sasuke and Aster to follow. Aster stood, staring down Kakashi.

It was a minute before she began to walk with them. She tailed Itachi closely, watching Kakashi in contempt. They made their way towards Konoha in a thick silence. Itachi and Sasuke led the way, Aster close behind, within arm's reach of Itachi. Sakura and Naruto flanked Kakashi, who loped after them at a leisurely pace.

The sun moved across the sky slowly, and shadows lengthened irritatingly slow. Sasuke made an effort to keep his eyes straight ahead, but he could sense Sakura's gaze boring into him, and the absence of Naruto's watchful eyes made him feel lost somehow. It amazed him how quickly things had changed. He mulled over the past two weeks, and his steps became more and more sluggish. After a time, he looked up from his feet to find Itachi and Aster far ahead of him, his former comrades on either side, and his sensei close behind. Sakura was still staring at him, but wouldn't come any closer, and Naruto was keeping as much distance as possible. Their sudden aversion to him was unsettling. Sasuke quickened his steps to a trot and caught up to Itachi and Aster.

Sunset was coming over the world, but in the forest, it appeared to be night. Aster moved closer to Itachi; they were almost shoulder to shoulder now. She glanced back. Sasuke was still watching the ground as if it would give him the answers he so desperately desired, but it remained silent and unchanging. A sympathetic pang shot through her.  _I want to help him… But what can I do?_

Itachi stopped, meeting Kakashi's restless gaze. "We should stop and make camp for now."

The jonin came to a halt and looked around him, as if seeing the forest for the first time. Nodding slightly, "I agree."

Little by little, they set up a small fire and laid out small sleeping bags. Team Seven took up one side of the fire, and Itachi and Aster took up another. Sasuke was nowhere to be found. Sliding hesitantly into their sleeping bags, Naruto and Sakura tried to force sleep under the awkward circumstances.

Itachi appeared to already be deep asleep, leaning against a tree just out of the fire's glow. Curled beside him, Aster watched the fire.

As the night began to wear on, she broke the profound silence. "Itachi," she turned her head slightly, gazing at him from the corner of her eyes. "Where's Sasuke?" She kept her voice low so that only he could hear her.

He shifted abruptly. "I wouldn't worry about him." Aster shot him a nasty glare. "Just let him do what he wants. He's not hurting anything."

"Yeah, anything but himself," she hissed back. "I'm going to find him." Aster left no room to argue, but as she stood, Itachi pulled her back down.

* * *

Sakura blinked. Itachi and Aster appeared to be arguing, and she had heard Sasuke's name.  _Come to think of it… Where did he go?_  She slipped out of the rumpled, under-sized bag.

"What are you doing, Sakura-chan?" Naruto rolled over, staring up at her.

She gave him a scathing glare. "I'm going to the bathroom, if you must know. Is that not allowed?"

A blush crawled over Naruto's face. "Sorry… Just asking." He flipped back over, muttering irritably under his breath.

* * *

Itachi motioned towards Sakura's retreating outline. "Don't worry about Sasuke."

Sighing in resignation, Aster gave him a stern look. "I feel like I should be searching for him too."

"How about searching for a better place to spend the night?" His eyes flickered to the group from Konoha. "We seem to be causing unnecessary tension."

She sighed again. "I agree… I guess." They stood silently, fading into the surrounding trees.

* * *

Sakura picked her way over the ensnarements of plant life as quietly as she could. It was dark, and moonlight filtered through the trees laid its fingers on the Earth in small shafts. "What are you doing?" a slightly irritated, but incredibly tired voice drifted to her.

She stopped, peering up into one of the wildly growing trees. "Looking for you."

Sasuke met her curious gaze and his constant glare softened. "Hmm. You found me. Now what?" His tone was thick with sarcasm.

Sakura let her mouth fall open slightly. She hadn't thought so far ahead. After an awkward moment, she pressed on, "Well… You don't have to stay out here… Alone."

"And you don't have to come after me," he replied smartly. Sakura lowered her head, turning back towards the camp. Grinding his teeth, he called down to her again, "I didn't mean it like that… I just want to know why."

She dropped her shoulders, and even though she refused to face him, she wasn't walking away anymore. "I was just…" Sakura paused, crossing her arms, "Just worried."

"Oh," Sasuke answered, keeping his thoughts to himself. He waited for her to say something more, the way she might have two years ago, but instead she shuffled back into the dappled shadows from whence she had come.

* * *

"This seems good." Itachi slid down against a tree and pulled the Akatsuki cloak off. The light of the fire was still visible in the distance between twisted tree trunks.

Aster nodded, kneeling beside him. It was colder here. She rubbed her shoulders unconsciously and scooted close enough for their shoulders and hips to touch. Itachi slipped his arm behind her shoulders and pulled the over-sized cloak around them. "Better?"

"Definitely," she muttered, sinking down and curling her body beside his. "You're like having a portable heater."

He gave her an annoyed look. "Thanks…" Itachi drawled. "That's such a wonderful compliment."

"Hey, at least it's not an insult," she replied matter of factly.

He was about to shoot back with another quick-witted retort, but she leaned on him, resting her head on his shoulder, and leaving him with no more reply than an exasperated sigh.

* * *

Dawn was coming quickly as the first tender rays of light brushed the sky; Itachi shifted under Aster. She sat up slowly, still heavy-lidded.

"We should get back before all hell breaks loose." Itachi tugged softly at the cloak, but didn't pull it out of her grasp.

She yawned, dropping it in his lap. "Yeah… You're right." They stood, stretching, and adjusting to the early morning light. It was a few minutes before Aster caught his eyes. "We should probably drag Sasuke back too."

Itachi sighed. "I would hope he has enough sense to do that himself."

"I bet you anything, he's probably still passed out." She crossed her arms.

"And I'll bet he's already back, and pissed that we've taken so long." Itachi gave her a tired glower. "Stop fretting over him unnecessarily. He's sixteen, not six."

Snorting in aggravation, Aster turned on her heel, "You're WAY too lenient."

"You're so over protective I think he's suffocating even when you're  **not**  within eyeshot of him." Itachi smirked, amused at her frustration.

"I AM not!" she shot back, pressing her lips together in angry line.

This time he outright laughed at her before meeting her glare with a grin. "Denial is cute, but it's also annoying as hell. Enough." The light was getting brighter; Itachi eyed the sky warily. "We need to hurry back."

Aster swallowed her sharp reply and followed him. They picked their way back to the camp quickly and the argument was abruptly forgotten. As they stepped into the small clearing, Sasuke appeared on the other side, arms folded over his chest. Wordlessly, the Konoha and exiled nin cleaned up camp and set off.


	2. Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsunade begins to piece together Aster, Itachi, and Sasuke's story. She also reinstates them as Konoha nin and forms team SAI.

The guards at the village stiffened and met the entering group with menacing scowls, but surprise and horror replaced them when they caught sight of the leisurely way Team Seven accompanied them. None of them even spared the chunin sentries a passing glance. They were headed to one place and person.

Townspeople watched with round eyes as they passed, and nin in the crowd tensed, unsure what to expect. There was a thick silence as they made their way towards the Hokage's office in deliberate strides.

Aster raised her eyes from the ever-moving ground as Sakura and Naruto fell into position with Kakashi, taking the lead. The red carpet made things seem surreal.  _Haven't we seen enough red?_  Her stomach wove itself in intricate knots and she fought the urge to sway and lean on the wall. After a few more steps, the dizzying desire began to win.

Biting her lip, Aster prepared to fall, but as her weight began to drop, Itachi slowed his pace. Her shoulder hit his arm, and the result was like being electrocuted. Straightening her spine abruptly, she continued with new resolve.

Sighing to himself, Sasuke eyed the décor of the hall, realizing that he hadn't been in here after the death of the Third. His mind wandered, trying to sort and compose his surroundings and actions. It didn't work. His thoughts were turning into sludge and he was too tired to do much to fight it. Abandoning the effort, he drifted back the twisting corridor.

He almost jumped when he realized he was standing next to Naruto, within arm's reach even. It had been so long, and the current circumstances were so different. One thought became clear, and he only wished it were an answer.  _Where does this leave us?_

Turning slightly, Sasuke tried to catch Naruto's eye, hoping to say something, even if he wasn't sure what. But the attempt was preempted as they came to Tsunade's office doors.

Kakashi held the door open, and Itachi, Sasuke, and Aster entered, anbu lining the walls and the infamous Tsunade watching them with distrust. They stood at attention, feeling the extremity of the atmosphere's tension. Naruto took his place without clarification, for once, and Sakura moved beside him slowly, both filled with the anticipation of a struggle.

Letting the anbu squirm under her gaze, Aster stepped up beside Itachi. Her eyes rested on the formidable, blonde woman standing behind the desk in front of them. It was still unbearably silent as Tsunade watched them. Growing sick of the quiet, Aster took a bold step forward. "Is this really necessary?" she waved her hand towards the hordes of black ops surrounding them.

The calculated tone Tsunade used in combination with a stern look of cold mistrust stilled her immediately. "Yes. It's absolutely necessary."

"I don't think-" Aster started, but Itachi caught wrist, holding her back gently.  _'Don't.'_  She barely swallowed her gasp, forcing relaxation through her muscles.

"Ironic that the three of you return here, especially after your history," Tsunade set her jaw grimly, commanding the room's attention. "Give me one good reason to send the anbu out of the room." She was answered with silence as Aster bit back her arguments. "There isn't one is there?" Tsunade made sure to lock gazes with her.

Grinding her teeth, Aster replied softly, "No, there isn't." They continued to stare each other down for a moment. "But…" Itachi shot her another warning look and Sasuke tensed. Aster ignored them. "If we wanted to attack, wouldn't we have done so by now?"

Tsunade suddenly seemed amused. "No, not necessarily." Forcing her eyebrows together, Aster frowned at her. "Asking me to send the anbu out sounds suspicious, even to you. Admit it."

Crossing her arms and looking for a way out, Aster diverted her gaze. The blonde Hokage's eyes bore into her, making her squirm. "Alright, yes it does." Aster reconnected their gazes. "But what are we to do about it? I only made an honest request." She took a step forward, breaking from the group and further agitating Itachi and Sasuke. "Why is the truth so dangerous-especially in Konoha?" Aster moved boldly, challenging the sannin. "Can you tell me, Tsunade-sama?"

It was a moment before she realized what she had said, and to whom she had said it. Her first instinct was to turn to Itachi for help, but to break eye contact with Tsunade was losing a battle of the wills. It was something she couldn't afford to do, no matter how badly she wanted to.

Tsunade smiled. "It's only dangerous when it's hidden." The words were laced with double meanings.

"Then why try to hide it? Frankly, that seems extremely idiotic, Hokage-sama." Itachi sighed behind her.  _Well, I guess I don't have to worry about trying to explain anything…_  The words echoed in his head, and they seemed like they should be comforting, but he only felt exasperated.

"Then what are you hiding?" The question almost appeared to come out of nowhere.

Aster started, struggling for a moment with what had been asked. "Nothing, anymore."

Itachi took his chance to step in, "You're looking to take down Akatsuki, are you not?" He didn't wait for an answer. "We can help." Sasuke watched him from under his bangs, unsure what to think.

The Hokage crossed her arms, resting her elbows on the desk. "And why would you want to?"

"Our reasons are personal," Sasuke interjected, tense and weary from the discussion.

"Whose aren't?" Tsunade shot back. Her restless gaze drifted to Aster, who had abruptly fallen silent.

The normally rhetorical question suddenly demanded an answer. Itachi wasn't prepared to explain the entire situation, but he was ready to try. The only thing that stopped him was the silent exchange between the fifth hokage and Aster. This was a different kind of battle, and not one he should intrude upon.

They continued to criticize each other with sharp gazes. The unanswered question still stood in a thick silence, and tension was almost tangible now. Itachi gritted his teeth. He'd love to intervene, but every sense was telling him to back down.  _It's not like I haven't ignored my instincts before… Maybe I should…_  The thought was suddenly cut short.

"You can send out the anbu and accept our offer, or not." Sasuke crossed his arms, leaving his eyes on the ground. Everyone in the room turned towards him, shocked to hear him speaking so boldly. Stunned silence held one and all as Sasuke forced onward. He could never remember stuttering; it was habit that he had observed in others and been disgusted by. But as he realized the weight of the situation, he found himself fighting past a previously unknown falter. On a whim, "We'll prove ourselves. We can take down Akatsuki."

Another gaping quiet followed, and he began to feel increasingly stupid and awkward. To his surprise, Itachi nodded in agreement. "With our information, destroying them from the inside out is definitely possible." Sasuke sighed, relieved as he realized his half-explained gamble could have gone horribly wrong.

Tsunade glared at them, irritated by Sasuke's attempt at an ultimadium. "And how are you going to prove that? Do you plan to bring me corpses?" Her scowled hardened. "Bodies are too easily altered and faked."

Tightening her fists, Aster caught the Hokage's eyes again. "If you're so suspicious of us, send Konoha ninja, or even anbu, with us!"

"You want me to send out my own to die?" Tsunade and Aster were back to throwing daggers with their eyes.

"Fine! Have things your way!" Aster pressed her knuckles to the wooden desk top. " _Don't_ trust us-  _don't_  accept our help! We'll destroy Akatsuki by ourselves-  _without_  you!"

Itachi nearly jumped out of his skin.  _Dammit, she's lost her mind! This is no time for a temper tantrum!_  He pulled her nose away from Tsunade's as discreetly as he could. They were creating a scene, and no one here found it entertaining in the least.

Tsunade smiled, leaning back in her chair. "Team Kakashi will be your escort, and I want all three of you reinstated Konoha ninja with your forehead protectors replaced as soon as possible."

"What?!" Aster gaped at her. Narrowing his eyes and sighing softly, Itachi gave the Hokage a worried look.  _I'll never understand the way a woman's mind works._  Sasuke's arms dropped to his sides and he stared, dumbfounded.

"You heard me." She looked at each of them in turn. "I want your information on Akatsuki directly after you've been re-established and I'll be sending all of you and Team Kakashi out promptly. We need to use time while it's still on our side."

* * *

Turning awkwardly, Itachi eyed his simplified outfit. A long-sleeved, dark gray shirt, finished with black capris and bandages instead of socks compromised his new 'look'- so to speak. His frown deepened. He felt bare somehow. It was then he realized his attachment to his old clothing. Fashion had never been one of his concerns, but he had become accustomed to the bulk of the Akatsuki cloak. He was feeling increasingly odd without it. Twisting his face in frustration, and knowing full well how childish his actions were, he searched the not-so-small shelter they'd been offered for something, anything, to take the cloak's place.

Further injuring his own ego, Itachi sighed with relief as he came across a traveling cape. It had no sleeves and hung from his shoulders in solid black folds, but it would have to do. He turned in surprise as he heard a door open. Itachi had become so wrapped up in the task of replacing the almost loved article of clothing, that he hadn't been paying attention to his surroundings. Sasuke gave him an irritated look as half-hidden embarrassment and guilt mixed on Itachi's face.

Itachi glared at him. Sasuke hadn't had to change his clothing much. He had lost the purple and sleeves of the clothing Orochimaru had given him, and the white of his shirt had been replaced with black. Itachi was squirming with discomfort at his new attire; Sasuke, on the hand, seemed to have no complaints. By the way he leaned against the door frame with his arms folded, he appeared to be more comfortable than before.

"What?" Sasuke muttered, annoyed by Itachi's green-eyed glare.

"If they try to make me take this cloak off, I swear I'll…" He left the threat unfinished, not sure what he would do.

"You'll what?" Giving him a nasty smirk, the younger brother straightened up.

Shooting him another scathing look, Itachi refused to acknowledge him with a reply. He gave Sasuke another head to toe survey and raised his eyebrow. "Honestly Sasuke, is it that hard for you to wear a  _proper_  shirt? You look trashy."

Tensing and giving Itachi a disgusted glare, he grit his teeth. It was disturbing on some new level to hear Itachi talk to him so frankly. With an irritated snort, he replied quietly, "I have my reasons for dressing the way I do." Itachi's eyebrow disappeared under the shiny new Konoha headband. Diverting his eyes, Sasuke continued uncomfortably. "When the er… curse mark is used to its full potential…" He turned red, realizing how odd the next part would sound. "I… uh, grow wings… I don't want to have to tear up more clothing than necessary."

A knot twisted in Sasuke's chest as he become conscious of the way they had avoided conversation topics dealing with the clan or Orochimaru. He had taken a blind leap, and there was no way to tell how he'd land.

"Oh," Itachi didn't seem surprised in the least. Sasuke let a small sigh of relief escape him.  _He's not acting upset about it…_  "It makes sense," he added in after thought.

The conversation died, but before the silence could become awkward, another door just down the hall opened. Aster stepped out gingerly, giving them suspicious looks. The green jumpsuit remained, but her second layer had changed. The black strapless dress had been pinned at her waist, but now it was hanging freely past her knees. A half-finished seam ran up the front, leaving it open and accenting her hips and legs. Bright green capris had been heaped on top of the jumpsuit and under the dress; and somehow in the mess of overlapped clothing, the knuckles of her gauntlets peeked out from under black sleeves, that appeared to come from under the jumpsuit at her shoulders.

Itachi blinked a couple of times. The clothes were, overall, practical and  _attractive_ \- the word came to mind abruptly. In almost seven years, he had never truly looked at her. There were definitely better looking women, but she had nothing to be ashamed of.

"What is it? I don't look that different," Aster narrowed her eyes.

Clearing his head, Itachi dispelled the thoughts. "Nothing. Just surprised, I guess."

She gave him another look over and then turned to survey Sasuke. Her eyes stopped on the wrappings left on his arms and torso. "You're still healing?" Aster bit her lip and crossed her arms in irritated worry.

"Well…" Sasuke shifted uncomfortably. "Just a little bit."

"You shouldn't be training so soon, it could be dangerous." Itachi sighed as he heard her.  _Haven't we already been through something like this?_

His patience was wearing thin.  _Is it so hard for her to just let him go for a few seconds?_  "Aster, we don't have those kinds of luxuries. As Hokage-sama said, we need to use time while it's still on our side."

Sasuke tensed, shrinking into the door frame.  _Can't they have this conversation somewhere else…? Anywhere else- as in away from me…!_

"Oh." She met Itachi's eyes, holding them. "You're right…" He almost collapsed on the wall with shocked relief.  _She's really not going to argue with me?!_  Aster shut the door she'd left open and started down a flight of stairs to the ground floor. Before she was out of sight, she spun back towards them. "Just… don't do something stupid… Either of you… Alright?"

" _You're_  telling  _us_  not to be stupid?" Itachi gave her a sarcastic glare. Aster continued her trek down the stairs, but Itachi went to the top landing, calling down to her. "Where're you going?"

"I… uh… have a meeting scheduled with Tsunade-sama and Sakura-san. I'll be back as soon as I can." There was an almost unnoticeable quiet as Aster told him with her expression that she wouldn't say more about it now.

Itachi wasn't in the mood to fight. "Okay," he replied slowly, coming down the stairs. "No need to hurry though."

She smirked at him. "What, am I not needed?"

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "No, you are needed." They stood for a second, holding each other.

"I have to go now," Aster slipped from his arms, letting her lips brush against his cheek. "Love you," she muttered, blushing and rushing out the door.

Itachi stared as the door closed behind her. Being able to be together was an unforeseen privilege they had gained in Konoha. Moments like these had been rare, but it seemed like they were about to become much more common.

* * *

Sasuke stood in the hall for a moment after they had both disappeared downstairs. He couldn't explain it, but he felt drained. Only a few minutes back in Konoha and with Itachi, and he was ready to collapse.  _I can't live like this…_  Sighing to himself in disappointment, he stumbled back into the bare bedroom he had come from.

A decently-sized window above the bland bed let hazy, gray sunlight filter into the room. Trees not too far from the house blocked unseemly amounts of daylight, and the overall effect was calming. As Sasuke leaned on a miniature table at the bedside, he caught sight of himself in the mirrored closet door. He looked nearly as weary as he felt, and the atmosphere wasn't helping. The surreal lighting in here dulled all of his senses, and it was like walking in a daze.

Breathing deeply, he slid onto the bed, and he was about to flop backwards when Itachi's gentle footfalls sounded outside the open door.  _Damn… Should have closed it._  Sasuke managed to pull himself back to his feet before Itachi rapped on the doorframe and entered.

"Let's go." Itachi watched him expectantly.

Sasuke felt stupid, knowing the answer to his question was probably obvious, but his mind was slow and uncooperative at the moment. "Go where?"

The feeling of idiocy increased as Itachi smiled.  _Perfect. If he's this worn, I know he's been giving this regime his all._  He kept his reply simple, "Training, otouto."

Sasuke started slightly, realizing he still hadn't become accustomed to having his elder brother back. Pushing past it, he dragged himself after Itachi. "Oh.."

* * *

A gust of wind carried Aster's hair out of her eyes as she gathered chakra in her feet and leapt to the balcony behind the Hokage's office. Tsunade turned in her chair and Sakura's eyes widened at the clicking sound her gray sandals created upon landing.

Forcing a smile, Aster tucked her hands behind her and took a hesitant step forward. "I apologize for my entrance, Hokage-sama. I prefer not deal with more people than I must." She finished with a slight bow.

"Enough show-boding, girl. Have a seat." Tsunade seemed kinder than the last time they had met.

Aster's smile faltered, but she slipped into the chair offered.  _'Have a seat'? This can't be good…_  "Excuse me, but what do you mean… 'Show-boding'?"

"Don't act happy to be here when you're not," Her words were plain and hard, but the tone of voice she used was gentle and softened the blow.

All amiable gestures disappeared from her instantly. Speaking softly and seriously, Aster held the Hokage's eyes. "I appreciate your value for openness and honesty." She fell silent, waiting expectantly for the reason she had been summoned.

Sakura tensed, standing beside the desk. In all the time she had been teamed with Sasuke, she had never heard of the redhead before her. Tsunade had given her a brief explanation of who she was, but it hadn't explained much.  _I wonder how well she knew Sasuke as a child…_

The quiet was dragging on, and the fifth hokage made a refusal of explanation by watching the village below. Finally, Aster felt she could stand it no longer. "Hokage-sama… Why have you called only me here? Shouldn't you be speaking with Itachi for information on Akatsuki?"

Tsunade sighed, eyeing her tiredly. "Before I speak to him…" She paused, letting Aster process her words slowly, "I want to hear what happened. I want to know how Sasuke came to be with you, and in Akatsuki… I want to know how you ended up mixed up with them… I want to know the extent or your relationship with Itachi.. And Sasuke. I want to know  _everything_. Start at the beginning, and don't leave anything out."

The room was without sound again, but the pumping of Aster's heart filled her ears. Sakura stared, watching her visibly shrink into the chair. Even though the sun was out, she felt chilled and the room seemed dark. Aster swallowed hard. "You know… it started right under the Third's nose… He was blind to it, and so was everybody else..." she paused in thought. " Sarutobi-sama was blind to many things…" She trailed off.

"This goes deeper for you than just Sasuke and Itachi, doesn't it?" Tsunade scrutinized her receding posture. She was met at first with silence. "Doesn't it?" her voice was slightly more forceful, but still kind.

"Y-ye.." Aster cleared her throat and tossed aside her stutter. Sitting straighter, she pulled her eyes from the floor to Tsunade's desk.  _It's a start…_  she thought mournfully. "Yes, it does. Much deeper, Tsunade-sama - if I may."

The blonde Hokage leaned in toward her. "I thought so. Start there… And yes, you may." Tensing with anticipation, Sakura watched Aster prepare to speak.  _This woman is interesting… I have a feeling her story will be worth hearing._

Even though it was bright and sunny in the clear afternoon daylight, the feeling of shadows prevailed on them. The light was slowly chasing them away, but it would take time- as all else did.


	3. All Over Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi and Sasuke continue to train. Aster and Tsunade continue to discuss the past.

Light filtered through the trees, creating a misty atmosphere and dulling their senses as both brothers moved through early morning training drills. "You're slow," Itachi side-stepped a sloppy strike and Sasuke stumbled. "An enemy is not going to slow down because you're tired, and neither will I."

Grinding his teeth, Sasuke shot him a dirty look. He struggled to correct his awkward footing and land a three hit combo. It was a short attack, and it shouldn't have tasked his body too much. _I can do at least that much…_  Despite his determination his left foot slipped, and the first strikes missed by miles. Itachi caught the third and saved him from meeting the ground face-first.

"C'mon, otouto. I know you can do better," The elder seemed disappointed.

Sasuke's temper flared and he jerked back out of Itachi's grip. Much to his chagrin, he knocked himself off balance and fell backwards. Pain shot up his back, and the poor brace of his hands scraped mercilessly along the gravelly dirt. His hands were both bleeding by now, but Sasuke ignored it, and used them to prop himself up.

Sighing and shoving his eyebrows together, Itachi knelt down to examine his hands. "Sasuke, I expect better from you. I know you're not at your best, but this… This is," He turned over Sasuke's hand rather forcefully as the younger fought to keep it from his reach. "Damn, I know  _for sure_  you can fall correctly, no matter what the situation…! What's wrong with you?"

Swearing loudly, Sasuke ripped his hand away and scowled at Itachi. His patience and self-control had reached their ends "What's wrong with me? You're going to ask that as a serious question? You asshole!"

Itachi blinked. He knew he should have expected something like this, it was long overdue, but it still surprised him. It had seemed as though they had moved past the things that had transpired between them. However, reality came back to him, even though he wanted to deny it. There had been too much turmoil until now, and Sasuke had obviously been putting off his outburst. It was time to deal with things, and he wasn't quite sure how he was going to handle them.

An awkward silence filled the air between them and they sat, staring. Itachi remained quiet, not wanting to agitate Sasuke any more than he had. After a moment, it seemed safe to reach out. "I'm just worried. Give me your hand." Itachi extended his own, hoping the gesture was comforting and encouraging.

Sasuke recoiled. "Like hell you are- I am  _not_ giving you my hand!" He pulled his arm to his chest, only briefly realizing how narrow-minded and childish he was acting. For seven years he'd taken care of himself, and he wasn't about to let  _Itachi_  change that. It shocked him to see his brother force his eyebrows together and frown.

"Sasuke…" His hands throbbed, and the gravel in the shallow scrapes was burning. Itachi was watching him with concern. It was something he found he couldn't wrap his mind around. The past few weeks he had tried to force acceptance of his newfound memories, but some piece of him stubbornly doubted them. Everything had been flying by, and he hated the helpless feeling welling inside. He couldn't blindly follow Itachi. Even if he wanted to, his conscience wouldn't permit it. Sasuke's mind was moving miles per second, and what had barely been a few moments had felt like eternity.

Itachi continued to hold out his hand lamely, waiting without anticipation for Sasuke to reach for it. It didn't surprise him when his younger brother pulled himself from the ground and dashed into the surrounding forest. As his footfalls faded and the crunch of vegetation died in his wake, Itachi was left without shock or outrage of Sasuke's refusal to accept his help, only disappointment.

* * *

Aster swallowed hard. "And that was only the beginning…"

Tightening her clasped hands, Tsunade reviewed what she had said aloud, "So, your parents killed you younger brother, and your elder brother killed them… In the mess he was blamed for all three deaths and joined Akatsuki. And that was where your involvement with them began?"

The red head shifted uncomfortably under the hokage's gaze. "Well… I never had direct contact with a member of Akatsuki until…" Aster forced her apprehension back down her throat and into her chest.  _Why is this so hard to say?_  She cleared her throat. "Until Hoshigaki Kisame killed my elder brother."

Tsunade blinked and Sakura gave a small start from beside the desk. The blonde hokage recovered quickly, processing the information. "You no doubt wanted revenge…" Aster nodded slowly. "It strikes me as sickly ironic that you come back to this village flanked by two members of Akatsuki."

She nodded again. "It is."

Sakura, who had been silent the entire time, caught Aster's eyes now. "Did you get your revenge?"

Without hesitation for once, Aster replied firmly. "Yes. Yes, I did." Her sudden confidence silenced the room, and she could see more questions bubbling behind Sakura's lips. "It was everything I hoped it to be. I have no regrets about what I did…" Returning the minty green gaze, she continued as though she had read the girl's mind. "Sasuke is a completely different story."

* * *

The door flew open to an empty house. The living room before Sasuke was bare and undecorated, but he paid it little attention. Slipping inside quickly, he grasped the handle and leaned against it, shutting the door. A burning sensation shot through his hands again. Vaguely he realized he should wash the scrapes, or at least rinse them, but he wasn't about to take the chance of encountering Itachi anytime soon again.

He wanted to groan aloud as it dawned on him, yet again, that he was  _living_  with his elder brother. There was no escape.  _Except maybe…_  Sasuke was hesitant to think of the third door down the hall on the second floor as 'his room,' but he didn't know what else he could refer to it as. Deciding his injured hands could wait, he took the flight of stairs as quickly as possible and swept into 'his room.' He didn't bother with the lock. If someone really wanted in, a metal latch wouldn't stop them.

Sighing with relief, as though some weight had been lifted from his shoulders, Sasuke flopped onto the bed backwards. This time he let a small moan escape him. The sound was filled with an agony at his growing self-hatred and confusion. He was disgusted by how he had lost control during the training session, and how he now hid an unfamiliar room.  _What's wrong with me?_  Sasuke rolled over to face the wall and swore softly to himself.  _Isn't that what Itachi asked me just then?_

Closing his eyes to block out the thought, he was forced to remember how sleep had eluded him the last few weeks. Now was definitely a bad time to play catch up when he was behind on rest, but it was suddenly exceedingly tempting. Letting his body relax, he gave in to an exhausted slumber.

* * *

Standing shakily, Aster stretched her legs. They had fallen sleep during their extensive conversation, and the pins and needles feeling was near unbearable. Wincing and biting back a whimper, she covered with a short recap. "That is everything that happened up until I left Konoha a second time… It was the same night as Uchiha Sasuke left to the Sound."

Sakura diverted her eyes at the mention, and Tsunade nodded in confirmation. "We will continue this discussion tomorrow, then."

Even though it seemed like the Tsunade should have been asking a question, it was delivered as an order. "Of course." Aster bobbed her head in a bow, leaving through the office door, instead of the balcony.

After she left, silence took hold in the room, broken only by the older woman's shuffling of papers. Sakura clenched her hands uncomfortably. Something had been bothering her the entire time, and now she stared at Tsunade expectantly. The hokage refused to acknowledge her curious gaze, and continued with her work.

Finally, Sakura's patience reached an end. "Tsunade-sama…?"

"Yes?" She was careful not make eye contact.

Biting her lip and swallowing her apprehension, Sakura inquired steadily, "Why… Why was it you had  _me_  here too? Wouldn't you usually have Shizune?"

Tsunade turned, giving her student her full attention. "Quite the contrary actually. Usually, I don't have anyone with me."

"Then… Why me this time? I'm not involved with this matter…"

The hokage raised an eyebrow. "Are you?"

* * *

Itachi let his shoulders drop and relax, but he still felt tense. He would have to track down Sasuke sooner or later, and he desperately wanted it to be later. Unfortunately, it seemed that sooner was the smarter choice. Giving the small forest clearing one last wistful glance, he set off in the direction in which Sasuke had dashed off.

* * *

The steady crunch of small twigs under Aster's feet was extremely un-shinobi-like, however she was too worn to care much. It had only been a conversation, a little Q and A about what she had been through, but it had been incredibly tiring. She breathed deeply, trying to steady the sluggish stop and go rhythm of her heart. Wincing, Aster realized the attempt was useless. She leaned against a tree, defeated mentally.

Before she could fully rest her weight on the solid truck, a hand caught her elbow, and pulled her upright. Aster jumped, almost attacking the person behind her.

"Itachi?!" She gave him a tired glower. "Why is it you feel the need to sneak up on me and scare the living daylights out of me?"

He shook his head, letting an arm drop around her waist. "I didn't sneak up on you; you were being careless and had your guard down. Or more correctly, you were completely spaced out and had no guard whatsoever."

An embarrassed blush crawled over her face. "Don't rub it in."

"No snappy comeback?" Itachi continued to purposely irritate her. "How unlike you…"

"No. No snappy comeback. Happy?" Sarcasm was thick in her voice, but annoyance was absent.

He replied without missing a beat. "Yes, in fact, I am." Aster only shook her head, supporting her weight against him as they started to walk.

They fell silent as they meandered towards their destination, enjoying another newfound luxury. A long forgotten feeling of peace controlled the atmosphere, and the values of green and brown around them blended in soothing patterns. Neither wanted to speak, in hopes of holding on to the moment's serenity as long as possible. In the end, it was the shrill screech of a bird flying through the canopy that shattered the mesmerizing spell.

Aster turned in his arm, catching Itachi's eyes easily. "So… I thought you were training Sasuke…" She watched him wince. "What happened now?" As unexpectedly as the carefree moment had crept up, it was gone.

"We had… a falling out…" Itachi spoke slowly, still unsure of the accuracy of his own words.

"Speak." Aster waited, staring straight ahead. It wasn't until she looked back up at him did she see the disbelieving look on his face. "You speak to me, and I'll listen." She elaborated.

He shook his head, whether to clear it or dismiss her odd manner of speaking he wasn't sure. Even though it wasn't in Itachi's nature to be open or obedient, he was both as he answered her without qualm. "I should have been expecting this, maybe even tried to prevent it…" He started out cryptically. Aster stared, waiting for him to explain. Itachi sighed, realizing the subject wouldn't be dropped. "He hasn't let go of his hatred."

There was a tense silence as she sucked in a shaky breath. Aster folded her arms, steeling herself. "I think… I think it would be unfair to ask him to cast aside almost seven years of his life in a few weeks." She set her lips in a grim line, deciding on the best phrasing of the next part. Aster continued slowly and deliberately. "I'm not saying that holding onto the past the way he does is alright, but… It will take Sasuke time to separate himself from it. I believe that we will need to be…. Patient…. Very patient."

Itachi nodded in agreement. "Definitely." They sat in mutual quiet, not needing words to know the other's thoughts on the near future.

"So… Hold on a second," Aster jerked her head up as a sudden realization hit. "What exactly happened?"

"We were training and," Itachi paused, remembering his failed attempts at brotherly support, "I think… I may have pushed him too hard."

Now she seemed surprised. "It took him this long to blow up at you? He hasn't fought with you during training until now?"

"Only when I had him spar." Itachi replied simply. The way she was piecing things together and drawing some obscure conclusion unsettled him.  _Is there something she knows about Sasuke that I don't?_  The idea of not understanding the person he had spent a lifetime trying to protect perturbed him.

"Wow." Aster's eyes widened and she stood straighter. "I'm actually impressed he held himself back so long…"

She watched Itachi's gaze flicker in a quick review of the last few weeks. He agreed quietly. "Yes… I have to say I am too."

Itachi lowered his eyes to the ground, drifting into thought. His ill-formed musings were shattered as Aster scuffed her foot across the ground. "We should at least find him quickly, then. I doubt he won't get into some kind of trouble wandering around and all heated up."

After spending a moment to piece together her jumbled words, Itachi stood, nodding in a reproving way. "I would be surprised if Sasuke was just 'wandering around.' He's probably sitting at…" he paused, still unsure of how to address the housing given to them by Konoha. "home." Itachi finished, hoping the word wouldn't draw much attention.

She seemed to pay the word no mind, but consider his reasoning. Aster studied his eyes and then conceded. "You would know, I guess." With that finality, they headed back in silence.

* * *

As they stepped in the front door, Itachi inclined his head towards the room belonging to Sasuke. "I can feel his chakra, he's upstairs." Slipping his shoes off, he started toward the stair case. At the bottom he stopped, feeling Aster's eyes on him. He paused, turning over choices in his mind. Concluding the inner debate, Itachi held her gaze more firmly. "His hands are injured. I doubt he took care of them." He stepped aside. "I'm no medic, and I doubt he'll receive me kindly."

Aster narrowed her eyes. "I'm not a medic… And what makes you think Sasuke will enjoy having me intrude?"

He sighed. "Back to arguing?" She gave him a wry smirk in reply. "I already tried to be civilized with him, and we can see the current results. Go." Itachi pointed towards the top landing with a small grin that didn't reach his eyes. Aster scowled back. "Please."

"Better." She sighed. Then turning serious, "I need some warm water, cloth, and it's very likely whatever happened will require bandages, won't it?"

Itachi nodded, remembering how he had scolded Sasuke for falling incorrectly. "I can get warm water down here, bandages and wash cloths should been on the second floor."

Without further hesitation, they parted, gathering items quietly. In a few minutes time, they returned to the foot of the staircase. Itachi handed Aster the bowl of steaming water as she draped hand towels and bandaging over one arm. In unspoken agreement they parted, Itachi to rest on the plain couch, within eyeshot of the second floor landing, and Aster up the steps, towards Sasuke.

* * *

Aster shuffled as quietly as she could down the hall. It was peaceful and tranquil, the last she wanted to do was disturb that feeling. She stopped in front of the door she knew to be Sasuke's, gathering everything in one arm. The door creaked as she gently pushed it inwards. There was no discernible movement, and Aster stepped inside lightly.

Surprise caught her off guard, and she froze, staring at the bed. The window light had a hazy effect, and fell on the foot of the bed in odd dappled patterns that followed rippling sheets. White-blue folds were twined with Sasuke's feet and ankles as he lay half curled and fast asleep, facing the wall. Aster smiled to herself. He didn't look like the distant, irritable sixteen year-old boy that had stalked the hallway earlier this morning. As she set her supplies on the nightstand nearby, she was tempted to let him sleep. He looked peaceful and childish; it seemed wrong to wake him. But it had to be done. Even from her poor vantage point, she could the damage done to his hands.  _He's going to get that infected…_  She realized ruefully.

Forcing the decision, Aster tapped him on the shoulder softly, hoping to rouse Sasuke gently. His eyes flew open at the touch, and he jumped up right- or at least gave it a good try. Propping his body upright required the brace of hands, which he found to be rather painful at the moment. Sasuke had fallen back on his elbows before noticing who was at his bed side. Instead of relaxing, he tensed even more.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke's voice was yielding with sleep.

Aster sighed.  _Apparently he only_ _ **looks**_ _innocent and carefree when he's asleep._  "I heard about your hands," she answered matter of factly, motioning towards the water and cloth on the table.

"My hands are fine," his reply was instantaneous, near automatic.

 _He's going to be stubborn about this, isn't he…_  Aster gave him a reproving look. "Will they still be fine when all those scraps get infected? Let me wash them."

"I can wash them myself." Sasuke narrowed his eyes in defiance.

Crossing her arms, she came back quickly. "I don't believe you. If that was true, they'd already be taken care of." Without leaving room for argument, Aster picked the slightly cooled bowl of water and a cloth, sliding onto the edge of the rumpled bedspread.

Sasuke sighed, still too tired to resist as much as he might have liked. Then he caught sight of the gauze. "You don't need to bandage them. They're just scrapes."

"True, they are only scrapes. But, they're on your hands," she paused, waiting for Sasuke to get the idea. In the silence, Aster pulled one arm away from him and wet a cloth. When it didn't dawn on him immediately, she continued. "You use your hands all the time, the wounds are bound to get infected. As minor as they are, they need to be bandaged."

"Oh." Sasuke winced as she rubbed the scrapes with the warm towel. "That hurts," he mumbled lamely, still highly irritated.

Aster chafed his skin a little harder. "You have gravel in the cuts. This is going to hurt." He pulled back, but she kept a firm hold on his wrist. "Hold still."

Relenting at last, he agreed to hold the water bowl in his lap while she cleaned and bandaged his unfavorably placed lesions. When Sasuke stopped struggling with her, he found her touch soothing, and he could feel healing effects beginning. It made him want to go back to sleep. He relaxed, letting his mind wander. The way she took care of him reminded him of something.  _I can't quite remember it… Something… a long time ago…_  With a start, he realized what the last few moments had coaxed from the depths of his memory.

She picked up on it immediately, gazing at him from under her bangs while still wrapping his right hand. "Yes, Sasuke-chan?"

That only made the memory clearer.  _A thumb ran over his cheek, massaging a foul smelling salve into his burns. It stung and he wiggled, the wooden porch creaking slightly under his young body's weight. Gentle laughter wafted to him and a soft voice told him to be still. Obeying as best as he could, he allowed nimble fingers to place small bandages on the burns. At last the woman kneeling in front of him pulled away. She smiled and brushed the hair off of his forehead. "All done, Sasuke-chan." He forced a grin in return, even though it agitated his singe marks. "Thank you mother."_

Sasuke did a double take of Aster sitting across from, finishing the wrappings. Before he could fully think through his words, he blurted out, "Nee-chan, you act like you're somebody's mom."

She raised her head and blinked, unsure what to think. "I act… like somebody's mom…?" she questioned slowly.

"Never mind." Sasuke diverted his eyes.

Aster didn't press the subject and continued about her work quietly. In a few minutes she released him. "All done, otouto." He nodded, staring at his wrapped hands. Shifting slightly, he felt the bed rise under him as she stood and gathered the used water and wash rags. Sasuke leaned back against the wall, thankful for the retreating lag of Aster's footsteps. He closed his eyes, listening to hushed creak of the door. It didn't click immediately.

Spinning back around slowly, Aster took another glance at Sasuke's reclined form. "Otouto…" He nearly jumped out his skin. The more she called him that, the more he was reminded of Itachi. She continued without noting his subdued reaction. "You should sleep." He nodded in response and was answered with the gentle click of the door handle.

* * *

Aster padded down the stairs after depositing the bowl and towels in the second floor bathroom. As she reached the landing, her eyes roved the room for Itachi. He was nowhere in sight, but she could clearly feel his chakra. Sighing to herself, she shuffled to the couch, which had its back to her. Just as she expected, he had fallen asleep, sprawled on his stomach and breathing softly. Aster reached over, brushing his hair back and shaking his shoulder lightly.

He rolled onto his back, watching her with a heavy-lidded stare. "Tired?" She let a small smile take her expression.

"I haven't been sleeping well…" Itachi muttered, still not completely awake.

"I can tell." She came around and prodded him until he sat up. "This is a bad place to fall asleep. We have a room and bed for a reason."

Itachi shook his head. "It's the middle of the day, I shouldn't be sleeping."

Aster laughed at him. "No, you've been out for a while, it's late in the afternoon." She pulled his arm over her shoulders. "Besides, I think you should be properly rested before we… talk."

"About what?" He inquired keenly.

She brushed it off with a wave of her hand. "Later. Now is a good time to rest."

Itachi shook his head, but didn't argue. As they climbed the stairs, he leaned on her, and she felt a tiredness in him that went deeper than a lack of sleep.


	4. In Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster reveals more to Tsunade. Naruto and Hinata spend some time together. Sasuke finds out Itachi and Aster are to be married.

Itachi sighed as Aster shifted in the crook of his arm. The bed was soft, and the sheets were warm. His first thought was to curse the morning light, but that was a pointless thing to do and he dismissed the idea.

"I have to get there soon…" she mumbled against his chest.

"Another meeting?" he sounded exasperated, and was tempted to roll and over forget he had woken up at all.

She sat up and cold air invaded the space where she had been. The bed wasn't warm, Aster was. "I have to."

He nodded, slowly coming around. "Of course, I know that. It doesn't mean I enjoy having my bedside heater taken away every morning…"

Gentle laughter wafted him through the fog of weariness. "I'm the portable heater now?" She giggled again.

Itachi turned onto his stomach, still unwilling to wake all the way. "You're going to be late…" he muttered, not in the mood for a battle of the wits.

"Touché." Aster prodded him. "You need to get up as well."

"All in good time, all in good time…"

A wicked smirk came over her, and he didn't even need to look to know of its presence. "And the time is good now." She tugged at his shoulder gently. "Rise and shine, love; we have hell to face… again."

Sitting up, Itachi became even more acutely aware of the desire to sleep. "Rise and shine… What a bunch of crap."

Aster nodded, "That may be true, but I'd like to have our little talk before I have to go."

_Our little talk… Why do I think this isn't so little?_  "Hm," he made the sound in acknowledgement as he dragged himself out of the bed to dress properly.

In a few minutes they were both ready to go. Itachi made his way toward the bedroom door, but Aster stepped in front, blocking him. He stopped, surprised by her actions, and even more caught off guard as she locked the door.

"I want to talk in here…" she read his expression. "Without interruptions…"

Itachi settled back on the newly made bed. "And what are we discussing?"

Leaning back against the door, Aster gave him a sober once-over. "Your training regime with Sasuke…"

Surprise was evident on his face yet again. It was the last thing he expected to be discussing at the moment. "What about the training regime?"

Aster began to back down, crossing her arms nervously. "I think…" she gathered her courage as she cleared her throat. "I think it's too intense."

"Too intense?" It was another curve ball in the long line she'd thrown him. "I fail to see what you mean…"

Itachi watched, completely captivated by the oddity of the comment. Not so long ago, she had begged for training of the same level, and now she was against it. Aster looked him eye, and he met her gaze, giving her a respectful amount of consideration. "Well… The both you... You and Sasuke look absolutely horrid. Neither of you appear to be sleeping right, and you're both half-dead and abnormally docile… In simple terms, I'm worried about you…" It all came out in a hasty flood, and she turned a deep red at the last admission.

He shook his head. "Those things aren't only because a merciless training schedule." Itachi pointed out.

Aster persisted, "But it certainly doesn't help to over exert yourselves.. You were the one who told me to take it easy before. We need to be ready for anything at any time. That means the training should encourage progress, but not tire and injure the trainee. You both have passed that border of safety, and you both need rest." She paused, trying to convey her seriousness with facial expressions. Grudgingly, she added, "Please."

Itachi sighed. "You have a point, but…"

"No 'buts'." Her crossed arms tightened across her chest.

It was far too early for him to be insistent and fully agrumentive. Letting his shoulders sag, Itachi gave in. "Fine. We'll pause until our bodies have recovered. But no longer."

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Aster knocked softly at the Hokage's office door and entered. It didn't surprise her to see Sakura standing beside the desk and Tsunade's back turned to her. It was still as she padded toward the pair. She stopped, leaving her gaze on the stained wood.

"Aster…" Tsunade spoke to her quietly as she watched a sleepy Konoha steadily come to life. "Today… I think it would be most important to cover what happened at Orochimaru's lair… and why you chose to do what you did there."

She tensed and then nodded. "I agree," Aster consented in monotone. "It is indeed important." It was a moment before she spoke again. "Tsunade-sama…" The hokage turned slowly. "We will need Itachi here with us… I don't know all of what happened myself."

Sakura's eyes went wide. "Why…?" she asked, unsure how to pose the question.

Pulling her gaze back to floor, Aster shook her head. "We went our separate ways… I don't know everything…"

Standing straighter and commanding her authority, Tsunade motioned towards Sakura. "Go and get both Uchihas. Aster and I will stay and continue or discussion."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama," she answered without hesitation. The door made a dull thump as it closed on her.

With Sakura gone, the hokage refused to waste time. She gestured for Aster sit, and Aster obeyed. "How were you mixed up with Orochimaru?"

Already shrinking in on herself, Aster breathed deeply, regaining self-control. "I went alone… In hopes of getting Sasuke back… Under the impression I could remove the seal on him."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "I've never heard of a way to release the cursed seal…"

"Not the cursed seal… The seal on his memories."

* * *

Sakura started at a trot, then fell to a fast walk, an amble, and now she was shuffling. The closer to got to what had become the new Uchiha house, the more apprehensive she became.  _I have to get Sasuke and Itachi…_  She thought, and then it dawned on her. The walk back to the Hokage's office was going to be very long.

* * *

Using the one-sided railing as support, Itachi made his way down the stairs. The more he thought about Sasuke, the more his head hurt.  _Tea…_   _That and relaxation… Maybe Aster is right._

The time spent making his way into the kitchen and hastily preparing the soothing drink was almost not worth the suffering. But finally, he was able to sit at the table with a steaming cup of green tea. Being cautious of the temperature and taking a small sip, he let it warm his body from the inside out. Only seconds after, the pounding in his head began to recede. Itachi set the cup down again, letting his muscles fall slack and enjoying the morning through the window.

* * *

It was still early, but when the light from the window above the foot of Sasuke's bed managed his waist, he bolted upright. His gaze flew directly to rectangle of the woods barely visible. It was mid-morning, but a mist still hung in the air, making the light seem grayish-blue.

_Training… Training! Why didn't someone knock on the door?! How could I oversleep?!_  The guilt trip and panic continued as Sasuke tumbled off the mattress and began wildly pulling on proper clothing.

* * *

The headache was finally gone, but Itachi still had half a cup of tea before him. He swirled the tea inside the cup and continued to stare out the window, purposely emptying his mind as a preventive measure. All of his effort fell to naught as the slam of a door echoed from upstairs. Moments later, Sasuke came barreling down the steps, looking distinctly like he had just woken up.

He stopped and his eyes went wide. "Itachi…" Tension left from the day before began to build, but Sasuke seemed to cast it off. "What's going on? Why did everyone let me sleep so late? What about our training? Where's-!"

Itachi put up a hand. "Calm down." Sasuke fell silent, suddenly awkward after his outburst. The elder motioned towards the table. "Sit down… Maybe you should have some tea as well. As for everything you asked about… Aster is with Hokage-sama, and I think we should have a short rest period."

"Oh." Sasuke stared, still reeling.

"Sit down," Itachi used a more commanding tone now, but concern still prevailed in his face. " _I'll_  get you some tea." He added, getting back up. As he heated the water, he noted the absence of his headache.

The younger nodded, moving to the cushion farthest from his brother woodenly. From the moment he had awoken, adrenaline had been with him, and the side effects were becoming more and more apparent. He felt fidgety, but didn't dare give in to the urge. His mind was splitting more ways than he could count, and it became a challenge just to calm himself.

The wild mess inside his head was shattered and faded with the metallic sounding clink of a cup in front him. He looked up quickly, and then eyed the tea. "…Thank you…" Sasuke mumbled.

"You're welcome," Itachi replied without much thought to the words, but careful consideration of the person receiving them. Still watching Sasuke from the corners of his eyes, he slid back into his seat.

The younger Uchiha watched the drink suspiciously.  _He could have put something it… Poison, maybe?_  The thought was pure paranoia, and Sasuke knew it, but he couldn't stop the doubts from rising within. He lowered his head in shame, even though Itachi couldn't know his thoughts.  _I'm being childish…_ To prove his trust in his brother, more to himself to anyone, he picked up the glass and forced himself to sip the tea.

He was surprised to find how much he liked it. "You make good tea..." Sasuke blurted out quietly. His grip on the cup tightened, even though the warmth leaking through the ceramic was beginning to burn.

Itachi gave him a small smile. "Arigato."

His grip loosened. Sasuke looked up, and Itachi was staring out the window. He couldn't help but feel relieved that he wasn't being scrutinized. Relaxing just a fraction, he took another sip of the tea, letting it wash away the inner tension.

The room remained silent, save for the morning sounds leaking in through the window. Time was passing but neither of them was paying attention to it. Finally, Itachi swirled his cup, only to realize it was almost empty. He was beginning to feel awkward about the quiet between them. They were brothers. Didn't most brothers, even ones who hated each other, have something to talk about?

"Sasuke," Itachi caught his attention. He hesitated, not sure what to say.

But before he could come up with any conversation starters, there was a knock at the door. Both turned, surprise showing only mildly on their faces. Sasuke stood first, still jumpy.

"I've got it," He told Itachi quickly, hurrying to the door. Sasuke pushed it open with a clipped creak. Behind it, Sakura stared back, thoroughly shocked at being only feet away from him after the last two years. "Sakura?"

She seemed skittish, but quickly found strength in manners and formalities. "Hello, Sasuke-kun. Um, the both of you have been summoned to the Hokage's mansion…"

His eyes widened and he exchanged a puzzled look with Itachi. "Okay…"

Itachi stood up, not wasting time. "We should get going." He added, startling Sasuke out of a shocked stupor.

The younger nodded. "Of course." And with that quiet exchange, all three left towards the Hokage office.

* * *

Tsunade sighed. "And that's all you can tell me?"

"Yes." Aster answered tersely.

The blonde drew another tired breath. "Well… It appears as though the rest of the story has arrived."

A knock rang through the still room and the door slid open slowly. "Tsunade-sama, I'm back, with both of them…"

"Good."

Itachi entered first, Sasuke sulking warily behind him. The older spoke first, not as cautious as the other. "If I may… Why have you called us here? Not that there aren't obvious reasons for it, but you haven't made a point to have our presence before."

Tsunade nodded in acknowledgement. "Yes, that's true, but…" she paused for emphasis. "It appears I can only hear so much of this without you two. I think it's time extend this discussion party." Standing more confidently, Aster took her place beside Itachi, who nodded in agreement.

* * *

Naruto stirred his ramen lazily. It wasn't like him to let it sit to so long before wolfing it down, but the chef and his daughter knew better than to ask about it. By now, it was common knowledge that the Uchiha clan had returned to Konoha, and of Sasuke's involvement with Akatsuki, however short-lived it may have been. The disappointing end of Naruto's quest for his closest friend was no secret.

He stared at the broth, watching it mix and steam as he guided it with his chopsticks. Betrayal twisted in his stomach and he fought to put Sasuke out of his mind. But it was a task much easier said than done, especially after two years of vigilance. Sighing, he took a bite and wondered where his appetite had gone. It seemed that not even ramen appealed to him anymore.

As he set the chopsticks down, ready to leave, Naruto heard the shuffling of feet behind him. He turned to see Hinata ducking into the small restaurant. "Hinata?" Raising an eyebrow, he watched her blush.

"N-naruto-kun… H-how are y-you?" she stuttered, twirling her fingers.

How was he? It was tempting to blow her off with a sarcastic remark, but he couldn't find the cruelty to do it. Not wanting to be completely honest he settled for, "Okay, I guess. How about you?" He motioned for her to sit at the stool beside him and Ayame left to the back of restaurant.

Hinata seemed taken aback and thoroughly shocked that he was talking to her, not to mention inviting her to sit with him. If not for the circumstances, it would have been like a happy dream. "G-good." She paused. "I-I've been t-training a lot…" Hinata ventured.

She noticed Naruto's face harden. _A lot of good training does…_  He thought bitterly. In desperate need of the distraction small talk would provide, he tried to veer the conversation to a safer topic. "What have you been doing, besides training?"

"N-not much…" Hinata was suddenly at a loss for words. A lot of her time was taken up with missions and volunteer work. Her only other frequent past time was day dreaming about Naruto, which she would never admit to. Not wanting to let their time together end, she fumbled for a better response. "W-what about y-you?"

His eyes widened. He hadn't been doing much but sulking lately. It suddenly dawned on Naruto that he needed a better hobby. He looked at Hinata again, and remembered the way her voice had sounded in the hospital.  _Why was she at the hospital then?_  Hinata had been at his bedside more than anyone else, but that may have been due to the fact the rest of team seven had been in the same beaten state. Either way, it was beginning to seem she'd been around him a lot, and he'd just never noticed her. Maybe it was time to pay her the attention she deserved.

Naruto caught her eyes. "Hinata…" She struggled to keep eye contact. "Maybe… Maybe we could spend some more time together." It would be good to be with someone, someone outside of team seven. And it looked like she could give him just the change of pace he needed.

* * *

Itachi continued, purposely avoiding Sasuke's penetrating gaze. "I never actually fought Sasuke. It was Kabuto the entire time… After I activated the technique, I let my guard slip and he got away from me." He looked thoroughly mortified for a moment, and Sasuke had to fight the urge not to gape.

"That's a pretty powerful technique," Tsunade commented. "Making another person look like yourself, forcing your own skills upon them, and fighting through them… It's the ultimate manipulative jutsu." She gave Itachi a distrusting look.

He appeared not to notice it. "I was able to copy it from one of the higher ranked members of Akatsuki… His name is Pein," Itachi paused, feeling Aster shift beside him. He moved closer to her, taking her hand discreetly. "The Akatsuki are no small matter." Itachi was tense. "If we want to get rid of them, we need to move quickly. It would be best to operate under the assumption they already know of our betrayal." His eyes narrowed and his stare fastened itself on Tsunade. "I'm done taking unnecessary risks."

The blonde Hokage nodded and relaxed. "It's settled then." She stood, making her way toward the door to release them. As she pushed open the door, she looked the threesome over one more time. Tsunade set her face as she once again eyed Itachi. "You," she motioned towards him. "You will head a six man team." The older Uchiha barely kept the surprise from his face. "I will have them ready to go in one month's time. I want you to lead our movements against Akatsuki."

He nodded, unsure what to say. Sasuke was the first to make for the door, with Aster pulling Itachi behind him, clearly wanting to question him. "Wait," He told her quietly. Itachi dragged her back into the room.

"Tsunade-sama," Sakura called softly as the Hokage took her place at her desk.

"Let's get this done with," Itachi whispered to Aster, flushing slightly. It was a moment before she realized what he was referring to. Sasuke, who had been in the hall, returned to the door frame, impatient for his older siblings.

"Yes?" Tsunade crossed her arms. "I thought we were done here until next month."

For once, Itachi seemed lost for words. He gripped Aster's hand tighter, trying to make a point with actions rather than speech. Swallowing his anxiety, he straightened up, pulling her beside him. Clearly hand holding wouldn't convey the message he needed it to. "Hokage-sama," He started out respectfully, everyone in the room watching with hostile curiosity. "What steps would be taken to officialize a marriage?"

Tsunade stared, surprised and slightly confused at the question. Behind them, Sasuke's eyes went wide and he froze in a rigid position. It was Sakura who brought a halt to the growing silence. "Erm…" She stepped forward sheepishly. "Aren't most marriages in churches…? With… well, you know… A ceremony and a reception, and…" She trailed off, puzzled.

This time Aster made her voice heard. "I don't think a public wedding would be a smart thing to do, considering our situation. The quieter things are kept the better." She held her head high, showing that she was more than willing to follow at Itachi's side.

As the shock subsided, Tsunade nodded slightly. After a moment, she shuffled through her desk drawers. "A ceremony and reception are rather superfluous at this point… Simply signing a marriage certificate would suffice…" She emerged with a small stack of papers. Still trying to keep with some kind of tradition, she offered, "It wouldn't be hard to arrange for the two of you to exchange vows quietly…"

Aster smiled, becoming more at ease. "That sounds nicer than I thought it would be." She glanced to Itachi for approval.

"It does," he nodded in agreement.

Rubbing her forehead, Tsunade handed them the necessary paperwork. "Have it back as soon as possible." She gave them a wary look. "Time is short."

They both murmured in agreement before turning to leave.

Sasuke waited until they had returned home and he was alone in the living room with Itachi. The older Uchiha sighed, letting himself sink into the small couch. Sasuke stood nervously at the other end of the sofa. "So…" He began, getting Itachi's attention… You…" He paused awkwardly. "You're really marrying nee-chan?" The question came out as more of an accusation. He was stunned, but upset for not seeing it coming and not being told.

"Yes." Itachi answered simply. He held himself with anxiety, but he seemed content. It was more emotion than Sasuke had seem from him in a long time. Suddenly, he turned to fully face his little brother. "You seem upset about it."

Sasuke jerked slightly, thoroughly unnerved by the way Itachi read him. It was too late to lie, so he settled for honesty. "Nobody said anything…" As much as he hated the words coming out his mouth he continued. "If Aster becomes your wife… She's  _really_  part of the family… She's  _really_  my sister. It would have been nice have known  _before_  the people taking care of the paperwork- to be treated like family." He looked away, not entirely sure where the conversation was going to go.

"Hm." Itachi considered his words for moment. "I'm sorry." He appealed Sasuke in earnest. "I didn't think it would matter to you."

Itachi was getting up from the couch, approaching him, but the whole thing was now slow motion for Sasuke. He turned away, and fought to keep from running.  _I didn't think it would matter to you._  The words replayed again and again in his head like a broken record stuck in the same spot. All at once, he was at his bedroom door and slipping inside. Itachi hadn't chased him all the way up the stairs, and he was thankful for it.

Sasuke cringed as soon as he shut the door. Itachi thought he didn't care. That had been true not long ago. He couldn't find it in himself to love his brother, but the hatred was fading. Slowly, it was becoming more and more important that he was reaccepted by Itachi. Their conversation had only confirmed the ever-growing gulf between them.

* * *

The door clicked quietly and Itachi sighed. It was as if anything out his mouth upset Sasuke. He was beginning to wonder if they had any hope of ever being anything like brothers again.


	5. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura all meet at Ichiraku unexpectedly. Itachi and Aster's romance continues to bloom.

Kakashi stepped into the Hokage's without knocking. The door made a gentle swish as he shut it behind him and the room became still. Tsunade was silent and appeared not to notice the jonin as she rifled through mountains of paperwork. He stood patiently, and when she finally realized he wouldn't simply leave, Tsunade met his intent gaze.

"I trust you have a good reason to disturb my work…" She sounded irritated, but looked tired.

The silver haired sensei nodded. Kakashi waited a moment more before stating the purpose of his presence. "I'm not the only person you trust…" Blonde hair framed her narrowed brown eyes as she made her annoyed suspicion apparent. He paused, waiting for the explanation he had come after.

Tsunade knew what he wanted, and Kakashi was hoping she would give it to him readily. His hopes were falling fast. And as she moved to return to her work, they crashed. He realized he'd have to take the initiative. "It's only been a few days… And now to rush a team out in roughly a month…" Kakashi paused respectfully. "Hokage-sama… Do you truly trust them?"

Even in such a powerful position, Tsunade was beginning to feel helpless to the circumstances around her. She surveyed the peaceful hamlet that was Konoha once again. Memories of her time interviewing Itachi, Aster, and even Sasuke replayed in extreme detail and precision. Their expressions, gestures, and voices were sharper, clearer, than they had been at the recollections' making. "Kakashi…" He stiffened, slightly surprised to be addressed so directly. "You know the redheaded girl with them…?" The jonin nodded in reply. "Itachi is marrying her."

* * *

The midmorning scene outside was inviting, but Sasuke found that venturing into it was more of a duty than a privilege. Itachi had paused their training, leaving his days void of activity and full of time for sorting his thoughts and feelings. Organizing the growing inner battle was the last thing Sasuke wanted to do. Even though he hated being around Itachi so much, he had enjoyed the distraction of mind-numbing training. Now it was gone. There was nothing to ward off his self-made fears.

Being inside the house wasn't helping either. Although it was only furnished with the bare essentials, somehow reminders of his elder brother littered every room. Wandering Konoha was bound to be disastrous, but staying put was just as dangerous. Making up his mind, Sasuke decided to face the less devastating battles that would await within the city.

* * *

Naruto turned down a familiar street, quickly spotting the Ichiraku. He had planned to meet Hinata here, but hadn't given much thought to what would happen after he caught up to her. Weaving through the crowds on the avenues, Naruto dashed towards the ramen shop eagerly. Abruptly, he came to a halt.

He wasn't sure if it was a dream or horrendous nightmare. On the other end of the street, approaching him, was Uchiha Sasuke. The world swam, and then bitter feelings rising from the most recent memories righted it. Naruto narrowed his eyes, standing tall, ready to face his former friend.

Sasuke spotted him quickly. For once in his life, he wanted to run towards Naruto, but the look of utter disgust on the blonde's face made him freeze as his blood turned cold.  _He hates me… I betrayed him…_  His stomach felt sick, but he wasn't about to let himself hesitate. Swallowing his doubts, Sasuke made his way to Naruto quickly.

* * *

Itachi rolled over, only to find the other side of the bed empty and cold. Blinking away sleep, he sat up. It was worrisome to wake up and find Aster missing, but even more troubling was what she might be up to. Dread twisted in his chest.  _What kind of destructive thing is she doing this time?_

A few minutes later, he was stepping off the bottom of the stairs. The house was largely quiet, and it didn't surprise him to notice the absence of Sasuke's chakra. Itachi didn't need to fine tune his senses to locate Aster though. Sasuke's disappearance was expected, Aster's appearance in the kitchen wasn't. The clink of dishes reached him and he cringed, remembering the incident with the instant ramen.

Wary of what he was about to discover, Itachi entered the kitchen. Shock plastered itself on his face as he watched her finished serving two plates of natto and rice. "When did you learn to cook?"

She stuck her tongue out at him childishly before straightening up. "If you remember, I was still recovering," Aster chided him smugly. "I was uncoordinated."

"Uncoordinated enough to almost cover us both in third degree burns from a pot of boiling water." As she set the plates on the table, Itachi made sure his face told her how severely he distrusted the meal before him.

An embarrassed blush colored her cheeks. "I only got first degree burns off that pot; you're exaggerating!" He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Honestly?"

"Honestly!" She shot back. Ignoring his apprehension, Aster handed him a pair of chopsticks. "Just try it before you bad mouth it."

Itachi scrutinized the food. It looked much better than her last attempt at culinary creation. In fact, it was somewhat appealing. Aster started eating, but Itachi only poked at his own food. After a moment, she realized he hadn't actually put any of it in his mouth. Putting down her own chopsticks, she gave him an incredulous look.

Before she could pick at him again, Itachi asked, "What inspired you to cook?" The question was sudden, but it was something he truly wanted to know.

Aster appeared taken aback. "Well… When was the last time we had a real meal?" Itachi nodded. She had a point. "We're about to go off on a mission with nothing but soldier pills and whatever we can get on the road. I figured it'd be good to put some real food into our bodies beforehand…"

He paused. Food was an odd thing to consider, but it was indeed important, in its own way. "You're right…" Giving in, Itachi tasted the natto and rice. Once more, surprise shaped his features. "It's… It's good."

"I know." Aster smiled and held herself with superiority.

* * *

"Naruto," Sasuke pushed past a man, coming closer. Despite himself, the blonde responded to the call by meeting Sasuke's eyes. His stomach turned. There was no stopping the young Uchiha's approach. "Wait." Fighting the urge to obey, Naruto turned and ran for the Ichiraku.

Watching him take off suddenly, Sasuke felt anger overcome his guilt. Not wasting time, he dashed after. The streets were over crowded, but he managed to keep the blonde in sight. Scanning the shops down the boulevard, he took a guess as to his destination.  _The Ichiraku?_  He smiled slightly. Even after all this time, Naruto just as predictable as before.

Kakashi stared, speechless for the moment. After a while, he regained his voice. "That is… intriguing…" He said slowly. "But… What does it have to with appointing him head of our efforts against Akatsuki?"

The hokage shifted behind her desk and smiled warily. "Well… You've spoken to her. Aster is no stranger to us…" Tsunade leaned back, folding her hands pensively. "She's childish in many ways… but … determined. A girl like that is too impulsive and immature to lie. I have confidence in everything  _she_  told me."

Her tone of voice didn't escape him. "What about Itachi and Sasuke?" He asked pointedly. "Maybe Aster can be trusted, but that doesn't appear to warrant the faith you've given Itachi… And I haven't even begun with Sasuke."

There was a mysterious flash in her eyes and she smiled with more assurance than before. "Uchiha Itachi is hard to read… As would to be expected, whether his story is true or not. There was only one time I could honestly distinguish the validity of his words. Only once, mind you." Tsunade moved back over the desk, holding Kakashi's single onyx eye. "As soon as he brought up marrying that girl… You could actually  _see_  his demeanor change… You could tell he was  _human_."

"And if it was an act?" Kakashi was tense.

Sighing, Tsunade crossed her arms. "Then it was  _damn_  good one… And we're all screwed."

They remained silent, calculating what they were risking on the idea that three exiled nin could be trusted. It was very possible, from their point of view, that it was all a trap, and they had played right into it. Konoha was on the line, as a whole. It was a risk that shouldn't have been taken, but it was too late to change. Neither wanted to muse too long over how potentially wrong things could go.

"And…" Kakashi started, halting briefly to assure that he had the Hokage's attention. "What about Sasuke? Do you trust him as well?"

Tsunade massaged her temples. Sasuke was a whole other story. Taking a breath, she met the jonin's gaze with the utmost seriousness. "I don't think Sasuke trusts himself…"

* * *

Pushing aside one of the hanging banners, Sasuke ducked into the Ichiraku. His gaze immediately settled on Naruto, and he started towards him. Then he realized the blonde still had his back to him, and even more surprising was the appearance of Hinata and Sakura. He stopped, hesitant to announce his presence.

"In one month, Naruto! Weren't you listening?!" Sakura clenched her fists, irritated at Naruto's question.

"Uh-huh." He nodded. "Of course I was listening to you, Sakura-chan." Hinata lowered her eyes.

Sasuke breathed out slowly.  _One month…? Isn't that when-?_  Sakura gasped as she noticed him. "S-sasuke-kun!"

The Uchiha appeared uncomfortable for a moment. "Hello."

Disregarding their company, Naruto bolted up from his seat. "What are you doing here?! Why are you following me!?"

"Don't flatter yourself, I have better things to do than chase you around town." Cringing inwardly, Sasuke realized how easily he lied and fell back into the tense of accepting Konoha as home.

Naruto refused to be silenced with a single remark. "Then what  _are_  you doing here,  **teme**?" The nickname no longer held affection, instead it was a jab at Sasuke's wrongs.

Not wanting to tell that he had in fact appeared at the ramen shop because of Naruto, he went for the first thing that came to mind. "I came here to find Sakura." Watching the kyuubi boy's expressions, it was definitely a poorly chosen cover.

"And what would you want with Sakura?" It was as close to a sneer as he had ever seen from his blonde friend.

Sasuke had never been one back down, especially when challenged. This time was no different. "None of your business." And that was most likely the worst thing he could have said.

Naruto advanced on him, but Sasuke dodged, and slipped out of the ramen shop. Still trying to preserve some kind of pretense that hadn't been following the blonde, he grabbed Sakura's arm and dragged her after him. Moving as fast as he could, Naruto dashed out of the Ichiraku. He scanned the crowd as best as he could, but Sakura and Sasuke had already disappeared.

Still holding onto her, Sasuke weaved through the crowd, hoping he'd lost the blonde. Sakura had been too shocked to pull away earlier, but now she regaining herself. Jerking back, she took Sasuke with her as she tripped and stumbled into a nearly empty side-street. Still reeling, both collapsed against a wall, Sasuke still unconsciously gripping her arm.

"Wha-what are y-you-?!" Sakura stared wide-eyed, shocked that the Uchiha had actually grabbed at her, let alone dragged her half-way around the village.

He dropped her quickly, taking a few steps back. "Sorry." Sasuke mumbled. Embarrassed, he watched her massage her arm.  _I hurt her…_ "I'm sorry," said softly, this time in earnest. He grimaced as he noticed finger marks.  _I really lost control back there._  Sighing, Sasuke moved closer to better examine the damage he had inflicted on her. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Sakura blushed. "I-it's alright."

"Will it be okay?" He took her arm gently. "It doesn't look very good." There was an imprint of his hand and fingernail marks in her skin.

Turning a brighter shade of red at the contact, she shook her head. "I've been learning medicine, this is nothing. You shouldn't worry." Sakura tensed, waiting for him to retort and say he hadn't been worried. Instead, she was met with momentary silence.

"Oh." Sasuke tilted his head, looking her in the eyes. It dawned on him how red she was.  _I'm making her uncomfortable._  He let go of her arm abruptly. "Medical skills are useful," he added feebly.

Sakura sighed softly, disappointed that he hadn't held onto her. "Yes, they are. I'm glad I've had the chance to train under Tsunade-sama." The Uchiha nodded. He had kept tabs on things in Konoha even while he was gone. It was something he hadn't been able to completely let go. Things were beginning to get awkward, so Sasuke took it as his que to walk away. As he turned, Sakura grabbed his shoulder. He spun back around, surprised at the boldness of the move. Blushing again, Sakura made sure to meet his eyes. "Are… Are you alright? You seem tense, and you were acting on edge yesterday…"

"I'm fine." The words were out before he thought about them. Both of them knew it was nothing more than an automated response, but his eyes told her he wouldn't say anything about it.

"Okay." Sakura let him go as worry clouded her thoughts.

* * *

Itachi leaned on the table, folded arms and propped elbows holding his chin. He smiled to himself, watching Aster shuffle around the kitchen. She turned to him suddenly. "Why are sitting there? Get up and help me," she ordered tersely.

"The kitchen is a woman's domain." He grinned as her mouth fell open. It wasn't necessary to mean to words, only to say them to see her reaction. He had always enjoyed being able to get under her skin.

"Like hell!" Aster dropped the dish she had been washing, flipped off the water, and stalked towards the table. "Don't think you can marry me and make me your little house wife!"

"Now, do you really think I'd do that?" Itachi smirked as she leaned down, bracing herself with fists and nearly nose to nose with him.

Her temper became as red as her hair. "I think that's exactly what you'd do!" He noted how off balance she was.

"I didn't say you had to stay in there, I just said I wouldn't come in." He pointed out smartly.

"Too bad! You can't ge-" He cut her short as he tugged on her chin and caught her with a kiss. She froze, realizing only Itachi's mouth and hand were keeping her from lip-locking the tabletop instead. In the back of her mind she noticed the irony of the position.

Too soon for her liking, he pulled back, still holding her chin. Her heart raced and Aster leaned her forehead against his. Itachi smiled. "I'm bored." His nonchalant tone caught her off guard.

'B-bored?"

"Let's go out." He moved his hand down her neck and left it there. Slipping slightly, she took hold of his shoulders, still staring down the wooden tabletop.

Attempting to match his calm demeanor, Aster tried to pull off a casual smile. "I thought we were past dating."

"Is that supposed to mean we can't go out together and see the village?" Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"What's to see? We grew up here…" Aster asked in earnest.

He turned his head so she could feel his breath on her lips. "I want to see how things have changed, aren't you curious?"

Aster's head was spinning and she fought to speak around the distraction of his mouth. "A little."

He stood up, pulling her upright and over the small table. "Let's go." She sighed, as a knot tightened in her stomach. He lifted her up and then dropped her back down without warning. It wasn't the most enjoyable thing, but the high moments were something she lived for, and certainly worth the low moments.

A blush rose over her as she realized they were going out just for the pure joy of being out. It was a solely recreational activity, and without any ulterior motive. A smile curved her lips and she took his hand, glad for once to be back in the leaf village.

* * *

Hinata stumbled after Naruto and almost bumped into him as he stopped suddenly. "N-naruto-kun!"

Breathing hard, he scanned the crowd.  _Gone._  He relaxed, leaning his shoulder against hers.

"N-naruto-kun!" Hinata jumped, blushing hard. "W-what are y-you!?"

He turned abruptly, giving her a determined look. To her astonishment, he took hold of her shoulders and pushed back into the ramen shop. Still bordering a daze, Naruto seated her. "Hinata-chan..." He watched her become even redder at the suffix. "Say something."

"W-what?"

"Anything. Just don't talk about  _Sasuke_."


	6. Rock, Paper, Scissors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Hinata spend some time relaxing. Sasuke injures himself training and Sakura helps him.

Naruto glanced over at Hinata. They had their shoes off and were hanging their feet in the lake. The sun was out and it was a beautiful day. At this particular moment, Naruto was captivated by their reflections.

"I'm way better looking than that, dattebyo!" He pointed at his image on the water. His feet disappeared at the ankles where he put them in the lake, and he was distorted by the reflection's angle.

Hinata smiled.  _Much better looking…_  She blushed. "I-I think it's j-just the lake's p-perspective…"

"Huh?" The blonde raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? Between you and Sakura, I feel stupid…"

She sighed. He was talking about Sakura again. Naruto seemed to always have her on his mind, and the comparisons never ended. Sinking in on herself, Hinata felt hopeless. She couldn't find it in herself to blame him for the things he said to her, but whether he meant to or not, he was hurting her. "You're not stupid…" She said quietly.

Upon hearing her voice, Naruto froze.  _Just like in the hospital…_  He couldn't believe she'd said something without stuttering.  _Her voice is stunning…_  Turning to her abruptly, he looked her in the eyes. Hinata squirmed under his intent gaze, shy to so much attention. "Hinata-chan…" She thought she was

going to faint.  _I'm going to pass out and fall into the lake…!_  "Don't stammer anymore." He paused, slightly uncomfortable. "You have a nice voice," he admitted. She stared, dumbfounded and astonished. Seeing her reaction, he added. "It's very beautiful…"

Not wanting to disappoint, she tried to answer without tripping over her words. It was made all the harder by Naruto's rapt attention and compliment. Finally she replied quietly. "Thank you."

His grin grew to envelop his face and she was glad she was successful. He opened his mouth to say something, but suddenly there was sound in the trees behind them. Sakura stepped out of the bushes.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto jumped up, waving and running to her. Biting her lip, Hinata tried to spurn her twinge of jealousy.  _It's not worth making an enemy of Sakura over…_  She told herself. Hyuuga Hinata wasn't a hateful person, and she wasn't about to let a crush turn her into one. Disliking herself just a little bit more, she stood up and waved greetings to Sakura, trying to hide her disgust with a growing envy towards the pink-haired object of Naruto's affections.

"NARUTO- Calm down!" Sakura was already seething with rage. "I just came back from Tsunade's office-!"

"We're going on a mission, dattebyo?!" Naruto's smile widened until it should have cracked his face. "Huh, are we?

"Shut up and let me talk!" She was on edge. It was indeed a mission, and it was knotting her nerves and making her stomach flip. Naruto backed down after she yelled at him. Still a little ways off, Hinata, chewed her lip until it was sore, upset by the way Sakura treated the blonde boy. Sighing to herself and regaining her composure, Sakura continued. "Yes… It is a mission… Remember what I said about the next time we'd be out on call being in a month?"

Taking a second to process what was said to him, Naruto nodded. "But we're going out on duty before that, aren't we? Isn't that why you're here?"

"No." Sakura shook her head. "Tsunade-sama finally told me what the mission was…"

There was an awkward pause, and Hinata stepped forward, curious about what Naruto would be doing. "Well… Sakura-chan, what is it?" The blonde looked serious for once, the smile fading.

His teammate took a breath, soothing herself. "Team Seven is going after the Akatsuki…" She trailed off.

Naruto scowled. "Good. I'm going to train this whole month, and then we're going to kick thei-…"

"Naruto…" Sakura cut him off. "ALL of Team Seven is going, and then some…"

He blinked, oblivious to the implications of her words. "I'm still going to-!"

"Naruto!" She looked upset. "Kakashi isn't leading the group… It won't just be the three of us, we're going in a group of six."

"Six?" He looked confused. "Kakashi isn't leading us? Sakura… What's going on?"

"Like I said… ALL of Team Seven is going…"

"Sasuke is one of them?!" Naruto tensed. He wanted to say more, but a strange kind of attachment to the friendship they'd had wouldn't let him.

"Yes…" Sakura looked even more distressed. "Aster will be accompanying us as well." She paused before continuing. "The group's leader is… Uchiha Itachi."

Naruto and Hinata froze, shocked. "T-tsunade baa-chan said that to you?!" The blonde was in disbelief.

Sakura looked just as worried as the others' felt. "Yes. They are being referred to as Team SAI… and  _we_ are the back up."

"T-team SAI?" Hinata asked, thoroughly immersed in the conversation.

"Yes… It's an acronym." Sakura bit her lip, remembering its meaning. "It is the first three letters of the original team's name arranged to a word… Sasuke, Aster, and Itachi…SAI."

* * *

Sitting in the middle of couch centered in the house's living room, Aster smacked her fist to her hand three times rhythmically. "Rock, paper, scissors!"

"No." Itachi narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms obstinately. "This is stupid and we both know it."

"You only say that because you  _know_  I'm right!" She was nearly yelling and he leaned backwards. "Just do it!"

"I don't need to play  _rock, paper, scissors_  to prove a point." He muttered sullenly.

Aster smirked. "You just know you're going to lose."

"It doesn't matter! It's a dumb game of chance played by  _little kids_!" Itachi was beginning to lose his temper with her.

"If it doesn't matter, then why are you  **afraid**  to play? Huh?!" Her grin widened.

Grinding his teeth, he leaned forward, coming nose to nose with her. "I'm not afraid of losing a game."

"Then let's do it!" Aster cried in triumph.  _Got him. I'm gonna put Uchiha Itachi back in his place!_

Pressing his lips into a tense line, he muttered under his breath. "Whatever… Let's just get it over with." As he balled his fist resignedly, he recalled how the argument ahd begun.

* * *

_Sighing to herself, Aster made careful work of embroidering the Uchiha crest on the back of her clothes. They'd set to exchange vows in private in a week, and she wanted to be prepared. Her eyes_ _followed the needle through the black cloth in a gentle loop, before descending back down._

_Itachi came down the stairs. "There you are…" He watched her work. "On top of things, aren't you?"_

" _Yes, yes I a- OUCH!" Aster promptly dropped her project into her lap, holding her wounded thumb. "Look what you made me do!" She cried accusingly._

" _I didn't make you do anything. That was all you, love." He grinned as she shot him another dirty look. "Just back luck, I guess…"_

" _Humph. Bad luck, eh?" She scoffed, shaking her head as he sat beside her. "More like 'Uchiha luck'."_

_Itachi scowled slightly. "Uchiha luck? Is that supposed to mean something?"_

" _It means pretty much everything connected with the name 'Uchiha' has some kind of 'bad luck'." She wagged her thumb at him. "Co-winky-dink? I think not." Aster smiled._

" _Co-winky-dink?" he repeated in disbelief. "The name 'Uchiha' doesn't bring bad luck."_

" _Does too."_

" _Does not."_

" _Does toooo!"_

" _I'm not going to have this argument." Itachi folded his arms._

" _Really?" Aster kept a confident grin over her features. "Prove it then."_

_He pretended to ignore the jab. "I'm not even going to waste time talking about this."_

" _You just know I'm right!" She snickered, picking the half-finished embroidery back up._

" _A name doesn't bring bad luck." Itachi held his position unyieldingly._

" _You honestly believe that?" He didn't like the look on her face as she questioned him._ She's plotting something… I don't like it.

" _Yes." Itachi tried to sound firm, but the statement came out as more of an inquiry._

" _Well then…" Aster smirked deviously. "Let's test it out. We can play a simple game of chance -rock, paper, scissors. We'll take turns wearing this." She held up the half-finished crest on the back of her clothing. "Well… maybe just holding it." Aster added, as she realized it was one of her strapless, black dresses. Tossing the details aside, she continued. "I can garruntee that the loser will always be the one with the Uchiha crest." She shot him one more confident grin._

_Itachi sighed. "If you think the last name brings such horrible luck… Why are you marrying me and sewing that crest on your clothes?"_

" _Haven't you heard of making sacrifices for love?" She replied smartly, earning another exasperated sigh from him._

* * *

"Told you!" Aster held her 'scissors' in front his face, grabbing his 'rock'. "I had the crest and I lost!"

Itachi pushed her hand away, making clear his annoyance. "Maybe you just suck at rock paper scissors. It's unfair to blame your faults on  _my_  last name."

She shook her head in vehement disagreement. "I don't suck at it!" Aster shoved the clothing into his lap. "Now we play again- this time, I'll win."

He sighed loudly, grimacing as he folded the article of clothing in his lap. "I honestly don't believe I'm humoring you like this."

Aster ignored him. "Okay, ready?" She didn't wait for an answer. "Rock-paper-SCISSORS!" They splayed their hands out, Aster with paper and Itachi with a rock again. She whooped, pointing at their hands. "I told you!"

"It was luck- it has nothing to do with  _this_ ," he held up the dress as emphasis. "I'm done with this." He started to stand, but she grabbed him and pulled him back down. Even though he was telling her she was wrong, he was beginning to wonder. Despite himself, Itachi let himself be reseated.

"Just try it again." Aster looked at him seriously now. "It's true. The one with  _that_  crest always loses."

Still trying to hold his charade and hide his own rising doubts, Itachi sighed tiredly. "If it makes you be quiet, I'll do it again. Just to prove to you that it's  _not_  true."

They sat for a few minutes playing again. Itachi had been sure it was only coincidence that they had each lost while holding the crest, but now he was rethinking things. Almost a full two minutes of non-stop play, and he had lost every last game. Aster gave him a grim smile. "See?"

He was silent at first. "… I dunno… Let's try it the other way."

Aster took the crest and set in her lep gently. Then they resumed play. This time, it was Itachi who appeared to be on an uncanny winning streak. He'd lost count of the number of games he'd won some time before they agreed to stop.

"One more game," he insisted, still not quite believing it.

This time, it was Aster who was tired of the game. "One more, that's it." She consented hesistantly.

Counting out the beats, they threw out their chioces on scissors. Both froze as they saw the results. Aster held scissors, and Itachi displayed paper. She looked down in her lap. The crest was still staring up from her thighs. Both looked at each other, confused.

"Well…" Itachi started warily. "Luck isn't everything."

"No, apparently not." Aster answered slowly. They sat a while longer in silence, pondering the turn of events.

* * *

Wiping sweat from his forehead, Sasuke tried to adjust his arm bandage and keep it from falling off. Aster had warned him about not training, and gotten Itachi to set up rest time for them both, but he couldn't sit idle now. So much was happening, there were so many things he suddenly had to consider. He refused to acknowledge them.

It was too much to try to sort at once. It would take lots of time and careful consideration. He wasn't going to do it. Sasuke was anxious to do anything, but deal with the problems at hand. The unnecessary training gave his scattered mind a much needed break. And even though it helped, he still couldn't find the same comfort in it. He needed purpose and direction; he'd lost that. The only way to regain it would be to face his problems. That wasn't going to happen.

He picked kunai and shuriken from a target, knowing he had hit everything exactly where he wanted it, and would do so again and again. The training wasn't for skill, just to forget. And it wasn't working. _Looks like I need to take it up a notch, then._

* * *

Sakura wandered through the woods slowly. She was confused as to what was going on with the Uchiha, but even more concerned about Sasuke. Biting her lip, she realized she was scared of him.

After two years, she had hoped her crush was gone. But instead, as soon as she'd seen him, it had returned tenfold; until it was painful in a very literal way.

Mulling over her own feelings, she fingered the scratch marks he'd left on her arm. She hadn't healed them yet. It wasn't because she couldn't, but she didn't seem to want to. They made that day, even though it had been less than forty-eight hours since, more real. She couldn't quite believe he had done he any of it.

Sakura ran her finger over the small crescents of nail marks. He'd hurt her again, and it would heal in time, just like everything else- whether she wanted it to or not.

She sighed. Not only was she ordered to find Naruto and spread the news of the mission, but also inform the two Uchiha, and one soon to be. Their house was a little ways off, and it was probably faster for her to take the proper streets there, but she'd suddenly had the urge to take a detour to the training grounds. Usually she didn't give into such impulses, but this time was different. She was dreading knocking on that particular front door. Remembering how she had barely handled Sasuke answering, Sakura didn't even want to imagine what it would be like to have Itachi open the door.

Emptying her mind, she let the crunch of leaves fill her head. Sooner than she would have liked, she was at the training grounds. She looked up as she heard the familiar thunk of metal piercing wood. Sakura froze.

Sasuke was standing in the middle of the clearing. Suddenly he took off, leaping high into the air. He did several intricate turns, dodging imaginary attackers, before throwing out his own weapons. Sakura watched, awestruck, as he hit the target dead center without so much as a glance.  _He's gotten so strong…_

He came down, landing in a squat. It was a harsh landing, and required strong legs. Sakura was amazed as he held the position. Suddenly her face fell. Sasuke tried to stand, but stumbled, and ended by taking a seat on the ground.

Frightened, she rushed over. "Sasuke!" He turned to see Sakura dashing towards him. "Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine." He snapped, holding one his ankles. The Uchiha paused, massaging the joint before standing to return to his training.

Sakura grabbed hold of his arm roughly. "You shouldn't just brush that off!" She noticed several places where he still wore remnants of bandaging. "Especially if you're still healing! You could  _really_  get hurt."

 _I could_ _ **really**_ _get hurt, huh?_  He thought sullenly.  _I'm already beat up enough, what's one more bruise?_  "I'm not going to get hurt." Sasuke shot back.

She ignored him. "Let me see your ankles."

As much as he hated to admit it, they were sore. His body wasn't ready to take a landing like that, and despite the appearance of being fine, his ankles were in quite a bit of pain. Resigned on the outside, and secretly slightly glad, he sat back down with Sakura across from him.

"Stay still for a moment." He obeyed, watching her hair fall over her face as her eyes examined his ankle. She held it gently, pressing her fingers to different spots and taking note of what she felt there. Sasuke was hot and tired after several hours of overly repetitive workout, and it was nice to sit down with her cool fingers pushing back his leg wrappings. He relaxed a little bit, not as tense as when she had entered the clearing. Finally she looked back up at him. "It's just strained. I can relieve the pain, but you  _need_  to rest."

He scoffed. "Hmph. That's what Aster keeps saying." Sasuke admitted quietly.

Sakura blinked, surprised that he would mention her. "She's right." She watched his bored gaze explore the sky above. Her own mind wandered back to her time with Aster in the Hokage's office. "Sasuke… What do you think of her…? Is… Is she important to you?"

He looked surprised for a moment. Uneasy about even answering, he replied slowly. "She was always like a sister to me… When I was little, I depended on Itachi… And Aster was there whenever he wasn't…" He paused remembering seeing her in the hospital, hitting her in the forest, and then fighting her in Orochimaru's lair. "She taken a lot of crap from me… I feel bad about it." There was more he wanted to add, but he was done making confessions. As he looked at Sakura's pensive stare, his feelings became mixed. It was nice to just say it out loud, but he wasn't sure he wanted to say it with anyone around, especially Sakura.

He was almost ready to leave when she caught his eyes. "Is… Is it odd to know Itachi is marrying her?"

Sasuke blinked, thoroughly caught off guard. He thought a moment before answering. "She's always been like family… It's almost natural for them to get married… She has such a history with… my brother." He paused, marveling as he realized how long it had been since he'd used the phrase. "It just makes things official."

"Oh…" Sakura's expression was unfathomable as she turned over his words in her head. "So… You're happy for Itachi…?"

Thrown off once more by her words, Sasuke's eyes widened. "Happy for Itachi?" He hesistated. "I'm happy for Aster…" Sakura looked confused. Suddenly the conversation was no longer relaxing, but too prodding and exceedingly uncomfortable. Watching the look on her face, he felt he needed to give one last explanation before leaving. "Aster is more like family than  _him_  at this point." He added sullenly, remembering the scene in the living room. Before she could question him further, Sasuke turned away.

Sakura stood to chase him, but he used a teleportation technique and was gone before she was even all the way up.  _He's mad at me… I was too nosy… I should have just left him alone!_  She was angry with herself, and wanted to apologize, but didn't have the gall to follow him. Or so she thought at first.  _I_ _ **have**_ _to go to his house… I have_ _to give them rest of the mission information._  Sakura bit her lip, hard. Hoping Sasuke would still be out, she made her way towards the Uchiha household.


	7. Training Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team SAI is officially announced. Aster appears to have strong feelings about Sakura for some unknown reason.

Hinata dragged her feet, kicking up dust as she made her way down an empty side street in Konoha's fading twilight. There were many things to ponder now that the Uchiha had returned to the village, but most of her worries lie with what connection they had to Naruto. She was struggling to understand the friendship between him and Sasuke, but without his help, it seemed an insurmountable task. How could she comprehend something she had never witnessed? Being on separate genin teams was making things even tougher. Although she was now chunin, she still kept her closest associations amongst her old teammates.

With a soft sigh, she tried to dismiss the thoughts and focus how wonderful their day together had been. It wasn't a date, but it was close enough for her. Hinata smiled in remembrance. Trying to push aside its ending, she moved just a little faster, her feet making quiet tapping sounds on the ground. With her concentration set on preserving her high, she arrived in front of the looming Hyuuga house faster than she appreciated. Although tempted to turn away and take an unnecessary stroll, she stepped in the front gate quietly.

* * *

The front door swung open and Sasuke stalked in. Aster and Itachi turned, watching him. Still guilty over there last meeting, Itachi let his eyes fall to the floor as Aster called warm, witty greetings from the living room. A few steps in, Sasuke stumbled, his ankle still sore. Aster was up in an instant.

"You were training," She accused, glaring at him. Even though Itachi was trying not to get involved, the idea that his brother may have injured himself during a guarded training session caught his attention.

Sasuke shook his head. "So what?" He took another step, almost fully disguising his limp. Only someone looking for it would have noticed. And Aster did, immediately.

She grit her teeth, trying to control her temper. Yelling at him would only make it worse. "'So what?' Weren't you told to rest?" Aster approached him slowly, treating him like a frightened creature of the wild, as she sensed his agitation. "Sasuke… Answer me…" In an after thought she added, "Please."

"I'm fine." He made to dodge her.

Aster caught him by the elbow. "Oh no you don't," She muttered, slipping a little. "I want to look at it."

Tugging his arm away from her in vain, he met her eyes sternly. "Sakura looked at it already. I'm fine."

Catching the flicker in his gaze, she took a firmer hold on him, guiding him towards the couch. "Fine is a loose term. I'd like to check it myself."

"It's going to be alri-" He started, trying to shake her off gently.

"Sasuke, sit down." Itachi was still sitting on the ground, but he spoke with authority. He didn't need to be loud to make Sasuke realize it was order and not a request.

Giving his older brother a sullen look, he hoped to convey a reminder of their argument in this setting only days prior. Itachi pulled his stare away before Sasuke could get the satisfaction of making him more uncomfortable and guilt-ridden. As Aster crammed him into a corner against an armrest, she appeared ignorant to the importance of the exchange.

Flopping down opposite Sasuke, she crossed her legs. "Give that leg to me." He obeyed slowly, scowling at her as his thoughts focused on Itachi. "Don't make that face at me." She scolded him briskly.

Realizing he'd aimed his glare at the wrong person, he flushed and became more cooperative. "It's my ankle…"

She smiled. "Now we're getting somewhere…" Aster pushed back the wrappings, tsking the quality of the redo. "So, training accident?"

"Harsh landing."

Itachi curled his fingers, anxious as he listened to the conversation, and disappointed at his own trepid choice to reframe from it. "You should always have someone with you when you train…" Sasuke looked at him, making his vehemence clearer. "It's safer…" Itachi met and held Sasuke's unkind gaze with seriousness. "You need a partner to watch out for you. You never what will happen."

* * *

Swallowing hard, Sakura paused at the end of the path to the front door.  _Uchiha… Uchiha Sasuke…_  She bit her lip again. The door was only a few yards away, and she was having trouble gathering the courage to take the precious couple of steps towards it. The brown door stared down her green gaze in an unnerving manner, much reminiscent of the house's occupants.

Easily distracted by her hesitance to admit her fears, Sakura noted the was house brown all over, most likely inside and out. It was rather newly built and unlived in until now. There was no paint on the outside, so she doubted there was any inside. She pursed her lips, deciding it was a bland place to live.  _I had no idea there were so many shades of brown…_  Sakura thought disdainfully.  _No wonder Sasuke is…_ Her mind became traitorous once again.  _Sasuke…_  She clenched her fists, trying to gather her resolve.

Swallowing hard and forcing her decision, Sakura made her way to the door, stopping in front of it. With one last bit of will power, she knocked. She winced, seeing the wood reverberate and realizing she'd knocked much harder than she'd meant to. Then there was silence. Seconds ticked by, and she was about ready to turn away when the door opened. Aster gave her a shrewd once-over.

"Do you need something?" She blushed, hearing how harsh she sounded. In an effort to make up for it she stepped aside. "You look like you have something important to say. Would you like to come in and sit down?"

Now it was Sakura who appeared embarrassed. She'd been expecting Sasuke somewhere in the back of her mind, and currently, she was face to face with his soon to be sister-in-law. "Um," Afraid of causing tension, she accepted the offer. "Thank you…" She mumbled, stepping inside and following Aster's lead.

The house was poorly furnished and wide open. Wooden walls, wooden floors, wooden ceilings, and wooden doors, their home looked to have grown straight out of the ground. Sakura turned to see the living room with Sasuke on one end of the couch and Itachi on the other. The younger's gaze went from a glare to a blank stare as he spotted her, while the other seemed unphased. Sakura met Sasuke's eyes, unable to explain her fear of his attention. Ignoring it, she plastered a weak smile on her face. It faded though as she realized no one else bothered with the courtesy of the act. Aster took hold of her shoulder, guiding her to the couch as Itachi stood, leaving an extra space for her. Sakura slid down, less than a full three feet away from Sasuke. As soon as she started to move, he made to stand.

"No way," Aster was in front of him in an instant. "Not on that ankle - you sit there." She guided him back down as he protested with his eyes, still silent. "You already looked at it?" Aster pointed to Sasuke's ankle and gave Sakura a questioning look.

She answered quickly, still on edge. "Yes. I was passing by when he hurt it." Sakura was ready to continue in an effort quell her nerves, but Itachi's quizzical stare silenced her. The way he watched the room made him appear as though he knew something they didn't. It unsettled her and she again wondered at how Sasuke survived under these living conditions.

"You're a medic, correct?" Aster's tone commanded Sakura's attention and she felt herself shrink under her stone gaze. She nodded, trying to feign confidence as it evaporated from her. "Why weren't you more careful with the wrappings? If the bracing isn't right he could end up hurting himself even more."

Sakura's eyes widened.  _She knows quite a bit about salutary techniques… How odd._  She opened her mouth to answer when she realized she was without a decent reason. In truth, she'd been intimidated by the fact that it was Sasuke she was working on. Somehow it didn't seem like the best reply to give. After sputtering uncomfortably she finished feebly, "I'm sorry."

Her answer irritated Aster. "Don't do it again," she shot back sharply. "A medical ninja holds lives in their hands. Even it was only a sprained ankle, you should exercise the same care you would on the battle field in every situation." Sakura shrank under the stern reprimanding, becoming more curious as to the redhead's knowledge. Aster looked ready to go on, but Sasuke intervened.

"Everyone makes mistakes…" He said quietly in her defense. Sasuke made sure to stay firm in his expression as Aster's mouth fell open. To his surprise, he saw Itachi suppress a smirk.

After a moment, Aster regained herself, giving Sakura one last suspicious look. "Don't do it again." She was met with a solid nod before leaving the room. Sasuke caught Itachi looking them both over once again before he made to follow her.

A few awkward seconds ticked by and Sakura stood up to leave. "Where are you going?" Sasuke asked, his face somehow commanding. Sakura sat down again.

"I… I just thought I should leave." He stared at her, waiting for more explanation. Lowering her voice in confidence, she added, "I don't think Aster appreciates having me here." As if one cue, the angry clink of dishes could be heard in the kitchen.

Sasuke shrugged. "That's just how she is."

She blinked, wondering if he'd meant to comfort her. Instead, she wanted more to leave, and felt more trapped by his steadfast stare. "Oh." They sat in silence for a few minutes. Taking a deep breath, she addressed Sasuke quietly. "I'm sorry I wasn't more careful with your ankle."

That appeared to annoy him. "Aster just likes to nit-pick." He replied sullenly. Sakura looked surprised as remembered what he'd said to her in the forest. As if being reminded of his own words, he continued, "She's just a little bit paranoid at times." Sasuke shrugged, showing that he had nothing against her tendencies. Questions bubbled up in Sakura once more, but she repressed them. Out of the blue, he inquired pointedly, "Why are you here?"

She gasped. "Oh- I have news!" Glancing back towards the kitchen she decided it might be all right to tell Sasuke separately from Aster and Itachi. "The rest of the team has been chosen…" Both immediately knew what was being talked about and it became abruptly tense. "Along with the three of you… I will be going… Kakashi will be going…" She paused, measuring his reactions. So far Sasuke appeared at ease. "And Naruto." He went rigid.

* * *

Itachi ducked his head into the kitchen, spotting Aster with her back to him. There were less than a handful of plates in the sink, but she'd turned the water on and was abusing them with a sponge. Once finished with that task, she moved on and threw a pot of water onto the stove rather vehemently. Only after raising a ruckus did she turn around and notice him.

"If you're going to be in here, make yourself useful." She snapped.

Itachi smirked. "You seem upset."

"Get out." She didn't even look at him.

His grin widened. "I haven't done anything… I'm not Sakura." He watched her twitch. "Does it really unsettle you that much?"

Now red-faced, she flipped on him, giving Itachi a thoroughly evil look. "And what is that supposed to mean?" She retorted, failing miserably at self-control. "It would be nice if would say all of what you're thinking." Aster added, still trying to soothe herself.

Moving to repose on the counter next to her, Itachi sighed. "He's sixteen and he likes girls," He stated plainly, shrugging as he finished. Aster gave him a look of pure horror. Hesitantly he tacked on, "I'd be more worried if he didn't…"

Her demeanor changed abruptly. "It's not that…" He watched her shoulders sink. There was a long pause between them. "It's  _her_."

Itachi narrowed his eyes, puzzled by her implications. "Why do you say that?" Ignoring him, Aster turned back to the pot of now boiling water. Before he could forcibly capture her attention, the uncomfortable subjects their conversation entered the kitchen as well.

Both of them turned, Aster nearly spilling hot water. Scolding her sharply as he set the pot on the counter gingerly, he realized she wasn't paying attention to him again. Itachi followed her suspicious gaze to Sasuke. The younger Uchiha was back his dark, reclusive usual sulk, and now there was a careful distance between himself and Sakura, who appeared mortified and helpless in expression. They became still, all sizing up one another.

Gathering herself, Sakura looked to the two on the other side of the room, finding it was somehow easier to keep herself trained on Aster's suspicious face. Breathing deeply and taking from her nearly emptied reserve of foolhardy courage, she started on the reason she'd come in the first place. "… I suspect you already realize I came by with a purpose…" Itachi was placid as Aster relaxed the slightest. Clearing her throat, Sakura continued. "I was sent by Hokage-sama… The rest of the team has been chosen." Everyone in the small kitchen straightened with importance, save for Sasuke who knew what was coming and was successfully blending in with the furniture. "Hatake Kakashi will be in your company, as will I… And so will Uzumaki Naruto."

Aster had flinched at Kakashi's name, but Itachi picked up one the bigger problem. 'And so will Uzumaki Naruto.' He set his mouth in a grim line, more than understanding of what was going through his younger brother's mind, and what kind of negative repercussions it could have. Their mission was going to be a challenge in more ways than one.

* * *

Night was falling now and Itachi felt drained he stared out the window. Aster was fast asleep upstairs, and he knew Sasuke was still lying awake by the way his chakra seeped from the second floor. There was so much to consider with their new 'team' that he was somehow supposed to lead. Sure, he'd led small troops of Anbu back in the day, but there was a difference. Each one of them had masks, there was nothing more than business between; and even without the pressure of personal relationships, there was still the daunting task of organizing the group's abilities.

He sighed, shifting the papers under his arm. Idly, he wondered why paperwork was necessary for a marriage, especially the amount they'd been given. Aster's name stood out to him and he remembered how upset Sasuke had seemed at his late inclusion. It bothered him that his brother was equally restless as him. Vaguely he pondered the girl who'd been by and he felt himself smirk. Sasuke wouldn't be caught dead in a show of affection towards her, but he hid his thoughts badly- no matter how unclear they were.

But as everything did, his musings circled back to the unsettling picture of Aster's grim glare in the kitchen. Despite her overprotective nature, this didn't seem like the kind of thing she would interfere with. Itachi chewed his lip, troubled by her attitude towards Sakura. There was more to it, but he couldn't think what it could be. To further his growing dread, his mind's memory conjured a hint of fear in her gaze. There was certainly no reason for that. It didn't add up at all and left him at a loss.

Itachi nearly jumped when he picked up footsteps on the bottom of the stairs. As if sensing his thoughts, Aster stared back half awake, a smile barely curving her lips. She moved down the landing slowly, careful not to trip over her own feet. "You're still up…" Her voice was thick with sleep. He decided she must have woken up, immediately noticed his absence, and decided to seek him out. This wouldn't be a first. Her eyes settled on the papers. " _That_  can wait until morning; I'll help you."

He shook his head. "I wasn't doing much with it…"

"Oh." Aster didn't press for answers as she draped herself over the back of his shoulders. "It's late."

"I know." Itachi leaned back, guiding her arms around him. He was abruptly aware of how thin her night clothing was. Sighing heavily, she gripped the front of his shirt, letting him run his hands down her forearms. He stopped at her wrists, wrapping them in a gentle grip; his fingers nearly closed around her. She was small, much smaller than him. Her yawn tore him from his observations. "Maybe we should get some sleep…"

Aster laughed quietly, still unmoving. "Maybe…" she consented with a drowsy edge.

They took the steps one at time, more cautiously than usual. Aster leaned most of her weight on him and he was nearly carrying her. After what felt like much too long, they stumbled into their shared bedroom. The sheets were already askew. The second he let her go, Aster sprawled across the mattress, dead asleep. Only pausing to consider changing, he dismissed the idea and collapsed next to her. Distantly, he felt her curl against him before drifting to complete unconsciousness.

* * *

Naruto stared at the ceiling, the homey bed sheets encasing him no longer comforting. Gloomy gray speckles stared back from the stucco in the darkness. He'd wanted so badly to hunt Akatsuki, now his determination was scattered. His resolve was being dissolved; first by Sasuke, and now Itachi's leadership of their crusade. Thoughts twisted in his stomach and he felt slightly sick.  _Why did Sasuke do that? Why did he have to join_ _ **them**_ _?_  The question twisted like a knife, the Uchiha crest on its imaginary handle.


	8. Invite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster's nightmares return. Sasuke mulls over his invitation to Itachi and Aster's wedding. Naruto and Aster discuss Akatsuki and Sasuke.

_Warmth trickled through her fingers as she curled them in the dirt, trying to rid herself of its feeling. Then there was more; it was inescapable. Aster heaved, trying to right her breathing and properly discern the world around her. Even the sky was bleeding now, and she felt the pulsing crimson pooling around her knees. As gruesome as it was, she could have survived, could have persevered. But as her gaze trailed across the scarred earth, it showed her hell. Bile rose in the back of her throat and she teetered. Her eyes locked with her demon. Bright green pierced her as a smile curled the other's lips. Aster crumbled, howling in agony._

 

"Wake up- Aster!" Itachi stifled a gasp as he dodged her foot. "Get up…!" Her eyes flipped open as she stared at him, mouth drawn in horror.

"Itachi!" Sweat beaded on her forehead as she noted blood from the corner of his mouth. "What-?!" Her voice was becoming shrill. "You're bleeding!"

He paused, letting go of one of her wrists to wipe it away. Giving her a sullen look, "You hit me… Really hard… While I was still asleep."

She stared for moment, her eyes going wide. Still careful to keep a hold on her, Itachi waited, measuring her shock. "That's all?" She breathed. He nodded, warily of her question. There was a momentary pause, then she burst into laughter.

He clamped a hand over her mouth as fast as he could. "What the hell? There's nothing funny about this!" Anger rose up in him as Aster wiggled out of his grip. She continued to laugh, and in vain, he tried to quiet her again. "Be quiet! You're going to wake up Sasuke!"

That appeared to settle her slightly. Even more to his confusion, she turned and hugged him. He froze. Aster hung on him for a while before speaking, when she did, it was softly, almost a whisper. "You're right… There's nothing funny about it…" Itachi tried to ask about her crazed laughing fit, but she continued over him in answer. "I wasn't laughing because I found anything here humorous… I'm just glad you were bleeding because I hit you in my sleep and nothing else happened…"

He narrowed his eyes. "It's alright for to me to bleed as long as you're the one injuring me… Is that what you're saying?" A smirk curled the corner of his mouth.

Aster looked horrorified. "No! I just… I..!"

"Calm down…" He mumbled, sitting upright and removing her weight from him. Taking a small breath, Itachi gave her a side-long look. "What was it about?" He watched her face go blank before registering that he was referring to what had so obviously been her first nightmare in a long time. Fighting the urge to prod her more, he waited, hoping their earlier exchange would have made her more talkative.

Her thought process played over her face at first, slowly fading behind an indifferent mask; it was a habit she'd acquired from her time with him. Finally at a decision, she met his gaze completely. "You remember… Sakura…" He bit his lip, all this time for her to sort her words and she chose not to finish her sentences. It frustrated him. "I had a feeling about her before…" Her lips tightened and she straightened her spine rigidly. "I don't like her… I think she poses a threat to us…" Upon seeing Itachi's befuddled look become an expression set to argue, she added quickly, "An unwitting threat, of course, but still… Her presence isn't something to be taken lightly." Aster paused. "This… This nightmare," She stumbled over the word. "It only confirms what I first thought…"

Itachi shook his head. "She's a sixteen year old girl… I doubt she's anything more ominous than a spy for Tsunade to make sure we behave." He gave her a serious stare. "Don't worry about her… We have more pressing problems."

Anxiety rose up in her, and Aster was nearly ready to recount the entire night terror, but the absurdity of it suddenly struck her. He was right. Not only was Sakura barely more than a child, there was no way she could directly harm them, especially as she had in Aster's dream. A knot sank her stomach and she felt foolish. "You're right…" she nodded and agreed reluctantly.

Her indisposed manner didn't escape Itachi, but the middle of the night seemed like the wrong time to go after Aster for answers. "I'm still tired…" He told her matter of factly, trying to distract them both from the awkward conversation.

She smiled slowly at him, doubt still tugging at her gaze. "Me too…" In silent agreement, they curled back up on the mattress, falling back asleep just as quickly as they'd awoken.

* * *

Days were passing slowly, and Sasuke was becoming accustomed to seeing Itachi up late, pouring over paperwork downstairs. However thin the stack may have been, he'd overheard them discussing the absurdity of many of the questions as they tried to answer accurately. It was morning now though. Sasuke sighed. The living room couch wasn't very large, and there wasn't much to look at in house so completely lacking décor. The sun was yet to touch the horizon, but he knew dawn was coming soon. Sleep was becoming additionally challenging to acquire. He wasn't sure why he'd decided to sit down here instead, but he told himself it was because he needed a change of scenery.

"Not much different down here…" He scoffed out loud, full-filling a desire to break the monotonous silence surrounding him. It weighed on the room like a heavy quilt, slowly suffocating all that lay underneath.

A hand settled on the couch, behind his shoulder. "No… It isn't." Itachi agreed softly, glancing at him.

Sasuke went rigid. He noticed the first rays of day light spilling over the village's scope.  _How long have I been sitting here?_  Tensing further, he refused to turn around. "What are you doing down here?" Although he'd hadn't meant it kindly, it sounded even more vicious than he'd intended.

The fabric of the couch gave under Itachi's fingers, telling Sasuke he'd tightened his grip on it. "…I assume you're still upset with me…" The elder muttered with an edge of sarcasm.

"No-  _not at all_ ," Sasuke shot back through gritted teeth, his remorse for earlier spite quickly disappearing.

An awkward silence prevailed as Itachi waited for the younger to run from him. But he sensed now that Sasuke wanted to stay; not necessarily to work out the problem, but to vent his frustration with sharp words. Determination set his blank expression in stone as he continued.  _I'm not going to let him act like this. This behavior is like that of a child…_  "Sasuke… I'm sorry about our earlier misunderstanding." Itachi could feel shock wash over him as the air by his hand dropped several degrees. In another dangerous leap he added. "I hope you can forgive me."

All the feeling in his body receded to his finger tips, and then disappeared suddenly. Sasuke felt his face fall to a familiar scowl as he picked a furtive meaning behind the last sentence. His first reaction was to retort and send Itachi's request down in flames, but his sensation wouldn't come back fast enough to allow it, as he waited for it impatiently, another desire rose behind it.

He'd spent hours on end, trying to occupy his days, almost afraid to restart his training, and sure Aster would know the moment he did. Time was passing far too leisurely and he couldn't stand it anymore. A knot in Sasuke's chest clenched as he felt a peculiar longing for exhaustion and mindless movement. There was one way to get it, someone Aster couldn't easily go around.

Itachi was ready to give in, taking Sasuke's silence as a resounding no and vow of continued hatred. He pulled his hand back, turning to walk away.

"Wait-" Sasuke stared at him self-consciously. Itachi looked back at him. "Can… Can we start training again?" The words almost slurred in the speed they were delivered with.

There was an uncomfortable pause between them as Itachi was temporarily caught off guard. After regaining himself, he gave Sasuke a solid look. "Alright." Plans were already forming in his mind, and then he thought of Aster. Itachi glanced over his shoulder. "Sasuke…" The younger turned to meet his eyes. "… Don't inform Aster- she'll be upset."

Sasuke nodded, secretly glad of Itachi's mention of her. Even though he couldn't agree with his brother, at least they were on the same page. It was an odd sensation to know that he was going behind Aster's back, but even more obscured by the idea of doing such  _with_  Itachi.

* * *

The gentle breeze through the village carried the mixed scents of the street vendors, and Aster remembered why Konoha was supposed to be such a pleasurable place. It was nice out here, despite the crowds and wild children weaving through the throngs of people. Her body was livewire. The knowledge that she would soon be taking the Uchiha name has her own was electrifying, and hard to savor when preoccupied with Itachi's company. His presence to her was all consuming, and everything else paled in comparison during those moments. Time apart was necessary for mental health.

She breathed in deeply, the quacking of her nerves slowly replaced by overwhelming contentment. It was somehow possible that regardless of all the suffering this village had inflicted upon her, she could find happiness here. Aster was baffled by it, but was not about to question it. An aimless smile curved her lips and she melded in with the crowd, taking pleasure in the momentary peace.

After giving Ayame a significant piece of the bulk that was his wallet, Naruto ducked out of the infamous restaurant. The mash of people that greeted him was no surprise, and part of a satisfying normalcy. He would find Hinata in a few minutes, and then any idea of the Uchiha's presence in Konoha could be safely wiped from him.

He turned his head, and blue eyes returned his wide-eyed stare. Aster and Naruto froze. "… Hello …" Aster said hesitantly, still wary of the kyuubi child.

Oddly enough, instead of anger rising from him or contempt, she found solemn curiosity. "I keep running in to you… I don't understand it." An idea struck him. The blonde started to walk away, glancing over his shoulder. "Come with me…" Almost grudgingly he added, "Please."  _It would be safer to talk to her here… But I don't know what would happen if Sakura or Hinata were to show up…_

With only a slight pause, Aster trotted after him, amazement barely hidden.  _Already, I can see how much he's changed since I saw him in that hotel…_ She couldn't hate Naruto, but distaste for him colored her demeanor as she thought back to the near face off in the forest.

* * *

Small dirt clouds dissipated quickly as they'd come. Hinata stopped scuffing her feet as she felt Sakura's eyes fasten themselves on her. Dread knotted in her stomach.

"So…" Her sing-song voice made Hinata more uncomfortable. "You  _really_  like Naruto?! Of all the people in this village…  _Naruto!?_ "

Sakura watched a blush crawl over her as she tried to hide her face behind her now grown hair. "…Y-y-yess…" The words were little more than a whisper.

"Things seem to be going well then," she commented. "He's always with you whenever I go to find him." The Hyuuga girl looked particularly hurt by this observation. "Hinata?" Sakura was met with silence. "Hinata- what's wrong?" For a moment she thought she saw tears, and then she was graced with the penetrating strength of Hinata's full gaze.

Taking a deep breath, she tried to find the courage to answer back. Sakura's high-stung voice cut through her again and she found the wild potency to answer. "D-don't you u-understand?" Hinata raised her voice to something finally audible. "H-he comes and t-talks to me… But you're a-all he talks a-about."

Her stomach felt like a lead weight. "Are… Are you serious?" Sakura decided Naruto had to be deaf, dumb and inexorably retarded to not notice Hinata's affection, and even more pitiful for doing what he did to her, which was undoubtedly on accident. Guilt washed over her and anger reared its head right behind it. "I'm going to go find him right now and-!" As Sakura stood, Hinata jumped up to block her path.

"No- please don't!" Her tone of voice was almost desperate. "please!"

The other looked befuddled and dazed. "Hinata… Do you sing?"

A blush crawled back over her. "N-no…"

"You're voice is so pretty!" Sakura took a step towards her and Hinata backed up, suddenly nervous of her. "If you'd stop stuttering and just  _talk_ , anybody- even  _Naruto_ " she addressed him incredously, "would fall head over heels for you!"

"W-wha?" Hinata tensed even more, bringing her arms in around her as if they would defend her from Sakura's bubbly ideas and schemes. "U-uum.."

* * *

The forest was calm and peaceful, and Aster resolved that she wanted to be on good terms with Naruto. After all, he was a friend of Sasuke's, or at least had been. Maybe the friendship could be rekindled, and new one created between him and the rest of them. They stopped in the middle of one of the training grounds and Aster watched him flop at the foot of one of the wooden posts.

"Well?" Aster smiled at the childish way he moved and the contrast of it with the adult-like way he'd addressed her earlier.

Naruto looked up at her and she took her que to sit across from him. He started out slowly, piecing together his reasoning out loud. "I saw you in the hotel… and then again in the hospital… and now with… them." He made clear his uneasiness at addressing the Uchiha brothers. "What was going on?" The blonde finally burst.

* * *

Silence was a tangible thing as they walked. Other than the small exchange between them when Sasuke had caught him on his way out the door, neither Uchiha had said much. Itachi appeared oblivious to the circumstances and lost in thought as they made their way towards the training ground. Their path was purposely away from the main streets, giving them solitude. The steady sound of their feet paving a worn trail was growing to be a comfort and Sasuke was slowly becoming accustomed to it.

"Sasuke," Itachi's voice surprised him and he flinched. "I want to ask you something." The preamble to the question seized Sasuke's attention. The elder continued slowly, almost awkward. "You were upset with me because I didn't tell you all of what was going on…?" There was a curt, suspicious nod in response. "But now you know…" Itachi turned his head to the side, obscuring his face. "Aster and I are… getting married…" He could feel Sasuke's distaste for the idea. "Originally, we wanted to completely forego any ceremonies and festivities… But… There will be a small exchanging of vows… No more, no less."

Despite his growing abhorrence to the conversation, Itachi's inept way of discussion was sparking amusement. "Alright." Sasuke said softly, merely acknowledging the information.

"And," The elder Uchiha fixed him with a determined stare. "I would… I would like for you to be there."

Shock widened Sasuke's eyes and he felt his shoulders tense visibly. Once again, a demanding silence walked with them. The thought that Itachi should ask him, instead of Aster, was somehow absurd and yet, to be expected. Even being invited to such a thing, when his mixed feelings towards it were more than clear, was bending the limits of imagination. An answer didn't come to him right away. With earnest concern and a hint of venom he replied, "I'll think about it."

* * *

Aster's easy-going air vanished. "A lot of things were going on…" She looked at Naruto, hoping for understanding and finding confusion in his face. With a sigh she carried on. "You already knew what Sasuke was doing, and I assume Konoha was keeping tags on Akatsuki as best as they could… I was with Itachi most of that time."

He looked disbelievingly at her. Wary of the answer he might get, Naruto asked slowly, "And… What were you doing… in his company?"

She pulled her knees to her chest and under folded arms, finally resting her chin on them to see the training grounds on his level. "Trying to get Sasuke away from Orochimaru."

"What?" Naruto exclaimed, staggered by the response to his inquiry.

* * *

As the training grounds neared, the problematic lack of spoken interaction faded. They would need to collaborate and put their heads together before putting their fists together. Conversation was flowing easily.

"We should start with different kinds of target practice," Itachi stated.

Sasuke shook his head, "No, I want to start with sparring. I don't like cleaning up after target practice. Not to mention, by the time you've picked up all the shuriken, you're too tired to do much else."

"That's exactly why I think we should start there," Itachi smirked. "If we begin with shuriken, we know they'll get picked up, and we can practice sparring under adverse conditions."

"I don't want to do target practice," Sasuke glared. "The clean-up is too time-consuming," Itachi made to argue, but he kept talking. "Besides, what about weapon training and ninjutsu? Those are more important in an actual fight."

Itachi tightened his lips. "Not necessarily, a large portion of my techniques rely on projectiles, and that's nearly all of Aster's ninjutsu. You should put more stock in target practice; it's worth the extra work with clean up."

"I don't think so," Sasuke retorted stubbornly. Their argument came to a screeching halt as they stumbled into the clearing only to see Aster and Naruto sitting cross-legged. They were met with a grin and a glare as Aster took pleasure in the sight of them side by side and Naruto nursed an opposite reaction.

Aster's gaze stopped on Itachi and the childishness left her face. "It's good to see you two," she commented as Naruto sat, oddly silent. "What are you doing here?"

A guilty blush was rising from his neck and Sasuke fought to suppress it. He exchanged glances with Itachi, who formed a gentle smile towards Aster. "We were looking for you." Relief washed over him, and Sasuke was glad of Itachi's ability to lie smoothly and on a moment's notice. With effort, he ignored Naruto guarded gaze.

"Oh," There was a catch in her voice as she answered. Sasuke turned over the last few minute's events in his head. They'd only just walked up, and he couldn't find any slip in Itachi's gestures or voice when he'd made their cover up.  _There's no way she could know… Unless we were loud enough to be heard while walking through the trees…!_  Panic twisted in his chest. Aster gave Naruto a slow smile and waved as she stood to leave. "We can talk more later, if you like," she finished formally.

"Yes…" Naruto nodded slowly, still preoccupied with the scene on the clearing's rim.

Itachi stepped forward to take her hand she advanced, and Sasuke tried hard to act normal, but found in the rush of the moment that he couldn't remember what they'd defined as 'normal.' Naruto stared as they trooped off back into the forest. They had been walking a while before Aster said anything.

"A-hem," she cleared her throat and commanded their nervous attention. "It's rather odd that the two of you should check the training grounds." Sasuke's stomach sank to his feet. It was over before it began.

"Why?" Itachi asked lightly, still upholding their joint lie.

Aster tilted her head, giving him a tired look. "Why would I be training?"

"Wasn't that what you were doing, though?" Sasuke interjected, feeling he needed to contribute somehow.

She blinked. "No… Naruto wanted to talk…" While Itachi seemed untroubled by her answer, Sasuke gave it his full awareness.

"Naruto… wanted to  _talk_?" He asked slowly. It was an odd thought, and very out of character from his knowledge.

"Yep." Aster bobbed her head, as if surprised and amused by it herself. Then she gave Sasuke a serious look. "Although, I was glad to get know him a little myself, I really think you- Sasuke-" She said his name to draw his purposely trailing focus, "should talk to him instead. You two are, or at least were friends, yes?" He nodded. "Will you?" she pressed.

Sasuke nodded again. "Yes, I will." He answered, glad that she didn't bring up his presence with Itachi at the training grounds again.


	9. Unforeseen Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura coaches Hinata on how to win Naruto's heart. Aster continues to mysteriously be prejudiced against Sakura. Sasuke and Naruto exchange harsh words. Aster and Itachi prepare for their wedding.

Smile nearly cracking her face, Sakura dragged a sputtering Hinata along behind her. Somehow she'd gotten Tsunade to give her permission to drag her from her home at sunrise. With the Hokage backing her, family had been useless against her pink-haired tormentor bent on playing match-maker.

"I have it all planned out," Sakura continued, oblivious to the way Hinata swayed in her grip. "But first we need to make sure you can talk to him." The grin thrown over her shoulder made the Hyuuga girl cringe.

Dread twisted through her. "S-sakura, p-please…" Hinata fought to speak, "T-this is u-unneces-ssary…" Her pleas were ignored once again.

"Today," Hinata grimaced as she jerked to a sudden stop and spun to face Sakura. "Today we make you talk-  _without stuttering_." The other's smile was quickly becoming a leer in her silver eyes.

* * *

The room was bright in the middle of the day, and Aster was disappointed by their need to be indoors and at a desk with paperwork. At the table, a satisfied smile spread over Itachi's face as she leaned over him. "It's done." He shuffled the papers once more, disbelieving. "Finally… It's done."

Aster tightened her arms around his shoulders. "Now we can give it back to Tsunade-sama." She sighed, resting her face against his neck. He nodded in response, taking hold of her elbow and squeezing it gently.

* * *

A yawn escaped him and Sasuke rubbed his eyes. Aster had been stalking the house and Itachi was pouring over forms for the upcoming marriage. Training was near impossible and without aspiration if he didn't have Itachi's help. He frowned.  _Since when did I depend on him so much?_  But the thought was cast aside as he again looked for a way to occupy his hours alone.

He had been sleeping far too much, but there seemed no help for it. Although it appeared he had nothing better to, Sasuke crawled out of the bed. Much faster than he liked, he was dressed and ready for the day. Sighing to himself, he trudged down stairs. His wandering led him down to the living room that sprawled over half of the first floor.

To his surprise, Aster and Itachi were there. They turned, catching sight of him almost immediately. Sasuke's earlier frown returned and he took a step back. "You're up," Itachi looked him over from the chair as Aster straightened up.

Sasuke nodded, unsure what to say to such an obvious statement and abashed by Aster's intent stare.

"Well?" Both brothers turned to her in confusion. "What about Naruto? I thought you were going to go and fix things."

Sasuke tensed.  _That's one way to kill time…_  "…yeah…" He tried to repress a grimace as he remembered his rushed promise to her earlier.  _Dammit._  "I'll go talk him…" He made to turn away.

There was silence as Aster and Itachi exchanged glances behind him. Suddenly the elder Uchiha broke into a frown and Aster glared in response. Their argument was unspoken, but perfectly understood.

"Sasuke-" Aster called back to him as he reached for the door handle. He gave her his momentary attention, anxiety washing through him again. Her expression was set determinedly as Itachi gave her a warning glower. "Are you coming?"

He stared for a moment, drawing a blank at first as to her reference. Then he realized she meant their wedding, if it could be considered such without family or celebration. Sasuke answered as quickly as he could, "I don't know." The words had lost the satisfaction they carried in the woods and Aster's face fell. Before he could feel the on-coming wave of shame crash over him, Sasuke slipped out the door, trying to find his next disaster in hopes of being able to escape it as well.

* * *

Hands tight around Hinata's shoulders, Sakura muscled her frightened victim into a sitting position by the river. The sun was shining bright, but the Hyuuga girl shivered as the caught the flash in her captor's eyes. Sakura kneeled down in front of her, clasping her hands between them.

"Now we begin," Sakura smiled confidently as Hinata fought the urge to faint. "We start by role-playing."

"W-what?" Hinata's eyes went wide. "N-no!" The idea sounded horribly absurd.

Sakura sighed. "Calm down, I'm not going to anything horrible to you," she scoffed. "We're just going to talk, and I'll act like Naruto, alright?"

"No!" Hinata fought the other's vice-like grip. Sakura's eyes flashed and she fell still. "… a-alr-right…" she mumbled, trembling.

* * *

The ramen shop was unusually busy, not that this surprised Naruto. The noodles were unparalleled, he had known it would only be a matter of time until people flocked here. Still, the bustle of it made him focus inward and see his solitude. The idea of his unaccompaniment made him uncomfortable. Fighting it, he turned toward the person next to him, looking for conversation. His blue eyes went wide and cold shot through him. His black haired lunch mate was without food and all too familiar.

"What the  _hell_  are you doing here?!" Naruto hissed.

Sasuke stared him down without hesitation. For the first time in a while, he spoke honestly. "Looking for you." He ignored the blonde's obvious horror. "We need to talk." The Uchiha's stomach flipped, but he would not back down, especially not from a mere conversation.

* * *

The red halls of the Hokage's mansion had never been so inviting and beautifully empty. Aster grinned, her arm looped within Itachi's and nearly running towards Tsunade's office. Itachi pulled her to a rough stop as he noticed they were passing the door.

Smirking, he pulled away. "Can we enter in a more dignified manner?"

Aster slid her arm back to her side. "Of course, my dear." Her answer was dripping with sarcasm and humor. She grinned and rapped on the door. There was a moment before it swung back, revealing Shizune and Tsunade in the room. Awkward silence prevailed as they were waved in.

Clearing his throat, Itachi held out the papers. "It's finished," He said, fighting to keep the pride in the accomplishment from his mannerisms.

The other two sets of eyes widened as the Hokage flipped through the small stack. She seemed to choke for a moment, "Y-you did…  _all_  of this?"

Confusion flitted over the young couple. "Yes…" Itachi replied slowly. "We sat up several nights and completed  _everything_ …" He exchanged a worried look with Aster and only one thought crossed them.  _Did we miss something?_

"Well…" Shizune chuckled behind Tsunade in a disbelieving way. Searching for the proper words, she gave them a look of pity. "You see… I… I didn't actually need all of this…" Horror fell over Itachi and Aster immediately. "I was expecting the two of you to come back and ask about it," The hokage said quickly, struggling to explain. "I  _never_  thought you would actually go this far… Some of these questions…" She grimaced as she scanned one of the forms. "They're just absurd…!"

"B-but!" Aster stuttered, her head reeling.  _All that damn work… for nothing?!_  "I t-thought… I thought you didn't trust us, and- and it was… I don't know- something that you wanted us to do!?" Words escaped her as vertigo took hold, and then frustration dispersed it.

Itachi only nodded, stunned into silence. After a long moment, he found his voice. "… What do we do with the extra paper work…?"

"File it?" Shizune guessed, tightening her arms around herself.

Tsunade nodded numbly, handing the stack of paper to her assistant. "Yeah… Looks like it…" Shaking her head she gave them a tired look. "It appears we have the more  _useless_  information on the two of you than anyone else in Konoha…"

As Shizune walked out the door, they started to follow, until the Hokage called them back. All three stopped. "Shizune, after you file that, find Sakura." With a nod, she was gone. Then Tsunade turned to Itachi and Aster with a sigh. "I want all of this settled as quickly as possible. Once the paperwork is done, I'll have Sakura help set up for a discreet exchanging of vows. Agreed?"

Itachi glanced at Aster. At the mention of Sakura, her face had gone white and she was tense beside him. She met his gaze and was reminded of their conversation that night. Forcing a smile despite swelling inner dread she returned Tsunade's puzzled stare. "Yes, of course."

* * *

In an instant Naruto was on his feet. Talking appeared to the last thing on his agenda as he scowled at Sasuke. By now they were beginning to draw attention. Sasuke frowned at the growing group of eyes.  _I can't believe I'm about to do this…_  He turned back to the blonde just in time to see his swing coming. The air off it tousled his hair and he leaned in, grabbing the offending arm. Naruto gaped at him as he strung together a short series of seals. With a soft pop and dissipating haze, they disappeared.

The teleportation technique took them into the training grounds, and Naruto jerked away from Sasuke's grip before realizing where they were. Already, the kyuubi boy was running his mouth. The other only stared, knowing Naruto would send things escalating straight to fists in a few moments. Temptation to start the fight swirled in him, but Sasuke thought better of it.  _This isn't the time…_

"What the hell is so damn important you had to  _hunt_  me down and force me out here?!" Naruto continued and again the words drifted in one in ear and out the other. The way the question had been phrased seemed ironic and tempted him once more to lash out.

Sasuke's mind drifted though as he pushed the urge away. It had been Aster who wanted him to work things out with Naruto. Aster had been with Naruto in the forest as well. Sasuke gave Naruto a piercing look and the blonde fell silent immediately. "What did Aster say to you?"

Blue eyes met black and both frowns softened. Naruto stared at him, only agonizing confusion showing on his face. "We talked about you…" Sasuke's stomach turned to lead. Regret for listening to her and talking to Naruto spread through him. Breaking him from his thoughts, Naruto added quietly. "… she was with Itachi… and trying to do the same thing as us…" His hands went numb and Sasuke was prepared to bail. "We were all trying to bring you back."

* * *

Clenching her fists, Aster stomped across the bare living room. "No,  _no_ ,  _ **no**_.  _ **NO**_." She swerved on her heel and gave Itachi a look of pure venom. "I cannot, will not, and flat out refuse to let  _her_  have anything to do with this! I'm going back and I'm going to tell Tsunade!"

Frustration was plain on Itachi's face. "Aster, that's unnecessary. This is a foolish argument, calm down." She set her menacing gaze on him now.

"I wasn't thinking back there! I  _will not_  let that  _horrid, demon_ -"

" _Sakura_." Itachi sighed as Aster shot him another nasty look.

"She won't be there." Aster growled. "I won't allow it." Upon seeing his reaction, she continued, beginning to list reasons why she could veto the girl's presence. "It's  _my_  wedding, because it's always the women who plan these things. Even then, we have to approve all attendants by each other, and I  _do not_  approve of  _Sakura_ -" Aster twisted her name into something nasty.

Itachi cut in, seeing his chance. "We both wanted Sasuke there though, correct?" She paused, nodding in confusion. Before Aster could start spouting off nonsense again, he carried on. "He is unsure, maybe having someone he is more comfortable around will persuade him."

Her mouth fell open and her eyes flashed. "What are you trying to say?"

"Didn't you see them before?" Itachi sighed as Aster's temper flared. "It's rather obvious…"

"Can't you pick another time to play match maker?" Her face was nearly matching her hair now. "And how about different girl too?!"

She made to storm up the stairs, but Itachi grabbed her arm, pulling her to face him. "Stop this. We're getting married, why are we fighting?" Aster's face fell and guilt replaced her anger. "Are we going to let something so small destroy everything?" Silence fell over them for a moment and sympathy now colored his tone. "I don't understand why you seem to hate her so much. I somehow doubt all this merely stems from a dream." He caught her eyes. "What is going on?"

Her gaze fell to the floor and she mumbled woodenly, "It's nothing…" Itachi tightened his grip on her shoulders and Aster returned his stare. "I'm sorry… You're right… You were right last time, and now this time too." She sighed heavily, slipping her fingers inside his elbows. "I'm blowing it out of proportion." Aster forced a smile. "If it makes things any better, I'll go find her and start pulling it together." The words tasted wrong on her tongue, but she would not let him down.

She slipped from his grasp and Itachi only vaguely noted the opening and closing of the front door as she left. He leaned on the banister of the stair case. As he gripped the railing, he wondered how truthful she had been.  _Nothing always means something… And she back-pedaled out of that so fast… I don't believe it…_  Drawing a labored breath, he started up the stairs. " _Women_ ," he scoffed.

* * *

The sunlight spilling down on them suddenly seemed horribly wrong. Sasuke shot the sky a look of revulsion and started to stalk away.

"Wait," Naruto called out to him but he ignored it. "Where are you going?"

The question stopped him dead in his tracks.  _Where am I going?_  It was another thing he'd always had an answer for, whether it be an intangible goal or a specific place. Now he had neither.  _Nowhere else to be, but here…_

"Well?" the blonde persisted, realizing he'd hit a nerve.

Sasuke threw him a vicious look over his shoulder. "Anywhere but  _here._ "

The other capitalized on the answer. "Why? Are you scared?"

His eyes went wide and his voice became deadly. "I am not scared of a damn thing." Sasuke hissed, any and all hesitation was suddenly banished. "I didn't want to do this, and now I won't."

As the Uchiha became immersed, showing the truth of his feelings, the conversation turned to a game for the kyuubi boy. As long as Sasuke stayed, he was winning. But now the Uchiha boy was high-tailing it to a place yet to be decided. In something akin to desperation, Naruto cat-called to him, "Just as big a coward as your brother, aren't? Go ahead- run away!"

"Don't  **ever**  compare  _me_  to  _him_!" It worked, if at a price. Sasuke was no longer trying to escape, but now he was advancing. "You don't have any idea what you're saying!" Malicious intent was all-consuming. "I don't ever want to see you again!"

Naruto froze and he realized he hadn't meant the words. The tables had been turned in an instant, now Sasuke was the one playing the game. "Fine, I never wanted to see you either!" Before he could pick up the pieces, the blonde was gone into the forest, leaving him in the same mess as before with new wounds.

* * *

The brush fell through her hair smoothly, but Sakura dragged it as though she hadn't cared for appearance in days. Shizune had pulled her from the riverside and away from Hinata with new orders. She was to assist Aster with wedding preparations. Her stomach flipped as she remembered the last time she'd encountered Sasuke's sister-in-law to be. The redhead's animosity had been undisguised. Sakura steadied herself in front of the mirror. Hopefully she could make a better second impression and if not earn appreciation, negate hatred.

A knock sounded from downstairs and she rushed to the door, glad her parents were out. Taking an extra breath, she turned the knob and pushed it open. Aster jumped out of the way as the door nearly hit her.

"I'm so sorry!" Sakura's hand flew to her face and she went cold. Clearly the apology wasn't to be accepted. "I really didn't mean to!"

Aster waved it off, sighing in a manner that told her she'd rather not be doing this. "Don't do it again."

"Oh… Okay," She nodded, reminding herself to be cordial. Forcing a smile, she motioned for Aster to come inside. "Please sit down, I think we should start discussing this right away."

"No thank you," she answered leadenly. It was tempting to storm from Sakura's porch, but she had said she'd work with her and there was no going back now. "I want to find a small chapel… A cheap priest… And clothing that Itachi and I own can be altered."

Green eyes widened in surprise. "That's it?"

Aster frowned. "Yes." In a condescending manner she continued. "We don't have time or resources for something any bigger, not to mention the danger of this reaching ears outside of Konoha. In barely more than a week's time we are leading back to the frontlines… All this has to be over quickly."

"That's it?" Sakura repeated disbelievingly. "You're getting married, it's a milestone in both your lives, and you're barely going to mark it?"

Blue eyes flashed ice and she fell silent. "If you can't comprehend the implications of what I've already told you, I see no reason to continue wasting time explaining the rest of our deliberation." Sakura's face went white and she set to argue with Aster, but the other spoke before she could begin. "I want you to find an understated church and little known priest… I can take care of clothing myself."

"A-alright…" Her head was spinning now. "What about ring bearers? A best man and maid of honor….?"

Aster tensed and crossed her arms at the mention. Both places were usually occupied by close friends and family. She had neither, and could almost hear Itachi suggesting Sasuke for one of the standings. Numbness washed through her.  _It would a disaster…_  "No, we don't need them. We're keeping it to three people."  _And only one on the guest list sweetheart._


	10. Curved Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster lies about her nightmares to Itachi. Aster and Itachi get married quietly. Kakashi brings word of a new mission.

_She was watching him, and he was reaching. Aster choked on a held breath, her gaze following Itachi's. Her eyes traced scarred earth and found his focus- Sasuke. The air in her chest burned and she took in his crumpled form and the slight person holding him. Now it was certain she was trapped in her own nightmare, but it seemed impossible to break free. She knew where this was going, she'd seen it before. Again, she tried to move and found her legs immobile. Once more Itachi rose to race to his last kin, and exactly as last time, blood rained over them._

_It was over in seconds, a sick dejavu twisted in her. Brown soil was shining scarlet and warm to her fingers. Aster grit her teeth, watching a slender hand wind its way through Sasuke's hair, blood snaking down her wrist. It was becoming more than she could handle and she tore her eyes away. One accidental glance towards Itachi was all it took. Nails biting into the land, she turned her head skyward and opened her mouth to howl in agony._

Her eyes flipped open and Aster stared at the ceiling, breathing hard. One glimpse to her left told her she hadn't thrashed or screamed this time. Itachi was still asleep. She curled up, trying to get a handle on herself and right her breathing. It wouldn't do her any good to wake him, it would only cause trouble. Aster pinched her eyes shut, trying to find calm in the abyss behind her eyelids.

Nausea rocked her and she realized she couldn't simply lie under the covers and wait for it to pass. Fighting vertigo, she attempted to crawl out of the bed. Instead, she fell to the floor on her hands and knees. Aster drew in air as quietly as she could, battling her own heaves as her body contorted with stomach spasms. She used the night stand to struggle to her feet. With one last glance at Itachi's sleeping silhouette, she dashed into the bathroom.

Despite her efforts, the door made a soft thud as she dove into the restroom and too much light spilled over the floor boards. Hands trembling, she fell over the sink, sweat snaking down her back as she vomited.

* * *

His hand crawled over the cooling bedspread. Itachi wasn't quite sure what had awoken him, but Aster was gone. Pushing himself up on his elbows, he scanned the room, unable to miss the yellow light reaching under the bathroom door. The sound of running water invaded the silence and he knew where she was. Fresh air hit his bare skin as he slipped from the covers, raising gooseflesh on his chest and legs. Knocking only for formality, he pushed open the door.

To his surprise, he felt Aster throw her weight against the wood. "W-wait a second." Fearful impulse had driven her, and now she realized her mistake. Not once in their entire time here had she denied him access to her while they were alone. Knowing her façade was now pointless, she locked the door and cleaned up, trying to lessen what he would find.

The door handle rattled momentarily before the lock popped open. Aster sighed.  _I should have known a lock wouldn't keep him…_  She turned around quickly, straightening her night shirt.

"What happened?" Itachi narrowed his eyes.

Aster smiled nervously. "Stripes, huh?" She pointed at his boxers.

He advanced on her, ignoring her comment. "What happened?" Turning to the sink, he added, "You didn't clean the evidence very well…"

She grimaced. "I… I…"

Suddenly a knowing look spread over him. "Oh." His face softened. "Another nightmare…"

Itachi leaned over her as she tried to push past him. "It's nothing…" She flipped the handle, attempting to wash away the remains of her stomach. "I'm fine."

"You didn't scream this time…" He observed hesitantly, "But I don't think it's fine… and don't tell me they're getting better…"

She trembled under him and her steadied her by the waist. "Well…" Aster cut the water, pulling back. "What do you want to hear then?" Confusion shaped his expression and she glared at him. "What else can I say to you?"

"The truth." He tugged her closer. "I don't understand why you feel the inherent need to lie to me…"

Aster sighed heavily. "I just don't want to upset you with small things when you have so much hinging on you…" Her answer was exaggerated, but only by fractions and she tried to back it with a sympathetic gaze.

"The compassionate act doesn't work here." Itachi frowned. "If anything, you upset me more by trying to hide things from me. This string of night terrors is anything but small…"

She shivered, running her fingers over his collar bone to soothe them both. "It's the same thing again and again…" Aster met his stare, preparing herself. With his words fresh in her mind, she felt ready to cry.  _I can't believe I'm about to do this…_  "I don't know why I keep having them… There's nothing I can do to stop them… I just have to deal with them." Her face reddened with shame as she felt her eyes fill.

Lying had become an art. After nearly three years with him, she had learned it through and through. With all the practice they'd given each other, lying straight to his face, staring him in the eyes as she deceived him should have been easy. Aster held her breath, waiting for him to see through her. Itachi would pull his face into a scowl and demand the truth. He would be even more upset, but she would break then, and he would forgive her.

He sighed. "Alright." Ice crackled in her chest as he pulled her against him.

"I'm sorry…" She choked, trying to restrain her sobs.  _I'm sorry…_

* * *

Sakura crossed her arms, staring down the white mass spilling over her bed. Somewhere along the lines, she thought it was innocent to confide her duties with her mother.  _What a mistake that was…_  She thought bitterly. One slip of the mouth and she'd been lectured up and down. Now she had her mother's old wedding dress splayed out on her mattress, as if it were waiting for its new intended owner.

Sighing heavily, she fingered the cloth. It was soft and satiny, still bright and shining white after all the time it had been boxed away. Really, it was simple. A sloping neckline and sensual cut for the back caught attention, and a lack of adornment humbled it to a sash and one obnoxious bow in the back. There were no shoulders, and the half-sleeves of it looked as though they would hit Aster's elbows. She paused in front of it, trying to picture her in it. All that came to mind was the ice in the redhead's eyes last time they'd spoken.

"Well…" Sakura lifted the dress carefully. "We should probably have the bride-to-be take a look at you, huh? Maybe try you on…" She sighed.

* * *

"Here it comes," Aster beamed at them with the announcement, holding out two bowls of homemade noodles.

Itachi crossed his arms. "This could have gone much faster-"

"Stop whining!" She dropped the bowl in front of him with a thud and Sasuke scooted farther away. " _could have, should have, would have,_ **didn't**!"

The next bowl was set haphazardly in front of him and he grimaced. "…thank you…"

As they eyed streaming waves of broth and eel-like noodles, Aster disappeared into the kitchen serving herself. Itachi picked up a single chop stick, poking it cautiously. Frowning as he watched his brother, Sasuke slid even farther away.

It was nearly noon, and the sunlight was losing its misty blue tint as they hit into the brightest part of the day. Light spilled into two nearby windows, filtered through trees. Sasuke sighed as Aster returned. She dropped down across the table, none too gracefully, and set her stare on them. A frown pulled the corners of her mouth and she caught Sasuke's furtive glance. Purely by accident, he had been sitting within two feet of Itachi, now he was on the corner of the table, making their brunch an odd scene. In an effort to even the distances between them, Aster moved to an awkward place a fourth of the way up the table.

In an attempt to lose the attention he'd drawn, Sasuke tasted the soup. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Itachi still watching his own bowl with the utmost importance. Finally Aster turned back to him.

She shot him a disdainful look, "Must you act like that  _every single time_  I cook?" Itachi swiped his other chopstick, giving her a guiltless stare. "It's not going to kill you, alright? Eat it."

"You're sure?" He smirked. Sasuke shrank away from the table. He'd never seen them fight and the flames in Aster's eyes were unsettling. "Hm." Itachi stirred the broth, making the other cringe.  _What is he thinking? He's really pissing her off!_

To the younger's surprise, Aster shrugged. "Fine. I'm not going to force you to eat. " As if to prove it, she twirled a few noodles and dropped them into her own mouth. "If you want to starve, that's  _your_  choice."

Itachi sighed and a look of disappointment fell over him. "Well…" Sasuke stared when he began eating as though nothing had been said. "That was much less entertaining than I had hoped."

Open confusion now showed on his face. Aster and Itachi paused, both veering their focus to him in unison.

"Sasuke," She asked quietly, puzzled worry spreading over her face. "Are you alright?"

Suddenly, it occurred to him the whole thing had been a joke. Disturbed by the revelation he nodded and hastily began to eat again to avoid answering further prodding. Aster appeared satisfied with his response and turned back to Itachi. Vaguely, bits of the conversation they were having drifted to him, but Sasuke paid them little attention.

Living between the two of them was odd enough. He had a preset ideal of them each that was shaped by his memories and past experiences. His appetite was fast in fading, but he forced himself to eat. As he sifted through recent recollections, he tried to remember a time when he'd seen Itachi tease or joke with anyone. The past month gave him nothing, and his mind wandered to their childhood.

Itachi had definitely had a sense of humor then, and so had he. It was something Sasuke assumed they'd lost with their family and time. Peering across the low wooden table, he was forced to reconsider that concept.

* * *

Too many times it seemed, she'd stared down the same wooden door in trepidation.  _I wonder… who will answer the door this time?_  Sakura swallowed hard. In the worst case scenario, Aster would open it and chase her away. The most awkward would be sharing the uncomfortable pause that would inevitably come with Itachi meeting her. It appeared her only half chance was Sasuke answering, if he was even willing to.

Controlling her breathing and gathering her wits, she knocked with a steady hand.

* * *

Aster frowned, knowing immediately who waited on the step. Before Itachi could move, Sasuke was up. "I've got it." And he disappeared around the corner into the living room promptly.

He almost ran to the door, stopping himself just short of flinging it open. Calming himself he wondered at what had riled him.  _I want out of here… I want to be away from them…_ He realized. A door, any door was an escape. Sasuke sighed. He wasn't getting out through this door, he was letting someone else in. And that usually ended in some kind of regret or buried memory.

* * *

Sakura raised her fist to knock again, but the door pulled back and she froze. Sasuke stared watching her recoil and then smile anxiously. "Hello." He blinked. She cleared her throat, biting her lip. "Is Aster in?"

As if waking fully, he nodded. "Yes." After another self-conscious pause, Sasuke added, "Would you like to come in?"

Her smile relaxed the slightest. "Just for a little bit." As she slipped by him and through the entrance, she amiably tacked on, "I think it would do me good to wander around a little and unwind."

"Me too." The words were out before he could think them through, and as her face brightened, there appeared to be no taking them back. Hoping Sakura would return her thoughts to Aster, he shut the door. But when he turned, she was still watching him. "Aster's in the dining room."

"No I'm not." Aster's voice made the younger Uchiha jump. Suddenly seeing real aggression in her, he now recognized the table conversation as jest. "Why are you here?" No time was to be wasted on her end.

Crossing her arms and attempting to keep herself composed, Sakura stepped towards her. "Um…" Aster made an impatient sound, and she abruptly grasped the redhead's distaste for stuttering. In a rush, she continued, "I know you said you would take of the clothes yourself, but my mother wanted you to borrow her old dress. It's very nice and I have it all ironed out and clean. If you want I could bring it over and you could try it on." Sakura drew in a shaky breath, watching Aster's disapproval of her grow.

She made a face to disagree and refuse, but a gentle push against the small of her back stopped her. "That sounds nice." Her blood boiled, but she fought it as Itachi's hand rested on her hip. He tilted his head, looking down at her. "What do you think?"

Wiping away her frown, she beamed at him. "I agree."

Sakura's mouth fell open and she felt as though the wind had been knocked from her. "T-that's wonderful!" As she looked them over, she knew she meant it. "Should I bring it by later today?"

"That would be perfect." Aster's stomach churned as Itachi answered for her. "I'll be out discussing or squad's group and search/attack patterns with Kakashi-san, if that helps."

"Oh, yes!" Sakura's head bobbed enthusiastically. "Are you alright if I go to get it ready to move right now?"

Aster's nerves fizzed with anxiety and she shot back quickly, feeling a need to say something, whether it was true or not. "Yes, please…"  _Let's get this over with…_

Something passed over Itachi and Aster shifted, leaning against him and sensing it. Both brother's eyes met and the elder smiled inexplicably. "Take Sasuke with you. I'm sure he'll be helpful."

Two sets of eyes widened and Sakura gave him a pleading smile. "Do you mind? You did you say you wanted to do something other than hang around here, but I'm not sure this is what you had in mind…Sasuke-kun?" She jumped as she heard herself. The use of the suffix was an accident and suddenly awkward.

After a moment, he nodded. "Sure, I don't mind." Instantly, Sakura was on the move, his wrist in tow. Sasuke glanced over his shoulder, confused by Itachi's expression. The only thing he saw was a widening grin.

* * *

The cabinet door made a satisfying thud as she shut it on the last of the dishes. Aster turned, facing Itachi. Carelessly, she stepped forward, pressing against him and gripping his shoulders. Once more, she noted with contentment the attractive breadth of his shoulders and lean muscular build of his arms. He set his chin on her head she tucked herself into his arms. They stood for a while, enjoying the warmth of another body.

Aster breathed in deeply, taking in his scent with the air. It had changed with their surroundings. He smelled less like wilderness and more like dango from one of the nearby shops. She let her body fall limp and melt over him.

"Aster…"

"Hm?" At first, she paid little attention to his tone.

"Why do you hate Sakura?" Suddenly she felt solid again.

Now acutely aware of their surroundings, she wriggled a little, pulling back in the slightest. "What?"

"You heard me." Aster stepped back, but neither relinquished their hold on the other. "Why?"

She forced a laugh. "You're being ridiculous."

Itachi stared at her with a face of stone. "I'm being very serious." He froze her with somber stare. "This is getting out of hand… I don't want to go out on to the battle field looking over my shoulder to make sure you haven't ripped each other to pieces."

"I wouldn't do that." She grinned, desperately trying veer the conversation.

"Aster, if you would have seen the  _look_  on your face…" He tightened his arms around her waist. "What ever is going on, or going through your head is putting a wall between us… Our wedding is days away… Why do you want to do this?"

Anger flared in her. Somehow it seemed it wouldn't have been a problem, if only he'd let it be. Did she have to like everyone they met? It should have been as simple as she didn't want to talk about it. She frowned, it was tempting to tell him he didn't know what he was asking of her. Aster gripped his shoulders. She didn't want him to see her darker side, and as he prodded, he drew it out of her. Aster pushed his hands off her. "I don't want to do this…"

"And what part of 'this' would you be referring to?" She stared at him, thoroughly baffled. "Do you not want to deal with Sakura or go through with this wedding?"

"No!" Itachi stood his ground as she raised her voice. "I don't have any doubts or reluctance towards this marriage! I've wanted this far longer than you know!" Tears sprung into her eyes and she grit her teeth, trying to rein them in.

He stepped forward, reaching a hand to her. "Then why? Why do you evade my questions and lie to me? Why?" She slapped his hand away.

"If I wanted you to know, you'd know! Stop prying!" Shock played over his features and she realized the magnitude of what she had said. Common sense told her to grab him and beg forgiveness, but rage ordered her to run. Pushing past him, she dashed through the living room, letting the front door slam behind her.

* * *

Sakura disappeared, leaving the door hanging. It stared at Sasuke and made him uncomfortable, as though it was asking him for something he didn't want to give. Green eyes caught him off guard as he frowned at the wood. "Sasuke? Aren't you going to come in?"

Startled, he met her gaze. "Yes…" As he stepped in, he marveled at the amount of time he'd known Sakura and never been in her house. Sasuke paused in the door, surveying the house. It was warm and furnished in way that was busy but uncluttered. His gaze fell back to Sakura, who was fiddling with some drawers. Somehow she appeared to belong here, like some kind of exotic creature in its customary habitat. For the moment, he didn't know what to make of his own observation.

"C'mon," She was standing on the stairs now and sounded as though he was beginning to try her nerves. "The dress is upstairs in my room."

He nodded. "Alright." Sasuke frowned at the steps as he followed her at a brisk pace. A few feet from the landing, Sakura pushed open a door and led him in.

"This is my room," She waved her hand at the space. Once more he noted her appearing to belong here. "And this is the dress." His stare slid over it for a moment, but he continued to look about himself. Finally she turned to him, realizing she didn't have his attention. "Sasuke?"

This time, he gave the impression that he had expected her interruption of his thoughts. "Your room is… very practical." Sasuke said slowly, holding her with an intent look.

She laughed. "Well, what did you expect? Flowers and frills?" Thankfully, she bent over the dress, paying little attention to his embarrassment at her accuracy. "We should put back in the box and take it."

"I don't see why two people are needed to carry it somewhere." Sasuke gave the dress a severe look. "I thought it would be much more difficult than simply boxing it."

"It is," She told him reprovingly from her closet. He watched as she pulled a large box from the top, nearly tumbling backwards. Sakura smiled at him over it. "One person has to carry it, and the other has to open and shut the front doors."

"I take it I'm carrying it?" Once more, Sasuke frowned.

Sakura winced in reply. "If you don't mind…"

"No, I don't mind."

* * *

Her palms hit the back of the training post with a thud and the sting spread into her wrists. Aster grimaced, slipping to her knees, glad no one was here to see her. Glancing around her, see took in the all too familiar sight of Konoha's training grounds. Almost ever since she could remember, she'd hid here when she needed to escape. There was some kind of horrid irony in her return.

"Idiot!" Her voice came out louder, harsher, than she'd expected. An echo off the trees returned the insult. "Idiot, idiot!" She balled her fists, pounding on the post and venting. "What the hell did you run away for?!" Aster hit the wood again, ignoring the ache in her hand. "Is there a worse way to deal with this?" Now she struck with the other hand. "Idiot." Aster lowered her voice, not wanting any passerby to find her. "Idiot… You should just tell him…" Her palm slid down the bark and she dug her fingers into the grass, resting her forehead against the post. "Just tell him…"

* * *

He moved slowly, not wanting to come across her too quickly. If there was one thing Itachi had learned about Aster, it was that timing was everything. If he happened to catch her a moment she found unappealing, things would only get worse.  _Why now?_  The question drifted through his mind. It was at least obvious where he would find her.  _The training grounds… I'm glad she's so predictable…_

Loud crashing sounds on the trail dispersed his thought. Sakura met his eyes with shock. "I th-thought you were m-meeting Kakashi-sensei!" She sputtered.

Suddenly, what appeared to be a box with legs stumbled up behind her. "What's going on?" Sasuke's voice was muffled, but he was clearly extremely displeased with his situation. "We keep stopping." Itachi winced.  _Maybe I should have kept him with me…_

"I'm…" Itachi paused, wondering at how to phrase his predicament, or if it was even wise to mention. "Sasuke, hand that to me."

It didn't take much persuasion before the cardboard monster was dropped into his waiting hands. "W-wait! What are you doing?!" Sakura's voice became shrill.

Itachi ignored her, still addressing only his younger brother. "Find Aster. This will be waiting at the house."

Sasuke, frowned as he set the box down. "Find her?"

"Yes." Itachi fumbled with a short string of seals before disappearing.

_Teleportation ninjutsu… I should have thought of that…_  Sasuke stared at the empty space sullenly. "Find Aster?" He repeated slowly.

Sakura's eyes went wide and round. "Oh no! Do you think they had a fight?!" Her concern turned to irritation quickly. "How dare she? After I've been dragged into this-!"

"We shouldn't waste time," The Uchiha smirked, content to be in control of the circumstances again. "I don't think she'd go far. We should split and check the surrounding area."

"Let's not split," She answered severely. "I don't want to find her and then waste time tracking you."

"Hmph," Sasuke's wiry grin caught her attention. "You couldn't track me."

"Maybe," Folding her arms, Sakura appeared to entertain the thought. "But Aster could."

He grimaced. "True."

* * *

The sun was high and sparkled off the water as Itachi approached the bridge. Kakashi seemed relaxed, resting against the railing with an orange book. He approached slowly, waiting for the elder to look up and notice him. The masked shinobi appeared undisturbed as Itachi settled beside him. The Uchiha waited a moment.  _Maybe he wants to finish the page?_  The jonin next to him was suddenly much less formidable and professional. Time ticked by and when Kakashi made to turn the page Itachi lost patience.

"Kakashi-san…" The ninja looked up, as if noticing him for the first time. "We need to discuss the mission."

"Right." Bored sounding as ever, he pocketed the book. "So… Where do you want to begin?"

His first instinct was to inquire about Sasuke. He couldn't pretend he wasn't curious about what his brother had done in their time apart, but satisfying that desire was hardly appropriate at this time. "I think we should start with Naruto. The Akatsuki will be after him… I want him safeguarded, but also a working appendage of our team."

The jonin gave him his full attention now, apparently pleased with his reasoning. "It figures you would be one of the few to consider that in its proper priority."

Itachi breathed a sigh of relief. Whether Kakashi was his sensei or merely a partner, he would need to rise to the standards the man presented before him. Their discussion and planning was a test to him, and so far he was passing.

* * *

Aster pushed herself up, ashamed of the way she'd acted. Turning her face upward, she noted the position of the sun.  _Itachi will be with Kakashi by now…_  She sighed in disappointment. Letting her gaze fall, she jumped as she spotted a figure across the clearing.

"Aster?" Sasuke's voice took an odd pitch as he saw her rise from behind the training post. Even from his distance, he could see panic rise in her eyes. The way she held herself at first reminded him a frightened animal, but as the shock disappeared, she sunk back down, becoming the predator.

"Sasuke?" She started towards him, and he dashed to alleviate the awkwardness of expanse. Aster smiled coyly. "What are you doing here?" _Itachi… I'm surprised he'd send Sasuke after me… Sakura won't be far behind either…_

As though she had heard Aster's thoughts, Sakura burst through a denser part of the surrounding trees. "Sasuke-!" She sputtered angrily. "You-!" The pink-haired konoichi froze. "Aster…" Without warning her anger retuned. "We're wasting time! Why didn't you wait for us?!"

The Uchiha winced. He agreed with Sakura's feelings, but after the scene in the living room, he wouldn't have approached her so blatantly or aggressively. Aster stepped past him as Sakura advanced.

To his surprise, she smiled. "I needed a breath of fresh air…"

"All the way out here?!" Sasuke found it hard to stop himself from slapping his hand over her mouth. It was hard to differentiate between foolish moves and brave words when it came to her dealings with Aster.

The predatory manner returned to Aster and she stepped boldly close to Sakura. "Is it really so far? You were gone for a while and I lost track of time…" She set her hand on the younger's shoulder, making her visibly flinch. "Calm down…"

Sakura held her breath. The redhead's voice was cold and even, but her gaze made her look ready to lash out at any moment. A mixture of fear and distaste contorted the air in her chest and she came to a decision.  _That's it… I'm done trying to impress her…_  "Alright." Her lips curved and she watched the confidence falter in Aster.

Pulling back, she started back towards the house at a brisk pace. "Sasuke-" Aster gestured over her shoulder and he followed her silently. Sakura watched them begin to fade for a minute.  _I don't… I don't understand… what was that?_  Training her consciousness briefly, she set off after the mismatched pair.

* * *

The sun had been falling, but Itachi had paid it little mind until now. Kakashi held his gaze with a previously unseen intensity. "Itachi…" The Uchiha stilled himself, meeting the onyx eye trained on him. "I'll be honest… Your thought process impresses me… Your tactical skills are intricate and precise… You present yourself well and nothing I said seemed to scathe the smooth cool you carried…" Pride rose in his chest. It looked as thought their patchwork squad had a chance. "But," Kakashi gave him a severe look, "It takes more than a few words and an innocent face to gain my trust." His stomach turned to lead. "I'll be watching you."

With that said, the jonin seemed to decide he was done with the Uchiha for now. Taking a step back, there was a pop and flurry of smoke. When it cleared Kakashi was gone. Itachi breathed deeply and frowned.  _This… It has to work…_ His thoughts fell back to the Akatsuki and his travels with them. One glance around him brought torrents of memories to him. One glance brought torrents of reasons to destroy the darkness that dared name itself Akatsuki.  _It has to work… somehow…_

He would need Konoha, of that he was sure. Tsunade may have sided with him, and that was an important achievement, not to be over looked. But neither was Kakashi's continued suspicion of him. Sighing heavily, Itachi started to the looming wood he called home now.

* * *

Anxiety covered his face as Sasuke debated whether to knock again or not. Earlier he had heard horrid ripping noises, and it sounded as though Aster and Sakura were struggling. He had attempted to burst into the room, but Sakura had pushed him out before he could see what was going on. Exasperated, she had explained to him that Aster had to squeeze into a corset before the dress could be pulled over her head. Apparently putting such a thing on was  _supposed_  to be painful and the din they were making was good thing. Sasuke grimaced, remembering the way his face had caught fire when Aster had yelled through the door that corsets were underclothing.

Now it was quiet, but they were taking such a long time. It worried him, but after the previous incident, he thought twice about interfering. Sasuke paced the hall, stewing in his ability to be part of the girl's activities due to his gender.

The door flew open and Sakura waved her arm importantly, grinning at Sasuke. "Itachi isn't here, right?"

He paused before answering. "No… Of course not."

"Well then," Sakura checked the hall once more as if she didn't quite believe him. "Presenting, the lovely bride-to-be!"

"I told you to calm down," Aster hissed, stalking into the hallway. She stopped as she felt Sasuke's eyes over her.

"Nee-chan…" Both women turned to him.

Aster made quite a sight with irritation playing over every part of her. The dress was elegant, and contrasted terrifically with her glare and tousled hair. Impatience tworked her frown as Aster eyed him cynically.

"Well?" She nearly bit him with her tone. "What do you think?" Her voice softened. "Is it too much? Will Itachi be alright with this…?" Nervous energy took her and she turned about, attempting to see her own back side briefly.

Sasuke shook his head. "Nee-chan… It's nice." He smiled for effect. As she continued to stare expectantly, he hesitantly added, "It's fine… Itachi will like it."

Sakura winked at him, taking the other by the elbow and twirling her. The redhead cooperated with the cue, but gave the konoichi a vicious scowl as she came to a stop. A satisfied look spread over her as she examined Aster once more.

"I'm a bit jealous but… It looks wonderful on you." Sakura sighed as she slid over hand over the shoulder of the dress and Aster recoiled from her touch. "Well, let's put it back in the box. It's bad luck to have the groom see the dress before the wedding, you know."

Numbness crawled up through her fingertips as Sakura ushered her back into the room.  _Bad luck… We already have enough of that…_  Aster made a point to be more helpful as Sakura undid snaps and lifted the garment off her.

* * *

The living room was empty, and now that the day was over, it was becoming dark as well. Sasuke sighed, picking himself up off the couch and starting towards the stairs. The creak of wood under his feet greeted him like a soft-spoken friend and he moved slowly, watching his bare feet.

Another set of toes came into his line of sight abruptly and he almost jumped backwards down the stairs. As Sasuke gathered himself, he looked up to see Itachi deliberately blocking his path. Panic shot through him and he renewed his awareness. Sounds from the upstairs shower drifted to him as he realized he was searching for Aster's aid. … _Dammit…_

Itachi's gaze pinned him and his legs felt wooden. "Sasuke…?" A reserved sense of curiosity came over him. "It's in two days…" The younger's mind spun, taking a brief moment to realize what was being referred to. "Are you coming?"

He chewed the inside of his lip, unsure how to answer. "I.. I don't know."

Disappoint pulled at the elder's face and he seemed to age as his expression darkened. "You'll have to decide soon."

"I understand."

Sighing in nearly defeated manner, Itachi stepped aside and continued down the stairs to escape the awkward silence they would share up the flight.

* * *

The handle shrieked as she turned it and Aster dried and dressed quickly. As she shook out her hair she shivered at the realization she hadn't spoken with Itachi since their earlier blow up.  _I have to fix this…_

Pulling a bathrobe over revealing pajamas she pushed the bedroom door open with a gentle rush of air. The trek downstairs was anxious and slow. Before she rounded the corner, she could sense him settling at the low dining table. Aster kept her face blank, and even though he knew she was there, Itachi didn't turn around.

She stopped behind him, sighing heavily. "Itachi…?" He didn't answer, but crossed his arms. Aster frowned. "I'm sorry…"

There was a moment of silence as he made her wait. She could hear him draw a long breath before he dropped his arms. "Sorry?"

Aster knelt down, cautiously coming closer to his side. "…yes…"

Itachi gave her a severe stare. "Is that what you think I want, an apology?"

"Well…" She replied slowly, choosing her words carefully. "Maybe it's not what you wanted, but it's at the least what you deserve."

The way his eyes hardened told her she'd picked the wrong phrases. "An 'I'm sorry' is all I'm worth to you?" She made to explain, but his glare silenced her. "'I'm sorry' makes it alright for you to lie to me? To hide things from me?" Aster shivered under his scrutiny.

"No." She said thickly.

That at least seemed to calm him some. "You're right, I don't want an apology. I want you to be honest with me."

"Itachi," Aster pulled the bathrobe tighter around herself. "Some things are harder to say than others…"

"What could be so difficult you couldn't trust me with it?" Disappointment showed on his face. "A marriage needs honesty… I haven't hidden anything from you. What could have to say that's worse than anything I've told you?"

Her hands trembled and she answered honestly. "Nothing…"

"Then why?"

Steadying her breath, Aster met his gaze. "I know… I know I shouldn't put so much stock in dreams and such, but…" She gave him a pleading look and he softened to her. "They're  _so vivid_ … I can't simply cast them aside."

Itachi shifted to face her fully. "The same ones as before?"

"…yes…"

Abruptly, realization poisoned his features. "You… you lied to me- that time in the bathroom." She lowered her head in shame. "Aster, you know exactly why you keep having these nightmares…"

Chewing her lip, she replied meekly. "Not  _exactly_ , but I do have an idea…" Itachi narrowed his eyes toward her and Aster ducked her gaze once more. "They're always the same… just more and more real…"

"Are you going to share this mysterious dream with me, finally?" he asked, almost mocking her.

His tone set fire to her temper and she scowled at him. "Every night I live the same night terror again and again," she seethed, all fear leaving her. "As soon as I close my eyes, I get to sit, utterly helpless, and watch Sakura slaughter you and Sasuke like dogs…" The brew of emotions in her eyes ranged from agony to rage and rooted Itachi to the floor.

Clearing his throat, he watched as she recoiled in shame from her outburst. "Aster," he took hold of her forearm gently. "Why do you dream about  _Sakura_  doing all of this?"

The answer rang loud and clear in her mind, echoing in vengeance of its own. "Itachi…" She pressed her eyebrows together and her voice was little more than a whisper. "Watch her… watch her closely… then tell me who she reminds you of…"

* * *

Itachi stared down the mirror, trying to keep his frustrations from his face. The suit felt tight in all the wrong places and ready to fall off in others, but the short bald priest had told him it was flattering to his build.  _I bet that old man says that ten times a day and can't remember what the person looked like after…_  Itachi glared at the flat reflective glass, giving it the visual brunt of his anger.

Aster had finally told him want he'd wanted to know so badly, but it had solved mountains less than he'd hoped. With the rush of things, the cryptic mannerisms she'd learned from him hadn't left him time to undo her riddle. But in the forefront of his thoughts currently, was Sasuke. Up until the last minute he hadn't given any sort of true answer, and now the boy had up and disappeared. His brother's absence, not just from the wedding, troubled him and it took most of Itachi's energy not to track him down immediately.

He sighed, feeling worn out already. Just as he was about to flop down into a nearby chair, the smooth headed hunchback priest scurried in, smiling widely. "Come, let us wait for the bride to appear." Itachi followed in silent resignation, wondering how long he would be standing at the alter and priest's mercy.

* * *

Sakura's fingers flitted about her face like flies and Aster swatted them away as such. The dress rustled with the movement and Sakura made an unbecoming sound as she stepped back.

"I'm only trying to help, you know." She harrumphed.

"Yeah, well," Aster struggled out of the chair and twisted away from Sakura's reaching and overly compensating arms. "Stop. I can help myself."

The younger made to retort, but paused, breathless for a moment. Aster's face fell blank as she watched Sakura's glossy gaze drift over her. "Wow…" The glare resumed its resting place on Aster's face. "You look…  _so beautiful_  in that! You don't even need you're hair done!" Sakura gushed, sighing and examining her again. "You're really pretty once you take off you six layers of clothing and that bag you wear as a dress…"

"Are you mocking me or complimenting me?" She hissed. "Make up your mind."

Shocked played on the other's face. "Oh no! I wouldn't mock you."

"Whichever," Aster sighed, wriggling under the dress' awkward weight.

A knock on the door interrupted their bickering and Sakura called back quickly, "Alright- we're coming! I mean- she's coming!"

The girl's hands reached for her, and Aster flinched as she froze. Sakura took her wrist carefully, eyeing her in awe. "Stop that."

"You look like a beautiful porcelain doll…" She sighed dreamily and Aster scoffed in disgust, trying to hide the blush from the strange comment.

* * *

Sasuke stared at the chapel, surprised he'd even found it. The church looked like it had lost some long, tiring fight, but refused to go down. It struck him as pitiful, and he associated with the feeling as he thought of his decision to come here. He hadn't even walked in, and he was already regretting it

Originally, he had planned to avoid the whole mess. Sasuke wanted as little to do with Itachi as possible, but he couldn't say the same for Aster. Undoubtedly, she was excited as any other girl was on their wedding day.

When he was younger, he hadn't been so opposed to the idea that she might one day trade vows with Itachi, thus becoming as much his property as his elder brother had been at the time. But he had also pictured them all together at a storybook wedding, family filling the seats and spilling into the side aisles, every last person smiling until their face broke in two. This obviously wasn't about to be the case. He would be the only family, the chapel would remain nearly empty, the pews all vacant. And now her bond to Itachi no longer meant what it would have.

Disappointment pulled Sasuke's mouth to a stout frown and he slipped in the large double doors, barely noticed by even the birds outside.

The lighting inside was awful, only a single downpour at the end of the aisle. Glancing about himself, he slipped into a seat as far back as he could be. Before he could relax, Sasuke's attention was captured by Itachi's form as he stepped into the light. Restrained distaste held his expression as the short priest took a place behind the alter, leaving Itachi in a lonely spot in front.

The elder scanned the rows briefly, scowling to the ceiling before letting his eyes take post on his feet. Sasuke sighed, sinking deeper into shadow. Everything was radically different from what he'd hoped so long ago. It made him wish more and more he was anywhere but the back corner pew.

Without music or introduction, Aster entered from the side at the front, skipping the traditional stroll down the aisle. Itachi appeared as surprised as he felt and Sasuke watched his almost official sister with awe.

"Pretty, isn't she?" Sakura sighed dreamily behind him and Sasuke jumped.

"Yeah." He replied uninterestedly as he could.

They both fell silent, catching the sound of the priest's voice, but unable to make out his words. Itachi took her hands and they could hear him repeating the same blurred sounds as he was told. The smile was visible on Aster's face even from their distance.

* * *

Her heart was thudding in her chest and Aster wondered how Itachi had repeated the vow so smoothly. His hands squeezed hers, pulling back to reveal a thin silver band. But it did little to calm her. Aster's eyes flitted out the pews once more in pure anxiety. Suddenly she noticed the corner.  _Sasuke…_  She smiled wider, and her heart slowed its wild rhythm the slightest. Aster tugged at Itachi's fingers, motioning to the pews with her eyes. He picked up the cue, and noticed Sasuke the same way she had. Itachi returned her smile as the priest turned his attention to her.

* * *

The drone at the end of the chapel seemed far too monotone for something as exciting as a wedding, and Sasuke fidgeted.

"It's good you came." Once again, Sakura's comments disrupted his thoughts. "I think they're both happy to see you."

He shifted uncomfortably. "I don't see why it would make such a difference."

That seemed to upset her. "Don't you get it?" The Uchiha frowned even more severely. "You're the only family they have… Of course it makes a difference. One is always better than nothing."

It would have been easy to shoot back with something, but everything that came to mind sounded too self-pitying for his taste. As he glanced up front once more, it also seemed wrong that he should fight with Sakura at this moment, and in this setting. The argument was unimportant, and ill-timed. It would wait, if it wasn't forgotten.

* * *

The rings had felt light when they had picked them out, and Itachi wondered if the one he'd set on Aster's hand felt as weighted as the one she'd given him. They stood awkwardly, both waiting for some kind of conclusion.

The priest paused, smiling at them. "You may kiss the bride."

Aster's eyes widened, and she met Itachi's surprised stare.  _How the hell did we not think about this part?_  Her head spun, and she knew he was thinking the same thing she was. They made a point not to show affection in public. It could easily cause ill talk of them and the arrangement of their squad. Seconds were ticking by, and it seemed wrong that they should refuse to seal the deal by standing a rigid two feet apart.

Itachi tugged her toward him as he took a step forward. She followed as gracefully as her nerves could manage, letting him pull her against him. There was a brief pause of disbelief before he leaned down to catch her mouth. Aster closed her eyes, feeling her face burn, but at the same time enjoying his taste. Somehow the imagined danger of what they were doing made it all the better. Suddenly it appeared they'd been too long with their mouths intertwined and they both pulled back abruptly.

* * *

Sasuke could feel Sakura's grip on the pew through the back of the padding and he turned to see her staring. Somehow the only part of the dialogue that had made this far back was the 'kiss the bride' part. He'd turned away, having no interest in seeing that piece, but Sakura had been defiantly watching it the whole time.

"I…I," She glanced at him, red faced. "I… I've never see them… Do they act like that at home?"

He frowned. "Do you think I spy on them or something?"

"You didn't even watch, did you?" Sakura gave him a harsh look.

"No." He smirked.

A heavy sigh escaped her, and although she gave the impression she would be mad, she dismissed his blunt, impulsive honesty. "Who would have known? I guess they really are a couple…"

Sasuke raised his eyebrows to her. "If they weren't a couple, why would they be getting married?"

His observation and literal remark, caught her off guard. "I didn't mean it like that…" The Uchiha gave her thin grin, thoroughly enjoying his ability to twist her words. Sakura realized the game a moment too late, but fast enough to end it. "Jeez. Who knew even you had a sense of humor?"

"I did," He shot back, still holding an abruptly empty façade of flippancy.

Aster and Itachi moved slowly to the top of the short stair case that led into the aisle with the priest following close behind. "Now presenting, for the first time… Mr. and Mrs. Itachi Uchiha!" They winced, hearing his voice boom through the church for the first time. In the back, Sakura and Sasuke visibly jumped.

Making their way to the doors, Itachi wrapped his arm around Aster's waist, wondering what they would do next. Sakura and Sasuke stood, ready to follow the newly weds to their next destination, where ever it may be. Before they reached the double doors, they fell back, revealing Kakashi. The jonin gave the procession one fleeting glance and then locked eyes with Itachi. The dour stare he fixed Itachi with put an end to the festivities that hadn't begun.

"What happened?" Itachi could feel Aster freeze in his hold as everyone became tense.

"We've wasted too much time." Kakashi's frown was visible through the mask. "The Akatsuki have gone after the ichibi, and the Sand Village was unable to hold them off." The gravity of the situation fell on them like acid rain. "They need reinforcements. Now."

Itachi nodded. "We'll be ready before sundown."


	11. Frontal Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team seven and team SAI set out for Suna. Sakura saves Kankuro. Akatsuki takes the ichibi.

Itachi crossed his arms, scowling into the darkness of the bedroom as Aster slid onto the mattress. It was too late in the day for them to make any difference by leaving Konoha, and the six hour wait was eating away at him. Sighing heavily, he paced the foot of the bed as Aster watched warily.

"Itachi, there's nothing we can do," she spoke softly, trying to calm his sizzling nerves. "Everyone needs to rest, and the news has to sink in…" He seemed to ignore her as he came to halt and stood facing the window once more. "Sit down at least…"

Finally he acknowledged her. "You want me to sit down and sleep? When Akatsuki is slipping right through our fingers?" His voice was quiet, but his words harsh.

"Yes- I do!" Aster stood, making herself impossible to overlook. "Relax a bit! Being tense and high strung won't help any of us!" Itachi narrowed his eyes at her, unwilling to admit the truth she spoke. "At this rate we're going to run out and get ourselves killed before we can do anything!"

"No one is going to get killed," He shot back sharply. "I'll make sure of that."

"And what about you?" The intention of her side of the conversation suddenly became apparent. "Who's going to make sure you don't get killed?!"

"I can take care of myself."

The frustration left Aster's face and she gave him a defeated look. "Really? Do you know that for a fact?" Itachi remained silent, refusing to reply as she drew him down beside her. "There's no real way of telling what will happen… Do  _me_  a favor and lay down…"

There was a stubborn moment in which he remained silent before complying. "Fine." Aster pushed on his chest gently as he leaned back and curled next to him. "…"

She waited, staring at him intently. He gazed at the ceiling, eyes unmoving, and showing no signs of attempting to sleep. "Itachi…?" Aster's arm slid over him and he tucked his hands under his head.

"You're annoying me…" He told her evenly.

She smirked. "I know."

Odd as it was, her snide answer settled him. "That's good to hear," he replied in the same tone, pulling her on top of him.

They lay on the bed, still and thoughtful for a while. Itachi's stress diminished slowly and he sank towards sleep. The shift of Aster's weight jolted him back to full awareness.

"Are you still upset with me?" The question was quiet and reached for his ears timidly.

He tightened his hold on her before responding. "No."

"Oh." Aster leaned forward, hesitating before delicately pressing her mouth to his. Unaccustomed to following her lead, he paused rather than meeting her with confidence. They twisted together for a moment as she set her weight comfortably over him. His hand found the hem of her night shirt and gently pushed it up between her shoulder blades. There was a temporary break for air until he pulled her back down. This time they were more forceful and she opened her mouth uncertainly as his tongue prodded her lips. She curled her fingers in his hair as he explored her mouth. Suddenly the need to breath clenched both their chests and they drew back in unison.

An awkward moment passed as they stared at each other, breathing heavily. Itachi tugged her shirt back to its previous position before propping himself on his elbows. In a daze, Aster watched him in disorientation.

"We should get some sleep…" He told her shakily.

Her eyes widened and then she nodded, abruptly understanding. "Yeah," she agreed unsteadily as she slid off of him.

* * *

The sun was bright, even though barely over the horizon. Hinata grimaced as Sakura stumbled beside her assertively. The current heads of the Hyuuga household hadn't been pleased to be awakened so early, but they had also consented to hand over their heir without explanation to the Hokage's apprentice. A shudder rippled through Hinata as she continued to watch the other girl in trepidation.

"We're moving out in a few hours…" Sakura yawned, but kept speaking determinedly. "You want to say goodbye to Naruto? Wish him luck or something?" It seemed as though her words should have been arranged in questions, but they sounded like commands, and by dragging Hinata out, they had become such.

She nodded, still wary of the way the pink-haired konoichi rubbed sleep from her eyes. It was a moment before she added, "I have something to give him as well…" A gasp escaped her as she heard herself.

Sakura merely smiled in a nearly drunken manner. "See? My lessons paid off… No more stuttering." Hinata sighed.  _That may only be because I've grown so used to being mind-numbingly nervous…_  "Now you just need to talk to Naruto in that beautiful voice of yours…"

"Sakura…" Hinata started, surprised that she was about to say what she was thinking. "Are you… Are you drunk?"

The other laughed. "Nope!" When she grinned the Hyuuga gave her a look that expressed her suspicion. "Really…" She added in a less tipsy manner. "I'm just tired… It'll wear off."

* * *

The floor beneath Sasuke's feet was cold, but he was oblivious to it through shoes. His bed by now was made, his hair and clothes neat, and he had even had time to pack. The sun was slipping in through the window and he sat woodenly on the bed, eyeing the door menacingly. It irritated him on some unknown level to be the first awake, to be the first ready to go. He tapped his foot impatiently.

Finally when he felt the warmth hit his back, he stood up.  _This is it…_  Anxiety took root in his chest. _A real mission…. With Itachi, Naruto… Aster… Sakura, Kakashi… This is it._  Unable to stand the wait any longer, he pushed the door back gently and stepped into the hallway.

* * *

A soft knock drifted into the bedroom and Naruto shifted in his sleep. There was a pause. Suddenly a loud bang shook the walls and he jumped up, sputtering and cursing.

"Naruto- get up!" Sakura's angry voice rang loud and clear.

"I'm," He stumbled, pulling his orange pants over his boxers. "I'm up!"

He threw open the door as he zipped his jacket and then froze. It wasn't merely Sakura waiting on him, but Hinata as well. There was an awkward recess in the conversation as they sized each other up, both embarrassed for the blonde.

"Well," Sakura grabbed Hinata's shoulders in her announcement, "I've got places to be, people to see." With that said, she gave the Hyuuga one shove towards the door frame and left them to themselves.

Naruto winced, watching them and staring after Sakura's fading form on the walk. "Hinata…?" He turned back to her. "What are you doing here? Are you coming too?"

She shook her head. "N-no…"  _I need to speak clearly!_  "I-I… I have… I have s-something… for you…" Her face showed her verbal struggle all too well.

"Oh," was the only response he gave. They spent another clumsy silence studying each other.

Hinata fumbled in her pocket searching for her gift nervously. Finally her shaky fingers grasped the small black cylinder. "H-here…" She held it out to him rigidly. "It's medicine…"

The kyuubi boy relaxed the slightest, smiling at her. "Thanks. That's really thoughtful." He told her, taking the vial.

She beamed at him. "You're welcome." Panic seized her then, and she turned and dashed down the walk, leaving him with the item in a limp fist.

Hair seemed to shine a little more vividly, and he could hear her footsteps fade in time.  _Her voice is like music…_

* * *

Itachi watched Aster pull the shoulder straps of her pack on gently. While the backpack fit neatly against his back, she seemed to be swallowed by it. Impulsively, he reached to take it from her.

"No you don't," She scolded him, pulling away. "I'm carrying it myself."

He frowned. "I think you'd have an easier time carrying me."

Aster smirked. "Just because the bag's bigger than me doesn't mean it's heavier than me. I can handle it just fine."

"Alright," He mumbled cautiously. They readjusted themselves for a moment before coming to stare at one another. Itachi sighed resignedly. "Let's go."

* * *

It was less than three full hours after dawn, but the sun lapped at their skin, battling with the still frigid air. Their new fighting squad stood at attention, all eyes on Itachi. He took a step back, sighing at the patchwork gathering. Part of him found humor in the fact that Sasuke somehow held the center, with Aster and Naruto flanking him. Aster took post to his right, eyeing Sakura who was standing directly behind her. On his brother's left was Naruto, who appeared to want to be as far away from the Uchiha as possible. Unfortunately Kakashi had inconspicuously trapped them together by hanging on the end. All of them were tense, and only Aster's eyes held faith for Itachi.

Silence hung awkwardly and he felt the urge to address the group before him as he sensed their distrust. Folding his arms, Itachi set his face grimly. "This is it. We're going out to prevent a war, not start one." It was an odd way to begin, and he scrambled for words to articulate his thoughts. "The Akatsuki are not to be underestimated. I want everyone on guard at all times…" The shinobi before him appeared unimpressed. Not ready to back down, he continued at a more brisk pace. "We are going to track the pair that took the ichibi, who is also the Sand's Kage. It is imperative to get him back _alive_. If possible we should attempt to capture the Akatsuki who took him for informational purposes." They shared a mutual nod, and Itachi didn't need to ask if he was understood. "Let's move."

* * *

Shizune glanced over to Tsunade as the sun began to set. The Hokage shuffled papers, trying hard to ignore the dark, penetrating stare fixed on her. The light faded slowly from the room, gradually turning the walls a rich red before the room darkened and she turned on the lights. It was abruptly bright and beige.

Finally she couldn't stand the silence any longer. "Tsunade-sama?"

"Yes?" the word came out in an exasperated sigh.

"That team…" Both knew exactly what she meant. "It's a recipe for disaster…"

Tsunade paused, setting the papers down. She rubbed her forehead, massaging her temples. Then she met Shizune's gaze, and there was something she couldn't quite understand in the older woman's eyes. "I know." The weight of the sentence sunk in as they both fell quiet. The Hokage gave her another steely stare. "There are hundreds of ways for it to go wrong, and so few for it go right. It's a gamble, and a huge one at that. This could be my biggest mistake ever… But it could also be my only chance to stop Akatsuki before war breaks out… or worse."

A shudder rippled through Shizune's body. "Or worse?"

"I kept Sakura out and busy with Aster for a reason…" The Hokage seemed to age with each passing second. "Itachi was filling me in with great detail on their plans… Even as deep in as he was, there are things he  _admits_  he doesn't know… A Fourth Shinobi War is on the bottom in the rankings of their more diabolical ideas. They  _need_  to be stopped."

Unrest had been boiling in her chest as she listened, and now Shizune voiced it. "Can he even be trusted? Look at his own history…"

The blonde bowed her head, shaking it tiredly. "The more I learn, the more I believe I might have done the same as he has… There is nothing clean cut and decisively good and evil about what happened to those three. Somehow they are at the heart of this tangle." Tsunade drew a long breath, staring over Konoha through the balcony behind her. The sun was setting, and the sky was ablaze with its red light. The village below stood in solitary contrasts of orange and black. "Aster is just an entwined bystander, but… Itachi and Sasuke have everything to do with this… It's hard to say which one is more caught in the web. Either way- somewhere a piece of Akatsuki has its axis on them." Tsunade fixed her aid with a determined look. "Akatsuki will fall, and I guarantee those two will stand on its rubble."

* * *

Itachi came to a stop just as the sun faded out of the trees. Looking around, the others had to wonder if he planned their route and speed. They had been moving as fast as humanly possible for as long as possible. And now that they had come to a stop, there was a clearing all but set up for their encampment. Itachi turned back, meeting their eyes. "We will rest here until day light…"

At once, Naruto slumped to the ground. "Dammit… What was the point of that?! Will we even be able to move tomorrow?!"

Sakura panicked as Itachi began to take note of the blonde's reaction. "It usually takes three days to reach Suna; we're halfway there in one." She told him quickly, shooting the elder Uchiha a nervous glance. To her surprise, he appeared unphased by Naruto's grumbling.

With his arms folded he began giving tasks and commands. "Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke," all three stared in sudden silence at his address. "Gather some firewood and stones." There was a mutual nod. "Aster, Kakashi… I will help you set up camp."

* * *

"Dammit Naruto!" He carped once more as Sakura hit him. "Just because we're out in the middle of nowhere doesn't mean you go around making so much noise! We're still shinobi!"

"I can't find any sticks!" The kyuubi boy glared at her sullenly.

Throwing a thumb in Sasuke's direction she shot back. "We seem to be finding them just fine. You're not looking in the right places…"

At the gesture the Uchiha glanced up, jostling the bundles of sticks under his arms. Sakura shifted her own considerable stack, both to Naruto's irritation. "Whatever… Sasuke probably just pulled bark off trees."

The other knelt back down, picking up more loose pieces of wood and ignoring the jab. Sighing, the konoichi however, considered the idea. "That's not a half bad idea… But we don't want to leave traces of ourselves." Shaking it off she gave the blonde another scathing look. "Besides, even if that was what he was doing, he has more firewood than you."

Sasuke glanced around them as Sakura returned to their task. "We've been out a while. We should go back…" He told them slowly.

To his surprise, the other two nodded in agreement and started ahead of him. Sakura led the way as they returned, allowing both boys to lag. Naruto scanned the ground they'd covered, looking for something they'd left behind. A sigh of disappointment escaped him as he came up empty-handed.

Suddenly, he jumped at a sharp pain in the back of his leg. He turned around, realizing Sakura was almost out of sight. Then he met Sasuke's gaze.

"Did you kick me?" He growled accusingly.

Sasuke pulled his eyes from Naruto's. "Yes. I had to get your attention somehow."

The kyuubi boy frowned. "Well you have it."

There was an awkward pause as he scuffed his shoes. Finally he shoved an armful of sticks into the blonde's chest. "Take it."

He stumbled with the sudden weight and force, barely catching the wood. "What?! No!"

"I can't carry it." The Uchiha scowled at him, thinking of a quick excuse.

"And I won't."

"Yes you will." With that he dashed off. He tossed his head back just in time to catch the most vicious look he'd yet to receive from his past friend. "You'd better hurry, before Sakura notices."

* * *

As the former team seven drifted into view Itachi, Aster, and Kakashi finished setting up camp. They entered the clearing with Sakura in the lead and Naruto bringing up the back. Aster looked them over quickly before giving Itachi a superior smirk.

"See?" She crossed her arms.

The younger three froze, confused as Itachi sighed at their portrait. "Alright… I see." Throwing her an irritated frown he tacked on to satisfy her, "You were right. They didn't get any stone for the fire pit." That appeared to appease her as they finished camp.

* * *

Darkness surrounded them like a curtain now that the sun was fully set. The crackle of the fire was rhythmic and soothing, a needed distraction as they adjusted from full meals to soldier pills. As before, Sasuke had managed to find a sleeping place just out of sight. Aster sat shoulder to shoulder with Itachi against a tree as Kakashi lay in his sleeping bag a few yards away. Naruto was near his former sensei and Sakura had also vanished.

Aster sighed, feeling the ache in her legs from their journey. "This is going to get more tiring…"

A nod in agreement shifted Itachi under her chin. "Yes."

"It's been a while since we were on a mission…" She observed.

Again, he agreed with a shake of the head. "We need to rest."

The four around the campfire acted as though his comment had been an order. Setting into comfortable positions, they let their eyes shut, giving into a long lost exhaustion.

* * *

The sleeping bag fit nicely in the roots at the base of an enormous tree Sasuke'd spent a few too many minutes looking for. Satisfied with it, he pushed himself into it feet first. No sooner had he dragged it up to his chin did the sound of twigs breaking reach him. Sakura's silhouette appeared and he didn't need to see her face to recognize her.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked, sounding almost irritated. It was something to new to him. Before leaving Konoha she had blatantly agreed with any and everything he did as faultless and acceptable. Her suspicion of him was almost intriguing.

He sat up. "Sleeping."

"You can't do that with everyone else?"

Sasuke stared at her as her face was illuminated by one of the few shafts of moonlight. "I can… But I'd rather not."

She sighed. "You shouldn't sneak away…" Sakura searched his expression for the understanding of what her tone implied. He met her gaze blankly, purposely blocking the obvious from his mind. "Don't you understand why our group is so large?"

"We're going against Akatsuki," He told her tiredly. "We need a large group."

She shook her head, infuriated. Sasuke smirked, amused by her annoyance. "You left the village… Joined Orochimaru…" Sakura breathed, nervous of her own words. Seriousness replaced the Uchiha's entertained stare. "You were even part of Akatsuki for a while…" She watched him. It was all too clear he understood where she was taking things, but she found she could not easily direct her mouth. "No one in charge trusts you… They want you close by, to keep an eye on… You're raising all sorts of suspicion about yourself by hiding out here…"

There was a pause as they discerned the other's face clearly for the first time in the moonlight. "I know…. And I don't care."

Sakura pulled in a shaky breath. "I see." She surveyed him for an inquisitive moment before dropping down beside him. "Well then…"

Sasuke glared at her as she suddenly entered his personal space. "Is this supposed to make me care?"

"No." She kept a solemn face. "It's supposed to protect you, by giving you someone to back up where you were tonight."

"Oh." They sat for an awkward moment before he turned away, giving her his back as he pulled the sleeping bag up.

A sigh escaped her. "Good night," she hissed reprovingly.

A muffled " 'Night," reached her before she settled down in his vicinity.

* * *

Temari paced the hall anxiously. Even out here she could hear Kankuro's groans as the poison spread. Normally the corridor was spacious as doctors bustled by, three being able to stand shoulder to shoulder comfortably. Now it seemed narrow and cramped to her nervous stare. Once more Temari turned on her heel, grinding her teeth. She was unused to being helpless. But reality hit hard, telling her she was no doctor, and even the best Suna had to offer was proving inadequate. There was nothing to do but wait in a living hell.

Suddenly the hospital room door opened. A grim faced nurse stepped out to her. "Temari-san?"

"Yes?" The nurse flinched and Temari calmed herself, regretting her snappish behavior towards the woman. "What is it?" she asked in an only slightly gentler voice. "How is he?"

The look in the nurse's eyes sent shudders down her spine. She'd seen that before, and she had hoped she never would again. Temari braced herself, prepared for the worst. "Temari-san… He is… very bad," it was a severe understatement and they both knew it. "It will take Konoha's squad two more days to get here… We don't know if he can last that long…"

Frustration and despair mixed and blended until Temari wanted to strangle the woman. She steeled herself, knowing better than to vent her rage on a mere nurse. "There's  _absolutely nothing_ , that  _anyone here_  can do…  _at all_?"

Pity made the nurse's eyes glisten. "No… nothing."

Her sympathy struck a sore spot in the konoichi and she gave her a vicious scowl. "Then find something."

The woman stared, dumbstruck.

"Don't just stand there!" Temari fought her rising volume. "You heard me!"

With one last frightened glance, the nurse scuttled away. Temari sucked in a shaky breath. There was nothing they could do. It was impossible to get word through Konoha to the squad they'd sent that would tell them to move faster. Kankuro's moan reached her through the wall and she slumped into the bench attached to the wall. There was nothing to be done. Konoha's dispatch would reach them too late, and that appeared to be fact.

* * *

"It's  _soo_ damned  _hot_ ," Naruto groaned under his breath.

Sakura glared at him. Huffing with exertion, she hissed, "Shut up! We're almost to Suna!"

"It's too hot here!" He told her sullenly.

"Did you expect it to be cool and breezy?!" She retorted, more irritated under the direct sun and excruciating heat.

"There's Suna," Itachi's voice cut through their conversation and the entire group turned. "It's on the horizon, just over there." He pointed as the exhausted team took a moment to stop. "If we keep moving steadily we should reach it just over an hour."

"And then we can relax for a little bit?" Naruto asked, eyeing Itachi suspiciously.

Itachi returned the look smugly. "Yes."

"Then let's go!" Naruto pumped his fist. "C'mon!" With that, he was off, leading the group.

* * *

The wind kicked up under the shadow of the white clay bird on the endless sea of sand. Sasori moved in its breadth, undisturbed by the sand drifts surrounding him. Deidara straddled the neck of his gargantuan creature with ease as Gaara hung from its tail, unconscious. The blonde grinned into the gusty breeze.

"Oi, Sasori," he called down, getting his partners attention. The other glared up, annoyed by the plot for conversation. "Do you think those Uchihas got theirs yet, hm?"

Deidara's answer came through gritted teeth merely to appease him. "No. I don't believe they have captured the kyuubi."

The artist's grin widened. "That'll show him, yeah!" Determination flared in his one visible eye. "I'll teach Itachi that he can't take me so lightly! That bastard, hm!"

"Hmm," Sasori growled, not in the mood for the other's jubilant declarations. "We should focus on getting the ichibi to our destination."

A sigh left Deidara heavily. "Yeah…"

* * *

The room was crowded, but that didn't seem to faze her. Sakura leaned over Kankuro, who didn't appear to notice her in the slightest through his haze of agony. Carefully she twined her chakra into the water bowl. Suna's doctors gathered in front of the Fire Nation's shinobi, watching the Hokage's lone apprentice with awe.

"I need a sample of the poison before I can create an antidote," she explained while visually examining the bindings on her patient to ensure he wouldn't escape or injure her. "With this, I can extract some of it…" Glancing quickly around the room, she added, "Anyone should be able to do this. While I try to find a cure, everyone else can work to manually remove the toxin from his body."

Taking a deep breath and clearing her mind, Sakura pressed her palm to his chest, feeling the water and her chakra extend into his blood stream. It was something similar to extensions of her own fingers. When they came in contact with the poison, a faint burn sizzled in her hand. Re-gathering the water, she lifted it around the poison, up through his skin. All eyes were locked on the ball of water she now held with a purplish black center. In one swift movement, she dropped the toxin into an empty bowl on her side.

"There," She announced. Looking up, she found the head doctor's stare. "Show me to you medicine lab, please." In a moment of curiosity, she glanced around at her team mates faces. Different levels of shock, awe, and pride held all except one. Aster glared at her, and she froze for a second before hurrying away.

* * *

The hall was packed with Konoha shinobi scattered on benches and leaning against walls. Once more, Sasuke had taken his leave of the pack. Itachi watched Aster's pacing from Kakashi's side on one of the benches. Irritation played clearly over her and she kept her arms tight around herself. Sighing to himself, he stood and approached her slowly.

She appeared to ignore him momentarily. Then she turned on her heel, coming toe to toe with him. "What do you want?" Aster snapped.

Itachi froze, shocked by her behavior. "What do I want?" He mumbled, still reeling. "I want to know why you're suddenly so angry…" A grimaced pulled his mouth.

"Why I'm so angry…?" Her hair swirled around her face with her hasty movements. After a few minutes she turned to face him. "It doesn't matter."

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?" He shot back, now as short tempered as she had been. "You almost bit me in two- that matters…!"

"I'm sorry," she told him sharply.

An incredulous look spread over him and he crossed his arms. "Really? You're sorry? So incredibly sorry you can't explain yourself or apologize with even a pretense of regret?"

Exhaustion took root in Aster's eyes. "I'm sorry…" She replied gently.

"Alright…" Itachi leaned toward her, but paused as he remembered they weren't alone. "And as for your unprovoked temper?" His gaze flashed as an idea hit him. "Sakura? Are you somehow upset with her?" Confusion blurred with frustration.

She sighed. "We already talked about this…"

"Apparently one talk wasn't enough." Taking one of her shoulders, he pulled her closer to the wall. "How could she have upset you in there? She didn't even speak to you…"

* * *

"There, that should be it," With one quick motion Sakura pushed a loose hair out of her eyes and continued grinding the antidote. Lower medical assistants watched her, captivated by her activities. "I'll have it in a minute."

Sweat broke out on her brow. Time was slipping by too quickly, already hours had passed. She was on her fourth attempt, but the small amount she'd dropped into Petri dish earlier had effectively neutralized the toxin. With skill and a little luck, the mess she was brewing in the bowl before her would save Kankuro. As her arm began to ache, the ground concoction finally reached its ideal consistency. Glancing back to the Suna physicians, she gathered only the necessary items and made to leave.

Tunnel visioned and apprehensive, she went straight for the door. A wave of shock rippled through her as the door moved back. Unsteady hands nearly dropped the precious cure as her eyes fell over an unexpected and familiar face.

"S-Sasuke?!" Sakura stuttered, unsure what to do with him standing there.

He eyed her with an unfathomable gaze for a moment before pointing the antidote. "You need to get that to Kankuro."

Swallowing hard, she nodded, "Yes…" He pushed back the door further, side stepping them. "Thank you."

* * *

Aster shook her head, smiling feebly. "It's okay, I promise." She leaned against the wall for support. "You wouldn't understand anyway…" Her tone was meant to soothe Itachi, but only served to inflame him.

"You have that little faith in me?" He glared at her. "I simply 'wouldn't understand'…?!"

The drained appearance in her face showed once more. "There are some things words cannot articulate…" Bewilderment showed in his face as he refused to comprehend. "I can't put you in my shoes, I can't show you the world through my eyes… I can try to tell you, but in some things, I am alone."

Aggravation and perplexment ruled his features and he spent vital moments searching for the response he wanted to give. A commotion behind them stopped him before he could fight her reasoning. Sakura came down the hall deliberately and with speed, holding the antidote in steady hands. Her frayed nerves showed in her eyes as she passed by.

The door to Kankuro's room opened and closed quickly, leaving all to wonder how so many had crossed the entrance's short breadth. Sasuke came up slowly as the group continued to watch the door.

"Where were you?" Naruto gave Sasuke a harsh look.

The Uchiha appeared calm as all eyes now turned to him after Naruto's loud address. "With Sakura."

"Why?" The blonde pressed on, obviously irritated by Sasuke's mannerisms.

He returned the abrasive tone, antagonizing whatever was about to come. "Why not?"

"Naruto-" Kakashi growled warningly, as the kyuubi made to stand up. The boy barely restrained himself.

Itachi stepped forward, not about to let Sasuke continue harassing the other with immunity. "Sasuke, sit down."

Something rancid flashed in the younger's stare. The acid fire in his glare could be traced behind his eyes as it drifted to his mouth. Things were rapidly getting nasty as exhaustion and tension took over.

"Sasuke," Aster stepped up beside Itachi, taking his attention immediately and forcing him to still his anger. "Please… Sit down. There is no need for this."

Rebellion showed in his frown. Rather than taking a seat on one the benches near Kakashi or Naruto, he leaned against the wall, staring at them with avid aversion.

Aster smiled softly. "Thank you." The comment caught him off guard, and for the quickest moment he relaxed. With the rage negated, it was hard to rekindle his fury. Letting fatigue overrun his temper, Sasuke slumped against the stone, dropping his gaze to the floor.

* * *

Kankuro relaxed, drifting into a stable unconsciousness. Pushing her hair back, Sakura looked to the medical nin around her. "The antidote appears to be working…" She told them quietly, almost afraid to believe her success. "The poison is being processed by the remedy, and he should be cured soon…"

There was a pause as she pulled back. The room was silent as they surveyed Kankuro. Sighing heavily, Sakura scanned the space once more. Hesitantly, she asked, "Does… Does he have any family in the hospital?"

One of the doctors stepped up," Yes. A sister."

"Take me to her."

* * *

The downstairs lobby of Suna's hospital wasn't exactly accommodating, but she refused to leave. Temari slumped into the hard couch across from the receptionist's desk. Grinding her teeth, she crossed her arms and pulled them tight around her chest.

There was a commotion in the hall and she turned her fiery stare in alarm. After a moment, one person emerged. The girl was obviously younger than herself and sported a konoha headband. Her greens eyes locked with Temari's.

"Are you Kankuro's sister?" She asked pointedly.

Expecting the worst, Temari stood. "Yes. I am."

"I'm Haruno Sakura," She introduced herself quickly. "I came in with the squad from Konoha." The blonde gave a small start.  _I didn't realize they were here already…_  "I was in charge of Kankuro…" Temari's heart sank.  _Was?_  Sakura smiled, to the other's horror. "And I thought you should know immediately… He's going to be fine."

The tension left her at once and Temari almost dropped to the floor. Strength renewed itself as she remembered way Sakura had worded the news, almost to make her believe Kankuro was dead. She restrained the urge to slap the konoha konoichi.

* * *

Itachi looked over the group as they assembled in front of the hospital. They stared back steadily. He glanced to Sakura, "It was good that we saved Kankuro, and while Sakura-san was in with him, I was able to get Suna's information on Akatsuki's direction as they left the village." The Uchiha sighed heavily. "With that, it's not hard to guess their destination." He gave them each a hard look. "They have Gaara- Kazekage of the Sand- and more importantly to Akatsuki- the ichibi." Once more the group met him with determination.

Naruto stepped forward, making himself clear and serious with the conflict in his eyes. "Let's go get him. I don't want to waste another second here."

Itachi nodded to him. "I couldn't agree with you more." With one more glance in understanding, they set off into the frosting night of the desert.

* * *

The great white bird landed with an unexpected grace and Deidara hopped down lithely. Sasori paid him little mind as he wove hand signs. A red entrance with no other side stared back only momentarily before the rock face opened up.

Deidara turned his nose at it. "Does this place have to smell like this, hm?" He grumbled. "Can't they air it out once in a while, yeah?"

Once more, Sasori paid him no mind. "Bring the jinjuuriki in here."

The blonde sniffed, grimacing at his partner. With a lazy toss of his arm he motioned to the looming white creature of clay. "Come on, yeah." It rose to its feet, hobbling with Gaara in its mouth. "Sasori-!" Deidara caught his attention with his slightly more serious tone. "How long will this take, hm?"

The other answered without turning back. "About three days."

"THREE DAYS?!" Deidara yelled. "N-no way! I don't wanna stand around here for  _three damned days_ , yeah!"

"Too bad." Sasori proceeded unphased. "The others had best appear quickly. I don't have patience for this."

The blonde nodded fiercely. "Damn right they'd better hurry, yeah."

* * *

The fading sun cast red rays over the bluish, purpling sand and it glittered with the shadow of coming moonlight. They moved in one body, gliding over the desert easily. Itachi led the group and Sakura pulled up the back as the innards of the assembly shifted. There was a break in their movement as Sakura skidded to a stop. Annoyed curiosity halted the rest of them.

"Look," She pointed. All eyes fell to a lone figure gliding towards them. "Could it be a messenger?"

Itachi frowned. "Maybe. It could also be an enemy." He motioned to the ranks behind him. "Be prepared."

Shadows receded from the silhouette and surprise took them. An old woman emerged to them.

"Who are you?" Itachi asked gently, but with a commanding firmness.

She smiled at him. "You all think because you're young you can leave me behind?"

He stifled confusion. "Please, who are you?"

"Well, well," she huffed. "No small talk, no self introduction… It's rather rude of you to demand my identity, don't you think?" Before he could press the matter, the old woman continued. "I'm Chiyo, and you, Mr. Rude and Straightforward, are…?"

Itachi's frown deepened as a few of them smothered laughter behind him. "I am Uchiha Itachi, would you like me to introduce my squad as well?" he answered somewhat sarcastically.

Chiyo smirked and nodded, "I believe they can speak for themselves." She turned her gaze to the remainder of the Konoha shinobi, much to Itachi's annoyance.

"Haruno Sakura." She bowed quickly.

Kakashi waved lazily. "Hatake Kakashi."

"Uchiha Sasuke." His tone mimicked Itachi's, earning a clipped glare from his elder.

"Uchiha Aster." A smile came over her as she tasted the name for the first time.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" The blonde started. "I'm going to become hoka-!"

"That is it." Itachi crossed his arms, frustrated by the apparent waste of time. "Now that we all know one another's names," he started grudgingly, "May I ask what you are doing here, Chiyo-san?"

The old woman folded her arms, copying and mocking Itachi's pose. "Yes you may."

There was a momentary pause as she waited. Grinding his teeth, Itachi gave in. "What are you doing here?"

The humor left her now, forcing him to reconsider her. "I am here to aid you in recovering Gaara-sama."

Itachi stared at her. Clearing his throat he replied awkwardly. "Thank you, but… I believe we'll have things under control as soon as we find him."

"That wasn't a request." Chiyo let her arms fall. "I will be accompanying you. If you need a reason, count me as a representative of Suna… A skilled representative."

* * *

Pein's eyes fell over the shadowy congregation. All focus then drifted to Gaara's still form stories below them. Silence crawled between the wooden sealing statue's fingers like a pet of the man leading them.

"Let it begin." Pein arranged his hands and set to stare at the gnarly nine-eyed gargoyle.

The other Akatsuki followed suit and Gaara's body was lifted by an invisible force. There was an awful wrenching sound as one of the eyes opened and the mouth yawned. Gaara remained suspended momentarily before the chakra in his body took a life of its own.

It pushed back his eyelids and forced itself between his lips. The light of it poisoned the room with an unnatural glow. The ichibi's chakra moved like a phantasm, spilling and escaping from every pore in his body and channeling itself into the wooden specter's mouth. The ichibi was now property of Akatsuki.

* * *

It was dark now and the desert was cold as it had been hot. An icy gust swept across the sand. It hit Naruto, seeping through his clothes and raising goose flesh on his back. He glanced around once, seeing the world around in a deeper clarity.


	12. The Final Valley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team seven and team SAI enter the Akatsuki lair and battle with Sasori and Deidara. Aster has another symbolic nightmare.

Naruto turned over in the sleeping bag, unable to sleep. The black sky was turning gray through the thin forest, and the stars were disappearing. _Gaara..._  His tension was palpable and constricting. Naruto's face was twisted into the flat pillow as his blonde hair fell over it; the scars on his cheeks looked more like whiskers than they had in a long time. In vain he fought harder for sleep, not realizing it was too late. It was dawn.

Itachi rose at the same time as Kakashi. There was silence as their gazes met and they moved to wake their charges. The team packed wordlessly and covered evidence of their camp. Naruto led behind Itachi as they came upon the Akatsuki lair.

The red arches loomed over them as the seal upon the entrance stared back. Itachi turned to his team.

"There are four more of these tags." Taut expressions met his. "They must be removed at the same moment. When a tag is removed, a duplicate of the person removing it is formed." He paused for a moment, uneasy with their fearless determination.  _This is a bad time for egos to kick in..._  "The clones will fight to the death." Those words produced the desired caution upon their faces. "Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Aster- I would like you to remove the perimeter tags. Kakashi?"

The mentioned shinobi crossed his arms.

"Please use your dogs to find the tags."

Kakashi nodded and promptly began summoning.

"Sakura," Itachi continued. "I will removed the tag upon the entrance; you will run in and smash the boulder in the way. Chiyo-san, you will stay with Sakura and I."

"Alright." She tightened her gloves and flexed her fingers, as the older woman nodded in agreement.

Reaching into his hip pack Itachi pulled out his ear piece. The rest of the ninja followed suit. "Report when the dogs have led you to a tag. I will give the signal to remove them."

* * *

The dog in front of him was large and gray. Its scars winked at him through its fur as the night's stars had in the dappled light. Naruto sighed heavily. This image of Sasuke's back stayed with him. The Uchiha hadn't so much as glanced at him when they parted from the crimson arch. His chest clenched with the irony.

_I will save Gaara._

Still, Sasuke's receding silhouette stayed behind his eyelids.

The dog stopped suddenly and Naruto almost tumbled over it.

"WOOF!" came the reproachful bark.

"Hey!" he scolded in return. He balanced on the rock face, the sound of the nearby waterfall ringing in his ears. For a moment he wondered if he was at Shuumatsu no Tani. The dog barked again, glaring at Naruto and then glancing up. The kyuubi boy followed the dog's gaze. One of the tags glowered down upon them. Naruto pressed the mic button on his earpiece. "Found it."

* * *

Naruto's voice sounded through his headset and Itachi glanced down at Sakura. "Alright... Everybody on three... One... Two...Now!" The tag stretched momentarily in his grip and then ripped free of the stone entrance. "Go Sakura!"

"Okay!" Fist glowing with chakra, she ran full force, throwing all her might into the strike as Itachi leapt away.

Suddenly, the rocks exploded. Smoke, dust, and debris clouded the air and Sakura guarded her mouth and nose with her hands.

* * *

Deidara sat on the carcass and crossed his arms. "About damn time we finished that, hm!"

Sasori glared at him. "They are here."

"Really?" Deidara grinned, ignorant of the other's animosity. "And how did you know that, hm?"

"Because..." Sasori's eyes locked on the entrance. "I can feel their chakras... Here they come."

* * *

The trees loomed over Sasuke as the rip of the tag echoed around him. After Itachi's yell into the radios, there was a stark silence. Temporarily, he wondered if the clone would even appear.  _Maybe something went wrong?_

Then the sound of sludge reached him. He whipped around to see the earth pulling itself from the ground. The figure struggled for a moment, falling to its knees before rising fully. Sasuke watched in shock and the greens and browns morphed until he was staring into his own face.

* * *

The ice swords clashed, sending cold chips flying. Aster laughed into the soulless blue eyes of her clone. "I only get better. That's what makes me the real one!" She leaned into the blade, purposely snapping it and driving the fragment through the doppelganger's chest.

Mud poured over her hands and forearms and it deflated before falling back to the dirt. She let the jutsu drop and the sword splashed over her arms, washing the clone's dregs to the vibrant grass.

* * *

Sasuke drew his sword, moving swiftly and precisely. The clone dodged fluidly and grinned.

"That won't won't finish me, Sasuke-kun," came the doppelganger's hiss.

The Uchiha boy froze.  _It doesn't move like me... And these... These things can speak?_ He stared incredulously.

It smiled and beckoned him. "Come now... Don't you recognize me? Surely you haven't forgotten me already?"

_Where's my doppelganger_? The incongruities were now plain, but his mind refused to add up an obvious answer. "I don't know you..." He breathed. "And I don't care to."

He swung wildly at his likeness, the panic of the answer he should know paralyzing his muscles.

Laughing, It stepped just out of range. "Now now Sasuke-kun... Your time with Itachi has made you sloppy. You were taught better."

"NO!" This time Sasuke's blade cut straight through It's abdomen. Instead of collapsing, the dirt fused back together. "Itachi has taught me well- It doesn't matter who you are or what tricks you have... This is over!" He struck again, this time severing the head.

The body collapsed back into the earth as the head rolled. Sasuke was ready to shake off the incident and meet back up with the group when It's laughter reached his ears.

"Once upon a time, you would have struck like that in the beginning. Aster has made you soft, hasn't she?" The eyes of the doppelganger had turned yellow upon his face. Sasuke stared into It's gaze, feeling his skin crawl.

"Talk bad about Itachi if you must..." he stalked back over to the head. "But  _never_  speak about Aster that way."

It cackled and Sasuke watched the madness of the creature contort his face into something malicious and hardly recognizable. "And now your guilt speaks for you?" It screeched in ridicule.

THUNK

The blade moved swiftly through the creature's mouth, out the back of it's head, and into the dirt. Sasuke watched as the head melted into the grass, his chest suddenly heaving.

"I don't feel guilt..." his voice came out weak and shaky. "I... I'm not guilty...?"

* * *

Both Itachi and Sakura's eyes locked onto the carcass that the two Akatsuki had seated themselves upon. Itachi avoided their gazes.  _Gaara is dead... We're too late..._

Beside him, he heard Sakura exhale under her breath, " _Naruto..._ " She turned her ferocious gaze upon Deidara and Sasori.

"Well, well!" Deidara stood, his arms open mockingly. "Itachi, I was wondering where you were, although I didn't think you'd have the guts to turn traitor, hm!"

Sasori eyed Chiyo apathetically. "Quite a reunion."

"How many do you have?" Itachi stepped forward, only subtly ushering Sakura and Chiyo behind him. Deidara raised an eyebrow. "You heard me." Only now did he raise his gaze, the full power of the sharingan staring Sasori and Deidara down. "How many do you have?"

Deidara held up his hands. "You mean bodies? Just this one, yeah." He kicked Gaara's body nonchalantly. "We don't usually hang onto them."

A feral growl erupted from behind Itachi and Sakura. Sakura turned, "Naruto-!" The blonde had arrived and was glaring at them, his fingers beginning to sharpen themselves into claws.

"We usually get rid of them pretty fast. In fact that's what we just about to do with this one, hm!" To prove his point, Deidara kicked the face of Gaara's body. The remains shook, and Sasori finally stood, casting a general look of revulsion around him.

Naruto screamed in rage, suddenly he was moving and then he hit the ground. Kakashi stood over him, restraining him. The kyuubi boy let another howl of rage, the fox's guttural voice coming through.

"He's dead, the ichibi, yeah..."Deidara grinned, watching Naruto squirm.

"Get him out of here!" Itachi wheeled around, yelling at Kakashi. "Get him away from here Kakashi!"

"I killed him," Deidara taunted Naruto. Before Itachi could turn back around and put Deidara in his place, Sakura had moved. He was able to just catch her punch tearing through the blonde Akatsuki's stomach. The figure she'd punched turned to clay and exploded around her.

Sasori sighed. "Idiot. Now it's started."

The smoke cleared to a shell of ice and Sakura guarding as much of herself as she could. It was a moment before she opened her eyes. Aster dropped her seals and the ice melted. "Don't throw swings unless you can take a hit," she growled.

The bickering was cut short as a cloud of smoke exploded from the left corner. It cleared quickly as Deidara threw Gaara's body into a giant white bird's mouth. The smoke and yelling had been loud enough for Sasuke to hear as he approached, and now he skidded to a halt in the entrance.

"NOOO!" Naruto shrieked again as kyuubi chakra became visible. Kakashi struggled with him and began to break a sweat. "That's my friend, you BASTARD!" The gravelly scream echoed as Naruto finally sent Kakashi flying.

"Sasuke!" Itachi caught his attention. "Restrain him- NOW!" The elder didn't pause to see if Sasuke would comply. Once more the younger Uchiha found his limbs sluggish and fighting paralysis. Itachi leapt for Deidara as the rest of the team ran to hold back Naruto in Sasuke's place.

"Look out, Itachi!" Aster's preoccupied shriek reached him took late. Sasori's tail came down over Itachi's chest as he was midair. He hit the floor hard, skidding as Deidara took off.

"Come and get me, little fox, hm!" Deidara catcalled.

Only now did Sasuke's body come to full obedience and Kakashi begin to rise. More kyuubi chakra leaked from Naruto's pores, and he threw off Sakura and Aster easily. They caught themselves, taking minimal damage from an expected tumble as Kakashi and Sasuke dashed past them towards Naruto. But it was already too late.

Itachi swore under his breath, "Kakashi, Sasuke..."

Chiyo called back to him over his shoulder. "Go get the blonde boys, Mr. Rude and Straightforward." The old woman turned back to Sasori. "We have this under control."

Momentarily, he wondered if his fall had knocked a screw loose. "Okay." And he was off, motioning to the other sharingan users to follow.

* * *

Deidara glanced back. The kyuubi chakra was visible over the trees even from his distance. And it was advancing rapidly. "Well... Now at least we know why Itachi never brought back the nine-tails, yeah." He laughed to himself, shaking his head. He turned his gaze forward once, dipping into his clay. In his wake, miniature birds and spiders rained down. Each one suddenly began to expel smoke of their own accord.

* * *

"I'll take his bottom and left," Kakashi nodded towards Itachi, his gaze never leaving Naruto.

"Alright." The Uchiha replied, studying the movements of the glowing chakra that had recently enveloped Naruto. "I have his top and right sides." He clarified and the copy ninja nodded once more. "Have the tag ready at any moment you get."

"Of course."

Itachi moved out of Naruto's trail of destruction suddenly, closing the space between them in the canyon's foliage. It was only luck that he had happened to have Naruto's above area and that he had moved first. Itachi dodged quickly as a white bird dive bombed him and exploded an area of trees. Looking ahead, he saw more birds coming, and white spiders of formidable size crawling through the gorge.

"Watch out, Kakashi," Itachi glanced behind him as Kakashi surveyed the wooded area around them. "Those creatures are bombs."

The copy-cat ninja's face tightened. "They are all around. We'll have to find another way to catch that Akatsuki."

Explosions rang out ahead of them as Naruto dashed directly through the squirming mine field, the kyuubi protecting its host from the bombs. The other two shinobi stared, momentarily stunned. Inside the red, bubbling chakra, Naruto glanced at the clay creatures and growled.

"MOVE!" Kakashi jumped and Itachi followed suit as the jinchuuriki crouched. The canyon shook as the kyuubi sent out a chakra wave through Naruto, and the bombs erupted.

Itachi's face was pallid as he surveyed the mass destruction of the last few seconds. "The kyuubi... is this strong?" His voice was even, but hollow.

Kakashi grinned without amusement. "You were still too young when the nine-tails attacked Konoha, weren't you?"

"I was aware of the world around me, if that's what you mean," he answered carefully, unsure if the other had meant the comment as an attack.

The other nodded thoughtfully. "I imagine your family tried to shield you from most of it. They undoubtedly knew already what value you had to them and didn't want to risk you."

It had been a long time since Itachi had discussed his family. He drew in his breath sharply as they landed back in the forest. "Yes." He answered disdainfully, more angry at the memory than Kakashi's mention of it. "I suppose neither of us will ever know for certain, but your idea fits with their character." Both turned in time to see Naruto take off once more. "Let's go."

* * *

Sasuke watched, still numb, as Kakashi and Itachi disappeared after Naruto. A hand on his shoulder jolted him back to himself.

"What's the matter with you?" Aster's gaze was hard, but panic showed behind her blue irises. "Why are you still here?" Her voice rose, beginning to become shrill. "You were supposed to go with Itachi and Kakashi!"

"I-I was?" He kicked himself, hearing his voice shake. "I'm sorry."

She had seemed previously distracted, but now she refocused on him, taking in his slightly bewildered appearance. "Sasuke..." Aster frowned, her gentleness returning, but with a wary edge. "Now is not the time for this. I don't know  _what_  is going through your head, but it has to wait for a bit." He nodded, still feeling slightly dazed. "Go catch up with Kakashi and Itachi."

Laughter rang out behind them, and they turned in unison. "O baa-san..." The hunched Akatsuki behind them breathed. "Whoever said that people become wiser with age was a liar and a fool..."

Chiyo glared at him. "It's been a while, hasn't it... Sasori?"

"Not long enough, if you ask me," Sasori replied, dropping his false amusement.

"His  _grandmother_?" Aster said incredulously under her breath, just loud enough for Sasuke to hear. "Well... I guess that explains why she wanted to come along." She glanced at him, voice and face taut. "Why are you still here?"

"Itachi and Kakashi are long gone..." Sasuke told her quietly, his fingers wrapping around his sword. "I might as well do what I can here..."

Aster sighed. His familiar defiance was back, and it was oddly comforting.  _But he can't stay here... Not with_ her  _here_.

A sallow, veined hand reached from under the cloak and tore the cloth from Sasori's face. A three-slatted jaw was revealed. All three pieces dropped in unison and sebon glinted in the light spilling in from the entrance.

"Watch out!" Chiyo called to Sakura, who was standing beside her. "Those are poisoned!"

The younger girl wiped her anxiety from her face and moved fluidly out of the way of the sebon as they were sprayed over them. Aster and Sasuke had been far away enough, that they didn't need to worry over the attack.

"I'm gonna take him out," Sakura yelled back as she moved forward rapidly, her fist glowing with chakra.

Chiyo's eyes widened. "NO! He has traps in the puppet!" The pink haired girl paid the woman no heed as she advanced on her target. Sasuke took off to attempt to head Sakura off before she was injured. Chiyo pulled two scrolls from her sleeves, knowing there wouldn't be time for the Uchiha to intervene. She used a summoning over them, and Aster grabbed Sasuke by the collar of his shirt, anticipating the result of his efforts.

The puppet's tail rose up again, ready to pierce Sakura. As the blade came down, two figures blocked the blow. The sound of metal mangling wood echoed through the cavern. Sakura paused long enough to meet a pair of hollow eyes, and then she continued her attack around Chiyo's puppets.

"Is she insane?" Chiyo cried, shadowing her movements with the second puppet as best as she could. "Why is she still attacking?"

Sasuke watched her movements, and the activation of his sharingan was almost second nature.  _Sasori is fast... He'll have to time to try to take her out again before she gets to him!_  He twisted free of Aster's hold, not pausing for her scolding.

"Over here!" Sasori turned at the Uchiha's voice.

"Nice try, little Uchiha..." came the gravelly taunt. Tilting his head back, he opened his mouth and something looking akin to a pipe appeared

Chiyo diverted her puppet. "It's a poison bomb! Don't breathe in anything that comes out of it." The male puppet she'd had moved swiftly towards Sasori and Sakura was finally getting close.

The Uchiha boy glanced back to see Aster running to pull him back.  _There's no time... Nobody is close enough or fast enough...!_  Sasuke pulled one of shuriken from its holster. "Let's see if that clone was right about Itachi's training..." It was a long shot from his distance, but he had to try. Whipping his arm out and releasing the shuriken, he watched it sail through the air faster than any of them moved.

The poison bomb appeared at the mouth of the tube. Sasuke was almost sure he could see the force that would propel the bomb moving up the cannon. With a loud bang and a gust of air, the bomb was released. Before it was able to travel, the shuriken connected. The momentum of it tore the bomb from it's intended path. Both items flew deeper into the cavern, hitting the giant statue in the middle of the space. The bomb exploded, releasing green gas a distance away and blowing a decent sized hole in the back wall.

Chiyo, Aster, and Sasori watched in shock as the shuriken did its work successfully. Sasuke grinned.  _Well... Maybe all that work_ was _for something after all._  All four turned their attention back to Sakura as she screamed out. Her fist connected with the puppet's torso and shattered it into fragments of wood and debris.

An unidentifiable mass rolled away, smoking as if it were burning.

* * *

"Well, well..." Deidara growled. "Persistent aren't they? I can't play around with the kyuubi and Itachi at the same time, yeah." He shook his head at the dirty clouds coming from the trees that he had dropped his bombs over. "How annoying, hm. All three seem to have pulled through."

The red-orange tails of the kyuubi in the distance glowed like flames. Naruto was gaining on him faster than either Kakashi or Itachi could. The blonde Akatsuki grinned.  _The nine-tails is just where I want him..._  He whipped the bird around, landing it at the end of ravine, and perching on the top of a long dried waterfall.

Naruto's body was aflame with the poisonous chakra, but he was too intent on his goal to feel anything but numb. Tree branches snapped like toothpicks as he barreled through, the scent of the raw, pulsing life inside the bark filling the air. A growl erupted from him as he leapt up and came back down towards Deidara's defiant leer. As the kyuubi came down upon him, he dodged, igniting the clay giant bird with his chakra. Kakashi and Itachi appeared from the shrubbery just in time to see Naruto dive directly into the explosion.

The canyon rocked and the scent of burning flesh filled the space. Deidara crossed his arms, watching the shock of the Konoha nin and tasting the acrid smoke in the air. Before the smoke could clear, a half-transformed Naruto tore from the cloud. In his arms was the shell of his fellow jinchuuriki. Gently as he could, with clawed hands, he laid his friend down at the top of the forgotten waterfall.

"Kakashi..." Itachi kept his eyes trained on Naruto and spoke furtively. "I have Deidara... Seal that chakra..."

The copy-ninja nodded. And then they moved. It was like a flash of light, so fast that one had to be looking for it to see it. Kakashi took the tag out with steady fingers, no longer aware of the fragile wax tracing the seal on the paper. Naruto had barely set Gaara down when he felt the force of Kakashi's body throw them both. The kyuubi screamed with Naruto's voice as it was compelled back. The blonde boy collapsed backwards, his sensei over him as he fell unconscious for the moment.

Itachi's kunai was fast, and Deidara nearly didn't see it coming. He dodged just enough for the strike to miss his heart and bury itself into his shoulder. They pulled apart and Deidara yanked the weapon out of his body, throwing it to the ground.

"Well... the was quite the greeting, hm..." The artist laughed. "Looks like I need to return it with an equal enthusiasm!"

The Uchiha activated his sharingan, sparing nothing in trying to take him down quickly. He moved in, trying half-heartedly to hit the blonde Akatsuki with shuriken. The ploy worked just long enough for him to land a solid punch in Deidara's jaw. The blow's receiver went tumbling backwards, skidding across the fine dirt and rocks. He tasted the sweet iron of his blood as Itachi came at him again, fists ready.

Itachi's knuckles connected with the coarse fabric of the cloak and the space where his abdomen was supposed to be gave way into what felt like jello.  _A substitution!_  He jumped back as the fake exploded, barely landing on his feet. The Uchiha whipped around in a half circle, quickly spotting his foe. Deidara was racing towards Kakashi, hoping Itachi would have been caught or at least distracted. Drawing chakra to his feet, he leapt at Deidara.

* * *

Kakashi watched anxiously, holding Naruto's shoulders in his lap, as Itachi and Deidara traded blows yards away. As he gripped tighter to the kyuubi child, something wiggled in his grasp. He looked down to see Naruto's bleary blue eyes open.  _He recovers fast... Of course he would..._

"Kakashi-sensei..." Naruto sat up, surveying his surroundings. Upon looking to his left, he saw Deidara barreling towards them. There was barely time to react. Naruto rose to move and protect Gaara's body, but he wasn't fast enough.

The silver-haired shinobi opened his single sharingan to the mangekyou. There wasn't even a pause for any of them to feel shock. Kakashi scowled with the effort, suddenly opening up some sort of portal, only noticeable by the way it contorted the world around it, as if it was a sun radiating heat waves. Deidara's injured shoulder was caught as he came to a halt. The blonde gave a feral growl of pain as he tore away in an attempt to escape and avoid and Itachi.

His arm fell from his shoulder, spraying blood over the ground and filling the air with its warm, sweet scent. Deidara backed away as Itachi stared in awe at Kakashi, who was now on his knees, holding his face.

"Humph!" Deidara gave them a predatory glance as he held his shoulder, blood leaking between his fingers. "Leader-sama will be interested to hear about this, yeah..." He grinned before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

All except the unconscious Gaara stared at Kakashi, almost heedless of Deidara's escape.

Itachi swallowed hard. "Kakashi-san... What have you done to obtain such a miserable power?"

Clutching Gaara to him, Naruto stared in shock. Kakashi pulled himself to his feet shakily, ignoring Itachi's question. "Naruto... We must return to the others quickly."

The boy nodded, hoisting Gaara over his shoulder. At Kakashi's signal they moved out. Itachi stood behind for a moment, trying to chase the numbness that had crept into his hands.  _Shisui... It didn't have to be me, did it?_

* * *

Smoke settled around the figure like clouds around a god as it stood. Red hair was visible first, and then the outline of outstretched arms, hands upturned and opened wide. Sakura backed away, and all of them froze, save for Chiyo, who pulled her remaining puppet defensively in front of her.

The smoke finally began to clear, and hazel eyes set in a delicately carved face were visible. Chiyo's breath hitched. "You really are him, aren't you...? Sasori."

Her awe was returned with scorn. "It's been many years since I was forced to use myself... It's such a shame you destroyed Hiroku. He was one of my favorites." His angelic gaze fell over the fallen puppet and then the one remaining with Chiyo. "Mother and Father, eh? How sentimental..." The leer on his face contrasted sharply with his beautiful features. "O baa-san... You and Father will soon be joining Mother." With that, his hands flipped back from his wrists, revealing the truth of his body.

"So..." Chiyo set back on her hunches, changing to an offensive position. "You've made yourself into a puppet as well..."

The only answer that came was fire from his arms, pouring towards them as if from a giant pitcher. All of them scrambled aside, except for Chiyo, who jumped high over the flames, sending her puppet down at Sasori. Abruptly the flames were cut off as the Akatsuki used his arm as a blade now, driving it through the puppet. Chiyo landed unsteadily as Sasori yanked on Father. She fought him, sweating and trying to move the puppets limbs.  _He's got it's gears...It won't move!_

Chiyo released the puppet form her control, watching in muted horror as Sasori threw Father and it crumpled to pieces. "Your turn, old woman. You've overstayed your welcome."

He knelt momentarily, taking out a scroll and lacing his graceful fingers in and out of seals.  _Now's my chance!_  Sakura dashed for him, preparing to land another deadly blow. Unfortunately, the summoning happened too fast. She was careening wildly out of control now, having had too much confidence in the moments before. The puppet was on her in moments, its wild brown hair and dilated eyes followed by the tattered cloak hanging off its shoulders. It raised one knobby hand, grasping a black spear. And the then the world spun.

She next opened her eyes to see Sasuke staring back. They had avoided most of the attack thanks to his quick reaction. Sakura sucked in a quavering breath, feeling his chest heave over her.  _He's breathing so heavy..._  Then she caught sight of the scratch on his arm. It was small, sporting only a thread of blood wandering aimlessly to his elbow. But it was enough. His arms shook and he tried to sit back to let her up. Instead he collapsed.

Sasori grinned, all his teeth showing, as Itachi, Kakashi, and Naruto appeared at the entrance. "Well... I'm assuming I won't be seeing Deidara if you're all back..." He gestured towards Sasuke as he fell and Sakura cradled him. "Let's call this a fair trade... At least until we get the kyuubi."

Everyone was running past him and Itachi stood frozen, not realizing as he reactivated his sharingan. Sasori was going to run, and everyone was going to let him as they tried desperately to tend to Sasuke. Being part of Akatsuki for five years, he had gained at least a basic understanding of all the members fighting styles. The one cut on Sasuke's arm was more than enough for Sasori's poison-saturated weapons. ' _Let's call this fair trade...'_  His feet had begun to move before he came to full decision.

Kakashi looked up and Naruto and Chiyo followed suit, realizing what Itachi was doing before he did. "He's going after him..." Kakashi said quietly.

"He's a bright boy then, isn't he?" Chiyo rose and the three of them set off to follow as back up.

* * *

Sasori glanced back, seeing the red flash in Itachi's eyes.  _Shit...I'd better move faster._  As he tried to pull away, Itachi activated his own mangekyou.

The Uchiha paused on top of another hill, watching Sasori try to disappear into the foliage below. "Amaterasu!" The word rang out with finality and suddenly the whole forest was up in onyx fire. A scream rang out somewhere within it. Fists clenched, he spread the fire over the trees, unable to hear the shrieks of his objective burning alive. The three who had set out behind him froze, awed by the mass destruction they were witnessing.

* * *

Sakura fumbled through her packs, nervously, acutely aware of Aster's eyes and Sasuke's ragged breathing. The redheaded woman bent over him, stunned. Finally, Sakura's fingers grasped the vial.

She positioned the tube against his upper arm carefully, and then pushed the release on the end decisively. "H-he'll be alright now..." Already, the tension was leaving his form.

Aster turned the full wickedness of her gaze upon Sakura. "He'd better be." A pained look passed over her, mixed with disgust. "He did that for  _you_... And if..." her voice broke. "If anything happens to him... I will never forgive you..." She paused, steeling herself. Sakura looked ready to intervene and say something, but Aster shook her off, continuing. "I can't believe I'm saying this... Stay here with him. I'll catch up with the others and we'll start on our way back together." Not sparing time for the girl to respond, Aster took off in the direction the rest of the group had- after Sasori.

* * *

The heat hit her first, like a wall expanding outward infinitely. Then Kakashi, Naruto and Chiyo came into view. Beyond them Aster could see Itachi, his shoulders set square, and his fists so tight she could see the white on his knuckles from where she was approaching. Everyone seemed frozen, looking beyond Itachi. Aster paid them no heed, sensing the hurricane of emotion the older Uchiha was giving off in an effort to keep it locked up. She let herself down to a jog from a sprint as she entered yelling range. Suddenly Itachi fell to his knees. She moved back to a sprint.

As she dropped to his side, she saw him grip his head. "Itachi! Itachi!" The blood was spilling down his shirt and over his forearms. "My god- What the hell happened?"

Her panic was waking the others up from their trance. Kakashi and Chiyo stood back knowingly. Naruto tried to approach the couple in front of them, but Kakashi held him back. "Everything's fine... Give them a moment.." Naruto stayed himself reluctantly.

"It's... nothing..." Itachi muttered, trying to sop up some the blood from his face with his cloak. "I'm alright." He sounded dazed and tried.

Aster surveyed the forest for the first time, suddenly speechless. He felt her fingers curl into his shirt shoulder and her other hand almost fall from his wrist. It was a few moments before she found her voice to ask, "Y-you... or him?"

He sighed heavily. "I did it... He received it." Itachi's body and voice were steadier now.

"B-but..." Aster crouched further, trying to meet his gaze, which he deftly kept from her. "You're bleeding...! And so much..." Her right hand was now covered in his blood from holding onto him.

Shaking his head, Itachi tried to furtively put distance between them by pulling back. "It's nothing... Just a side affect. A side affect of Amaterasu... I'll be alright."

"Amaterasu..." She tasted the word, letting her tongue meld the syllables slowly. Understanding dawned on her. "Your mangekyou..."  _Because of what happened to Sasuke..._  "Is... Is Sasori...?"

Dispensing with niceties, he wiped his face clean as he could with the sleeve of his shirt. "He won't be a problem again..." He told her coldly, with a bit of cynical amusement. Itachi met her gaze, still clenching his right eye shut. She sighed in relief, wanting to pull him to her, but knowing now was not the time. Instead, they stood together.

"Sasuke is back in the cavern," Aster told them, hastily adding, "with Sakura..." The other's nodded, having overheard the entire conversation.

* * *

Sakura clutched Sasuke as she watched Aster leave. She held him for a few moments, savoring the fact that he was still alive. She could feel the warmth of his body in her lap, feel the pressure of his back against her knees as he breathed in and out. Only after the wild pounding of her heart ceased did she realize how uncomfortable Sasuke would be when he awoke. With a sigh of relief she laid him on the floor of the cavern in front of her.

His face was more relaxed now than in any memory of him she could recollect.. It took years away from him, and he looked like the 13 year old boy who had said he was sorry at the gates of Konoha as he left. A familiar throb filled her chest. It was unfair that he could hurt her like he had still keep such a firm grasp upon her. No matter how she fought her own emotions, choked on them in shame, they stayed just below the surface.

Abruptly, the burn of tears in her eyes woke her from her reveries. She stilled her hand, resisting the brutal urge to stroke his cheek. Instead, Sakura sat, impassive to the point of absurdity, over him.

_'He did that for_ you _...'_  Aster's shattering voice echoed in her ears. The sudden dawning of the truth of the situation hit her like a freight train. And behind it came a wreckage of questions.

* * *

Naruto crested the new back entrance to the cavern first, uneasy as he tried to push back his motivation for leading the way, disgusted by the irresistible compulsion to hurry back. He couldn't decide if he was thankful or frustrated by the slowness with which they had returned. Itachi was unsteady on his feet after the massive amount of blood loss, and Kakashi's fatigue was beginning to catch him, As anxious as he was to make sure Sasuke and Sakura were alright, he did not want to face Gaara's body, now that the reality of the Kazekage's death had set in.

Too soon, and simultaneously too late, they leapt down into the large space. Sakura rose from her prim posture beside Sasuke as they entered. "He's fine now, just unconscious," she told them hurriedly. Sakura met Naruto's gaze as relief settled over the others. Pain was evident in his eyes and she followed him as he turned to Gaara. Chiyo moved behind him as he took heavy steps towards the shell that had been left behind. Itachi and Aster breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that their charge was going to pull through, unlike the others around them.

They stood around the body in silence, surveying the remains once strong and living being. It was Chiyo who broke the spell. "I'm surprised to see how much he meant to you..." Her words were general, but her tone aimed them at Naruto. He clenched his teeth in grief. The old woman sighed and smiled in a cryptic manner. "I had already lost what I came here to retrieve... If only I had realized that several years sooner."

Confusion spread over most of them. Itachi stepped forward. "Sasori was your grandson... I'm sorry for your loss."

She smiled in the same sorrowful way she had a moment ago. "Now I wonder if I ever truly had him." It was a moment before she continued, addressing the group as a whole. "Before Sasori became... what he was, I had planned something unheard of, and incredibly special..." Chiyo paused a moment to gather herself. "I created, and mastered a jutsu. It was originally meant for Mother and Father... But when I saw Sasori today, I was sure it had gone to waste. However, now I have realized that it is still useful." All stood in patient befuddlement as the aged woman knelt down. She did not string hand signs together, merely rested her hands upon Gaara's chest. The chakra around her hands glowed the standard minty green it acquired in healing ninjutsu. And then it became brighter. The light seemed to emanate from her whole body and reach down to Gaara's still form.

Sakura suddenly realized the nature of the jutsu as she watched the chakra's movement. "N-no! Chiyo-sama! You can't!" She began to panic, dropping down to grab the old woman. Aster stopped her taking firm hold of her shoulder and exchanging a look of agony with Chiyo.

"I'm an old, old woman, little girl," She told Sakura, smiling. "I don't have anything to give or continue on for. Consider this my last gift to you and the people of Suna."

The young konoichi stared, open-mouthed and lost.

It was Naruto who replied. "Thank you."

The light around her body began to fade, as Gaara's grew brighter. It became a piercing, penetrating light, and they shielded their eyes; Sakura pulled back. The light faded, and they waited for the thump of a body as they opened their eyes once more.

Naruto averted himself from their gazes, holding Chiyo in his arms.

Gaara stirred. He raised his arms slowly, testing them, and then ran his hands along the dusty floor, feeling and savoring the pricks of pain as his fingertips met small rocks.  _I'm alive somehow..._  He sat up, still weak. Sakura reached into her pack, quickly producing soldier pills for him. "Here, those should help a little." She noted how miraculous it was that her voice didn't waver.

Gaara took them, reflecting upon who it was that stood around him. As he finished surveying them, his eyes rested on Naruto, who was gently setting Chiyo down. The kyuubi stood, giving his friend a genuine smile. He extended a hand, and Gaara took it easily as he stood beside him.

* * *

Sasuke stood behind the group, trying to find something besides Naruto's melodramatic goodbye to watch. As hard as he tried to block it out, bile rose up in throat. He couldn't fully escape without plugging his ears, and that would have drawn too much attention.  _Finally..._  The group turned to go.

Without warning, Naruto's voice pierced his thoughts once more. "Gaara- Mata aou!"

Sasuke felt his shoulders tense as he gripped the inside of his pockets. Those were words Naruto would never speak to him after what they had been through. As they walked away, Naruto's euphoria ripped him from the inside. Something worse than Naruto replacing Sasuke's place in his life had happened.

_He doesn't even care that I exist... So much for all those big words back then._

* * *

Sasuke was still cooped in a hospital bed, and Itachi laughed quietly, remembering the hellfire in his younger brother's eyes as they dismissed himself and Aster. Aster crossed her arms and leaned her elbows on the table. "What are you laughing about?" she asked, amused to see him something other than apathetic.

"Life," he answered, turning on the cushion to face her and copying her pose.

Itachi expected her to laugh. Normally such childish gestures from him drew her amusement. Instead, the corners of her smile dropped, and her eyes reflected the sun over the backyard fence through the window, making a abstract picture of a sunset in her blue irises. His own grin fell completely from his face. "Itachi..." She paused, recalling something from their last mission. "I... I've never seen you so upset."

He relaxed, feeling limp and tired suddenly. Clearing his throat, he replied softly. "I've almost lost Sasuke several times... And never once have I had such a clear target for my rage..." Shame colored his face as he turned away. Aster took hold of the side of his face. "I overreacted..." He told her.

Suddenly she burst out laughing. "Really? Just a little," She chuckled. "Hey," She tugged on him, giving him a sympathetic look. "You got him, alright? Several times over...! Just remember you only need to do it once next time." Aster grinned.

Itachi returned it with effort. "Yeah..." He sighed. "Next time."

Gasping, she got up quickly, setting down beside him. "I-I didn't mean it like that! I'm so sorry!"

He brushed her off, pulling her against him. "I know." She wriggled again, making to apologize once more, but Itachi put a finger to her lips. "It's fine. Alright?" Aster gave him a suspicious glance, but followed his prompting and settled against him.

* * *

The sunset was just like every other Sasuke had ever seen, but he currently had nothing better to do than watch it. The red-orange halo fading into the clouds matched the color of the kyuubi chakra that had begun to envelope Naruto in the cavern. Naruto was a jinchuuriki, as Gaara had been. It was a unique burden, and Sasuke had seen the effects of it firsthand in there.  _At least while I was still conscious_ , he thought in disgust. It was something completely outside Sasuke's knowledge. And it was a great tactic to shut him out of Naruto's life. The same tactic Sasuke had used when they argued and fought at Shuumatsu no Tani, when he had yelled about his family and purpose. The vestiges of that family where suddenly more alive that what he had before his happy childhoods had been disrupted, and the purpose he had given so much to was more than six feet under.  _Payback is a bitch..._

His bitter thoughts were interrupted as the door opened. Sakura stepped in, shutting it behind her carefully. She stood leaning against the door for a moment, the red and orange light falling over her features and softening them. He caught her smile before she turned, nervously, and flipped on the switch. Fluorescent light filled the room and they both had to shield their eyes temporarily.

"Bright, isn't it?" She laughed with a notable tremor.

"Sakura," He decided he was too tired and frustrated for her nervous, giddy demeanor. "What did you come here for?"

She looked like a deer in headlights for a second, and then she began fumbling and busying herself with arranging things in the cabinets. "I work here... Why wouldn't I be here?"

Sighing in a frustrated manner, he sat up straighter in the bed. "That's not what I asked."

This time she was shocked enough to freeze and nearly drop the bottle she was holding. Taking a breath, she shut the cabinet doors and stood by his bedside. "Sasuke..." There was something in the way she said his name that made his heart pound, but whether in trepidation or expectation, he couldn't tell. "I need to ask you something..." Her voice was so low he could have heard a pin drop. She paused, and he realized she was waiting for his answer.

"Ask away." He sounded smooth, unconcerned. Completely the opposite of what his churning stomach was telling him.

Lacing her fingers together, she stared into his eyes, and he almost didn't realize he was holding his breath. "Do... Do you-"

A sharp rap at the door destroyed the tension. Her gaze snapped form him to the floor and she scurried to answer the knock. He didn't pay much attention to what was said, only kept his eyes on her, until she left without looking back.

_W-what was that?_

 

* * *

 

The sun had gone down hours ago, and Aster and Itachi had flopped into bed hours earlier than usual, eager for a mattress rather than a sleeping bag against the cold forest floor. Aster has sunk into a deep sleep easily, while Itachi lay awake, gazing at the ceiling. Through the sheets, he felt her arm jerk.

He sat up, looking over Aster. She was on her side, her legs half-drawn up and her arms twisted in her pillow. This time her leg jerked and she winced.  _Another nightmare?_

 

* * *

_Aster was clothed as if she intended to go out on a mission. She looked around, expecting to see a forest. Instead it was pitch black in every direction. She took a step forward, expecting to fall. The floor rippled like water; Aster looked down to see her reflection._

 

_Her reflection was nude._

_She stumbled in shock and fell on her hands and knees. The reflection followed, but grimaced as if annoyed by having to obey her. On the floor, she was nose to nose with herself. Aster gasped, trying to pull back._

_The naked doppelganger was faster. It's fingertips slid through the glass-like surface, sending out ripples, and grabbed her hands by intertwining their fingers, Aster struggled, pulling with her arms. It;'s grip was too strong and she tried to knee the surface. Nothing worked. She fought harder, silently crying out with the effort._

_The room echoed with laughter. Aster looked down, into icy blue eyes, ringed with sadistic amusement. She tried to yell, attempted to tell it to let her go. It laughed harder, digging its nails into the backs of her palms. The pain spread like fire up her arms and Aster tried to cry out again._

_"_ _**How pathetic... Is this all you have?** _ _" It's voice echoed like its laughter_ _had._

_Aster stopped fighting. It was too strong. If she wanted to escape, she needed help. Giving in and falling forehead to forehead with it, she put all her efforts to screaming out as loud as she could. Swallowing as much air as she could, Aster tried desperately, again and again, to shriek for help._

_The laughter stopped and rage flashed in the malicious duplicate's eyes. "_ _**Stop that.** _ _" Aster tried harder. "_ _**STOP IT!** _ _"_

_The scream tore through her, starting in her stomach and ripping through her and spilling from her throat. The glass floor shattered, and the naked clone dislocated it's jaw, showing a mouthful of sharp, pointed teeth. Aster's howl of terror continued, feeling as though it had no end. She caught it's icicle gaze once more as the room shook violently. Then all she saw was teeth._

* * *

Aster sat up in the bed, drenched in sweat and shuddering. Itachi was gripping her shoulders so hard it hurt.

"I couldn't wake you up..." He was fighting to catch his breath and wild-eyed. "You just kept screaming... Shit..." Taking another breathe to try to calm himself, he blurted, "I thought you were going to... I don't know..."

She wanted to reach out and comfort him. His fingers were digging into the backs of her arms. The weight of her own hands seemed too much to lift. He lifted his head, wiping her cheeks. His hands came away wet, and she realized she was crying.


	13. One Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto warns Sakura against her feelings for Sasuke. Naruto and Hinata have some ramen. Sasuke grieves the loss of Naruto as a friend. Itachi and Aster discuss Shisui and their lives.

The sun was perfect. It fell over the bridge in supple waves, gently running its fingers over the wood and water alike. Naruto leaned forward, pressing his elbows into the worn railing. His faced was illuminated and his hair and collar fell around him haphazardly. Oblivious to his attentions, Sakura peered into the stream flowing beneath them. Her reflection stared back. Its face was taught with worry.

"Ne... Sakura-chan...?" She turned to him. "What's a matter?"

Sullenly, she sighed and gave the river a questioning look.

"Hello," The boy drew out the word, as if calling from an insurmountable distance.

When she met his gaze finally, hers was piercing. He winced. "Naruto... Can I ask you something?"

"Anything!" He made the offer with a smile.

Sakura shifted uncomfortably, once more unable to look him in the eye. "How do you feel..." She knew what she was doing. It was something akin to suicide, but she couldn't resist. She had to know; had to pray for affirmation; had to know this was alright. "How do you feel... about Sasuke?"

She didn't need to see him to watch his face fall. The disappointment took hold of him, cradling his body and invading his posture. He didn't answer for the moment. Sakura gripped the bridge.  _I shouldn't have asked... I know what his answer is going to be! What is God's name possessed me to-!_

"You still love him." The blood drained from her face. Naruto's blue eyes were trained on her; he didn't miss her blanch.

Her fingers delved into the elbow of his sleeve suddenly. "Naruto-"

Exhaustion filled his voice where she was expecting anger. "Look... It's your choice... It's your heart. Not mine." He detached her hand from his arm.

"Naruto!" Panic made her voice shrill and weak.

He shook his blonde hair, his eyes deeper than she could ever remember them. "Just be careful... I can't keep him from hurting you..."

The rest of the sentence hung in the air. The words were constricting and sharp as the creak of Naruto's steps receded.

_Like he did to me._

* * *

The fence was smooth against her back when it should have been weathered.  _Too bright... Too bright!_  Her heart thudded in her chest.  _I'm so stupid!_  Hinata groaned audibly, begging the clouds with her silver eyes.  _I'm sure this is considered some kind of stalking..._  "Oh God..." She hugged herself.

The nearby training grounds were beckoning, but the idea of Naruto was commanding.  _That was HIS hair I saw, I know it!_  She shook her head violently, uncaring that her hair whipped her arms, trying with everything she had to dispell her thoughts.  _I need to train... I need to do something- anything!_  The hours had passed too quickly in the alley across from Ichiraku. Her traitorous eyes drifted to the dulled red barstools.  _Oh no, no, no, NO!_  His broadening shoulders were impossible to miss. It didn't help her that he wore orange constantly.

Her stomach flipped in delight and her heart fluttered.  _Damn it!_  The curse was aimed at the weightless feeling budding inside her. One step, two steps, three steps. The man walking even moved aside, as if he knew her purpose and intended to encourage her by refusing to impede on her course.

And she was there. He was horribly and wonderfully within arms reach. Hinata froze, trying to draw breath and searching for a greeting. He saved her the trouble when he sensed her and turned around.

"Hinata," He nodded in an unusually cordial manner. "Are you here to eat?"

_No, I've been standing across the street for about three hours waiting for you to show up._  "Yeah." Her voice was weak and soft, but she silently thanked Sakura that it didn't waver.

Naruto nodded once more, and then gathered himself to leave.

"W-wait!" She bit her lip.  _Don't stutter!_  "What about your food?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I didn't order anything."

Her mind reeled, confused and bewildered. "Then... Then why did you come here?"

"Hmmm..." Naruto gazed into the crowded street thoughtfully. "I'm not sure."

"A-are you alright?" This time nails in her palms did the trick. "You look... very tired."

He cocked his head, giving her a once over. "I am."

"Do... Would you like to talk about it?"

A sigh heaved in his chest. "No."

"Then... Why not at least eat?"

The clink of bowls drew both their attention. A wink was cast to them by the chef. "Well, Naruto... I hope my best customer won't disappoint the lady and me."

The blonde looked torn for a moment. "Well..." He sat down, almost grudgingly and Hinata slid next to him. "I wouldn't want to waste it since you've already gone through the trouble of making it." The excuse was flimsy at best, and burned into nothingness at the growl of his stomach.

Pieces of her hair slid from the braid as he pulled it gently. Her mouth followed and he caught it. Aster squeaked in mild protest, reaching blindly over the counter top behind her. Itachi's fingers were delicate over her thigh, sliding down to her knee. He stepped forward into the space between her shins. She scooted back along the counter-top, half-heartedly trying to put space between their bodies.

* * *

His lips were warm and slick against hers, sending shivers up her spine. The hand that had coerced her mouth against his drifted down her neck to her collar bone. He deepened the kiss, making her dizzy. She didn't fight as he pressed his hand to the small of her back and drew her legs around his waist. Aster melted over him. Her fingers found their own way into his hair and pulled at his shirt.

POP!

The pan on the stove top jumped as the food inside sizzled. They froze, pulling back to find their lungs begging for air.

"Look what you've done now!" Aster scolded him breathlessly, disentangling and lowering herself from the counter. "I told you it would get burned!"

"What  _I've_  done?" He followed her to the stove and leaned on it. "I told you I didn't want food." Itachi shrugged. "You created this mess with your insistence." He sighed and rolled his eyes as if she tried him again and again with tedious whims.

She scuffed the bottom of the pot. The contents were now unrecognizable. "What a waste!" Groaning with disappointment, Aster scraped the black mass noisily into the trash.

Itachi laughed. "Oh well! Good riddance to bad cooking."

"What?" She shoved him softly. "That's mean!"

"Alright, alright..." He pulled her to him, holding her decisively. "Hey..."

"Hey what?"

"Hmm..." Itachi spun her awkwardly in his arms. "Let's go for a walk." He pointed out the window. "It's a nice day; let's enjoy it."

Aster nodded, smiling in return. "I agree. Let's."

* * *

The food was behind them now. Naruto had been unusually quiet. Hinata followed him in a replicate silence. The village was still bustling around them. People bumped their shoulders in the streets. Children screamed and laughed uproariously. Vendors shouted their wares into the throngs. The sound died in the air as it approached the pair. Even the tap of their feet on the packed dirt was muted in unspoken obedience.

Their steps were rhythmic. Their silence was heavy. Hinata watched her feet, unsure what to expect.

Her stomach reached in on itself, gripping her heart in its hold. The people were thinning out as they came to the village gates. Wooden doors and walls loomed over them, creating an unnatural shade under the afternoon sun. From the shadows, the writing on the gates stared back, solid and red.

"Naruto..." Hinata's voice startled her. He gave her his attention now and she cleared her throat. "Are you okay?"

He sighed. "Yeah... Fine." The words were too obviously forced.

Tightness started in her throat, making it hard to respond. "N-no... No you're not..." Wary of their surroundings, she stepped towards him hesitantly. "I understand if you don't want to talk to me... But... I would like to know why you are so troubled..."  _Your pain is frightening._

Naruto looked her over once more, still unsure of what it was he was missing in her that allowed her to so often surprise him. "I think you know why I'm upset... Don't you?" The statement was cruel by his standards, but she had awakened to him now. She would not be cowed by a small slight.

"I want to hear you say it," the steadiness in her was terrifying and exhilarating. "Everyone else will say it, even me. I want  _you_  to say it." And suddenly the idea of his verbal admittance took her, pressing its own importance into her chest.

The change in her expression was bewildering. Naruto sucked in a shaky breath, biting the inside of his lip. "I... I am..." The last word evaded him.  _Upset? No..._  Ice settled in his body.  _Angry? Sad?_  "disappointed..." The admission leapt from his lips, taking both of them back. "I had so much faith in him...in Sasuke..." The Uchiha's name tasted wrong. The lack of use made it awkward. "And he still..." Reality's worst blow stood between them, sick of silence and demanding of attention. "He joined them... He joined... Akatsuki." Naruto's stomach clenched. The truth was unleashed, and suddenly dangerous. All he could see for a moment was the cloak hanging forlornly off of Sasuke shoulder; Gaara's broken shell of a body; the leer Deidara had carried.

Hinata stared, her mouth dry. "Naruto-kun..." Her call was soft, distant.  _I don't know Sasuke... What can I say? Is there anything I can say?_  "I'm sorry...Please... Let me help you." Panic crawled from the folds of her fear. She reached for him.

He took her wrist, stopping her gently. "No, it's alright... I'll be fine."

The few feet between them felt impossibly distant.  _I'm too far away... I can't reach... I can't help him...!_  The hands of her terror climbed delicately inside her ribs, taking her heart as an apple from a tree.

Naruto set his eyes upon hers and she saw the shattered state of herself reflected in them. He smiled as best as he could for her. "Please, don't worry over me."

Her head spun.  _Does he want me to cease breathing as well?_  "Naruto- I can't-!"

His body was warm, solid, soft. Heat ran to her face and she was glad he couldn't see it with his chin resting on her shoulder. And then he released her, ending the embrace before it could be fully realized.

Once more, he smiled sadly. "Thank you; your concern means a lot." Naruto took in Hinata's stunned face once more. Her skin was smooth and pale. A blush highlighted her cheeks and matched her lips. Her eyes were wide and her lashes framed them, the lower set resting gracefully on her cheeks. She appeared on the verge of tears. "Thank you... Everything will be fine... I promise."

The words echoed through him.  _I promise... And I won't fail you, not this time._

* * *

The front door squealed in a wily way as Sasuke pushed it back. The bare living room stared back, empty and expectant. Its space drew him in as if a vacuum. Sunlight sauntered in from the windows and was waiting impatiently against the walls, floor, and furniture. Still, the house was somehow inherently barren. He shut the door behind him quietly, trying to shake the lonely scrutiny. His heart beat was the only rebel against the blanket of silence. Solitude had never been so oppressive.

Sasuke's time in the hospital had been reclusive, broken only by doctors, Aster, and Itachi. Even Sakura.  _But not Naruto..._  His sigh joined the desolate cadence of his heart.  _Never Naruto... Not after everything..._

The streets he'd walked to the house he was standing in hadn't changed in three years. The hospital bed he'd slept on hadn't changed in three years. The shops and their wares were still from his yesterday. A yesterday where he'd only thought he was alone; the truth of his today was plain, harrowing, inescapable. Sasuke stood in the middle of the living room, alone.

Only one thing had changed in three years. He'd finally gotten what he'd wanted; achieved the goal he'd foolishly set out for. Their bond was broken. Naruto was finally gone.

_Is this God's retribution?_

* * *

Birds twittered in the trees; white sheets ribboned in her hands as she pulled them from the bed. Sakura threw them into the cloth laundry bin she'd been wheeling around for the last twenty minutes. His records were gone from the foot of the bed, stowed away by a full-fledged doctor. His clothes had been taken as soon as he's left. Only his scent lingered. And the things she was doing now would wash even that away.  _If only everything was so simple..._

The plastic lid of the bin clacked as if laughing. A bird chortled and fluttered about just outside the window in response to the abruptness of the noise.  _One cycle is all it will take to wash him from this room completely... I'm jealous..._

"I'm jealous..." It seemed the words should echo. She forced a smile to the yawning room. "I'm jealous of a washing machine." Still, Sakura couldn't bring herself to laugh.

Her eyes rested again on the bare bed.  _Empty, empty, empty..._  Her stomach turned to dough, slowly fermenting with its burden. Denial like a vampire seeped the color from her world. Slowly, she realized she couldn't stay here. Almost desperate, she gripped the flimsy handle of the laundry cart. The contraption shrieked as she pushed it towards the door. Frustration's hue tainted her. Glaring at her fists, she jostled the cart.

Her knuckles were white as the walls surrounding her. Her fingers shook like the leaves outside. "Naruto... You were right..." Sakura turned slowly, gazing again at the vacant bed.

"I still love him..."

* * *

The sun was starting to fall from the sky, taking its precious light with it. The path they walked was wide and well-kept. Someone had even taken the time to pave it over with semi-solid gravel. Well-trimmed grass stood sentry at the edges of it, reinforced by trees holding position behind the front line.

"I think the arts are more worthwhile than any of that," Aster tossed the hand not wrapped around Itachi's waist for emphasis. "Haven't you heard? A picture is worth a  _thousand_  words!"

Itachi laughed in his irritation. "Writing  _is_  an art." He sighed. "Besides, comparing 'arts' and 'artists' defeats the purpose of both devices. They are aiming for expression, not superiority."

"Really?" Her tone was sarcastic, over-the-top, and she smiled. "Anyone who talks like that is a poet. What do you write? Haikus?"

The question was a jab, but he responded with a undercurrent of seriousness. "Yes, I do. Is that a problem?" He pulled her closer to him, letting contentment wash over him, despite the annoying banter. "By the way you talk, I take it you're one of those elitist canvas artists." His grin was fuel to her fire.

Aster's face burned with a blush. "Well, I... You see-"

"You mean...!" He gasped for effect. "You don't draw or write, do you? Not even haikus!"

A sudden earnestness took her and she pulled from his grasp. "I haven't had time to learn, let alone practice! That's not fair!" Her breathing was shaky and shallow. Shock gripped both of them in its cold hands. Their previous calm shattered like a mirror upon the floor. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"It's alright..." Itachi held her forlornly, confused and attempting to seize the right words and actions from their just out of reach shelf. "Why..." He paused, wondering if this was one of the moments where such questions were forbidden. "Why are you upset?"

In counterpart to his artless concern, she let him enfold her dumbly. "I-I would have been...an 'elitist canvas artist'," Aster forced a feeble laugh. "I just didn't have my teacher..." An exhaustion rooted in her bones found the cracks in her happiness and seeped through like wine from a breaking glass. "Hikaru should have been my teacher."

The name rang in his ears.  _Her brother..._  The gravity of what he'd blundered upon clutched him. "I didn't mean to bring up something so painful."

She sighed and he could feel the sinking sensation in her stomach between them. "I suppose it's ok. After all," she paused, distant, almost lost, despite being gripped in his arms. "You know this feeling as well..."

It had taken him too long to shove Shisui from his mind after seeing Kakashi's mangekyou. And now Shisui was back, more alive and pervasive in death than life.

The shadows of the trees were growing long, stretching their arms over the path, searching only in one direction, but both for each other. Languidly, Aster came back to herself.

"Itachi...?" He looked down on her suddenly, eyes wide with the shock of returning to their surroundings. "Will you tell me about Shisui?"

He blinked. The thought had been inconceivable at one point, but now it stood as a command.  _Could she understand why?_  "...yes, I... I suppose I will have to at some point anyway..."

She shook her head. "That's not what I was asking... Do you  _want_  to tell me?" Her gaze was strong, incredibly firm, and too gentle to be real. "I don't want to hear until you want to tell."

"Alright." Itachi nodded. For the first time since they'd been out, he looked over their surroundings in relation to the village. "Tomorrow... I will tell you about him... tomorrow."

The gravel path was the one leading to the memorial of shinobi killed in action.

* * *

The handle jostled on the front door and Sasuke felt the hair on the back of his neck stand. He stood up from the couch, shifting his feet unconsciously so that the floor didn't creak.

"Really? Again?" Itachi's groan drifted through the wood. "You should learn to cook real food."

Aster's indignant response was lost on Sasuke.  _They're back... from where?_  And now the door opened. The redhead set eyes on him first. "Sasuke!" She grinned. "You're home!" Itachi held an expression of shock, and suddenly Aster matched him. "Oh! We weren't here when you got in...!" Disappointment paraded across her face next. "I'm sorry!"

The younger's reaction was lost as she ran forward and gripped him in a hug. "Nee-chan!" He wriggled, trying to escape her. "It's fine-"  _Let go of me!_

"Aster, please," Itachi sighed, slightly amused. "You're going to put him back in the hospital at this rate."

Still clutching Sasuke like a rag doll, she turned around to glare at him. "Don't be mean- I'm not hurting you, am I?" The last part seemed to become earnest as she finished squabbling with the elder. Finally she released him.

"I'm fine..." Sasuke waved his hand for emphasis.

She nodded, satisfied as far as he could tell. Itachi started towards the stairs. "You going to rest for a while?"

"Yeah." A tiredness Sasuke hadn't caught earlier settled over Itachi. "I'll be down a little later."

Aster nodded in unspoken agreement. Sasuke made to escape her whirlwind as well. "Sasuke- Can you help me?"

He turned slowly, wincing inwardly and already regretting his words. "Sure... What do you need help with?"

"You can chop vegetables for me," She smiled again. It wasn't clear if she was purposely oblivious to the boy's lack of enthusiasm or not.

* * *

Itachi breathed deeply, feeling his body sink into his side of the bed.  _We've barely been married and we already have his and hers arrangements..._ He smiled to himself, almost ready to laugh. Instead, the conversation they'd had on the gravel path came back to him, sobering his sense of humor.  _We fit together so well... Don't we Shisui?_

In retrospect, he should have known that this day would come. Aster was incurably woven into every piece of his past, present, and future. This was only one more symptom.  _You knew all along... You saw this coming._  The thoughts were all he could do to keep from speaking aloud to someone long gone. It amazed him that his cousin, who he'd buried so deep, could rise to the forefront of his mind so quickly.

_I suppose I still have something important to learn, and this is why you won't let me be?_

_Or is it the guilt?_

* * *

The thud of the knife on the cutting board was rhythmic. Aster didn't hum as she flitted around the kitchen. Instead, she argued with herself. "No, no... This one's too strong." She flipped her wrist, tossing spices around in one of the cabinets. Sasuke twitched with the knife as he watched her throw around glass containers. "Ugh," the lid of one of them squeaked as she closed it. "That one must be rat poison- it smells  _awful_!" Again, the bottle sailed through the air, landing gracelessly upright on a shelf. Her hand selected another victim at random. "Oooh! This is nice!" This jar was seized and dumped into the pot. "Smell this one, Sasuke." She shoved her hand with a pinch of whatever she'd selected under his nose.

"I-it's..." His eyes watered. "Very..."

"It'll be perfect." A maniacal grin spread over her and he held his knife carefully, afraid to chop with his eyes running. Wiping them, Sasuke blanched as she dumped more of the acrid powder into the pot. "There we go!"

He went back to chopping hesitantly. "Nee-chan..."

"Hmm?" Now she was humming. The pot gurgled dangerously.

"Are you..." He forced a smile, attempting to soften the blow. "Are you sure this will be..." _edible_  " okay?"

Her head bobbed in an energetic nod. "Absolutely!"

A sigh escape him as he turned back to the vegetables. Only the hiss and bubble of the pot wafted through the kitchen. The rhythmic and decisive fall of the knife set a steady beat in contrast. Sasuke didn't look down as he did the mundane chore, his eyes instead trained into the living room. Each vegetable felt different under his fingers. Extensive training with weapons had taught his muscles to judge the blade for him. Slowly, his mind emptied. He was filled with space, and it was a welcome sensation.

"Sasuke-" He visibly tensed in surprise. Aster glanced at him, still wary of her murmuring concoction. "Did you talk to Naruto yet?"

Lips pressed together, he took a moment before answering. "... No. I haven't."

Her red hair shook over her shoulders as she tisked him. "I suppose I could have known that with how you were acting before." The words fell idly and landed like bombs.

His hand convulsed as his heart clenched. "Ah!" The knife slipped. "Dammit," Sasuke turned over his palm, the cut smiled up at him, welling up with bright red tears.

Aster was silent, not wasting time as she rummaged for bandages under the sink. "Ah, here we go." She emerged, the white cloth in opposition to his wound. "That was my bad." Sasuke didn't argue, knowing he wouldn't win, no matter how right he might be. He held out his hand, displaying his learned obedience. "I'm glad you can be taught after all." Her smile was a flash of light before she continued wrapping his hand.

The wound had begun to burn, and her cool hands were a welcome relief. The chafe of the bandages was minimal as they were applied. Distantly, he realized they would itch more later. "... He won't talk to me."

Bright blue eyes held his own briefly. Then she was back in front of the pot, calming it's churning calls. The wooden spoon clinked dully as she stirred. "Can you blame him?"

The vegetables were mostly cut. Aster could finish them herself without dilemma. "No. I can't."

"Well," The pot was finally quiet. "Then you have to talk to him."

"I can't."

Once more, she tisked him, as though they were speaking of the garden out back. "Then no one can help you."

"Help me?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, becoming irritated.

Aster nodded again. "The only person who can help you is  _you_. If you won't help yourself, then you're beyond repair."

Anger twisted white hot in his belly. "I don't need help."

"So, am I to take it," She'd put the spoon down. Her full body was turned to him, "you don't think there is any problem between you and Naruto? Or, while we're at it, you and Itachi?"

"Those thing aren't my fault," A vague sense of betrayal wakened behind his anger. She'd bandaged him, and now she was criticizing him. "I can't change them!" His voice rose, and instantaneous regret chased it.

Aster's unnerving gaze was still fixed on him. "No, you can't change them. But you can change yourself."

"I don't want to change myself! I haven't done anything wrong!" Sasuke bit his lip. Hard. Pain radiated from it. He'd yelled at her. Itachi's presence entered the room, but he refused to turn around.  _What the hell am I doing?_  "This isn't my fault!"

"No one's blaming you." Aster was calm. It was maddening.

"Yes- yes you  _are_!"  _I have to stop. I need control-!_

Itachi's fingers were soft; they burned on Sasuke's shoulder. "Enough, Sasuke. Please, calm down."  _Calm...!_  The word had never invoked so much hatred from him. It was a mockery of everything writhing inside him.

There was an audible slap as he threw off Itachi's hand. "Don't touch me!" He couldn't bring himself to see Itachi's face. Next his palms met the door handle. Cold night air greeted him, enfolding his seething body. Someone called Sasuke's name. But the thunk of his sandals on the packed dirt was louder.

* * *

Itachi stood in the doorway. Shadows had already swallowed Sasuke when Aster appeared beside him.

"How... How can you be so calm?"

She sighed. "Because..." Her voice was delicate, fine like thread. "I know he'll be back..."

A familiar weight rested on them. "Do you?" He gripped the frame, letting the house's tepid air escape. "Do you know that?"

"Of course." The words were warm, even without her conviction. "Of course."

* * *

"Stop right there." The drawl sent shock waves down Sasuke's back. Tensing, he took in his setting for the first time.  _How... How did I get here?_  Instinct proved itself his worst enemy once more. The gates of Konoha stared back.

_Tmp!Tp!_

Kakashi landed lightly. The Uchiha boy had nearly forgotten what had originally stopped him. "I didn't expect you to obey so readily." The comment was a slight.

"This has nothing to do with obedience," his tongue had slipped in his grasp earlier, leaving unintentional wounds. Now he used it's sharpness to his advantage. "Especially not where you're concerned."

His former sensei wagged a finger; the lax manner he presented was deathly deceptive. "At the moment I'm very concerned." Sasuke arched an eyebrow, half in question, half in a subtle mockery. "I've been ordered to guard this gate..."

Both of them knew the answer already. The air stank with the unspoken. "From what?"

"From what is happening now..." Sasuke's experience and training had taught him to see the tautness unconditioned eyes would never have noticed in the older man. "The three of you have been given long leashes, but a leash is still a leash. None of you can leave this village without express orders. Especially not you, Sasuke." Kakashi was prepared to fight. He would stop him by force without hesitation if the need presented itself.

"You're wrong..." The Uchiha watched his counterpart carefully. His heart was beginning to quake in his chest. He could almost see Aster's sturdy stance when she'd stepped up to Tsunade during their first set of questions.  _Does she feel this too in these times?_  "I do not have nor have had any intention of leaving."

Kakashi stood still, unwilling to let his guard down. "You know I won't buy that so easily. If that is true, why are you here?"

"For a walk." Sasuke shrugged.

"I don't believe you."

The Uchiha narrowed his eyes.  _I'm not going to explain to him what happened in the house..._  " I don't see that it matters what you do or don't believe. I'm not leaving. You have no business with me."

The tension stayed, crawling the ground between them excitedly. "The truth of that depends on you..." With that and a flurry of smoke, Kakashi was gone.

Sasuke didn't breath his sigh of relief yet.  _He's still here somewhere... Watching..._  The crisis had been averted, but the ordeal was not over. Vaguely he was aware his sufferings could be ended by a simple act of surrender.  _If I were to go back, apologize, act as they want me to... Everything would be fine... But..._  The stubbornness of his heart stopped the progress he'd made back towards the avenues. He looked back to the gates. Over them, the stars twinkled, free and solitary. A wordless thought held him. Sasuke felt as though he was hanging off the edge of a great cliff. The struggle would end if only he would let go. But his fingers did not merely hold onto the rocks; they were part of the rocks. He couldn't let go, even if it was what he desired most in this world.

* * *

Itachi's eyes opened abruptly. Aster was still clutched in his arms, as she had been when they'd fallen into the icy depths of sleep. At first he wasn't sure what had awakened him. Her shoulder moved in his grasp and he turned his face down to hers. The subtle tremor of her lower lip gave her away.  _Another nightmare..._  A sighed escaped him.  _I've caught it early..._

"Aster," he called to her softly, shaking her. "Aster..."  
She didn't wake. However, the tension in her drained. In a moment she was lost to a limp sleep.

The encounter was disturbing, not for its events, but its familiarity. And then it suddenly descended on him as unbearable. To his current knowledge, Sasuke had not returned. He was not even sure he'd understood the argument they'd shared, if it could have been called such. Shisui had been racing through his mind since the afternoon. As a finishing blow, Aster was once more suffering in a world completely her own, untouchable and beyond his safety in her nightmares. Frustrated and exhausted, Itachi slid out of the bed, pulling on a nearby shirt and pants.

Making for the door, he glanced at her again. An unusual peace was resting in her limbs and the folds of the blankets. Itachi paused, memorizing the sight and drawing a thread of hope from it.

* * *

The greeting creak and click of the wooden house's front door was becoming far too familiar to Sasuke. It was the sound of confinement to the sad reality he was now forced to inhabit; a reminder of his vulnerability. At last, his adrenaline was subsiding. The bed upstairs, if not comfortable, was at least desirable.

Only when he'd reached the staircase did he catch the soft rustling of a body in the kitchen.  _Aster wouldn't have waited up for me...?_  The idea filled him with regret, rather than gratitude. As if the other had become aware of the discontinued solitude at the same moment, Sasuke locked his eyes with Itachi, who was merely staring back through the doorway. Easily, the younger could have escaped, simply bolted up the stairs. Instead, he felt drawn against his will.

Itachi was filling a second cup with steaming water as Sasuke entered. "There is food saved..."

Sasuke nodded, taking the cup as it was handed to him.  _More tea?_  "I'll thank Aster in the morning."

The silence stretched between them. If the circumstances had been any other, they might have exchanged formalities, but his tirade hours before had eliminated that option. In an almost panicked manner, his mind rifled through the empty scenes of the night-blanketed village. The urgency fell on Kakashi's appearance and stayed there. The conversation weighed on him, demanding to be shared. Fighting with his urges and reasoning, Sasuke clenched his fingers around the cup.

"I saw Kakashi while I was about tonight..." The sentence hung in the air.

Itachi turned to face him, mildly surprised, as though the silence had passed him unnoticed. "I see... Why was Kakashi out?"

The urgency Sasuke had felt suddenly took on meaning. "He was guarding the village gates... to make sure we didn't leave."

"Hmm." A wariness descended over the older brother. "Understandably, they do not trust us...But to go to such an end, after all the assurances we have given..." Itachi sighed. "We must be careful."

"It will not rest easily." Sasuke held his gaze firmly.

* * *

The damp air recoiled into the cave, despite the warm air waiting just outside the entrance. Standing atop a finger of the ominous statue, Deidara flexed his new arm. Kakuzu eyed his handiwork critically, paying close attention to the joints. The hazy figures perched around them wavered in the stale, restless air.

Pein cleared his throat, finally ready to address them all. "I trust all of you can see Deidara's condition." The group was silent. "And most of you will know by now, this is Hatake Kakashi's doing. Carrying a deceased Uchiha's eye, he has managed to awaken the mangekyou sharingan, an ability previously unique to Itachi..." He fell silent, giving Deidara the gathering's potent attention.

"As for Itachi..." the blonde's voice was low, his old hatred renewed and compounded. "He has betrayed us... Uchiha Itachi currently seeks refuge in Konoha, with his younger brother, Uchiha Sasuke."

Murmuring for the first time broke out amongst them.

Quickly, Pein took control again. "Not only have we been betrayed, but Sasori has been killed." There was another moment where a hushed clamor began to rise. "If anyone encounters the Uchiha brothers, they are to be killed on sight."

* * *

Beauty was rare, and Itachi savored the garden behind the house, sitting slowly on the wooden porch running along the better part of the house's perimeter. Aster was beside him, her ankles crossed and hands resting her knees.

"I haven't realized how serene this place is..." Itachi took another sweeping glance. Small, fragrant flowers spotted the moss in the most aesthetic places, and a small stone path encircled a pond barren of fish. Presiding over the scene, a rock fountain that doubled as a statue of a woman pouring water fed into the pond.

Embarrassed, Aster smiled. "I have to occupy my days somehow while you are making plans with Kakashi... Shamefully domestic, isn't it?"

He smiled in a half-hearted manner, the reason for their stillness returning to him. A silence grew between them, icy even under the high morning sun.

"Everything used to feel like this, didn't it?" Aster broke stepped lightly towards their goal, as if onto the raft in a hushed pond. "There was beauty all around us, and we were always reaching for it... And we didn't even realize it"

Itachi let his eyes turn from the garden and rest on her. "Yes... Shisui seemed the only exception to that." A sigh escaped him. "We were always preoccupied with the troubles of the present, and looking back now... I can see how far-reaching Shisui's vision was.. Not his ideals, but his grasp on the world around him."

Aster nodded in assent, not fully understanding. "I can count the times I saw Shisui on one hand... He sounds amazing, I'm sorry I never knew him better."

"I've grieved that as well..." He smiled in a coy way. "He used to tease me about you. I was young and distracted, so of course I denied his accusations."

"I can't imagine it," She touched her lips, searching her memories for anything beside a tall stoic figure with a blurry face. "I can't even remember..." her voice trailed off in shame. "What did he look like?"

"He was a head taller than I was, and four years older-"

"His hair was dark, very close to yours."

"Yes, and people said his eyes too. But I suppose that would have been a given, considering he was a cousin on my mother's side."

"Shisui had short hair though, right?"

"Almost like Sasuke's, but he'd let his sideburns get long, the left one-"

"Had a bead in it!"

Itachi nodded warmly, his face gentle with affection for his perished cousin. A new sense of closeness drew them together as they shared the faded image they'd conjured. "I've been trying to forget him for years... I'm surprised he's come back so easily."

They still sat, not touching one another. Aster's hand tingled, knowing the press of the sunlight wasn't enough in the face of a craving for Itachi's fingers. Tense, they held themselves on a precipice for a moment. The truth would come out now, or it would lie buried in Itachi's heart until the end of days. Curling her fingers, she resisted the urge to take hold of him.

"Why... Why would you try to forget him, if you admire him so much?" His face sank at the question, a familiar sadness held his eyes and its weight rested over his shoulders.

He pulled in a deep breath. Slowly, deliberately, he began speaking, "When I was young, my parents were cold towards me, as you know. I was born and my inherent abilities immediately began to manifest. I was their tool before being their child. My father kept me from the rest of the family as long as he could. He wanted to make sure I was strong before I was presented, lest I bring shame to him.

"When I was fours years of age, the attack of Kyuubi took place, Sasuke was born... And I met Shisui.

"As soon as the alert was sent out, my father left me with my cousin, while he went to fight. My mother went as well, prepared to treated the wounded. Shisui's parents did the same. I was left to be looked after by my eight year old cousin. Uchiha children grow up fast, and it was not unusual for circumstances like this to exist. During the attack, shock waves from the earthquakes caused by the fox's tails thrashing reduced houses to crumbling boxes. Shisui's home was one of the unfortunate ones. As it broke and fell to the ground, we ran out, escaping from separate sides.

"I called out to Shisui, but I couldn't see through the smoke or hear over the roar of the battle. The battle was actually quite close to the house. I panicked and ran, searching for my parents. In my haze, I ran directly to the edge of the onslaught. The fires and actual fight was still at least a good 3000 meters away; I had stumbled into a swath of destruction left by it.

"The sight was horrendous. Despite the blood I would shed almost a decade a later, it never came close to what I saw that day. Bodies were taken apart like toy soldiers. The blood was everywhere, as if heaven had dropped a bucket of paint over the field and let it splatter where it pleased. Trees were uprooted, snapped, and laying at odd angles. Even the grass under the dead was in a desperate condition. I might have fainted and simply joined the dead with the sheer horror of what I was seeing... And then Shisui found me.

"I don't remember exactly what happened, if I struggled with or obeyed readily, if I walked or was carried, or even if I made any sound. He took me into the forest, where it was still untouched by the wrath of the battle. I remember sitting on the ground. My body was so stiff, I didn't lean on anything. Shisui kneeled in front of him and took my shoulders. I'll never forget what he said...

_'I'll protect you. It's ok, you're safe with me.'_

"I'd never had anyone treat me in such a manner. I was too stunned to resist him. Because of that, as I grew older, I viewed him more as an older brother than my cousin. I moved when he moved, I said what I heard him say, I liked whatever he liked. I thought of him the way I wanted Sasuke to think of me."

Itachi paused, savoring the kinder memories, pushing aside the crippling sense of loss that accompanied them.

"He sounds amazing..." She smiled, picturing Itachi with large, innocent eyes beside the shadowy image they'd reconstructed.

Nodding, Itachi gave her an arduous smile. "Yes, he was. He even had a sense of humor, although it was more of a teasing, irritating manner..." The tenderness receded, and he gathered himself for the last leg of his remembrance.  _This is what you want, isn't it? It's what most ghosts want... The truth of their passing to be known, or..._  His heart clenched, refusing to recognize the second most popular appeasement given to the dead. _She will know now too... And then you can rest in peace._

"He was also a great shinobi. I eventually surpassed him, as I did many of my elders... But he never seemed upset about it, and at the same time, never plotted about my potential. It was a fine line the Uchiha clan, including my own parents, couldn't walk.

"Not long after I met you at the academy, the Uchiha began plotting to overthrow Konoha. My father, being head of the clan, was also the mastermind behind the scheme. He quickly realized that despite our strength, we lacked the numbers to stage a successful assault. Akatsuki had recently been formed, and still lacked the notoriety it carries today. My father noted their potential in the same calculating way he'd seen mine.

"Back then, Orochimaru was still part of Akatsuki. Payment became an issue. Money was not something the Uchiha had in abundance, or that an organization of highly skilled criminals needed to fret over. It was Orochimaru's idea that the clan hand over the youngest male. Once more, our small numbers became a painful hitch. Sasuke and I were the youngest boys in the clan.

"A meeting was called to address the demands. Sasuke was skilled, but not of excessive talent, and for this reason, my father kept him quite isolated from the rest of the family. This deception led them to initially discuss handing me over. It became, temporarily, an argument of if Akatsuki could warrant taking the most potent of the clan in exchange for their help. Which cost was greater, and which better benefited the end.

"Before the discussion could pick up, my father came forward... With a suggestion. At this moment, he chose to remind them that he had two sons. And I was the oldest. Therefore, I was not the youngest male Uchiha, and my life would not have to be forfeit. Instead, he offered... Stood at the head of the table, smiled... and  _offered_  to give Sasuke to Akatsuki and Orochimaru." Itachi's voice broke, his knuckles white in his palms. "I stood up at that point, shouting. But the clan was rejoicing around me. They would have had want they wanted and with the cheapest price. No one heard me yelling... except Shisui, who had been sitting next to me.

"I remember when he pulled me outside, the sun was shining just like it is now... He calmed me... He told me there was no way we would let them trade Sasuke away like a worthless trinket. There was no need for us to agree to be silent. Neither of us had approved of the plot, and now we were to the point of countering it.

"From that point on, it was became a race against the clock. A date had been set to hand over Sasuke. It was months away; they wanted time to lay their plans and affirm mutual loyalty. Shisui and I trained the hardest I've known in my lifetime. My father assumed it was in preparation to fight Konoha. In reality, we had come up with a plan. It was clear that Akatsuki would be a long run problem, despite the outcome of the Uchiha's plot. We trained in order to become strong... In order to become Akatsuki, and then destroy them from the inside out. I would become strong and approach them myself. It was obvious that Orochimaru hadn't known of Sasuke's existence initially, and had truly been after me. It would be an easy play; to trade one thing for another.

"At the time, I didn't know about the research Shisui was doing. I had decided my days were numbered and was savoring what I could between you and Sasuke. And then... Just two months before the scheduled trade, Shisui pulled me aside.

"We were expected at a family meeting; absence was usually not an option. That was when I realized the gravity of the situation. He took me into the forest to discuss it, if you can piece it together, near the Nakano River. It was the first I'd heard of the mangekyou sharingan, although it was clear Shisui had been studying it quite some time. For all I know, he knew about it before the Uchiha made the decision to work with Akatsuki.

"We argued for a few moments... And then he attacked me. At first, I thought it was simply his temper getting the better of him. It was out of his character, but I was too distracted and shocked to debate it. By the second swing, I realized he was going all out... Going for a kill. Moments earlier I'd said that I would gladly give my life for his, but instinct proved me a liar and a coward.

"Looking back now, I can see how well thought through the entire fight was, how I stumbled right into Shisui's plans. He brought the fight by the river. I tripped him and took him down. He managed to manipulate the fall, his head just below the water in the river. I didn't let go fast enough... I still can't picture his hands forming the signs of that jutsu. I'll never know what it was he used. It paralyzed me. I couldn't move, couldn't scream... couldn't even let go.

"Shisui was smiling. Even after he'd fallen unconscious, the jutsu persisted. Only when he was gone did it release me." Itachi took his breaths carefully tasting the bright life of the air around him, his eyes locked on shaking hands. "I don't think I've cried since then..." The confession was laid bare; another wall between them lay decimated. Aster gripped one of his hands in both of hers. "He knew everything, it seems... He knew, I think, how it would turn out..." His gaze rose to meet hers. "That I would be here, one day... with you."

* * *

White fingers flexed in the candle light. The stone room was less intricate than the Eastern hideout had been, but it would have to do.  _Fortunately my studies were not concentrated there._  His sigh filled the room's empty silence and then dissipated. Idly, he swirled a test tube. The green powder on the sides was washed away gently, rhythmically by a dark purple liquid that was slowly turning an icy black. The passing scratch of pencil on paper wafted and faded like smoke in the space.

Placing the tube back into the rack at the edge of the desk, he leaned back. The chair creaked in mild protest. And then he sat, criticizing the messy desk. Papers with faded ink were strewn over the worn wood, the open prison of the folder discarded under the test tube rack.

Suddenly, the man laughed. The sound of it was harsh, biting, and breathless. "Already?" His arms sliced the air, fists coming down on the desktop. The slam rang out, the tubes rattling in the stand. His voice was a hiss, sliding through the writhing air. "Looks like I will have to begin moving my apparatus immediately..." Banging his hand on the table once more, Orochimaru rose from the chair.

* * *

Hands clasped, Tsunade leaned forward, eyes narrowed, over her desk. "I see..." She took a heavy breathe. "I will have a team ready."

The anbu in front of her was freed of gender by the black uniform the sect wore. Its face was concealed behind the hungry mask of a stylized hawk. Tsunade watched with unwavering eyes as the anbu knelt down and melted into the floor, disappearing from sight. A chill settled between the vertebrae of her spine as the image of the shinobi flashed on the back of her eyelids once more. Taking a moment for herself, the chair squealed as she rolled it around and stood. The sunlight spilled over, warming her as she rifled through her options.  _As if there are any other teams who could handle this..._

"Shizune!" Her yell broke the silence and her assistant rushed in, stumbling over herself.

The woman's short black hair flew wildly around her face as she bobbed her head in a breathless bow. "Yes, Tsunade-sama?"

"Go get team SAI and their accompaniments." Face resigned and tired, she met Shizune's gaze. "Orochimaru has been found."


	14. Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata finds a note from Naruto. Pein threatens Aster, but Sasuke gets valuable information on him. Itachi tells Aster he doesn't want her in the field anymore. Naruto and Sasuke clash. Aster and Naruto discuss Sasuke.

Biting her lip hesitantly, Hinata raised a delicately curled fist and knocked on the door. The sound rang out lazily into the early afternoon sun. A pair of startled birds squawked loudly in a nearby tree, protective of their nest. A breeze rolled through, lifting the ends of her long hair. Her hand shook.

She knocked again with more force. This time there was no rhythm. The rustle of trees shuffling in the wind was the only reply.  _Maybe he's still asleep..._  Her knees shook as another possibility crept into her mind.

Once more, she knocked on the door. Panic pulsed in her, making her hazy. Focusing and trying to pierce a fog of confusion, she listened carefully. The inside of the apartment was mute in seclusion. Letting her quaking hands fall to her side, she leaned to peer through the nearest window. Familiar disarray met her.

Terror washed through her. "N-naruto?" She called into the abode. Silence stood sentry.  _But, we were supposed to... Oh no! I knew it was too good to be true!_  Hinata wheeled around, clasping her hands around her mouth to subdue an audible sob. As she moved to run, her foot slipped on the mat in front of the door.

She met the wooden porch with her shoulder as the doormat skidded away. The crash of her fall broke through the calm afternoon and the birds in the tree flew off. Feeling tears well in her eyes, Hinata pulled herself to her knees.  _I need to replace the mat... I can't let him know I was here._ Another sob rose up her chest and she choked it back. Her bleary eyes scanned the porch.

And then she froze. A piece of folded paper, now slightly crumpled, had been under the mat.  _So..._  She picked it up, half afraid of what it might be.  _This is why it slipped?_  Nervously, she opened it. Naruto's wild scrawl stared back.

_Hinata-_

_We got called on an emergency mission. Sorry about ramen this afternoon. How about when I get back?_

She held the note gingerly, reading again. Sighing to herself, she let it fall into her lap. The birds from the tree were arguing loudly overhead in the blue sky. Wiping away a stray tear, she started to laugh.

* * *

 

Aster leaned towards Itachi and they started to chatter in front of him and just out of ear shot. Desperate, Sasuke tried to focus and guess what they were saying. A persistent itch on his neck shattered his attention. Kakashi's quiet steps echoed in his skull. His ex-sensei's scrutiny was excruciating.  _Dammit..._

And then blissful distraction caught him. There was a sudden movement ahead and his mind honed in on it without effort. He watched with complete concentration as Sakura approached Naruto and tapped him on the shoulder. Smiles flashed between them and Sasuke wished he had kept his attention to Kakashi's overbearing suspicion.

"Naruto," Sakura's voice was gentle, careful. He turned, flashing her grin that she warily returned. Sighing they trudged in silence for a moment. Slowly her smile faded and dropped from her lips.

"Ne, Sakura... Something wrong?"

She jumped at the sound of his voice. "Oh, um." Her pause settled between them. "Naruto... I have to tell you something."

"And?" He raised a friendly eyebrow to her hesitation. "What do you have to tell me?"

Sakura shifted uncomfortably. "You were right."

He laughed and clapped his hands. "Of course I was!" And then his smile turned to confusion. "By the way, what was I right about?"

A glare wiped the humor from his face. Sakura turned her stony gaze to the path ahead. "You were right... about Sasuke. And how I feel about him."

"Oh." He exhaled the sound. "Then... I'm sorry Sakura-chan. I hope... the best, whatever that may be." The weight of a perilous journey lay like an unwanted mantle over their shoulders.

* * *

 

Falling to one knee, Pein bowed his head. "My apologies." His voice was steady despite the rage of the masked man before him.

"This is a time for  _foresight_ , not  _rash_  action," He did not need to yell to be frightening. "The orders you issued were rash..."

Wetting his lips, Pein replied slowly. "Then please... share with me your foresight..."

The Akatsuki cloak whipped around the other man as he paced the stone room. "We will wait for the opportune moment. There is something I want from Itachi before we dispose of him." He came to a halt with his back to Pein, facing a large, ornate hanging scroll of the Uchiha crest. "Do not share their whereabouts with the rest of Akatsuki... You will now have a chance to redeem yourself. Check on Itachi... and his  _wife_."

Looking up, Pein made his confusion clear upon his face.

"Itachi promised us Sasuke in replacement for Kisame... I intend to make sure I get mine."

* * *

 

Soft green light caressed Orochimaru's ivory skin as he stood in front of the stasis tube.

"The ever invincible Uchiha Itachi... You refuse my offers, and then take the vessel that is mine." He spoke haughtily to the figure floating inside. "Now Konoha thinks they will have me in your name..." Circling the liquid-filled chamber, he continued, "It is such a shame for you to be tied to such a weak character. It makes this far too easy." The empty lab echoed his words. "I hope you enjoy the message and prize I am leaving for you."

He came to stop in front of the man suspended before him. The scar on the youth's chest reached up from the neck of his shirt, and his silver hair haloed around him. Raising an open hand, he looked over the glass once more. Smiling to himself, he bashed the tube. Glass shattered with the force, leaks sprung from all sides. He stepped back, content.

The stasis tube burst and the man inside awoke, eyes white in shock. Unable to fight, he fell to the floor in a cascade of brittle, glittering shards. The lime light flickered as the contraption faltered. Bursts of color danced on his eyelids as he choked on the foul water he'd been kept in. Rolling onto shaking knees and elbows, a fit of nausea and then vomit tearing free of his stomach brought him down again. Glass bit into his cheeks and torso and cold water splashed into his nose and over his knees.

"You can thank your sister for this." The hiss of Orochimaru's voice rang in his ears, as did his footsteps.

Pain exploded in his ribs and he cried out. Still fighting blindness, he saw white toes curled in black sandals before Orochimaru kicked his head. Then there was nothing but darkness.

* * *

 

From his vantage point, Pein could see and hear them without exertion.  _How oblivious he is..._  Pity twisted in his chest.  _It is best that he will not see this coming._  Standing on his tree branch, he made to leave and report.

Wind whistled by his ear as he dodged an attack. He looked through the thicket to see Itachi. "I'm rather glad you are not as clueless as you appear..." Pein gave nothing away in his tone.

Itachi activated his sharingan. "What do you want?"

Turning slowly, the Akatsuki noted Kakashi to his left, Sasuke to his right, Naruto above him, Sakura below him, and Aster behind him. His gaze came to rest on the redhead. "Still out and about...?"

"What do you care?" Her voice was loud and abrupt to mask her escalating fear.

Gesturing upward, "Jinjuuriki are not Akatsuki's only concern..." Glancing back, he met Itachi's fully activated kekkai genkai with his own. "Right, Itachi-san?"

Both men tensed, and then there was an explosive sound in the leaves as Aster leapt at Pein. In Itachi's slow motion of the sharingan, he saw the other regard her mildly, and then step aside to avoid her fist. Before anyone else could move, Pein had embraced her. Itachi's blood boiled as he watched Aster tremble in his grip. And then before he could realize what he was doing, he was rushing towards them.

Releasing her, Pein stepped back and made to use a teleportation technique. Wild with adrenaline, Aster snarled and grabbed at him. The entire sequence was over in less than a second. Itachi landed on the tree branch as the pair disappeared at the rest of the group stared in shock.

A heavy silence held them as Itachi stared at the spot Aster had been in moments before.

"Find them-" He was surprisingly steady. "We have to find them...!"

* * *

Wind bit into Sasuke's bare shoulders.  _I'm alone..._  The thought was astounding. Kakashi had been hounding him, Sakura was always staring, Naruto's ignorance was a perverted kind of attention, Itachi and Aster seemed to be forever aware of him.  _Aster..._  The unfurling smoke as she was whisked away played on the back of his eyelids again. His stomach clenched.  _This disaster is the only reason I have this privilege..._  Sasuke stalked forward.

* * *

Naruto scanned the trees in front of him once more.  _Where is she? Where is she?_  He kept the mantra going, trying to warm the urgent chill in his chest.  _"Jinjuuriki are not Akatsuki's only concern..."_  The image of Gaara's limp body flashed across his vision. He quickened his step, shaking his head in an effort to clear it.  _Where is she? Where is she?_

* * *

Moving quickly, Sakura kept her senses open to any sign of nearby chakra.  _No matter what she's done, Aster doesn't deserve this..._  Pity welled in her as she saw Itachi's flushed face.  _He loves her... This must be killing him._

* * *

Kakashi moved slowly, eyes alert for a trap.  _"Right, Itachi-san?"_  It stood out to him that Pein suddenly shifted his target away from Naruto. _And inexplicably to the wife and confidant of a 'former' Akatsuki member... There is more to this than we are seeing._

* * *

 

The added weight of another body jerked Pein from his intended route. Only a fraction of the distance away he had desired, he and his cargo tumbled to the ground. Aster cried out as she rolled away. They stood in unison.

"You won't get away so easily!" And then she was rushing him again.

Angered, he caught her by the braid and threw her. Her body thudded against the grass and she rolled to her knees slowly.

"I see that you are quite the loose cannon..." He grimaced as she pulled herself up again. "Do yourself a favor and stay where you are. I have no desire to procure you at this stage."

"Go to hell!" Sebon flew at him. Aster made to move in again, expecting him to have dodged the attack. And then shock paralyzed her. Each one had hit its mark.

Sighing, the Akatsuki looked over his body. Wordlessly, he raised his arms and took a step forward, the needles in his joints released a sickening crack as they broke.

"W-what are you?!" Not waiting for an answer she made to run.

Faster than she could see, he moved to block her path. "Attacking me was a mistake."

Lifting one spiked arm, he moved to strike her. And then she was tumbling, rigid arms encircled her and they evaded the blow.

Sasuke knelt beside her, and pulled a radio from his shirt collar. "I found her. 4 km south west of our original location-" His transmission was cut off as Aster threw him to the ground and drew a kunai. There was clash above him and she rolled away. Pulling himself up, Sasuke was in time to see Pein stomp on her chest.

Aster's cry was strangled as she gasped for air.

"Do not presume to be able to challenge God, child."

Sasuke's sword sang as he whipped it from its sheath. His strike was swift. Before Pein could fully avoid it, he took off the Akatsuki's left pinky finger. The digit rolled to the ground without blood.

Now the rest of the group began to appear. Naruto was coming up from behind with Sakura close by. Kakashi and Itachi were running in from the left and right.

Pein sighed, looking over them lazily. "That is enough for now." With unnerving speed, he took a knee beside Aster's curled form. "Next time we meet... It will be best if you do not fight back." And then he was gone.

* * *

 

Aster opened her eyes to Itachi's face. His knees and arm were warm and solid against her back. Her chest ached and her breath rattled.

"Is she okay?"

Rolling her head to one side delicately, she saw Sakura sitting in front of them. "She is a little banged up, but otherwise alright."

An ache began in the base of her skull now. "Did the bastard get away?"

Itachi's sigh rumbled against her shoulder. "Yes... But we will worry about that another day."

The ache became a thrumming throb through her entire head. Even her teeth began to hurt. "My head... it hurts so much..."

"It looks like..." Sakura hesitated. "It looks like he threw you face-first by your hair..."

She groaned. "That's because he  _did..._ "

"We need to return to Konoha immediately." Kakashi's voice came to her now.

Naruto's wail of indignation followed. "But what about the mission? What about Orochimaru?"

"That will have to wait..." Aster sat up to see Sasuke holding a pinky finger with a black piercing through its center. "Pein seems to be our more immediate concern."

Sakura pointed at the severed digit as the group peered at it. "That finger you got, Sasuke, should tell us a lot about Pein."

For the first time since they'd set out, he grinned.

* * *

The white door made a soft whoosh as it swung shut. Sakura froze, surprised to see Sasuke standing in the hallway with her.

"S-sasuke-kun..." She kicked herself mentally as she heard her voice.

"Did you find out what it was?" His eyes were locked on hers, making her feel as though he'd grabbed her by the shoulders.

Sakura shook her head. "It's flesh... But we still don't know why there is a piercing through the entire finger, or why there is no blood."

He frowned, turned away, and began to pace the hallway.

"Sasuke, may I ask you something?"

His gaze settled on her. "You just did." Her mouth dropped open and she stuttered, suddenly flustered. Sighing, he grimaced. "What is it?"

Gathering herself, she contained a glare and took in his posture carefully. "Why are you suddenly so obsessed with this?"

Now he looked incredulous, and then he glared openly at her. "He attacked Aster. I want to know how to kill him."

Holding herself carefully, she approached him. "Aster attacked him... And Pein is still after Naruto. We don't know what his business is with her, but it is clearly secondary."

Finally he broke their staring contest and gave her his back. "This conversation is over. Find out what the hell it is that I chopped off that guy."

"Sasuke- wait!" To her shock, he stopped. "I don't understand... What is going on? What happened to you and Naruto? And Aster... I don't understand... And what about your brother?"

He flinched. "Don't talk about Itachi that way. Things between Naruto and myself are none of your business. As for Aster, I already told you all there is to say." And then he was off.

* * *

 

There was a general murmur from the throngs of people going about their errands just feet behind Hinata's back. Occasionally a shout from a merchant or rowdy child pierced through the thin curtain separating Ichiraku from the street. The bar seat was firm under her, its fabric stiff. She stared at the counter between her elbows, purposefully keeping her eyes from the chef hard at work in front of her. Nervously, she clenched her hands.  _Where is he?_

"Hinata-cha-an!" the curtain flapped loudly as Naruto ducked into the shop. She smiled at him reservedly and he grinned back before flopping onto the seat next to her. "Sorry I'm late- How's it going?"

"I'm w-well..." She winced as he appeared immediately distracted. "A-and... And you?"

The blonde frowned thoughtfully and then shook his head. "Good enough, I guess."

Their eyes met.  _That's an opening... I should ask him something... I should..._  Hinata's mouth went dry.

"So what do you want to eat?" His attention moved to the chef. "Oi! Over here, please!"

The chef was a larger man, and he sauntered over, beaming. "Eh, Naruto! Good to see you! The usual?" Naruto nodded enthusiastically. "And for the little lady?" He added, winking.

Hinata blushed, caught off guard. "J-just," she drew in her breath carefully. "Just the shouyu ramen, please."

"Coming right up!" He thundered as he walked off.

Suddenly alone in the river of human activity around them and silent in the slosh of sounds, she turned to the blonde boy. He was staring, blue eyes wide and clear.

"You… have a beautiful voice."

The blush on her cheeks became crimson and burned. Carefully, she answered, "Thank you."

"If you don't mind… I'd like to just hear you talk." His gaze was steady, unashamed of his request and intent on his desire.

"A-bout what?" Clearing her throat, she tried again. "What would you like me to say?"

Naruto appeared confused for a moment, considering her question. "Anything. Whatever you want to say."

She frowned. "Okay…" Her fingers began to tremble; she clasped her hands on the table in front of her to still them.  _What do I tell him? That I waited all day for this, fretting over it? That I thought this would only happen in dreams? That I love him?_  Feeling her swollen tongue like cotton, she sipped her water and squirmed under Naruto's stare.  _Or do I talk about my day? Tell him I did nothing but mope about until this… ? What is this anyway? Could it be considered…? No! It couldn't! Oh, my God-!_

"Hinata-chan, are you okay?" The blush was gone from her face, as was all other color.

"I-I'm f-fine!"

"How about…" He touched her shoulder gently, and her panic met his eyes, "How about you just tell me a story. Make something up." The smile he gave her was a lifeline.

"Okay…" She sighed.  _I can do that… Right?_  "Um… Once upon a time, there was a cat and a fish-"

"What'd they look like?!"

The interruption startled her. "They… Well, the cat was sleek, with black hair that shined silver and red in the setting sun." The conspiratorial words from her mouth surprised her, and her audience of one appeared spellbound. Heady with newfound power, she continued on. "And the fish was a beautiful golden koi. There was no other like this fish.

"One day, while the cat was roaming the woods, it came upon a crawling river. The river was a solid, glittering blue, so the cat climbed into a sturdy tree that reached over the river's edge, in order to get a better view. As it watched, the cat caught sight of something below the surface that shined even brighter.

"The unknown object continued downstream for some moments, until suddenly its progress stopped and it began to thrash wildly. Confused and intrigued, the cat watched.

"Abruptly, there much splashing and several human men rushed into the water. A net rose from beneath the glimmering water, and the gold creature that it had captured came up for air, gasping and thrashing. This is when the cat first saw the koi fish. Instantly, the cat fell in love with the fish's beauty. As the men dragged the net in, the cat dashed across the tree branch and leapt onto the opposite bank.

"Wild with rage at the men's crime against the fish, the cat yowled ferociously, scaring the humans off. Then the cat began to claw at the net, destroying it. The suffocating fish writhed and wriggled out with the help of the cat, and immediately dragged itself back to the water.

"The cat rushed to the river, anxious over the beautiful fish.

'Are you hurt? Did the humans hurt you?!' The cat cried into the river, watching for the fish.

"The fish came up to meet the cat's eyes. 'No, thanks to you, I am safe. How can I ever repay you?'

"Now that the fish was closer, the cat became further enthralled. The cat's eyes followed the smooth, glistening skin of the koi. 'Please… I will release you of any debt to me, if you grant me one request.'

'What is your request, lovely and kind cat?'

'Please… May I touch you?'

"The fish screamed. 'Touch me?! With those vicious claws that shredded the net?!'"

Naruto slammed his fist on the bar top, unsettling the man next to him. "What the hell is that fish's problem? The cat saved her life!"

"No, no Naruto! It's not like that," Hinata sighed. "The cat has sharp claws, and although the cat saved the fish, the fish is frightened of those sharp claws!"

He grumbled. "I guess that makes sense…"

"So," she resumed, "Suddenly wild with fear, the fish swam away, leaving the poor cat to pine after it.

"Every day the cat went down to the river, waiting and hoping to see the fish again. And every day, the river's beauty seemed to fade a little in comparison to the fish. Unknown to the cat, the fish also came to the same spot, hidden in lillies and watched it. They did this each day for a year.

"Finally, the anniversary of that fateful day came round. Both stayed later than usual. As the sun set, the sleek cat began to shine red. The shine became brighter and redder as the sun sank farther into the horizon. Seeing this, the fish began to panic, believing the cat to be aflame. Scared, the fish burst out of the lillies, crying out to the cat.

'Jump into the river! You are on fire,' the fish yelled. 'Save yourself!'

"The cat stepped towards the water and into the shade, breathless at how the beauty of the fish exceeded his memories. It was in this moment that the fish realized the cat was not in danger. There was a minute where they sat, looking over and enjoying the sight of each other.

'I am safe fish. As I've always made sure we both were.'

'Yes, I see that.' The fish replied.

"They continued to stare, feeling at one with another.

'Please, Fish," The act pleaded softly. 'My request still stands…'

'You are sharp, and covered in fire. I don't think I should acquiesce.'

'I beg you… I have never wanted anything as I want this.'

"Suspicious, but captivated, the fish sighed. 'Alright. But only once, and very soft and quickly.'

"Slowly, the cat reached out a single paw. Closer and closer it inched. Just before the cat's paw met the fish's scales, the fish panicked and thrashed. Surprised, the cat's claws flew out and it jumped back. There was a wild splashing, and suddenly the water was on fire. The cat rushed back to the bank's edge.

'Fish! Fish! What has happened?!'

"The fish screamed. 'You've clawed me! You've clawed me and now I shall die!'

'No! I shall save you!' The fish's blood spread through the water like a sheet billowing in a breeze, darkening before it reached out.

"Crazed with fear, the cat reached for the fish. But the dying fish thrashed more. The more the fish thrashed, the more the claws in the cat's paws shredded its delicate flesh.

'Please! Don't go!' The cat howled with misery. 'I love you! Please, stay!'

"The fish rolled onto the bank, its last breath leaving its body as it met eyes with the cat. 'Oh cat, I love you too- How I wish I could stay! What an unfortunate turn of events has befallen us!'

"The fish died in the bloody paws of the stricken cat. As the fish passed on, it took the heart of the cat. The cat lay down next to the fish and entered peacefully into the next world too."

Naruto stared in horror. "W-what… what kind of story was that?!"

"I-it," She blanched. "It was one my mother told me!"

The ramen arrived, and the chef wisely chose to move on quickly. Both shinobi stared at their bowls.

"I'm sorry if it wasn't what you expected."

The boy snorted. "Unexpected would be an understatement." He took a bite of his food. "Still, I supposed it is a lesson…" Rapidly he became bitter. "Some things just don't belong together do they?"

The meaning of his words pressed on Hinata's chest and she chewed her lip. Denials of his conclusion rolled over her tongue, but the ultimate uselessness of them led her to bite them back. In silence, they ate.

* * *

 

A soft touch arranged her hair over the pillow. Aster breathed gently, relaxing and savoring the tickling pull of each stand of hair he smoothed out. It was spread out like fire, and Itachi stared, his expression unreadable as he concentrated.

"Are you awake?" His question was like a velvet blanket.

Sighing heavily, she turned onto her back slowly, destroying his careful arrangement. "Yes."

"How is your body?"

Aster grimaced and rolled stiffly to her side, giving him her back. "It's fine."

"I can see by the way you move that it still hurts." He ran his knuckles down her back.

"Stop it!" She smacked his hand away, and the warmth from his healing chakra faded quickly. "I told you not to!"

Itachi frowned. "You won't bend me to your will like this." Her profile was sharp in the bright sunlight from the window as she gathered the sheets to her chest. "I'm not taking you on any more missions. And I will not leave you to be vulnerable and heal slowly."

Her heart clenched painfully and beat against her chest, as if for escape. "I'm going back out there- whether you  _approve_  or not," the words were steady and monotone. "The pain I feel now is a lesson. I should not be so foolish."

"Yes, don't be foolish. Stop this." He stood, throwing what he had left of the covers onto the bed. She stared at his body. His back was tense, each muscle was outlined and his boxers hung low.

Watching him, "Everyone gets injured sooner or later. And my injuries are infinitesimally less than they should be." Glaring, she raised her voice, "It's not like I had a brush with death-!"

  
"And that's why you're staying!" He whipped around to face her, his eyes dark with some dangerous emotion she couldn't at first name. Then he appeared to crack and give way under his own weight. "I can't protect you in the heat of battle… You need to stay here."

There was an echo through the room as she slapped him. Itachi froze, shocked. "You…" Now on her knees at the edge of the bed, Aster cradled his face in her hands, " _You_  are not out there to protect me.  _I_  am not out there chasing glory or adventure like a child.  _We_  are out there to defeat Akatsuki and to protect innocent people." It was now that she realized the darkness in his eyes; fear. "I know the risks I take. Don't worry on my behalf."

He scowled at her. "How can you ask that of me?"

She pressed her lips to his, tasting his thick, sweet breath.

* * *

 

Pursing his lips, Sasuke pulled his head from his hands to peer up through the trees. The sun was just falling from its peak as he sat on the stone bench. His chest was tight. He blinked and a still of Aster mid-air, Pein's hand grasping her full braid, flashed across his eyelids. A shiver ran up his spine; he sank deeper into his thoughts.

The scuff of shoes brought him to suddenly. Their eyes locked and both boys became tense. Naruto held his stare, clenching his fists.

"I already spoke with Sakura." The Uchiha told him as he tore his gaze away. "She knows nothing." The bitterness in his voice wasn't lost on Naruto.

The blonde sniffed. "Well, maybe I can help her find something."

Laughing harshly, Sasuke stood to leave. "Yeah. Right.  _You'll_  find something that she hasn't."

"Shut up! This isn't some game or contest! These people are killers and I'll do anything I can do to help!"

Suddenly the Uchiha was in front of him, sharingan alight. "There isn't anything you can do-"

Naruto's fist flew towards Sasuke's face and he caught it. In response, he threw a punch as well, only to be met with the same result. Both boys stood, locked in position, glaring at each other.

Naruto stared into Sasuke's sharingan. It no longer looked like fire in his eyes like it had when they were younger. Instead he saw blood. His stomach turned and the touch of the Uchiha's skin burned.

He pulled back, breaking the face off. There was another long moment as they watched each other. Sasuke held himself taut, ready to fight at the slightest provocation.

"You shouldn't have come back." Naruto's words caught him off guard.

Mouth suddenly dry, he stared, the fight shocked out of him. "I thought you wanted me back." The sentence was half mocking, and half questioning.

"I wanted a lot of things," he turned away, towards the hospital. "But you aren't one of them." With that, he dashed off.

* * *

 

The door of the examiner's room hit the wall with a bang, making Sakura jump to wakefulness as the door was flung open. Naruto stood in the entrance, red faced and panting.

"A-are you okay?" She asked, shocked.

"I'm fine!" His fingers clenched the wooden frame. "Let me see that finger!"

Sakura rose to try to lead him to a chair.  _He's shaking._  Rethinking things, she stopped in front of him. "I can't just hand classified evidence over to you. You don't have clearance. And even if you did, you don't have any medical background. What would you do with that finger?"

"I'd get answers! That's what I'd do!"

"Naruto- calm down! You're acting crazy!" She made to grab him by the shoulders, but he ducked past her.

"No- it's everyone else who is acting crazy!" He shouted, scanning the room frantically as though the finger would appear in front of him.

Sakura opened her mouth to reason with him, but he cut her off.

"What was Sasuke thinking?" Naruto yelled, his voice cracking. "How could he do that?" His volume lowered with his disbelief. "How could he join Akatsuki? I thought he was my friend."

Her heart skipped a beat. She had wanted to forget the drape of the cloak over his shoulders and the way the collar framed his face. She had been trying to look past the garb they had discovered their team mate wearing. She wanted to tell herself Sasuke had returned with bare shoulders.

"Maybe… I think…" His eyes locked on hers, pleading for words that would rectify the situation. "Things must be more complicated than we realize." The excuse rolled lamely off her tongue.

Naruto's eyes lit up. "That's it…!"

"Huh?" He barreled past her as abruptly as he'd entered.

* * *

 

Sticky eyes opening slowly, Aster turned her head towards the light streaming through the windows as she reclined on the couch in the bare living room. Her body was stiff and sore still. Sighing deeply, she pulled herself upright. A moment of vertigo held her and she gripped the cushions. Her mouth was dry and she rubbed her eyes, trying to clear them. The muscles in her legs and arms pulled as her spine ached in protest. Determinedly and with measure, she stood.

Each step towards the kitchen was laborious, and she wondered how long she'd been out. Warm boards pressed against her toes as she stood in a patch of sunlight and took a glass from the cabinet. She filled it in the sink slowly, letting the cold seep through the cup and brush her hands. Taking a long sip, she gripped the sink for support. The cup clinked softly as she set it down and she came eye to eye with her ghostly reflection in the afternoon lit window.

"Well, you look like shit," she frowned at her double and stretched her arms. "Why don't you get some fresh air?"

Making an effort to move energetically, she left to the back porch. Her eyes didn't take notice of the small fountain, the careful path, or the green foliage. Stepping into the grass, Aster knelt and scooped some of powdery dirt into her palm, feeling it and letting fall back into the planter.

"You're thirsty too, huh?" She shook her head and gave the gray, nutrition-less soil a cursory glance. "There are just some things I can't trust Itachi with."

Catching his breath, Naruto skidded to a halt in front of the door. After a moment, he paused, feeling for chakra inside the house. He found nothing, to his surprise.  _Maybe the backyard?_  He walked to the side gate and knocked.

"Hello?! Anybody home?" He called, already fiddling for the lock.

The door opened and Aster met him, holding a watering can. "Naruto?"

Grinning, "Yep. How are you Aster?"

She eyed him warily. "I am fine, considering. Not to be rude, but is there a reason you came by? Itachi and Sasuke are both out."

His flinch and sigh of relief didn't escape her. "Good, actually. I, um, wanted to ask you some stuff… from last time…"

"Okay." The honesty visibly relaxed her and she motioned for him to come through the door. "Follow me." She sat on the porch and patted a spot next to her.

He stayed standing, pausing to catch her eyes and then hold them. "I have to know just one thing. I have a lot of questions, but only one of them really needs to be answered."

"You want to know why he joined Akatsuki?"

"H-how did you know?"

She gestured for him once more and this time he obeyed. "It was one of the first things I asked Itachi when I saw him with the cloak."

The thought had never occurred to him. He assumed Itachi to be a criminal, and Akatsuki was an organization of criminals. The affiliation was almost expected. But Aster had never seen Itachi the way he had, and now that he was beginning to know the man, he was troubled by the idea.

Pursing her lips and delicately folding her arms, she continued, "I know why my brother joined. He needed the money and thought he could provide protection for me through the organization. Things became problematic when they required him to murder me as initiation. By then, it was too late to refuse, and when he tried to fake my death, Akatsuki saw only a liability. Now he is dead."

"That's horrible." Naruto shivered.

"Sasuke joined in a similar manner. He was recruited to replace the man I killed and keep Akatsuki from taking revenge for my actions out on Itachi. Akatsuki hoped to use him to reign in Itachi. Sasuke's presence in the organization was also a distraction to keep them from hunting me. Do you understand?"

He nodded.

"Sasuke was not initiated officially into Akatsuki when you came across us. We were still trying to gain their trust, hide my presence, and quell the fall-out from the disaster at Orochimaru's hideout."

"So," Naruto breathed heavily, "Sasuke didn't join intending to hunt me for my bijuu."

Aster smiled sadly. "No, of course not. Itachi had offered to take responsibility for him in the face of Akatsuki, and he took Kisame's spot in the roster. The irony of Itachi's assignment struck us later, but there was no time to elaborate upon it. We had to stay alive before we could do anything against them."

Flashing Aster a large grin, Naruto leaned over and swept her into a hug. "Thank you for telling me this!"

She groaned as her joints protested the embrace. "You were silly to think Sasuke would have joined in order to harm you or anyone else."

"Hey," he pulled back. "Why did Itachi join?" Patiently he waited for her answer, expecting something altruistic and benign.

She clasped her hands and toyed with the ring on her finger. Both their gazes fell upon the thin silver loop that linked her to the Uchiha man until death. "I don't know."

"Huh?" His face snapped back to hers. Sorrow tightened her features.

"He hasn't told me. There is still much that we haven't been ready to share with one another."

"But-" Naruto stared at the ring again. "You guys are married… You agreed to spend the rest of your lives together! What do you mean?"

Her smile chased the shadows from her face. "Then we have plenty of time to discuss those things, don't we? I want to know why he chose that path. I want to know many, many things, just like you. But some answers are more important than others. I know he loves me, and I love him. I know he is a good man, despite whatever has happened and whatever choices he has made in the past. The other answers are just not as important."

Narrowing his eyes, he noted how she used his previous words against him. "You're a smart woman. I like you."

She laughed loudly. "You're an honest boy, Naruto. I like you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did my best to make this readable. Something happened and my line breaks were all over or flat out missing in part. If you catch an obvious error, please inform me.


	15. The Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A silver-haired man is recovered from one of Orochimaru's hide outs. Upon finding out the identity of the man, Sakura becomes conflicted between her duties and conscience. Aster decides to go on one last mission, suspecting life changing news. Tobi threatens her.

Aster lay curled next to Itachi. The moonlight fell over his face, caressing his sharp features and sinking into the inky blackness of his eyes. He slipped his arms around her and pressed her body to him. Her curves and smooth muscles shuddered under his touch. His hand drifted to the hem of her panties, while the other wound itself in her soft hair and cupped her head. Their lips collided as they kicked away the covers, no longer cold in the chill of the night.

* * *

Sighing, Tsunade turned her back on the anbu team assembled in her office. Uneasiness showed on her face and she hoped that the ninja behind her couldn't read it in the window's reflection.

The captain stepped toward her desk, aggression held in his shoulders. "I highly recommend that our team scout Orochimaru's hideout. The Uchiha's motives are too suspect to allow them such a sensitive mission."

The tension was palpable in the room, smothering her like a warm blanket. "Orochimaru has surely moved on by now. We have missed our opportunity for capture." She turned around slowly, wondering if she would regret what she was about to say. "Team SAI is best suited for battle, rather than reconnaissance. For this reason I believe your team should go to his hideout and collect information. Haruno-san will be here to test samples and exam evidence upon your return."

* * *

Gasping, a silver haired man lay in Orochimaru's darkened lair. His body ached and his soaked clothes clung to his body. The broken glass beneath him bit into his skin and stung. He tried to move and found himself too weak.

The rap of footsteps reached his ringing ears.

"One male, severely injured." The female voice brought him around.

The wounded man groaned.

A male voice answered her. "He may have important information. Let's prepare him to be moved."

Gloved hands rolled him over. The glass crunched under his back and opened fresh cuts. The anbu above him wove together several hand signs, and with a pop teleported them to Konoha hospital.

There was a woosh of air against Sakura's back and small snap; she jumped, nearly spilling the test tube in front of her. Turning, she locked eyes with the tallest anbu. Over the ninja's shoulder was a drenched man in scrubs, dripping fresh blood onto the floor.

"Wha-?!" she took a hesitant step forward. "That man needs a hospital bed- now!"

The anbu nodded. "Make sure your doctors don't contaminate the sample."

Sakura shuddered at the cold reference as she stared at the battered man.  _Did they do this to him?_

* * *

Carefully, Sakura picked glass out of the wounds on the man's back and deposited them in a metal tray for later examination. Her work was lonely. After the anbu report, orders had come down that no one touch the man except Sakura.

The door banged open and she whirled around to see Tsunade entering the room.

"Let me see him-" Tsunade pushed her aside and rounghly moved the man onto his back. "No, this can't be. He is dead."

"Tsunade-sama," Sakura gasped, "He is badly injured!"

"Chain him up. Seal his chakra and chain him to the bed. Quickly- before he wakes up."

"Why?!"

"This is a dangerous man." A younger face floated in her memories, but unmistakeable. "And whatever you do, don't alert the anyone to his presence, especially Uchiha Aster."

"Tsunade-sama, as you wish. But why? Please-"

The Hokage turned slowly. "This is her brother. The Sukeynumm prodigy and a member of Akatsuki."

* * *

Aster bit her lip and scanned the house, making sure she was alone. Hands shaking, she flipped the calendar back two months.

"So this day was the twenty-second," her finger slid six days to the twenty eighth. And then she began to count.

"Thirty-four."

Her mouth went dry and her arms fell to her sides. "No, I must be mistaken. This must be a mistake."

* * *

Sasuke wandered the busy street slowly, obliviously frustrating passerby. He was sure the anbu had eyes on him.

Ichiraku caught his eye and he made his way leisurely, not sure if he actually wanted to walk by. He was hoping that he would and wouldn't see Naruto, not sure which was worse. Instead, bright pink hair caught his eye.  _Sakura?_  He moved faster now.

She had a carafe of sake in front of her. As he approached, he watched her pour a shot and down it. A man approached her and she hunched away. The man leaned in. Sasuke couldn't hear what was said and was sure he didn't want to. He grabbed the man's shoulder abruptly. Both the man and Sakura started.

"Thanks for saving my seat." Sasuke tossed him aside, sputtering. Fluidly he sat down.

"Sasuke!" She chided him, slurring her words.

He gave her a long pointed look. "You're drunk. That's unlike you."

"Don't pretend you know what is and isn't like me," she replied sullenly.

Gently, he touched her arm. "I know you."

Sakura sighed, letting the weight of her duty fall on her shoulders.

"Why are you drinking alone?"

She scoffed, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

He grimaced.

"Sasuke, can you keep a secret?" She leaned in, stumbling and almost falling from her seat. Swiftly, he caught her. For a moment their eyes held and he helped her back onto the stool, his hands cold against her burning skin.

"Do you really want to do this, now?" His black eyes burned into hers.

Taking a shaky breath, she broke their stare. "How much can you tell me about Aster's family?"

Puzzled, he replied hushedly, "They are all dead."

She bit her tongue. "I know."

"What else is there to know?"

Gazing into her cup, she refilled it. "Did she have any siblings?"

"Two brothers, I believe. That scarf she used to wear around her waist was her younger brother's. It was her way of paying respects." He watched her warily as she swirled her cup, nearly spilling it.

"What about her other brother?"

Sasuke reached across the table, stilling her shaking hand. "Why does it matter?"

"What about her other brother?"

He sighed. "He saved her and died doing so. That's all I know. She doesn't speak of it."

"He saved her?" Her eyes lit up and her gaze was unnerving.

"Yes." He took her shoulders. "She owes him her life, and now she can never repay that debt."

Sakura swallowed another shot quickly. It burned in her stomach and she wiped her mouth with her arm.

"Let me walk you home."

She nodded mutely and let him slide her from the barstool. As she staggered, he left a wad of money on the counter and hoped it was enough.

* * *

Standing over her bed, Sasuke watched Sakura sleep. The setting sun threw scarlet light over her smoldering cheeks. Her face was twisted in a grimace and she looked fevered.

"You've changed Sakura." He wondered if it was his fault from the way he had left her years ago. "But I still feel like I know you."

He knew he needed to leave, but the burning in his chest anchored him. An unfamiliar feeling held him in its palm, and its fingers tightened around him. Drawing a deep breath, he finally turned and left through the window.

* * *

The rice cooker chimed and the pot on the stove boiled cheerily. Normally Aster would be rushing around the kitchen, utensils clattering loudly in her wake. Instead she stood, frozen in front of the calendar. Two days from now, there was a small star on the calendar.  _As if I will forget…_  The penciled star stared back at her, its happiness mocking her.  _This can't be happening. Maybe it's nothing._

Biting her lip, she held vigil for the life she knew and wasn't ready to give up. Casting a nervous glance over the room, she wondered,  _Is this all there is for me after all?_  She shivered thinking of her own mother, sitting at the dining table in their darkened home, drink in her hand.  _No! I won't-!_ Aster pushed the thought aside.

The front door broke her trance. Wearily, Sasuke entered the room. His gaze met Aster's. And suddenly there were tears in her eyes.

"Aster…?" He bit his lip.

Before he knew what was happening, she had crossed the distance between them and was sobbing. Shocked, he embraced her. Cries wracked her body and she trembled in his arms.

"Nee-chan, what's wrong?!"

Aster continued to cry like a wounded animal, curling into him. Her warm tears fell onto his shoulder. Her breath was hot and damp his neck.

"Please, talk to me-" He tried to create space and meet her eyes; instead she pulled him closer, cradling him like a child.

Choking on her tears, she finally released him to arm's length. Wiping her eyes with her forearm, "It's probably nothing." She smiled weakly and the sight of it caught Sasuke off guard.

"I don't believe you."

Stronger now, she smiled in earnest, embarrassment showing on her face. "Believe me." She sighed. "Everything is okay, just promise not to tell Itachi. Can you do that for me?"

Sasuke nodded. "I can."

"Good." Aster smiled again, lighting up her tear streaked face. "Now sit down. Dinner will be ready soon and Itachi will be back from his training."

* * *

His eyes fluttered open behind silver hair. Arms aching, he painfully straightened his arched back. He flexed fingers gone numb from manacles done too tightly. Knees and the insteps of bare feet scraped along stone. Bright blue eyes, the color of ice under a twilight sky, took in the yellow, filtered light that fell in front of his cell door. The silhouette of a woman faced him.

"You're awake." Tsunade's soft observation echoed into the chamber.

He coughed, trying to find his voice. "I did not expect to wake to another of the sannin."

Her face was hidden in shadow but he could tell she did not appreciate his remark. "What were you doing with Orochimaru? You have one chance to answer me or you will rot here."

Sighing heavily, he first recalled the shape of the snake sannin's toes as he was repeatedly kicked on the ground. His body shuddered, remembering the pain. "He wanted to study my kekkai genkai. But why he kept me imprisoned so long instead of killing me I do not know."

Tsunade crossed her arms, grimacing, but never letting her eyes leave her prisoner.  _I'm wonder if Orochimaru kept him as a secret trump against Aster, and by extension against Itachi, in case things got ugly._  "I have one more question for you."

"I don't really have a choice but to answer, do I?"

"Why Akatsuki to protect Aster and not Konoha?"

"You know the answer to that." Fury ignited in his eyes. "This village never cared for outsiders or refugees, even if they were only children. I wasn't dumb enough to believe the lie the Third fed us about being wanted and integrated. The home he gaves us was literally against the wall around the village, as far as possible from native villagers of Konoha." Almost spitting, he returned, "I have something to ask you as well."

She wanted to turn away; his agony was justified and painful to watch. Instead she acquiesced. "One question."

"How is Aster?"

Pausing, she watched desperation watch over him. Her being was trembling with the desire to leave him and forget the wrongs of previous leaders. "She is well and has returned to Konoha." Surprise took his features and she realized he hadn't had news of his sister since she was a child. "I am taking steps to assimilate her with the other shinobi. She has married, but not yet started a family or retired from the ranks."

Curiosity passed over his gaze. "Who? Who has she married?"

Deciding it merciful to continue their talk, she answered. "Uchiha Itachi."

A scream erupted from him, and the tunnel seemed to quake. "You mean to tell me she is sharing a bed with a cold blooded creature that committed patricide?! How can she sleep with his blood stained hands on her- turn her back on him knowing he has the knife already brandished?!" In vain, he flailed and ripped at his shackles.

Tsunade took a step back from the gate in shock. He continued to scream obscenities and yank with all his might on his chains. Deciding there was nothing more to be gained by talking with the man, she turned her back on him.  _He is distraught and has no information._  As she climbed the stairs into daylight she looked over her shoulder to see him still writhing.  _I should keep him here. Releasing him would do much more harm and absolutely no good._

* * *

Sternly, Itachi knocked on Tsunade's office door.

Her muffled voice came through the door. "Come in."

He entered quietly and shut the door behind him silently. "You needed to see me?"

"Yes, we have fresh intel. I expect you to assemble your team immediately and move."

Itachi bowed slightly. "Yes, Hokage-sama." With a flurry of hand signs and a soft snap he was gone.

* * *

Sitting on top a training post in her full shinobi gear, Aster surveyed the empty training grounds. In a few hours the academy would let out and young ninja would fill the landscape. The gear felt right; its weight holding her in all the right places, the cloth breathable and non-constricting. She flexed her fingers and tightened her muscles, enjoying the compact and strong body she'd worked hundreds of hours to achieve. Her feet dangled and she felt as though the world was stretched before her, all for her taking.

And then her heart sank and the gentle sunlight on her face and shoulders pressed into her like stone hands.  _This could all be about to disappear from my world._  The sad wooden walls and floors of her home with Itachi flashed over the back of her eyelids. She shuddered and gripped the edges of the post to balance herself again.  _I'm not ready to leave this place._

Tears pricked the corners of her eyes and she tried to steady her breath. That was when the sounds of footsteps reached her. She looked up to Itachi and Sasuke approaching steadily, also in their full fittings. Knowing what they needed from her, she hesitated.  _I should go see a doctor. I should stay home and rest._

"Where are we off to and what are we up to?" She forced a grin and waved before jumping down.

Itachi sighed, taking in her demeanor. "There are unconfirmed reports of a lone Akatsuki member in the Land of Rivers. I have the exact location of the settlement on a map. It will take us roughly a day to reach our destination, assuming we stop for nothing."

"Unconfirmed reports?" Sasuke frowned.

"Yes. But if the report is to be believed, the information may be outdated by the time of confirmation. The source is reliable, and we must move now."

Aster crossed her arms, "Good thing we are all ready to head out then. Let's move!"

Both brothers scowled, but neither commented. Instead they set out on foot, moving as fast as they reasonably could.

* * *

Footsteps soft and silent, Sakura followed the clack of Tsunade's heels down a stone staircase into a darkening hall. Bewilderment and fear sat in her stomach as she watched the Hokage's back. At the bottom of the stairs stretched rows of arched entrances with rusted iron bars over them. Small torches provided cones of yellow light. Tsunade turned, handing Sakura a scroll and key.

"This should be sufficient to open the cell. Go to C8; you'll see the wooden placards next to the torch to the left of each door." The blonde held her eyes for a moment. "I can trust you will handle this with the utmost discretion?"

Sakura pressed her lips together, tightening her fingers around the scroll and key.  _By discretion, you mean silence._  "Yes, Hokage-sama."

With that, her superior glided by. The tap of her heels receded into silence as Sakura took a moment to gather herself. The placards were right where they were described to be. Deeply carved kanji looked black, filled with shadow. Following them down the halls, she found block C, cell number eight. She could hear the sound of panting as she approached the door. Deliberately and carefully, she removed the nearest torch and peered inside. The silver haired man from Orochimaru's lair stared back, his blue eyes piercing.

"My wounds are infected." His voice was hoarse but not unpleasant. He spoke in a measured tone, as if to a child. "As you can probably guess, I was taken here before medical staff could examine me."

She shook her head. "I did examine you. I didn't dress your wounds. I didn't have time."

"Ah." A knowing look temporarily replaced that of barely concealed pain. "So you're the only soul besides Hokage-sama who knows I'm here."

"Yes."

Kneeling down in front of the cell, she opened the scroll. Following the sequence pictured, she strung together hand signs. With a deep breath she slammed her hands down and two stone pillars emerged and pushed the iron door up high enough for her to comfortably walk through. Reaching into her pocket she fished for the small key. Once procured, it fit perfectly into the manacles. She released him without fear he may escape.  _He's wounded. His chakra is sealed. And he has no way of knowing how to get out of the building._

"What is your name? I'm Hikaru." He introduced himself casually, with a small smile. "I figure I should seize the opportunity for human company under whatever circumstances I can."

His gesture seemed innocent enough. Sakura remembered what Sasuke had told her about him being willing to die for his sister. Deciding it was harmless enough, she started to disinfect his wounds.

"I'm Sakura."

"Sakura, there is something else I would like from you besides medical care. Do you know who I am?"

She tensed, ready to fight him if he was an aggressor. "You're Aster Uchiha's older brother."

He winced at the name, barely keeping rage from his voice. "Yes." Sighing heavily he looked over his shoulder to meet her eyes.

Sakura froze.

"I would like- no- I need news of my sister. She is my only living kin, the reason I do everything I do." He kept her hostage with his penetrating stare. "Please. You're closer in age to her than Hokage-sama."

_Hokage-sama gave him information on Aster? Does this mean it's alright to talk with him like this?!_  "I don't think I can help you."

His face fell. "If you don't know her, I understand."

Bitterness she didn't realize she was harboring shot through her. "I know her."

Confusion and hurt took his features.

"She hates me."

* * *

The shack was just as their contact had described. It was neat looking, but clearly had been abandoned for some time, with vines creeping up the walls and grass grown tall. All three Konoha nin could feel the presence of chakra inside.

"Come out." Itachi's call was a command. "There's no point in trying to hide or flee. Show yourself."

The cabin's occupant chuckled and rose from his seated position. Slowly, he pushed open the door and entered the all-consuming sunlight. Deidara met the group's stunned gaze. None of them had expected the informant's claims to be true.

"So it's a fight you want, eh?" He smiled and raised his hands to show the grins in his palms. "Come and get it!"

The ground erupted as explosives under the surface detonated.

"He was waiting for us!" Sasuke yelled over the noise as all three leapt high enough to avoid damage. "We need to take the upper hand!"

Activating his sharingan, Itachi moved in so that he could battle Deidara hand-to-hand.  _He will be at a disadvantage if he's too occupied to create and throw explosives._ Sparks flew as their kunai met. Slash after slash rang out over the burnt clearing. Suddenly Itachi's kunai connected with soft flesh just below Deidara's ribs. It gave too easily and white goo spilled out. Before Itachi could move, the clone exploded, throwing him onto his back and knocking the wind from him.

Deidara appeared behind Sasuke. The Uchiha spun on his heels, drawing his sword. The other darted back, just out of range. Sheathing his weapon, the raven haired shinobi strung together hand signs.  _Earth is weak against lightning. This will stop him in his tracks._

"Raiton: Shiden!" Sasuke leapt forward, violet lightning writhing and screeching in hand, and slashed at Deidara from shoulder to hip. The attack slowed the Akatsuki for a moment, and the shallow wound seeped blood, staining his clothes.

Gripping the gash, Deidara glared and staggered out of range again. "Tobi! Where the hell are you?!"

The Konoha nin froze. No one had sensed a second presence. Another form bearing the Akatsuki cloak formed out of thin air. HIs spiky, cropped hair was visible around the orange, swirled mask he wore. Only one hole was cut for his right eye.

"Right here!" The man's voice was childish and his tone carefree. "All you had to do was ask for me!"

"I shouldn't have to ask for you. You should know when you're needed!" Deidara glared at him.

Aster made a split-second decision. "Deidara is mine! Sasuke, Itachi- take down Tobi!"  _Tobi is much stronger than Deidara if he hid his presence like that. I can handle the easy one and Itachi and Sasuke will be able to beat Tobi._  Readying two handfuls of sebon, she threw them aiming for Deidara's joints.

"Oh, we're calling dibs?" Tobi giggled. "Then…." He twirled in place,"I pick that one!" His finger landed on Itachi.

Deidara dodged the sebon. Noting the sword on her back, he decided that maybe she was stronger with hand-to-hand combat. Based on that, he made a flurry of small clay birds and sent them flying her way. Aster moved quickly and threw up a cocoon of ice. The birds detonated on impact, and cracks surrounded her. Resolving to hit back, she dropped her shield and made another series of signs.

"Hyouton: Tsubame Fubuki!" Ice sparrows appeared around her and then shot towards their target. Unsure how to handle the hyouton version of his own technique, he moved to rush her and take his chances. The sharp wings of the little birds bit into his skin. Pain erupted all over his body. Aster held her ground, holding the last sign to keep her birds moving and hoping it would be enough to fell him. Instead, before she realized it was too late, he reached her.

Wrapping one hand around her throat, he threw her to the ground and pinned her. Aster tried to use a substitution justu, but her chakra suddenly refused to cooperate. Instinctively, she wrapped one arm around her stomach as collided with the dirt. Deidara paused and drew a kunai. The tongue on his hand licked her neck slowly and she cried out, gasping for air. Suddenly an idea hit her.

She went limp and let her hand fall to her sides. One of them slipped behind her back.

"This is the last time you cause me any problems, eh." He raised the kunai as she finished the one handed signs. His clenched fist came down as hers went up. An ice sword crystallized out of the moisture in the air. Aster plunged it through Deidara's stomach with one hand and caught his kunai with the other.

Meanwhile, Itachi and Sasuke threw projectiles and drew blades against Tobi to test his strength. Things were looking more and more frightening. Tobi appeared to be using space and time ninjutsu, some of the most advanced and chakra consuming techniques, like it was a game. He would disappear as blades hit him and reappear above or behind them giggling.

"Who are you?" Itachi asked, still on guard and preparing for the worst.

Tobi just laughed. Sasuke took the chance to try to slash him with an electrified blade. Tobi made his body immaterial and the blade passed through him.

"Well, that's not nice, little Uchiha." He chided and then turned back to Itachi. "You know who I am, big Uchiha. I'm Tobi!"

Suddenly Tobi's attention was no longer on them. "Oh my Deidara! You just aren't very good at this game, are you?"

The brothers turned to see Aster's blade rising from Deidara's back and his hand slackening around her throat. She pushed his body off her and the corpse made a leaden thud. Rising slowly, she held her hands in front of her, surveying the amount of blood covering her. It was then she noticed Tobi approaching her and waving. Her heart sank. There wasn't a scratch on the mysterious man.

"RUN!" Itachi called out, as he began to sprint to her.

Sasuke yelled something she couldn't understand as fear dulled her senses.

Both brothers dove to try to intercept Tobi. Aster turned towards the forest, trying to bolt. Instead, Tobi used his ninjutsu to appear in front of her. One of his hands gripped her wrist so hard her fingers began to go numb. The other hand he laid gently over her abdomen.

"You have something I want." Tobi's voice was no longer childish and carefree. It was low and smooth, sending chills down her spine. The brothers froze, convinced she was about to be ripped apart by the mysterious man. "You won't be this stupid again, or I will have to intervene."

He turned his one eye on her and she tried to respond but found her voice muted. Abruptly, his black eye was a spinning, bright red sharingan. "Do you understand?"

Aster stared, questions running through her head so fast that the pounding of their feet hurt.

"Answer me."

"Y-yes."

He released her without warning and disappeared without a trace.

Both brothers rushed to her side. Aster began to cry.

* * *

Sasuke sat at the bar stool in Ichiraku, nursing a carafe of cheap sake. His urgency gave him more patience than he usually had.

_All three of us could have died out there. Usually missions aren't so dangerous, but here we are dealing with Akatsuki. She'll be here if I know her._

* * *

Itachi stood in the doorway, looking down on Aster as she continued to shake. Once more, he quietly asked her, "What did he say to you?"

She averted her eyes and shook her head. "Just vague threats."

"You're lying."

Biting her lip, she continued to study the floor.

"Look, I don't know why you feel you need lie to me, but I don't have time for it right now. I'm going to be late to my debriefing with Hokage-sama." Sighing, he kissed her forehead and left.

Aster stood behind the closed door until she was sure he was long gone. Gathering her resolve, she went to Konoha hospital.

* * *

Stopping and the gray door, Sakura took a deep breath. She had been staying late to examine the newest Akatsuki body, when someone came to the front desk demanding to see her and claiming to be family. She was sure it was a lie; her kin would never act in this manner. Tired and wishing for a drink, she opened the door.

Shock took her as she watched Aster's face from her perch on the bed. The redhead's expression was taut, her lips pressed into a thin line and her eyes red as though she had been crying.

"Why are you doing this?" Sakura sputtered. "Is this a joke?"

"No." Aster frowned, looking her dead in the eyes. "I need you to perform a test and keep it off my records."

"That isn't how it works. The lab needs the paperwork."

"Do the lab work yourself then." Aster snapped.

Exhausted, Sakura began to relent. "What test do you need?'

A look of grief crossed her features before settling into a steely resolve. "I need a pregnancy test."


	16. Reservations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster tells Itachi the results of her test while flashing back to the scene with Sakura. Sasuke and Sakura share their first kiss. Naruto finds a valuable clue on their mission.

The bed sheet was pulled taught in her clenched hands. Itachi paced the floor of their tiny bedroom. He was talking quickly and tapping his fingers on crossed arms. Aster watched in silence, her ears filled with ringing.  _How can I even begin?_

"I can't even imagine how I will break this mission to Sasuke," he sighed.

_The hospital bed was stiff and provided no comfort. Part of her wished she had just stayed home. Perhaps it was a mistake or bad dream. Although Aster had been expecting it, the creak of the door as Sakura entered the exam room made her flinch. Their eyes met._

Worry filled Itachi's eyes. Aster stared blankly. "I don't have a gentle way to inform him. I should just say it bluntly then?"

_Sakura smiled with uncertainty. "It's good news."_

_Aster sighed heavily, relief washing over her. "Oh thank God."_

_"When do you plan on telling him?"_

_Suddenly confused and starting to feel sick, she look at the other girl quizzically. "Tell him what? I'm fortunate enough that if you keep this off my medical records, this will stay between us."_

_Realization dawned on Sakura. Aster had misinterpreted her. Their ideas of good news were not the same._

He was pacing faster, his feet thudding across the floor. "I need to be the one to tell him. I can't put this off and let someone else do it for me."

_Panic contorted the pink hairs girl's features. "Aster, don't you understand?"_

_Aster froze, knowing what was coming but hiding in denial._

_"You're pregnant."_

_That was when the world fell from under her. Her hands and feet went numb and her heart beat against her ribs as if trying to escape. The room went black and cold surrounded her._

"I wonder if it would help to have you there. Maybe he will handle the news better with someone he trusts nearby?" Itachi came to a halt and scowled at the ceiling.

_Opening her eyes slowly, Aster was taken aback to Sakura's face and the feel of her brushing her bangs away from her face. She had been so cold a moment ago, and now she felt fevered._

_"You're lucky I was here when you fainted." Concern colored Sakura's tone. "Maybe we should admit you?"_

_"No, please." Aster's breathing was labored with fear. "I can't be admitted. I can't be pregnant. I'm a ninja, not a housewife."_

_Sakura looked confused. "I think some women are both. And you are definitely pregnant. Almost 2 months along- you'll start showing soon."_

_Her mouth went dry. "Maybe I could… make another choice?" She took a deep breath. "Maybe things could end quietly?"_

_The other girl slumped, sadness taking over._

He was still rambling, about what she could only imagine.  _I wonder how he will feel about this_. His back was to her now and she took a moment to appreciate his silhouette.

_"If that's what you want, then fine." Biting her lip, Sakura tried to hide the tears she felt welling up._

_And then Aster began to sob. Her cries were quiet, but came from her chest. "I can't do that, I just can't!"_

_Sakura wrapped her arms around her. "Then don't. This is a good thing; most people are happy to receive this news."_

_Enraged suddenly, Aster pushed her off. "Well then I suppose I'm not most people."_

_She stood abruptly and wiped her face roughly. "Put it in my medical record. I will handle this. I would appreciate it if you just stayed away."_

_Aster slammed the door on her way out, leaving Sakura confused and resentful._

"And I don't even understand why two teams are needed. It seems to be overkill." Itachi's words sliced through the white noise. "Something about rather than replacing a member on one squad, they would combine both. It makes no sense and Hokage-sama was incredibly vague."

"You don't even know..." She trailed off, trying to find the words she wanted.

He shook his head. "Nope. I don't know. We head out tomorrow though, at first light."

"No, no," she pleaded. "I know. I know why."

Her demeanor threw him. Worried, he slid down next to her and took her hands. They were just small enough to fit comfortably into his, almost as if they'd been designed that way. "You know why? What do you mean?"

"I'm the one- I mean- it's me they aren't sending out."

He frowned, confused. "Why not?"

Gathering her thoughts in a tight bundle she did her best to swallow the lump in her throat. Tears pooled in the corner of her eyes. Touching her cheek gently, he moved her face so he could meet her eyes.

"I'm pregnant."

Everything fell into slow motion. She watched his eyes widen and his mouth fall open ever so slightly. Then the world moved at a blinding speed. He'd wrapped her in his arms and taken her with him as he dropped backwards onto the bed. His lips pressed against her temple.

"I never would've guess I'd be receiving such amazing news. No wonder Tsunade-sama was so vague." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

And then rage filled her, boiling in her blood. She shoved him off and stood. "How can this be a good thing?"

He froze like a deer in headlights.

"Don't you realize what this means? Most likely, my career as a shinobi is over! The thing I've spent my entire life working for is over!" She was yelling now, tears streaming down her face.

"It's okay, some women come back to the battlefield." The words were hollow and he knew those women were rare and that he could never want that for her. It was enough that one parent risked their life daily.

"Do you think I'm stupid? Do you know of any woman who has actually done that?" Her scream echoed off the small rooms walls. "Name one, just one!"

His thoughts scrambling to refute her arguments, he realized he couldn't, and maybe her rage wasn't madness.

"Even your own mother, one the best the Uchiha had seen, never came back. She had you and her life ended."

It was as though she'd lashed him. Hurt radiated through his chest. "Don't talk about my mother. That's not your place."

It was only too late she realized she'd gone too far. "I'm sorry- I didn't mean to bring up a sore subject."

"This is more than a sore subject." He spit. "I'm leaving now. I'll see you when I return from the Hidden Stone Village."

Defeated and ashamed, she let him leave and slam the door.

* * *

There was a soft thunk as Sasuke's shuriken sank into the wooden training post. It was late and the moon was rising above a dusky sunset. The sky was purple. He reached for another, wondering why he bothered anymore. Each shuriken landed with precision and impeccable accuracy. A familiar chakra tickled his senses and he knew he was no longer alone.

"Itachi." He said in acknowledgement, not stopping his hand. Another quiet thud resonated through the empty field. "Another mission?"

The elder sighed. Missions were the only thing the two of them discussed. The question was a jab. He was too worn after receiving life-changing news from Aster to deal with Sasuke's snide comments. Instead he ignored it. "I think you should know our target."

Sasuke remained silent, but a furtive glance back told Itachi he was listening intently.

"I can't have you behaving errantly. There's a reason this isn't a lone mission."

There was a pause as the younger considered what his brother had said.

Turning to face Itachi, "I know we are hunting Orochimaru."

The older froze, not realizing how transparent he had been. "Yes."

"It's not me you need to worry about then." Sasuke moved to pull his shuriken from the post and leave. "Aster is more likely to behave erratically."

"She won't be a problem." Itachi averted his eyes.

Sasuke faced him suddenly. "What do you mean?"

"She isn't accompanying us."

"Why not?" he demanded.

Sighing heavily, Itachi replied, "You can ask her yourself."

* * *

Hesitating at the front door, Sasuke realized Aster could sense his chakra. She knew he was here and there was no point delaying. He had walked home instead of teleporting, using the time to try to guess why she wasn't accompanying them. Nothing came to mind.

He opened the door and Aster jumped up from the couch, fists at the ready. "Oh gosh- Sasuke!" She rushed forward to hug him. "I'm sorry, you snuck up on me!"

The sentiment struck him as odd. Shinobi could rarely be surprised.  _She should have sensed me._  "Nee-chan, are you sick? Itachi said you wouldn't be coming on the mission."

She paled. "Um, not really, no."

"They why are you staying behind?"

Frozen in place, she held Sasuke's gaze.  _I hadn't thought about this. There are others who will need to know besides the administration and Itachi. People who will ask questions. Sasuke…_  Somehow, she found this conversation still difficult. "It's nothing for you to worry about." Aster sighed. "I… I'm pregnant. That means I can't go to the battle front."

"You're pregnant?!" He exclaimed. Suddenly he felt stupid.  _Of course she's pregnant. This is what normal people do. The normal progression as they start families._  "I'm sorry, I just didn't know you were trying. I had no idea this was coming."

Embarrassed, she stared at the floor. "Me neither."

A look of confusion crossed Sasuke's face.

"We weren't trying. It just… happened."

"Oh. I'm sorry then." He turned red suddenly. "I didn't mean it that way, it's just you said it wasn't on purpose and…"

Surprising them both, Aster laughed. "I know what you meant. And to be honest I'm a little sorry too. I'm not all okay with giving up a life in the field."

"But this exciting, right? I'm going to be an uncle." Sasuke smiled.

Chuckling, she ran her hands over a still flat stomach. "Yes. I guess that is exciting." Aster met his eyes, staring meaningfully into them. "Thank you for this. I appreciate this moment."

Thrown, but glad to see her happy, he grinned. Aster stretched out her arms and pulled Sasuke into a tight embrace.

* * *

Sakura walked towards the front entrance of Konoha hospital. Her eyes missed the sun and were worn by the fluorescent lights. Moonlight streamed in through large windows in the lobby. The hospital appeared quiet with only a lone nurse at the front desk. Sakura knew otherwise. Inside the building was bustling. Overnight patients needed care, emergency was always full, and injured shinobi were returning around the clock. Tired, but needing the fresh air, she decided to walk home.

There was a rush of air as the warmth from inside met the biting cold outside. The tap of her shoes created a rhythm as she reached the street. She wouldn't have noticed him sitting on a bench, had he not risen as she approached.

"Sasuke?" She stopped. "What are you doing here? You should be resting before we head out tomorrow."

"I know," he admitted. "But I wanted to talk with you."

"Um, okay. Sure"

Sasuke gestured to the bench. "Sit with me for a moment?"

Not sure she could refuse, Sakura sat gingerly.

"I waited for you at Ichiraku and you never showed."

She gasped softly. "I don't remember making plans- I'm sorry."

"I'm not upset," he seemed frustrated with her. "We didn't have plans. I just know your usual routine."

"Oh," her cheeks burned. "I've been staying late at work. One day I stayed particularly late performing lab work."

"Lab work for what?" he cocked his head slightly.

"For someone. Aster." She bit her lips, not sure how much he knew about her condition.

"So that day I was waiting for you was when Aster found out she was pregnant?" Pieces began to fall into place.

"Yes."

"That was the day after we returned. How did she know so quickly? That's not normal is it?" His worst fears began to rise.

"No, no," Sakura shook her head. "She must have had suspicions for a while. Her demeanor makes me think she put things off. Aster is almost 2 months along."

His jaw dropped. "No wonder Itachi was so curt. I think she only told him today and she must have been with child while we were on our last mission."

"I don't understand, why would she do that?" she exclaimed.

"Maybe Itachi knows. I will ask him," he held his chin, suddenly troubled.

"I would love to know if you find an answer." Relaxing back into the bench and resting her tired feet, Sakura continued. "So is this what you wanted to discuss, or was there another reason you waited at Ichiraku for me?"

Averting his eyes, he could feel his face tingle as it turned pink. He hoped it was dark enough and the moonlight washed out his features enough to hide it. "I have to tell you something. Being on that last mission made me realize something."

Their eyes met.

"We faced a foe I'm not sure I could win against. He spent time playing with us and keeping us on defense, seeming to never fatigue."

He leaned in close enough to smell the detergent on her clothes and floral perfume she wore.

"What I'm saying is, this line of work is dangerous. We don't know when today is going to be our last day. So we should live without reservation. I've had this reservation held in my heart, and I'd like to let it go."

Heart pounding, she forced herself to keep her eyes on his. Her mind was lost, but her heart and body knew what he meant.

"Sakura, I… I…" Sasuke took her hand and pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

Hinata ordered two pork ramen and put her hand on the barstool next to her. Ichiraku was starting to fill up for their lunch rush. The bustle of the crowd would give her and Naruto privacy.  _He will be happy I ordered for him. I know that's his favorite._

The ramen arrived quickly, and Naruto appeared as if on cue. His grin filled his face as he met eyes with Hinata. She smiled back, surprised still that he had wanted to see her after their last lunch. Then he noticed the ramen on the counter in front of her.

Contentment emanating from him, he plopped down next to her. "Is this for us?" he exclaimed.

"Um, yeah," she nodded.

If it was possible, his smile got even bigger. "Pork ramen?!"

Hinata nodded again.

"You remembered!" He threw his hands in the air before grabbing his chopsticks and digging.

He ate quickly, the only conversation between was the sound of his slurping. He finished long before her. Watching his complete satisfaction, Hinata stared into her half-finished bowl and decided it wasn't important to her.

"Here." She slid the remaining food towards him.

Looking surprised, he replied, "Are you sure? You hardly ate. Aren't you hungry? Did you not like it?"

"No, no," She shook her head. "I'm full. It was delicious. Please, let's not waste it."

Shrugging, "Okay, if you insist."

The food was gone before she could get a word out. "So I heard you're going on another mission. Do you know what for?"

The smile fell from his face. "Orochimaru."

With quiet surprise she asked,"Is Sasuke going to be there?"

"Yeah." He sighed. His heart had begun to soften after talking to Aster.  _Maybe I was too quick to judge. I should talk to him._  "I think he needs this, and so do I."

"What do you mean?"

"Orochimaru was the catalyst that destroyed us. Maybe if we can destroy him, things will become something like they used to be."

Hinata frowned, unsure. "Maybe. I hope so."

* * *

Trees flew by as the five shinobi made their way towards the Hidden Stone Village. Itachi led the charge, his face tight and grim, and mind still in Konoha. He tried to use the passing scenery as distraction, but it was too monotonous.  _An Uchiha child… Something I never thought would exist or belong to me. I don't know how I will handle this, but I'm even more worried Aster won't. She's got fiery blood in her veins. She isn't cut from the same cloth as most mothers. How can I keep from the battlefield?_

Behind him, Itachi could feel Kakashi's gaze creeping up on him. The older ninja knew he was distracted, and concern for the team's welfare showed in his eyes. "Itachi-san, we need your focus," he said quietly enough for only the Uchiha to hear, not wanting to alarm the others.

"I understand." He nodded.

"Do you have worries about the mission you wish to share? Now would be the time." The offer was two-pronged. It would benefit the team if he was supportive to their leader and satisfy his curiosity.

"About the mission? No." He sighed. "I do not mean to be rude, but I do not wish to discuss it." Glancing back, he scanned the small group again. Kakashi was directly behind him, Sasuke further back to the left, Naruto in the middle, and Sakura to his right.

Sakura furtively looked over at Sasuke again. His eyes were straight ahead and he seemed far away. The night before flashed behind her eyelids in a blur. The kiss had made her dizzy and the world fuzzy. Panic had taken hold then and she had pushed him away. His skin felt as though it had burned her through the cloth of his shirt. The savory-sweet taste of his lips stayed with her. When she came to, her hands were clenched and her teeth grinding.

Now he wouldn't meet her eyes as they moved towards the rocky landscape of the Hidden Stone Village. He was preoccupied, it appeared.  _Maybe he thought I was rejecting his advances. It was just too overwhelming. How do I say that to him?_  And then doubt filled her. It was possible she had acted on instinct that night to protect herself. It would have been justified, considering their history. Maybe it was smarter to turn away from him, but she didn't know if that was what she wanted.  _After all these years, I never expected him to return my feelings._

* * *

After non-stop travel for twenty-four hours, the group was tired. Used to exhaustion, their instincts took over and personal qualms fell the way side. Mountainous terrain and boulders surrounded them. Sensing a concentration of leftover chakra, all five came to a halt next to a ravine.

Face stern, Itachi surveyed the cliff side and flat land at the bottom, halved by a small, quick stream. "At the bottom."

They scaled the cliff side in unison, using chakra in their feet to walk sideways and move faster. The chakra they felt earlier thrummed in their skulls like a heartbeat. All of them scanned the area, looking for an entrance of some sort.

Putting his hands up to halt the group, Itachi told them quietly, "We won't find him here. This chakra is a genjutsu. Give me a moment and I will dispel it. The entrance should be a in plain sight after that. Just be alert for traps."

Pulling out a kunai, he sliced the palm of his hand and made a short series of hand signs. Decisively, he slammed his bleeding fist into the ground. The image of the ravine wavered like a mirage in the desert. And slowly the entrance materialized. Two large ornate pillars appeared, covered in large, detailed snakes that wound around into the rock face and emerged at the top to meet in a peak. Their fangs were bared and long, eyes on opposite sides of the heads, taking in the whole landscape.

"Stay still!" Itachi called out. "Kakashi-san, do you have explosives attached to projectiles?"

"Yes," he answered quickly.

"Take out the eyes and move as little as possible. It's a detection system. We don't want the whole lair to implode."

Using strings of chakra, Kakashi threw 4 shuriken with exploding tags. He wasn't particularly skilled with the technique, but he didn't need to be accurate with the large, bulging eyes as targets. At his slight movement the whole ravine began to quake. Then the shuriken hit and almost simultaneously the tags went off. The rumbling grew louder and smoke from the explosion obscured their vision. As the screen cleared, Itachi sighed in relief to see the eyes destroyed and the entrance intact.

Behind the older Uchiha, the team entered. Following silent hand signals, the team split up into individual cells, each breaking off as they found a new tunnel. This lead was dead, unless they could find fresh information on Orochimaru's where abouts.

* * *

Sakura followed her tunnel as it began to widen. There was no clear doorway as she entered the room. Alcoves lined the walls, filled with stasis chambers. A large, square wooden desk filled the center of the room, covered with stray papers, journals missing, and test tube racks empty. The only lighting was from a giant perpetually burning torch recessed into the ceiling.

Walking slowly, Sakura approached the nearest stasis chamber. Hikaru's face flashed across her vision. Gently, she ran her fingers over the glass. The water inside was turquoise and murky with filth from having been left behind. The light inside had long burned out and made the water appear inky. It was ice cold to the touch.  _Is this where the glass in his wounds came from?_

She shivered, guilt twisting her stomach. The tone of his voice as he asked after Aster washed over her ears again.  _He cares so much for her. And she thinks he's dead. How can Tsunade-sama keep them apart? I don't understand. Maybe it would be okay if I did something, rather than just stood by following orders. Maybe just this once they deserve it?_

Her hand quaked in indecision.

* * *

The brick work gave away the purpose of the room at the end of the hall. Sasuke knew a training area waited for him. He had chosen this path purposely; he didn't want to be the one to find anything, unless it was Orochimaru himself. It was unlikely the training area held clues, and yet he was drawn to it. Momentarily, he pondered sharing his knowledge of Orochimaru's system for laying out his hideouts. He wondered why they hadn't noticed it already. But he decided that revealing this information would only remind them of his past and ultimately turn their trust away.

The clack of his shoes kept him company. Unafraid, he walked briskly. The hall widened into a perfectly circular room with a high, domed ceiling. Empty weapon racks lined the walls and made him feel as though invisible eyes were upon him. He stood in the center, breathing deeply.

It came crashing back into his mind, and he fell to his knees. Orochimaru's training had made him physically strong, but never used his sharingan to its full potential. He couldn't teach something he would never understand. The weight of his old hatred filled his chest, dragging him down; he fell to his elbows. Panting and fighting hard with old feelings, he raised himself on his palms. Fake memories of his childhood coalesced with the real ones Itachi had released. For a moment he didn't know which Itachi to believe in. Then he remembered Aster and her unwavering confidence in his brother. Air rushed into his lungs again and he no longer felt so heavy.

* * *

The corridor ended in three doors. Kakashi saw no locking mechanisms on them and could feel no chakra in or around the rooms. Scanning one more time for traps, he saw nothing. Opening all three doors, he stood in the hall, surprised and yet chiding himself. The rooms were small bedrooms with small wooden cots. Only mattresses remained, sheets and pillows had all been taken.

Sadness came over him then. He thought of his former pupil sleeping in a cold, stone, underground, cell-like room with nothing but a hard bed to keep him company.  _You're a good kid, Sasuke. You've always deserved better. I only wish you could see it._

* * *

The door in front of Naruto had two locks and three deadbolts, but was ajar. He could feel chakra residue emanating from the room. He scanned for motion or pressure activated traps and saw none.  _It must be motion based traps again._  Nervous, but impatient, he threw a shuriken in the room. It thudded and stuck to the opposite wall.

Nothing happened.  _Must be a trap activated by moving something. I just won't touch anything._

Slowly, he entered. Papers littered the floor and book shelves. Everything looked as though it had been singed. The musty, subtle smell of burnt wood reached him. Standing as still as he could, he surveyed the room. That was when he saw it.

One scroll wasn't completely charred. The bottom heel was purple, and ever so faintly, in it was carved a music note. He sucked in air, knowing they would have to go through a formal debriefing with Tsunade before they could act on the clue. Hopefully Orochimaru wasn't wiser to their movements and didn't know what he had left behind.

Tapping the transmission button behind his ear, he radioed Itachi.

* * *

Itachi stopped. His passage ended in a heavily bolted door. Sensing no traps or other people, he used a fire ball jutsu to burn the door to the ground. The heat of it made him start to sweat, but receded quickly as cold air rushed in from behind the door. Cautiously, he entered.

Wrought iron bars covered small doorways all the way down the hall. Peering inside one, he saw shackles.  _A dungeon._  Staring at the manacles, he flashed back to see Aster through Kabuto's eyes, restrained and dirty. His heart began to pound.  _I can never let that happen again. Especially not now that our child is on the way._  Clenching both his fists, he resolved to never let her fight again.

His ear buzzed as reports began to come in.

"Clear," announced Sakura.

Sasuke followed, "Clear."

"Clear," Kakashi responded.

Naruto came through last. "Insecure. I think I know where Orochimaru is."

All of them gasped in their separate areas. The group listened intently to Itachi's response. "Do you need back up?"

"Negative. The information has been gathered. How do you want to proceed?"

Scowling with determination, Itachi gave the command, "Everyone exit safely. We will regroup and proceed back to Konoha with the intelligence."

* * *

Smooth, wooden floors against bare feet soothed both brothers. The house appeared empty, with Aster nowhere in sight. Wordlessly, they looked at each other and headed towards the living room entrance to the garden. Her back was to them, and she had a bright blue watering can cradled against her chest as she stood over the lilacs. Her feet were bare in the grass and her white, high collared dress reached her ankles. Red hair cascaded down her shoulders, free of its braid. Itachi seemed to forget his brother was there as he approached her.

Unable to sense their chakra, she turned at the crunch of fresh grass under Itachi's feet. She smiled hesitantly to the older Uchiha and waved to the younger. "You came home fast."

Itachi froze, looking her over. It was there. Almost imperceptible, but definitely there. Her stomach was beginning to round out ever so slightly. "It was just a reconnaissance mission."

She was beautiful, but he realized unkempt. Her sorrow at being left behind covered her. The gravity of their situation washed over him again, and suddenly despite her inconsiderate words from before, he was happy to see her. He grabbed her roughly and knocked the can out of her hands. Cool water spilled over their feet and he lifted her off the ground.

Sasuke turned red, embarrassed for them. Aster met his gaze with raised eyebrows and a small shrug. He chuckled with her from across the yard.

* * *

Walking with her head down, Hinata made her way to afternoon training in the Hyuuga complex. The thud of footsteps reached her. Naruto came around the corner with break neck speed and skidded to a halt in front of her.

"Hinata!" He cried, panting. "You're going to be so happy with me! I did it!"

Puzzled, she stiffened.

"I found information on Orochimaru!"

"Oh!" A smile spread over her. "I'm sure you'll catch him soon and bring him to justice!"

A mischievous grin came over him. "I'm going to get him before Sasuke does!"

Appearing to have revived their old rivalry, Hinata breathed a sigh of relief. Hopefully things between the boys would improve now, and it would be easier for everyone who knew them.


	17. Trapped and Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster takes up a new hobby, and information about her pregnancy during the Deidara/Tobi mission comes out. Sakura and Sasuke discuss their relationship in a heated manner. Sakura contemplates a dangerous move and confides in Sasuke. Information about a new mission comes in. Sasuke breaks down and reveals top secret information to Aster and Itachi.

Waving slowly, Aster watched Itachi and Sasuke start down the path to the training grounds. A pit formed in her stomach as she realized she couldn't accompany them.  _I'm trapped in this house._  She shut the door silently.

Deliberating, she surveyed the empty living room and dining room.  _What am I supposed to do now anyway?_  The double doors across from the couch called her. Using both arms, she flung the doors open. The garden sat waiting, as if smugly expecting her to tend to it. Then a better idea struck her.  _I'll show Itachi!_ She grinned to herself and slipped into her shoes. Almost running, she headed out and towards the bustling town center.

* * *

The brothers walked in silence at a leisurely pace. There was no sense worrying about the next mission until the council and Tsunade had come to an agreement on the importance of what Naruto had found. Itachi noticed the tense way Sasuke held himself. However, experience had taught him not to ask after his brother. He would come to him when he was ready and no sooner.

Grinding his teeth, Sasuke replayed the conversation with Sakura about Aster. It troubled him greatly, and no one seemed to have noticed or cared that she had put her unborn child at risk. The image of Deidara's hand around of her throat as she stabbed him stayed with Sasuke.  _It was too close a call. Wasn't she worried or frightened in the least?_

"Itachi," The name popped out of his mouth. He couldn't seem to stay quiet about his concerns. "I have a question for you."

Surprised that he was actually opening up, Itachi gave him a sidelong glance. "Sure. Of course."

"Did Aster know she pregnant on the last mission she went on?" His worried gaze fell to the ground, ashamed that he was probing into his brother's business.

Itachi chuckled. "No, there's no way she would have gone. And she didn't know until almost two weeks after we returned."

Sasuke shook his head. "I talked to Sakura. Aster knew the day we came back and did debriefings."

"That doesn't make sense," he said quickly. "She told me immediately and it was about two weeks after that mission." Dread filled him as he remembered her tears and yelling when she shared the news.

"But if she only found out then, how did they already know to take her off the roster for the next mission?" Now he made eye contact. Both of them stopped.

His mouth dry, Itachi watched Sasuke for signs that he was lying.  _But why would he lie about this?_ "How do you know she knew the day we got back?"

"Sakura told me. Sakura administered the test." Sorrow covered his face. He knew what he was doing to his brother and Aster, but he couldn't stop himself. He should have let her keep her secrets, but he was outraged and ashamed of her actions. "Is it… Is it possible she suspected and went into the field anyway?"

"That's crazy," Itachi sounded angry but his face looked hurt. "Why would she do that?"

Frowning and turning away, "I don't know. Maybe you ought to ask her."

* * *

Impatient, Naruto wandered the bustling streets. He had waited at Ichiraku nearly an hour before giving up. Hinata was nowhere to be found.  _She promised to meet me._  Frowning, he peered into another shop. Instead he was greeted by a woman with the Uchiha crest on her back. He froze.

Finished at the register, Aster turned around to see Naruto gaping at her. Surprised, but pleased for company, she smiled.

"What are you here for?" she asked playfully.

Crossing his arms, "I could ask you the same thing."

"I'll tell you what I'm here for if you can keep a secret." Her grin was conspiratorial. "You can probably guess what I bought, based on the shop." She laughed.

"Oh," he muttered, looking around for the first time. "An art supply store?"

"Precisely!" From behind her back, she brandished a brush set and a scroll almost wide enough to reach her hips when she stood it on the ground. "Itachi once accused me of being unartistic. I'm about to make him eat those words."

"I didn't know you could draw," he tilted his head.

Frowning, she replied, "Well I can't."

There was an uncomfortable pause and then both of them burst out laughing.

* * *

Moving deliberately and with a fragile confidence, Sakura made her way towards the Uchiha household. She hadn't spoken to Sasuke since they kissed and she was confused about where they stood. She needed to talk to him.

Rounding a sharp turn on the tree-lined path, she suddenly spotted the brothers walking ahead of her. Tension was thick in the air, but her determination allowed her to ignore it.

"Sasuke!" she called out.

Both Uchihas turned. Itachi glanced at his brother and decided it would be better if he kept walking. Sasuke met Sakura's stare and smiled.

Frowning at his calm demeanor, she said, "We need to talk. Now."

"Ok." He shrugged.

The pair walked to Ichiraku as the sun disappeared. It was dark out and the lights were glowing warmly in the blackness by the time their ramen and sake came. Ayame set both bowls and the carafe down with a wordless smile and then left them to their own devices.

"So what do we need to talk about?" Sasuke asked in between bites.

Sakura glared at him. "Are you that thick? You kissed me and now you're ignoring me."

"I'm not ignoring you. I'm here talking to you."

She sighed angrily. "You barely acknowledged me on our last mission."

"Missions are business." Sasuke grimaced. "I don't mix my personal life with business when I can help it."

"So let me get this straight," she held his gaze uncomfortably, "You claim to not mix the two, and yet you kiss your team mate."

Confusion crossed his face. "I thought you liked me. I thought it was alright."

"Oh, that's all?" she exclaimed, outraged. "I don't even know if I like you anymore, at all."

With that, she leapt from the barstool and started running. Hurriedly, Sasuke left a wad of crumpled cash and took to the chase.

"Sakura!" he called out, trying not to lose her down the alleys and side streets. "Wait!"  _Damn she's fast!_

Suddenly he was only steps behind her. She was slowing down and running low on stamina. Sucking in a shaky breath, Sasuke dove to take her down. He caught her around the waist and they went tumbling in the dark alley. Sakura landed on her side, using her forearm to shield her face from the dirt. Sasuke fell on top of her, pinning her under his chest. Quick as ever, she rolled over, trying to push him off and yelling obscenities

And then she was crying. Unsure what to do, he froze.

"I loved you all those years, and you mistreated me again and again," she howled.

He winced at the truth in her words.

"And now," she glared at him with an intensity she didn't know he possessed, "Just when I thought I might be free of those feelings, you  _kiss_  me."

"Sakura, wait a min-"

"I doubt you even think about me, let alone have feelings for me. I can't understand why you would do something so cruel. This is a new level of awful," sobbing, she continued, "Why can't you just let me be? I know you don't really want me!"

Feeling out of options, Sasuke put his hand over her mouth. "Just shut up. You don't know what you're saying. I have had feelings for you ever since I came back and laid eyes on you."

Her fist connected with his jaw and he skidded backwards.

"That's no way to treat a woman, you liar!" Sakura screamed.

His face was throbbing and he was in shock, but not about to let her get away. "I'm sorry, ok? You aren't making this easy."

Both of them stood. Forward there was nowhere for Sakura to go but the river. Shops lined the street so she couldn't dive left or right. Her only option was around Sasuke.

"Why should it be easy?" She scanned the area around him, hoping the question would distract him enough.

Arms outstretched, he refused to fall for her ploy. "It's very simple. You have feelings for me and I have feelings for you. It's a simple thing and this should be easy."

"You really are thick-"

He lunged for her and grabbed her by the waist. Stumbling backwards as she struggled with him, her back hit the railing for the pathway along the river. Sasuke wrapped one arm around her and used his other hand to cup her chin.

"If you'll stop making things difficult, I'd like to kiss you." Abruptly she froze, both her hands pressed to his chest.

A blush made her face burn, but she held his gaze, determined not to turn away.

"Ok, fine I guess." She acquiesced, sounding reluctant.

Tightening his arm around her, he guided her mouth to his. Her hands clenched and she wrapped her fingers in his shirt. Moonlight poured over them and danced along the slow moving river water.

* * *

Determined that her new skill would be a surprise, Aster carefully arranged their old uniforms over the scroll and brush set in the trunk at the foot of there bed. Suddenly the door down stairs slammed and she jumped, still not used to being unable to sense other people approaching.

_I wonder who it is._ She stood carefully, nervous of an intruder.  _Itachi and Sasuke would never slam the door._

"Aster!" It was Itachi's voice, which confused her even more.

She remained silent, sensing something was awry with him. The pounding of his feet on the stairs made her heart race. The handle turned and the door opened forcefully, his tight grip keeping it from hitting the wall.

He finally laid eyes on her. "Why?"

"Um," she was confused and trepidation filled her. "I'm sorry?"

Glaring at her, he continued, "Why didn't you answer me?"

"You're angry." She replied, not sure if it was a reason or simply a statement.

The image of Tobi with one hand restraining Aster and one hand resting on her stomach crossed his mind quickly. "I know what Tobi wanted with you."

She sucked in a shaky breath.  _I don't even know what Tobi wants with me. How does he?_  "I don't understand. How could you know that?"

"You  _knew_  you were pregnant on that last mission," he accused, pointing at her and panting with rage. "Somehow Tobi knew you knew and that's why he spoke to you, instead of killing us all."

The blood drained from her face and she turned white. "I-I didn't…"

"Don't lie to me anymore!"

"You don't understand," she pleaded. "I wasn't sure, and I needed to be out there!"

"A responsible person finds out for sure," he exclaimed. "And what does that mean? Do you have a death wish? Do you want to terminate the pregnancy?" Itachi was turning red in the face. It was a side to him she'd never seen before.

Aster began to cry. "No, no!"

"I thought that we both wanted this one day. And now that day is here. We should be happy," he seethed.

"I-I," stuttering she looked for the right words, "I don't know if I want this. If it's going to happen, so be it. But I don't want it. I want to a shinobi, not a mother. That was never my dream."

Itachi deflated, anger running from him and revealing hurt. "So you lied about that too?"

"You never directly asked me," she cried indignantly. "I didn't lie about anything!"

"I can't handle how two-faced you are. I need to leave." He moved quickly towards the front door.

Aster chased after him. "Wait, wait- we can resolve this!"

He wheeled around in front of the door. "You don't understand, but you should. We both lost our families. I want this more than you realize and I thought you would too. We can't resolve this. Not right now. Not like this." Itachi opened the door and she grabbed his arm. Roughly, he pushed her off. "Don't follow me. I can't look at you right now."

* * *

Making his way up the path, Sasuke's mind was far away, down by the river. The moon was bright tonight and the sky clear. He walked briskly, anxious to sleep and see what tomorrow would bring. Expecting to the house dark and closed up, Sasuke turned the corner.

Instead of the quiet he expected, all the lights appeared to be burning, and Aster sat on the porch steps with her forehead against her knees, the door open behind her. The sound of her sobs reached him, and instantly he knew what happened.  _This is my fault for telling Itachi._  Guilt twist in his chest.

"Nee-chan," he called, approaching faster.

She didn't respond.

"Nee-chan!"

Finally she looked up.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked, even though he knew.

Sniffling, she looked up at him with red rimmed eyes. "It'll be alright. Itachi and I just had a fight."

"About what?"

"Nothing really." She sighed. "It's hard to explain and I don't want to worry you about it."

"Ok." He sat down beside her and gave her a sidelong look. "It'll be okay."

Meeting his eyes, she replied, "I know. It'll just take time I think."

* * *

Itachi sat on a bench just out of sight of the Konoha gate guards. The moon illuminated the empty street and the trees lining it cast dappled, inky shadows.

"I know you're there." He muttered, just loud enough for the other to hear.

Hands in pockets, Kakashi landed noiselessly, not even rustling the tree he had been perched in. "You're awfully close to the village exit."

Itachi sighed. "I'm not planning on running. I just need a breather."

"From?" He tilted his head quizzically.

"From liars. That's who," the Uchiha said bitterly.

"Interesting," Kakashi sat next to him. "Do liars have names?"

He glared at him. "I don't want to discuss this with you."

"Fine." He shrugged. "Don't then. But that doesn't mean I'm leaving."

The two men sat in silence; the only sound was the wind through the trees. The breeze raised gooseflesh on their arms, even under their sleeves. A chill was descending and it was beginning to become uncomfortable.

Finally, Itachi caved. "Liars have names." He felt he needed to unburden himself before he could let go of his rage. "Aster has been lying to me. Constantly. She doesn't sleep well and won't answer me why. She lied about when she knew she was pregnant. She lied so that she could go on one last mission. Aster is dishonest consistently, and now she's put herself and our child in danger. I can't trust her."

"Congratulations, I didn't know you had a child on the way." Kakashi stroked his chin. "She doesn't seem like the type to be malicious. Maybe she has reasons, and those reasons are just misguided."

Itachi sighed, already feeling relief. "Yes, that could be possible. If only she would share them with me."

"They ought to be obvious if you put yourself in her shoes." He shrugged and then reclined, crossing his legs.

"Sounds like you think you already know."

"She wants the same thing you do." Kakashi wagged his finger. "She wants to protect you. Maybe she thinks the truth will hurt you and she finds it irrelevant compared to your wellbeing."

He frowned. "Well, she's wrong then."

Kakashi's expression was unreadable under his mask. "Sounds like you're getting yours to me. You lied to her like crazy before you left Konoha. She's just returning the favor."

Itachi glared at him. "You're not helpful. Why am I discussing this with you?"

"You're desperate for company?"

The Uchiha stood. "I should go home to her. I don't want her to behave stupidly while I'm gone."

He nodded in acknowledgement and folded his arms over his chest, making himself comfortable on the bench.

* * *

The sound of footsteps reached them. Sasuke stood, feeling it was time to go. He knew who was approaching, and as he looked down at Aster's curled form, he felt what had transpired was too private to involve him. Wordlessly, he went inside to lay down for the night.

Itachi was only a feet away before Aster realized he was there. Slowly she lifted her head, eyes wide and still red. Sniffling, she averted her gaze. Shame and hurt mixed in her stomach.

"I was cruel," he said softly. "You were reckless, yes. But that doesn't make it alright for me to hurt you. I'm sorry."

"I'm just a fool." She buried her head again, shaking with quiet cries.

Kneeling down in front of her, he laid his hands on her shoulders. "Aren't we all?"

She looked up, face wet and glistening in the moonlight. "Some of us more than others," she replied meekly.

Itachi frowned. "I need to ask you… Do you want to keep this baby?" His heart seemed to stop, waiting on her answer. He knew what he wanted to hear, but that didn't mean she would say it.

Wiping her face with her forearm, Aster stretched her legs in front of her. "I let them take me off the roster. I've told the council and you about the pregnancy. I've already thrown away my old life, even if I didn't think I should. I want this baby."

Relief washed over him and he embraced her suddenly. She gasped, surprised, and then relaxed into his chest.

* * *

Not knowing if it was confidence or foolishness brewing in her, Sakura descended the stone steps into darkness. The entrance was unguarded, since it was assumed the cells were secure and that the council wanted to keep this place as secret as possible. It might shake the faith of their citizens and shinobi if they knew a dungeon lay beneath the Hokage's tower. Following the path from memory, she surveyed the cells. They all appeared deserted.  _What a lonely place._

Cell C8 appeared to be empty, but Sakura knew he was simply chained to the back wall, and out of sight. Grabbing a torch from the top left corner of the doorway, she peered inside.

"Hikaru-san?" she called softly.

His blue eyes flashed in the firelight as he opened them. "Sakura-san?' He sounded surprised. "I am not sick. I did not expect to see you."

"I have a question for you. A very important one." Again, she wondered if she was being naive and stupid, or if she was about to save a good man.

He sighed. "Of course. I will give you whatever information you need. Although I'm not sure how much I know, considering I was in that stasis tube almost 10 years."

Her heart twisted.  _The torture Orochimaru must have put him through…_  "I need to know, are you a danger to Konoha?"

"No," Hikaru chuckled. "I have no ill will towards the village or means to carry out any plot I may have entertained."

Scowling, she stood firm. "Why are you not a threat to Konoha? Give me proof."

Looking thoughtful for a moment, he replied, "I don't have proof persay, but I can explain to you why I wouldn't hurt this village." Sakura waited in silence. "My problem was with the Third, who has passed- not the village itself. I was never one of Orochimaru's henchmen, just a tool for him to study. As for Akatsuki, I only tried to join to protect Aster, and I couldn't even do that right. From what I understand, she makes her home here now. I want her to finally have a home. So if anything, I have incentive to protect this place. I'm no more dangerous to Konoha than you are."

Turning quickly she made to leave.

"Is that all you wanted?" He called out after her, his voice reverberating.

Sakura broke into a run, trying to escape the idea brewing in her head.

* * *

Rounding the last turn on her way home, Sakura almost dropped her flask when she saw Sasuke standing between her and her front door.

"Since when do you carry a flask?" He asked, concern filling his voice.

She shook her head. "We need to talk."

"It appears you're right." He frowned.

"I need your advice."

* * *

Their walk had been in silence. Sasuke had taken her flask, refusing to let her continue to numb herself. They stopped in front of the river. Sakura leaned on her elbows against the railing, her back to him.

"What kind of advice do you need?" He prompted, tired of the quiet.

She sighed. "It's about something top secret. Something I'm not allowed to disclose to anyone."

"My advice is to not disclose it then," he said with an edge of irritation.

Turning around, she met his eyes. "I'm not sure I should follow these orders and hide the information."

Swallowing hard, he asked, "But why?"

"This information is regarding the existence of a certain man with kin in Konoha. He is being held prisoner because Tsunade-sama believes he is a danger. I think he's just a victim of circumstance." Sakura held his gaze uncomfortably. "I could tell his kin at least and let them meet in secret at least one last time."

"That sounds like a dangerous thing to do," he replied. "What if his kin is an undercover spy?"

"Neither of them are covert operatives," she exclaimed.

"How do you know?" Sasuke shot back.

"You," she paused, and then the alcohol got to her. She couldn't hold back any longer. "You know the family."

Surprised, a look of bewilderment came over him. Coming closer to her to make sure they weren't overheard, "Enough, tell me who were are talking about."

"Aster," she whispered. "Her older brother is alive and imprisoned in Konoha."

Sasuke took a step back in shock. "You're serious?"

"Yes!" Sakura put her face in her hands. "I could be discharged from my duties for leaking this. But doesn't she have a right to know? And he seems like a good man, despite everything."

"Why would you risk your career and citizenship for them? Does it seem worth it?" He grabbed her wrists to look into her eyes.

"No. but what's happening is wrong. Something needs to be done." she cried softly, distressed.

Thinking for a moment, Sasuke came to a decision. "Don't tell her. Don't communicate with him. This conversation stays between us."

Disappointment showed on her face. "Okay."

Pulling her to him, Sasuke wrapped her in an embrace.  _Don't say anything Sakura. I will handle it._

* * *

A dove came in through the open window and Tsunade opened her hand to have a small red scroll dropped into it. The bird perched itself on the edge of her desk, awaiting further instruction.  _Red? Urgent information? Regarding what?_  Tired, she opened the scroll slowly. Astonishment took her.

"Shizune!" She called.

The girl came bounding in clumsily, "Yes Hokage-sama!?"

"I need you to gather team seven, Itachi Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake, and," She paused, considering who might replace Aster, "Hinata Hyuuga."

Bowing deeply and quickly, Shizune replied hurriedly, "Yes Hokage-sama!"

* * *

Naruto looked over Hinata again. She was gazing off into the distance and swinging her feet of the pier. Her long, straight hair hung around her shoulders and her pale Hyuuga eyes were unreadable. Late afternoon sun fell over her cheeks and lips. Mystified and intrigued, he tried to look at her every last second before he would be caught.

She turned to face him and he looked away just in time. "How are things with Sasuke?"

He shrugged. "There aren't any things with Sasuke. We don't talk."

"But weren't you just on a mission together?" Hinata scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

"Yeah, but we didn't need to communicate with each other. I've spoken more to Itachi since they have returned. Itachi leads the missions." He said matter of factly.

Facing him completely, she pinned him with her scrutiny. "Don't you want to still be friends with Sasuke?"

Sighing, "Well, it's just complicated. I don't know-"

"Uzumaki-san, Hyuuga-san!" Shizune appeared at the top of the hill behind them, standing on the gravel pathway and waving.

Both shinobi stood, knowing who the woman was and what was coming.

Shizune dashed down the hill breathlessly. "There is another mission pertaining to Akatsuki! Hokage-sama wants your team out tomorrow morning."

"I'm sorry," Hinata frowned. "Our team? Don't you mean Naruto's team."

"Hyuuga-san, you'll be taking Uchiha-san's spot."

Naruto and Hinata exchanged looks. "Uchiha-san? Uchiha who?"

Frustration crossed Shizune's face. "During Uchiha Aster's pregnancy, Hyuuga Hinata will be assigned to team SAI and work in conjunction with team seven. Hokage-sama herself decided this."

"Oh," the Hyuuga girl blushed. "I see."

Naruto punched the air. "We get to go on a mission together! This is the best!"

* * *

Sasuke watched Itachi and Aster eat in silence across from him at the table. Holding his chopsticks, he felt frozen. Now he understood the weight Sakura had been carrying. Tension was already palpable in the air with news of the new mission and Aster's sullen demeanor about being left and replaced. Pressure built in his chest with the secret he was now holding.

Wrapped up in self-pity, Aster didn't look up from her bowl of udon. It was Itachi who noticed the strain on Sasuke's face.

"So, how are things with that girl? Sakura, right?" Itachi smiled slightly. Aster looked up to glare at him and suddenly he remembered her feelings about the girl.  _Oops. This was a mistake._

Looking even more uncomfortable, Sasuke broke eye contact. "Things are fine. She is my girlfriend." The word tasted strange on his tongue, but he imagined he might get used to it.

"What?!" Aster exclaimed. "I told you she was trouble!"

Fed up with her, Itachi sighed. "She's a sixteen year old girl. I doubt she's trouble to anyone except her parents."

"Nee-chan, please don't worry on my behalf." Sasuke cut in.

His response deflated her. "Fine. Do what you will."

Silence fell over them and Sasuke returned to worrying about the information he possessed. Sneaking a look at his own older brother, he was filled with relief at their slowly healing relationship. His brother was willing to make the ultimate sacrifice for him and that was no secret. Aster's brother nearly had died for her, until he was saved and then imprisoned. His only crime was putting his family above the village.  _Her brother deserves to be at this table with her._

"Nee-chan," he began, choking on the words. "What's your older brother's name?"

Surprise, then a great sadness crossed her face. "Hikaru," she answered softly.

Itachi watched the agony in her eyes and put a comforting arm around her. "Sasuke, I'm sure you don't mean to cause pain, but why are you asking?"

He inhaled deeply. Sensing something was amiss, both Aster and Itachi met Sasuke's intrepid stare. "Hikaru isn't dead. He's being held in prisoner in Konoha."

Aster's mouth fell open; her kneeling legs came out from under her and she landed on her behind. "W-what?"

"Sasuke," Itachi sounded angry. "This is a cruel joke to make. Take it back."

Shaking his head, "It's not a joke or a lie. Ask Hokage-sama tomorrow in her office."

"N-no," she held her head, "I watched him die."

"Aster," Sasuke held her eyes. "Your intervention brought me my brother. You deserve to have yours back. I don't know the details of how he came to be here, I only have a vague idea of his whereabouts." Tears were streaming down her face and she sat stiffly. "Hikaru is alive."


	18. Eternal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi warns Aster against rash action, concerning her brother. Sakura and Sasuke panic over her reaction. The group goes on a mission to take out Hidan. Tobi prepares for the worst in Aster's pregnancy, his motives still murky. Itachi discuss Hinata's usefulness after the group is defeated in battle and Naruto stands up for her. Hikaru reacts unexpectedly at his reunion with Aster.

****

Morning sun poured through the window. Neither Aster nor Itachi had slept through the night. The pair sat on the floor beside the bed, her knees drawn up, his legs out stretched. Her far away stare was unreadable and he worried about the thoughts racing through her mind.

"Please, you need to talk to me." Itachi pleaded. "Say something before I have to leave again."

She sighed. "I'm thinking… of a way to free him."

Inwardly, he screamed, wishing Sasuke had never said anything. "He's a prisoner of  _Konoha_. He must be heavily guarded and held dishonorably."

"The first step," Aster continued quietly, as if unaware he had spoken, "is to find him. I need to know the source of Sasuke's information."

He took her hand, trying to reach her across the void. "He won't reveal his source. They must be an affiliate of Konoha, and if this information is found to have been leaked, they will be in danger."

Abruptly she looked him in the eye and scowled. "Then someone should have thought twice before opening their mouth. An anonymous person's fate is not my concern, but my brother's is." A coldness filled her features and she pulled her hand away. "If I could still sense chakra, I could search alone. But I can't, so I must use alternate methods."

Defeated, Itachi stood, hanging his head. "You shouldn't pursue this and you know it. You will be putting Sasuke and his informant in danger. The leaf is not something to be taken lightly, and you know that."

"Is Sasuke still here?" she asked, completely ignoring his warning.

Glaring, Itachi glanced at her. "Sasuke is waiting at the assigned meeting place to embark on a mission I am late for. Take my advice to let this lie. Don't interrogate my brother."

She stayed far away, lost in deep, troubling thought. Saddened, he left.

* * *

The brown haired villager was doubled over. Hidan stood on the other side of the small wooden shack, surrounded by a blood-drawn circle with a triangle inside.

"I know who you are," Hidan cried, driving a stake through his left shoulder. The man on the ground bled from the same spot and screamed in pain. "You think you can fuck with me?"

Gasping, he climbed to knees and palms. "You can kill me, but it doesn't change your fate. Konoha is coming for you, you scum!"

Laughing, he grabbed another stake from the bag around his waist. "Then let them fucking come." Raising it high, Hidan drove the point into the spot where his heart should have been. Groaning with pleasure, he listened to the informant cry out and choke on his own blood.

* * *

Collectively, the group looked at Itachi with disapproval as he arrived late. Sasuke's eyes held a hint of pity for what he had done. Ignoring it and holding his head high, Itachi decided he owed no one an explanation for his overdue arrival.

"We have less information on this mission than we did the mission that ended up revealing Deidara." Disappoint crossed over several faces. "I know all the remaining members of Akatsuki, assuming they haven't expanded the organization. Our confidant was unable to name the Akatsuki member he identified. Apparently our target is brazen enough to wander civilian areas in full garb. We may miss our target. Our destination, Yugakure, is about a week's travel time. We have permission to track him without running new leads by the council."

Kakashi crossed his arms. "Sounds like someone with your knowledge may have a guess as to who were are up against."

Itachi sighed. "I do have a guess. Hidan is from Yugakure, and arrogant enough to believe himself safe walking around in the Akatsuki cloak."

Cutting in, Sasuke asked, "What can you tell us about Hidan?"

Staring, Naruto was at first surprised that the younger Uchiha didn't already have the information, since he had been in Akatsuki. Then he remembered Aster telling him that Sasuke had never even completed the initiation process.

"I believe Hidan is likely in Yugakure to perform some sort of annual rite for his god, Jashin. He is a very religious man." The group met him with confusion. "His god takes penance in the form of brutality and slaughter. His religion is common in that area." Shock and fear passed over them as Itachi fought to keep a neutral demeanor. "If this is the case, it is likely he truly is traveling alone. Our informant only spotted one Akatsuki member, and although it is possible a second is nearby, I doubt it."

Unnerved, the shinobi in front of him traded looks.

Itachi sighed, not wanting to deliver the last bit of information, but knowing they needed it, even if it would damage morale. "There is one more thing." Everyone turned back to him, wondering how what had been divulged could be made worse. "If it is Hidan, he has a special technique. He links to his victims using blood and a ritual circle. By doing damage to himself, he uses the link to slowly kill his targets. He can do this because… Because he is immortal."

The older Uchiha watched five faces go white and hope wither away.

"All is not lost," he continued, trying to bring back courage. "We don't have to kill him to win this fight. We may not even be able to find him, or it could be someone else, or the information delivered to Hokage-sama could just be plain wrong."

Sakura shook her head. "The information came from a long-time, high ranking source. There is definitely an Akatsuki member in Yugakure. And I trust Itachi's assessment of the identity." She gave Itachi a pointed scrutiny. "Do you know anyone or any technique that can defeat this man?"

Trying to hide his own consternation, Itachi replied. "There must be a way, and we will find it. Hidan has been undefeated for too long."

Again, he watched the group's spirits plummet. He knew what they were all thinking.  _This might be unwinnable. We could all be going out for a massacre._

* * *

The journey was long, and there was no point wearing themselves out before they arrived. Team seven and the modified team SAI walked at a comfortable, brisk pace. Itachi and Kakashi led the charge, with Hinata and Naruto following close behind. Sasuke and Sakura held the rear.

Sakura snuck a side long glance at Sasuke, still troubled by their last conversation. He had implied that he would handle the situation, but she didn't see how he could. Distress was etched deeply in the corners of his face. She needed to know if he had taken action and what that action was.

"Sasuke," she whispered. "Can we talk here?"

He scanned the group furtively. Everyone else appeared preoccupied. "Quietly, and briefly, yes."

Sighing with relief, she came shoulder to shoulder with him. "What are we going to do?"

"It's already been done," he said quietly, anguish flashing over him.

"What did you do?" Sakura asked, shocked.

"Sh," he chided. "I…" he averted his eyes. "I told Aster."  
  
Her eyes went wide. "No! I mean, yes, but…!"

"Shush!" he quelled her again. "She didn't react as logically about the situation as I would have hoped. She doesn't want one last meeting- she wants to free him."

"We can't!" She whispered. "I'm clearly the only one who could have leaked the information. I'll be dishonorably discharged, and possibly exiled from the village! This is technically treason!"

Sasuke grabbed her hand roughly. "We can fix this."

* * *

Turning the kunai slowly in his hand to catch the light, Itachi only half listened to Kakashi.

"Their meeting was supposed to be in secret," Kakashi continued, holding the book in front of him and oblivious to Itachi's lack of attention. "But her ex-lover found out. There's hardly any time to read on these missions, so I have to sit in suspense for more or less two weeks until we return."

The Uchiha adjusted the kunai again, his sharingan activated and focused on the reflection on the blade. "Yes, that is troubling, Kakashi-san."

Kakashi's voice filtered into his ears, but he was watching Sasuke and Sakura, The pair appeared to think they had their privacy. It was difficult, but using his kekkai genkai, Itachi was able to read their lips. Worry filled him. If they survived this mission, things at home would get more complicated and treacherous.

* * *

"And that one looks like a snake!" Naruto pointed excitedly.

Hinata shook her head. "I think it looks like a curly ribbon."

"Don't you see the head to the left?"

Considering it for a moment, she sighed. "No, I stand by what I said before. That doesn't look like a head to me."

He scanned the almost cloudless sky again. "Well… That one's a blanket!" he laughed.

She chuckled too. "Sure, that big one can be a blanket."

Suddenly an idea struck her. Hinata tugged on his sleeve.

"Huh?" Naruto tilted his head and looked confused.

"Maybe Sakura and Sasuke want to play?"

A genuine, warm smile came over him. "That's a great idea." He turned around to see them holding hands. "Oi!" He yelled. "Let's play a game!"

Scowling, Sasuke looked to Sakura. She smiled and nodded.

"Sure, we'll play," she said.

* * *

Orange mask glowing in the fire light, Tobi walked the underground corridors slowly. He turned several corners with a deliberation in his steps that only someone who knew these halls would have. Finally, he came to a wood door. Undoing the lock, he pushed it open. Inside was a raised stone alter, the size of a bed and waist height. There were shackles in each corner of the alter. Machinery lined the back wall, cords and IV lines neatly wound up by each apparatus. The shelves to his left and right were lined with medical supplies.

"Hopefully this is all unnecessary," Tobi said quietly to the stone room. Sighing, he toyed with one of the manacles. "However, it is more likely I will need you. She isn't a blood Uchiha. Her body is ill suited for this urgent task."

* * *

Gripping the water can as tightly as she could, Aster struggled against its weight.  _When did this become so heavy?_ She managed to keep her arms steady she moistened the soil. Exhaustion kicked in early, and she found it difficult to finish her task.  _This is ridiculous. I'm not giving up._  Finally, as she cut the spray to the last bit of the planter, she sighed with satisfaction. Setting the can in its place by the back door, she sauntered in, one hand swinging by her side and the other resting on her small belly.

* * *

The landscape had turned from trees to grassy plateaus and mesas. The large ornate gates of Yugakure were finally in sight. The group approached slowly, on high alert. Coming to the gate, they found no guards. Peering into the village, it appeared empty. Itachi waved them forward, forming a circle, all them faced outward, the rear flank walking backwards. No townspeople appeared. If there were any, they were well hidden.

"Well, well," Hidan's gravelly voice reached them. "Do my eyes deceive me? Itachi, is that you?"

"Tch," he scowled. "No, they don't. Take a long hard look."

"You're actually a very lucky bastard." Cracking his neck, the Akatsuki continued, "You betrayed Konoha, and yet when you betray Akatsuki, they take you back. I would have executed you, like the little shit you are."

Heightening his guard and activating his sharingan, Itachi took a lay of the land. That was when he saw it- the red circle with a triangle in the center- the Jashin symbol.

"Stay out range!" Itachi called out to his team. "That symbol is the Jashin symbol, the first part of his curse's ritual!"

Suddenly hesitant, the group leapt backwards. Hidan pulled out his three-bladed scythe.

"So, who wants to my lucky first sacrifice?" He laughed. "Oh excuse me,  _second_  sacrifice. I had to waste that honor on your shitty little snitch. He should have known, no one lives here."

Sharingan spinning in his eyes, Itachi put out one hand. "Surround him and knock him from that circle. Be careful not to take damage. If he gets your blood, he can complete the ritual!"

The team obeyed wordlessly. Hidan grinned, watching them without fear. One by one he eyed them. His gaze landed on Hinata.

"You're a problematic little girl," he drawled. "That byakugan could be dangerous to me."

The Hyuuga girl's kekkai genkai had activated automatically as she entered the stress of battle. A fierceness Naruto had not previously seen from her, filled her. "Good. You should be scared."

Grinning wider, Hidan replied with amusement, "I'm not scared of a bitch like you."

"Hey!" Naruto had taken the distraction of the conversation as a chance to build a rasengan. "Don't talk to her like that!"

Moving at blinding speed, he rushed Hidan. The Akatsuki side stepped him easily.

"Use ranged attacks!" Itachi ordered.

Sakura sent two fistfuls of kunai with exploding tags, and simultaneously Sasuke sent out a katon: housenka no justu. Hidan was consumed by a ball of fire as the techniques collided on him. As the flames cleared, his smirk became visible over his charred and almost naked body.

As he opened his mouth, Kakashi strung together hand seals. Drawing moisture from the air and using his sharingan to allow him to manipulate the element, he used suiton: suidan no jutsu. A stream of powerful water came from his mouth. Spiraling into a point, it pierced Hidan. The Akatsuki groaned and threw his head back, surrendering to the destructive power of the technique. He was dealt damage, but his feet never budged from the circle.

Itachi activated his mangekyou sharingan, making head seals for amaterasu. Having spent time with Itachi, Hidan knew was coming, he moved quickly just as the technique activated. Simultaneously, Hinata had been forming her own seals and readying the chakra blocking power of her byakugan. Unprepared for him, the silver haired man left his circle and came for her.

Hidan grabbed her by the neck and hoisted her above his head. "Call off your fucking black flames or I break her neck."

Itachi froze and the flames dissipated at his silent command.

Gripping his hand with both of hers, Hinata wriggled and struggled. She kicked at him, but he was taller than her; his arm was longer than her legs. He tightened his hand and she fought less, gasping for air now.

Astonishment and terror took Naruto; the group suspended their individual attacks, frightened of injuring their new teammate.

Even though he knew it was in vain, Itachi commanded, "Let her go."

The other laughed. As the surrounding shinobi stood paralyzed, Hidan drew his three-bladed scythe.

Itachi's words came back to Naruto.  _He's going to use his ritual on her!_  Knowing he couldn't reach her fast enough, he began to sting together hand signs.

"Stop!" Hidan yelled, swearing under his breath. "Stop or I break her goddamned neck!"

Not doubting his follow through, Naruto froze. The Akatsuki raised his crimson weapon, and carefully dragged the longest blade along Hinata's cheek. She winced as a small wound opened on her face. Savoring the attention, Hidan raised the scythe high afterwards, and then licked the blood from the blade slowly. Still holding the Hyuuga girl in the air, he walked back to his ritual circle.

Grinding his teeth, Itachi watched in horror.  _Our first mission against a true opponent and we are going to lose one of the Hyuuga heirs, a little girl no less, and with her chakra binding abilities, probably our best chance against Hidan. There has to be something we can do to save her!_

With his ceremony prepped, he threw Hinata back to team seven and team SAI. She skidded along the ground, too winded to catch herself. Naruto was at her side in an instant.

"Hinata, we've got to run, you heard Itachi explain his technique." Fear for her flashed in his eyes.

Laughing, Hidan raised a spike pulled from his waist. "The connection will survive vast distances. There is no fucking escape!" He plunged the point into his shoulder. Blood spilled from him and from Hinata, as the girl cried out in pain. He cackled, throwing his head back in ecstasy.

"You bastard!" Naruto yelled. Abandoning his bleeding friend, he lunged at Hidan. The other saw the move coming. Grabbing the scythe in the middle, he used the blunt end like a bat and knocked Naruto away.

Dragging the three blades across his back, "This is your punishment for attacking me and interrupting my fun."

Blood soaked through Hinata's jacket and she doubled over in agony. Reaching for the medical pack on her hip, Sakura rushed forward to help.

"Oh no you don't," Hidan chided. Sakura stopped short, wide-eyes on him suddenly. He pulled another stake from his pack. Swiftly, he pressed it through his stomach. Hinata screamed again, her own blood pooling under her. "Don't worry, it won't kill her, yet. However, if you give her medical aid, I will kill her immediately and make you next."

As the Akatsuki ranted on, and idea struck Kakashi. There were two ways to save Hinata. They could knock Hidan from the circle, which Naruto had tried and failed to do. Or they could destroy the circle.  _An earth-style jutsu ought to do it. But my signs are too slow. Someone faster needs to do it._

Kakashi caught Itachi's eyes. Thankfully, the Uchiha's sharingan was already activated. Silently he mouthed the words, "Doton: tonneru no jutsu."

Understanding perfectly, Itachi created the seals faster than the eye could perceive. The earth rumbled beneath Hidan's feet and opened up to swallow him. The circle was decimated and the Akatsuki fell into the pit with a cry of rage.

Sakura rushed to Hinata, beginning to administer medical aid. Initially all she could do was cauterize the wounds to keep her from bleeding out.

"Look," Sasuke called out. "Someone is approaching from the north."

The group turned collectively. A wide, hulking figure was approaching quickly. The blood red clouds on the black cloak became visible.

"Everyone, teleport out!" Itachi demanded. The group looked confused, but began to obey. "Hinata doesn't die today- nobody does. We are out matched with Hidan and his partner. Time to retreat!"

There was a chorus of small pops and both teams disappeared. Hidan climbed out of his hole, covered in dirt and swearing loudly.

"That's what you get for toying with your prey. You ought to just kill them outright." Kakuzu's gravelly rebuke reached him.

"They have the kyuubi," Hidan told him. "We should give chase!"

Shaking his head, he replied, "We are to look for the Yagura, the sanbi. The kyuubi is not our concern."

"But I bet the kyuubi will put up a better fight!" He stood, dusting himself off.

"We are being paid to hunt the sanbi." Kakuzu sighed. "When they offer us money for the kyuubi, we will capture it too. In the meantime, you've all those pesky Konoha nin get away. They will be reporting information on us to their Hokage."

"We can report information on them to Leader-sama." Wounds already visibly healing, he joined his partner's side.

"And how much will that pay?"

Hidan sighed heavily. "It's always money with you."

* * *

Kneeling beside Hinata, Sakura rubbed disinfectant into the wounds and wrapped them with gauze. Sasuke took a moment to survey the severity of the injuries before returning to the rest of the group.

"How do we know they won't follow us?" Kakashi asked.

Itachi shook his head. "They most likely are here because of Hidan's religion. And they are not currently assigned to hunt the kyuubi from what I understand. They will be paid for the bijuu they were assigned, so Kakuzu will force them to hunt that individual."

"Kakuzu?" Naruto chimed in.

The older Uchiha looked more troubled. "Hidan's partner. He is bounty obsessed. He is also close to immortal. Kakuzu uses a technique called "jiongu". It allows him to use threads to take apart his body. It also allows him to collect extra organs from his opponents, making him close to immortal." He paused, watching Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke pale. "I was hoping we could face them individually. I think we have missed our chance here though. However, Hinata's life is more important. And we can use her to defeat Hidan next ti-"

"Use her?" Naruto cried, outraged. "She almost died and you want to put her back up against that freak?"

Kakashi gave Itachi a meaningful look. "It's her byakugan, isn't it?"

Itachi nodded. "Against Hidan, she is the most powerful of us all. She can seal his chakra and stop his ability to commence the ritual. That deweaponizes his immortality. From there we can take him down almost like a normal foe."

Sakura emerged from the edge of the clearing, breaking the circle. "She won't last long."

A look of horror passed over Naruto.

She continued, "I can halt some of the bleeding, but I don't have the tools I need to heal her. We need to take her to Konoha hospital as soon as possible."

"Then put her on a stretcher, and let's move." Itachi said quietly.

* * *

Opening her eyes slowly, Hinata tried to raise her right arm to shield her eyes as they adjusted to the bright light. Instead, pain shot through her shoulder and crept down her back.

"Don't move too much," Naruto's voice reached her.

Finally able to see, she looked over at him to read concern in his eyes. "Okay, I won't."

"How are you feeling?" He took her hand.

She blushed. "I'm alright."

Naruto shook his head in disbelief. "You almost died and you say you're alright?"

"I would have bled to death," she replied apathetically. "The wounds hurt, but bleeding doesn't. Many shinobi don't go so quietly."

"I'd rather you didn't go at all," he said softly.

* * *

Sakura gave Sasuke a sidelong glance, their elbows on the rail above the river touching.

"Is there anyone else who knows about Aster's brother?" he questioned.

Sighing, she wondered if she knew what was coming. "Not really. An anbu squad brought him, but otherwise he was only handled by myself and Tsunade-sama." Her stomach sank. Her worst fears were coming true.

Sasuke's face lit up. "So anbu squad knows about his existence too?"

"Um, well," she stuttered, "kind of? They know we have a man, but not who he is."

He smiled. "You don't know that. Maybe they do have knowledge that it was Aster's brother."

"But-"

"It's better for you if they know who he is. And if we say I talked to them, instead of you."

Suddenly the pieces all fell together. "Aster wants to confront Hokage-sama!" Sakura exclaimed. Her stomach rolled. It was just as she'd thought. Her entire future was in the hands of someone who had no incentive but to hurt her. "Why did you tell her?"

Shame covered his face. "She tried to tell me Itachi's secrets to bring him back to me. I felt she needed this secret to have her own brother back."

"I thought you hated Itachi," she accused.

"I don't hate him, I just…" he paused, looking for the right words. "I just have trouble letting go of what I'd believed to be true for so long."

"Well now you've got both of us in danger of being exiled."

He shrugged, trying to make light of the situation. "At least we can exiled together?"

Sakura looked at him with disgust and then made to walk away.

"Wait, wait-!"

Turning on her heel, "Don't you dare follow me!" And then he watched her silhouette recede into the distance.

* * *

Itachi sat in the chair across from Tsunade in her office. The sun was setting and rose colored light brushed the room. Silence fell over them like a wool blanket as they mulled over the battle with Hidan. Neither made eye contact or moved to leave.

The sound of soft footsteps on the stairs reached them, growing louder and turning into stomping. They didn't need to feel the chakra presence of their guest to know they were approaching with intent. Abruptly, the door flew open and banged on the wall. Red in the face, Aster had come to a decision about the information Sasuke had provided her.

Pointing at the Hokage, Aster threw out her other arm and scowled. "You owe me an explanation."

Tsunade frowned. "I owe you nothing. I could have had you executed when you came to this village."

Undeterred, Aster advanced. Itachi jumped up to stop her, but she pushed him aside with a surprising strength. Using both fists, she pounded on Tsunade's desk. "You have my family! Give me Hikaru!"

Horror crossed the Hokage's face. "Where did you hear something like that?"

"Don't try to lie to me!"

"Aster-" Itachi reached for her, but was stopped by her glare.

The redhead stood tall, holding Tsunade's eyes. "I've scoured maps of this village, and I guess I'm not as clever as you. I don't know where you're keeping him or why you're keeping him. But I will get him back."

"Your brother is dead."

"Don't you lie to me!" Aster screamed, nearing hysterics.

Itachi tried again to take her arm and guide her out. Instead she slapped his hand.

"I know Hikaru's alive," she continued. "My source is good. I won't stop until I see him again!"

Tsunade felt guilt weighing her so heavily she couldn't stand. "Hikaru was an akatsuki member and traitor to this village."

"Was!" Aster cried. "He was! But he is a good person. You listened to my side of the story, why can't you do that for him?" Tears were now streaming down her face.

Heart heavy, the Hokage looked away. Hikaru's words about the Third came back to her. Both Aster and Hikaru had suffered under his leadership. She wondered if she was weak or brave for considering what she truly wanted to do.

After a long silence, she opened the drawer to her desk. As she pulled out a key and a scroll, Aster and Itachi gasped.

"Follow me," Tsunade said evenly.

* * *

The soft tap of feet on stone reached Hikaru. He lifted his head, curious and elated by whatever small change would come. If would be wonderful if they just walked by his cell so he could look at something other than the cell across from him.

Tsunade was the first to appear. Before he could say anything, a medium height, redhead in a long white dress with a small, protruding belly followed her. He fell slack jawed. Two pairs of ice blue eyes met. Aster grasped the bars and pressed herself against them.

"Hikaru-niisan, is it really you?" she asked, breathlessly.

"Aster?" He called out, his voice hoarse.

Tsunade motioned for her to stand back as she opened the cell. Struggling, he compared the round face of her 11 year old self with the striking woman standing before him. Both girls braided their hair. Both had the same shade of fiery hair. Both had the exact same wide, azure eyes.

The gate opened and she came running in, embracing him in his chains. Tsunade parted them and undid the shackles. Hikaru rubbed his wrists, confused and happy.

"Hokage-sama, not that I don't appreciate this beyond belief," Hikaru began, "But why? Why now?"

Tsunade shook her head. "Thank your imouto."

In the dim light of the stone cell, they embraced again. Itachi tried to keep his face neutral. Jealousy crept up in him.  _Why doesn't Sasuke want to be part of my life?_

Finally Hikaru pulled back, holding her shoulders and looking her over again. Aster grinned. Timidly, she cradled her small stomach.

"A lot has changed nii-san," she started. "I…"

"You're pregnant?" He said.

Blushing, she nodded. Turning away, she pointed to Itachi. "That is my husband, Uchiha Itachi."

Itachi watched Hikaru's face harden. Befuddlement filled him. And then before anyone else could move, Hikaru had grabbed him by the shirt and was hitting him with all his might in the face. Both women gasped, even though Tsunade was not entirely surprised. Hikaru only got one punch in before Itachi had him pinned face-down on the ground. Looking up, both men were grieved to see Aster crying in confusion.


	19. Discord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hikaru tries to explain himself to Aster, while she questions her preconceptions. Sakura is punished and reassigned. Aster and Itachi argue. Troubling symptoms start to show in Aster's pregnancy. Orochimaru takes his vessel back.

Hikaru's steps were measured and careful, as though he was walking to the gallows. Aster led the way up the stairs, holding a change of clothes for him. The Uchiha home was large and had 3 extra rooms for her brother to choose from, but tension made the walls close in. She decided the unused room at the end of the second story hall was best. Her room with Itachi was on the other side of the floor, at the top of the stairs. Opening his door, Aster stepped aside for him to enter.

Still in scrubs, Hikaru seemed bewildered when Aster handed him black crapis, a fishnet top and a grey t-shirt. He surveyed her again, unsure what to do.

"Is…" he stopped, searching for the words he needed. "Can he hear us?"

A look of sorrow overcame her as she remembered the scene in the cell. "Itachi, you mean?"

He nodded.

"No," Aster locked her eyes on her feet. "He's out. He's not going to be listening in, if that's what you think." Indignantly, she added, "He respects me and my privacy."

Sighing, disapproval weighed heavily on him. "Just tell me… Why?"

"Why what?" she snapped.

"Do you even know what he is?" Hikaru gave her a meaningful stare.

Aster returned it with a ferocity he had never seen in her before. "Do I know what? Do I know he murdered his family? Do I know that he was part of the criminal organization Akatsuki?"

Gaping, he took her by the wrist. "You must not understand." Unable to accept what he was hearing, he shook it off. "You know. But you don't understand the depth of what he has done."

"I understand something you don't," she jerked her hand away. Pausing and letting him ponder, she set the clothes on the small bed. Turning back to him, "You are more alike than you seem to realize. You killed for me, just as Itachi killed for his own brother. Akatsuki was a means to the end of protecting Sasuke, just like how you hoped you could protect me using them."

'We are not the same," Hikaru spit. "He murdered women and children asleep in their beds."

Heart sinking through the floor, Aster faced him with quaking hands. "Those murders were based on orders given by an evil organization. Those 'innocent' people were plotting with Akatsuki. Itachi was a child himself. He was put through a horrible ordeal and saw no other way out."

He walked to the window, bittersweet feelings filling him. "I'll never forgive him for his sins. And I'll never accept your union or your child." Putting his face in his palm he continued, "Aster, you are my little sister. I love you and wants what is best for you. This is not…" Hikaru turned slowly to find the room empty.

* * *

Wandering feet led her back to the training grounds. Aster let her tears fall, not bothering to wipe them.  _Is he right and I've just been blinded by memories of a young Itachi I thought I knew?_  Her hands found her rounding belly. The feel of his lips on her forehead when she'd told him about the pregnancy lingered.  _This doesn't feel like a lie or an act. He is happy that he will be a father. He seems happy that he will be with me. He appears to be hurt that Sasuke still doesn't accept him. Itachi is human and breakable just like anyone._ The tears rolled down her cheeks, leaving warm trails.  _I don't understand what Hikaru sees. I don't know if I want to._

* * *

Moving slowly, Sasuke was lost in thought as he approached his home. Suddenly, the sound of running feet came to him. He looked up to find Itachi approaching. A large purple bruise covered half of his jaw.

"Sasuke!" he called out, motioning for him to turn around.

Bewildered, he responded, "W-what happened?"

Coming to a halt, he touched his face and winced. "I'm actually here to explain that."

"Well? Let's go in."

Itachi shook his head. "No, we can't do that." He paused, eyeing the house. "I don't sense Aster. It may be better to have her with us while we discuss this."

Frowning, Sasuke took his turn surveying the two story wooden house. "Someone is in there. But you're right, it doesn't feel muddled like Aster's chakra." Realization dawned on him. "You don't mean…?!" He broke into a hesitant smile. "Is she…?"

A look of betrayal passed over Itachi. "Let's find her and you can ask her yourself."

* * *

Trembling, Sakura tried to hide her fear and look confident and poised. Tsunade sat across the desk, the back of the chair facing Sakura and hiding the Hokage. Languidly, the blonde swiveled the chair so that she was in profile against the setting sun.

"I think you know why you're here." There was a bitter confidence in her sentence.

Swallowing hard, Sakura nodded, unable to speak.

Brown eyes locked on the girl. "I entrusted you with high level clearance information, and you leaked it. I'm right, aren't I?"

Heart racing, she averted her eyes. "Yes, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade sighed, disappointment sitting on her shoulders like a mantle. "Then you leave me little choice. I am removing you from your duties at the hospital and taking you out of active duty as part of team seven."

Despair and relief mixed in her stomach.  _My shinobi career is over in disgrace, but at least I'm not declared as a rogue ninja. This is exceptionally light punishment for what is essentially treason._

"Instead I have a new assignment for you in the village."

Shocked, Sakura looked up.

"You will be reporting directly to me still. I found an exceptionally negligent error you made in Aster's lab work." Irritation showed in the Hokage's posture.

Biting her lip, the girl turned red with shame.  _If I hadn't been so preoccupied…_

"In case you didn't know, that baby is the first in recorded history to be born to parents with two different kekkai genkai. I need you to study Aster's pregnancy and document everything." Grabbing a file from her desk, Tsunade took a moment to sift through it. "Right here, I have her white blood cell count. It's high. That means the woman carrying a child that could make history is sick. There are no other indicators of ill health, which makes this especially troubling." Tsunade handed Sakura the folder. "This village needs her and that baby alive and healthy. Their lives are in your hands. Don't falter again."

Terror of failure and the weight of her responsibility paled her face. "Yes, Hokage-sama."

* * *

The feeling of addled chakra reached the brothers as the entered the training grounds. At first, Aster appeared nowhere in sight. Suddenly, Sasuke spotted her in a tree. He legs were hanging, crossed at the ankles and her upper body slumped against the tree, head in her hands. In a flash, Itachi was in the tree, crouched next to her.

It was then Sasuke realized she was crying.  _What could have happened? She isn't with her brother, but instead hiding here to cry?_  Hesitant, he approached cautiously.

"Nee-chan," Sasuke called softly, trying to get her attention. Itachi was silent, rubbing her back.

Eyes rimmed red, she looked down at him and forced a smile.

He gave her a disapproving frown. "What's the matter?"

Despair covered her and she look to Itachi for help.

The elder Uchiha sighed and then pointed to the bruise on his face. "This… This was how Hikaru greeted me." Disgust filling his voice, "My reputation precedes me."

Horror filled Sasuke's eyes. "No, he must understand… Things are different. Everyone knows the truth about your motives."

Raising his eyebrows, Itachi was surprised his brother would defend him.  _Maybe there is hope for us._  "He doesn't believe or trust me, and likely you too, by extension."

"No," he muttered. "He must at least be happy to see Aster. That was the point of all this."

Aster shook her head, fresh tears falling. "I'm a shameful sight to him. He hates my husband and won't accept my child."

Itachi and Sasuke exchanged looks that spoke a thousand words. Aster continued to cry quietly.

* * *

A week had passed slowly. It felt longer. Sakura hadn't seen or spoken to Sasuke. She wasn't even sure he was looking for her or realized she was ignoring him. However, duty drew her back to the Uchiha household. She was on thin ice as it was; she couldn't risk anymore in her life with disobedience.

Raising a heavy hand, she knocked on the door. Sasuke answered.

"Oh, hi Sakura." he said, looking confused.

"I'm here on business," she explained coldly. "I need to talk to Aster, not you."

He seemed unphased and untroubled by her jab at him. "I'm not sure that's a good idea," he warned. "She has been very upset lately, and we all know how she feels about you."

Unsure if he was trying to irritate her, or just being unwittingly honest, she kept her face blank. Holding out the file she had been carrying, "I'm here on the Hokage's business. This visit is not for pleasure and not optional."

Appearing to catch the hint, he stepped aside wordlessly.

She quickly spotted Aster and Itachi at the small dining table in the open floor plan. Their conversational came to a halt as they laid eyes on Sakura.

Vexation was clear in the redhead's demeanor. "What do you want here?"

Still trying to hide her growing discomfort and annoyance, she responded, "I was sent by the Hokage on official business."

"Does Hokage-sama know?" Itachi asked. He seemed to be the first person to show concern for her. "Does she know what you did for us?"

She could tell his gratitude was false; why, she did not know. "Yes."

He sighed in relief.

"My shinobi career is over," she added, unable to hold back her growing rage any longer. "I am shamed and dishonored. Hokage-sama, however, still sees a use for me. I have been reassigned." Sakura dropped the file onto the table with a soft thud.

Pity showed in Itachi's eyes, Aster appeared unphased, and behind her, Sasuke's eyes were wide and his mouth agape. "And your new task is…?" Itachi prompted.

"I am here as a medic. I am here to monitor Aster's pregnancy."

Aster jumped up. "I don't need that! Why would Hokage-sama think my pregnancy health was of any importance to  _you_?"

"Not to me," Sakura shook her head. "To the village."

The Uchiha couple exchanged looks.

"Your baby," she continued, "Is the first on record to come from parents with two different kekkai genkai. We don't know how this will play out. There could be complications. Preventing what's about to happen is why families strive to keep bloodlines pure."

"What is about to happen?" Itachi asked.

Kneeling down, Sakura opened the file. "We don't know. That's why Hokage-sama wants me here at all times." Pointing to a line in the middle of the page, "See this here? Aster's white blood cell count is high. Her body is fighting something."

The blood drained from Aster's face and she sat back down. "Am I sick? What am I sick with?"

For the first time, genuine sorrow for her showed on Sakura's face. "I can't answer any of those questions. This blood work could mean anything or nothing. That's why you need to be monitored."

"So," Aster hissed, "You don't actually know anything? You're just trying to scare me?"

Sakura glared back at her. "I've told you what I know and what I don't. Being hostile with me is pointless. My assignment is to keep you healthy. If anything happens to you or that baby, I'll be kicked out of this village. I have every reason to keep you safe. Don't you dare be aggressive with me."

Rebuked, the redhead sighed in frustration. "If this were any other circumstance, I would never tolerate this."

"Trust me," Itachi added in displeasure, "Everyone here knows. You're an open book."

"This arrangement," Sakura began hesitantly, "means I will have to live here temporarily. I trust you have a spare room in a home of this size?"

"Two actually," Itachi answered. "One is next to Sasuke, second door on the left; one is next to us, second door on the right. Take your pick."

* * *

Sitting on the floor with his back against the door, Hikaru took deep, slow breaths. He didn't know or care if the Uchiha brothers or Sakura had noticed he had been standing at the top of the stairs listening. The conversation had only given him one more reason to hate Itachi. The child he had fathered could make his sister sick, or worse. Something had to be done.  _B_ _ut what can I do? She won't listen to me about him or that baby. I couldn't … I couldn't force her hand. Maybe if she falls ill she will lose the baby. That would be a step in the right direction._

A hard knock from downstairs echoed through the house. Hikaru could sense Aster and Itachi in the garden, Sasuke in the dining room, Sakura unpacking in her new room, and now a new presence at the front door.  _The Uchihas are popular._ Curious, he stood, opened the door, and made his way down stairs.

He could hear Sakura's footsteps as she followed him; she was also intrigued by the newcomer. Passing her only a quick glance, he stopped short at the foot of the stairs. Itachi was at the door, Sasuke and Aster close behind, straining to be part of whatever was happening.

"Here," Shizune bowed. "This is the latest mission and team roster. Hinata, Kakashi, and Naruto have already been informed and given a copy of this as well."

Itachi nodded in acknowledgement and the messenger left quickly.

Taking it to the table, the whole group sat, except Hikaru, who stood leaning against the back of the couch.

"The mission has to do with the information Naruto gathered on Orochimaru." Itachi said just loud enough for everyone to hear. "It looks like the usual roster, team seven and team SAI with Hinata as a stand in for Aster."

Sasuke reached across the table, "Wait a minute." He tried to grab the scroll and Itachi snatched it back. "Wait- I can't read it upside down. Team seven looks like it still has three names. Will Sakura still be sent out?"

Hope welling in her, Sakura perked up.

Itachi looked over the names again and his face fell. "No, it's not Sakura listed." He paused, looking worried. Then he turned and met Hikaru's scowl. "It's you listed. You will be coming with us to catch Orochimaru."

Surprise took him. "I…" He stopped, shocked at the appointment. "Actually, I would enjoy that. That bastard kept me imprisoned for 10 years. I'd like to capture him and bring him some justice."

Sighing with relief Itachi traded a hopeful look with Aster. So far her brother had not used the chance to disparage him.

"So who's leading this group anyway? A six man team is large, even for this." Hikaru crossed his arms.

Turning slowly, Itachi held Hikaru's condescending gaze. "I am. I've been leading the missions."

"I don't like it," he shot back, not seeming to care that he was surrounded by people that sympathized with the Uchiha. "I don't trust you at all. I'm going to make sure you don't try to plot something." Standing tall, he pointed one accusing finger at Itachi. "I'll cooperate with you so long as I believe you're working to keep my sister and her home safe. I have no allegiance to you or Konoha, so don't push me."

Itachi nodded. "I know where we stand, Hikaru-san," he said bitterly.

* * *

It was just before dawn, and Itachi sat on the edge of the bed, the small of his back against Aster's. His full gear was on and a backpack of camping gear at his feet. Knowing there was always the chance he wouldn't return, he gently shook her awake. Sighing softly, she curled and turned her head towards him.

"You're leaving?" she asked quietly. Glancing at him and then burying her face in the pillow, she pulled her shoulders in.

"Please don't cry." He rubbed her back and took her hands. "I'll be back."

She sat up with a speed he'd forgotten she had. "You think I don't believe you can handle yourself? I know you'll come home."

Tears were still streaming down her face and he no longer knew what to make of them.

"You don't even understand do you?" She continued. "I'll never be able to leave this village again. I'll live out the rest of my days in mind numbing monotony and try to forget I used to be useful. All the while, I get to watch you do things that matter."

Glaring at her, he shot back, "You're being disgustingly selfish. You don't want to say goodbye, even though I could die out there. You're not thinking of our child either. If both of us were killed in action, that baby would be an orphan. Is that what you want?"

Cowed, she grasped the sheets to her chest and bit her lip. "No, of course not. And I never said I didn't want to see you off. I… I just wish so badly I could go with you."

Standing and turning his back to her, anger colored his voice. "You just don't get it. Staying here is a privilege. One I'm willing to kill and be killed for." He hoisted his pack onto his shoulders and made towards the door.

"Wait!" Aster jumped up in her underwear to stop him at their door. "Let's not part like this. Please."

Scowling, he replied, "You know I'll come home. It doesn't matter how we leave this."

* * *

All six ninja stood at the assigned meeting place by the river. Early morning sun reflected red and orange off the ripples. Shadows were still long and reached into the waning night.

Itachi cleared his throat and the group met his stare. "I trust everyone has read the briefing scroll?" Everyone nodded. "Then we are ready to take out Orochimaru, assuming he is still in the area. If not, we do not return to Konoha until we have a fresh lead, no matter how dubious the quality may be." Surveying the team again, he noticed the intensity about Hikaru and the alternate withdrawn demeanor of Sasuke.  _The two most affected by this mission handle it in opposite manners._

At his signal, team SAI and team seven set off.

* * *

Sakura still couldn't get used to the emptiness of the house compared to before the Orochimaru mission. Frequently, she woke through the night. It didn't surprise her when she found herself staring at the ceiling in the wee hours of the morning.

That was when a strange sound reached her. It was muffled and she didn't quite comprehend what she was hearing. She realized it was coming from the other side of the wall next to her bed. The wall on her left was shared with Aster and Itachi. Their room had a private bathroom, which was on the other side of Sakura's wall.

The sound of running water reached her. Then she heard a thud.  _Oh no- please tell me my pregnant charge didn't just slip and fall-!_  Leaping out of bed, she burst into the room and flung open the bathroom door. Aster was sitting on the floor, staring up at Sakura, both girls in their underwear and t-shirts. Water was running in the sink to the left of Sakura.

Kneeling down, "Are you alright?" Sakura asked.

Aster glared at her. "I'm fine. I… I just fell, I guess."

Worry covered the younger girl's face. "I'm going to make sure you aren't injured. And I'll just do your daily check up at the same time."  _That way we can see each other less._

The other seemed to understand what was unspoken. "Okay. I'll dress and meet you downstairs."

Nodding, Sakura left to gather her kit. Aster changed quickly, wearing her comfortable white dress. As she came down the flight of stairs, Sakura motioned for her to sit on the couch.

Starting with a small blood draw, she held Aster's hand and pricked inside the elbow quickly. The two vials were full in seconds. Afterwards she checked her for swelling in the extremities and discoloration. Everything appeared fine. Next she tested reflexes. Her arms appeared normal, but her legs were slightly slow and showed less range of motion. It was something only visible to a well-trained eye, easy to dismiss. Sakura trusted her instincts and wrote it into Aster's chart. Finally she weighed her.

Sakura frowned as she looked between the number on the scale and the one in her file.

"What's wrong?" Aster asked.

Sighing, she replied, "Probably nothing. You're seven pounds less than before."

"I did just throw up; that has to affect it, right?" She shrugged.

Sakura blinked. "Morning sickness? That's a good sign. But still, you should be gaining weight."

"So is something wrong?" she responded, urgency creeping into voice.

Shaking off the rising doubt, she said, "No, no. I probably just wrote your old weight down wrong. You're still a healthy weight. I wouldn't worry."  _Yet…_

* * *

Team seven and team SAI slowed their pace through the forest suddenly, but didn't come to a halt. It was sunset; the dappled light was fiery blood orange. A massive chakra flooded the shinobis' senses.

Radioing his team, Itachi said, "It's not a person. It's a barrier, and we are close to it."

"I don't see anything," Naruto chimed in.

Hikaru beat Itachi to a response. "It's a genjutsu barrier, designed to camouflage the village."

Sighing to himself, the older Uchiha continued, "A barrier this strong likely has stone seals, which can hold chakra to feed the illusion and be replenished. Those seals need to be destroyed. We should locate all the seals and destroy them in unison. It's likely that breaking even one of those stones will alert them to our presence. Be ready to move as soon as the barrier drops." With a flick of his wrist, he sent the team to scour the perimeter.

* * *

Standing close by, Naruto watched Hinata using her byakugan. There was no time to waste. It was a moment before she pointed. Wordlessly, the pair ran in that direction. In minutes they found the seal. Sure enough, it was a stone, round and just larger than Naruto's splayed hand. A spiral was carved into it and sharp kanji radiated out from the center. The blonde radioed in their find. Then they waited for the signal to destroy it.

* * *

Sasuke and Hikaru ran side by side, the Uchiha using his sharingan to scan the area for the seal. Both could feel the pulse of chakra strengthening, but neither had yet spotted the origin.

"You need to back off." Sasuke didn't even turn around.

Hikaru made to effort towards eye contact. "From Itachi? You're the last person I'd expect to defend him."

Frowning, he glanced back. "You don't know what you're talking about and you don't know him. I don't like him, but he must be a good person."

"You don't sound so confident."

"I have to be honest," Sasuke sighed, "I don't really know him anymore. I know why he did what he did, and I still can't fully forgive him."

Hikaru smirked.

Scowling, Sasuke continued, "But… Aster seems to think the world of him. And she's a good judge of character and probably the best person I've ever met. If she can love Itachi, then maybe I could at least forgive him."

Shaking his head, "Aster is clearly not a good judge of character. She thinks Itachi will protect her and that I'm the bad guy."

"Maybe," Abruptly, Sasuke came to a halt, "Maybe you are."

Shock played over Hikaru's features, but he ignored the comment. "There's the seal," he pointed to the base of a tree.

Sasuke sent in word and they waited for the confirmation to break the stone.

* * *

Itachi sped up and Kakashi matched his pace. The rest of his team had found seals and were waiting impatiently. Sharingan activated, both men kept look out.

"Strange that they are no sentries?" Kakashi said.

Puzzled as to if it was a question or statement, Itachi responded. "Now that you mention it, a little. But with a system like this, they hardly need them. No intruder, except a group like ours, could penetrate this barrier."

"So you weren't worrying about sentries the whole way here?" he raised an eyebrow.

Scowling, he replied, "Why do you even bother asking? You know I don't want to discuss it. Also, this is hardly the time Kakashi-san."

With the mask over his face, his expression was unreadable. "There's never a good time with you."

Itachi sighed in frustration. The seal they were tracking still felt a little ways away. "Fine," he conceded. "If you must pry, Aster is very upset because she thinks her shinobi career is over and -"

"It is," he interjected. "The majority of women never see the battlefield again, often not by choice. Children are demanding and they need at least one parent around."

Frowning, he continued, not wanting to face the truth he spoke. "And her brother hates me."

"You understand why though?" His voice was chiding.

Growing more irritated, Itachi snapped, "Yes- I know why he hates me. But there's more to what happened than he seems to know. It could all be remedied if he would just talk to me."

Kakashi sighed and his eye roll was almost palpable. "Would you give anyone a chance if you were in your shoes?"

Grinding his teeth, Itachi fell silent, not wanting to answer. That was when he finally spotted it. "There it is." He tapped the radio button behind his ear. "All units in place- move to take down the barrier.

Simultaneously, all three seals were shattered. Naruto used a rasengan, Hikaru used mizu kamikiri, and Kakashi used a chidori. The peaceful forest in front of them rippled. Slowly, the image dispersed and revealed nothing but barren, red hued dirt. The group found themselves standing together on the edge of a clearing smaller than they had expected. There was no sprawling village or gate reaching towards the sky. Instead there were stairs leading down into what appeared to be a giant cave. The entrance was ringed with two intertwined snakes, their heads resting at the bottom of the steps, fangs bared.

The village Hidden in Sound was underground.

* * *

It felt as though they had been wandering tunnels forever. All of Orochimaru's hideouts were carved into rock faces or underground. But this one was massive. The halls were wide enough for all six of them to stand shoulder to shoulder. Itachi and Kakashi led the charge, Naruto and Hinata with her byakugan activated in the middle, and Hikaru and Sasuke at the back. So far they had not encountered a soul.

Itachi raised a hand to halt the group. "He knew we were coming. Our new task is to gather a lead. I doubt Orochimaru is still on the premises."

Glaring at his feet, Sasuke said softly, "If we find him, that bastard is mine."

Hikaru shot him a dirty look. "No- he's mine. He captured me and kept me imprisoned."

"He gave me this," Sasuke turned, pulling the shoulder of his shirt and revealing the cursed mark.

Mouth agape, Hikaru asked, "You were meant to be his next vessel?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yes. And he turned me against Itachi. He led me astray. I will never forgive that."

Consternation set his features in stone. Hikaru looked away. "I didn't know we had this man in common. I would like to take him down myself, but if you do it, I will not feel regret."

The group continued to move, slower now, looking for clues. Torches burned in sconces down the halls, as though they had just missed Orochimaru. The halls curved and met at strange angles. The stone was scaled like a serpent. There were no doors, no openings, only winding tunnels it appeared. The shinobi moved deeper and deeper into the maze.

Suddenly there was a loud crash behind them, the sound of rocks flying and being crushed. Everyone turned around. Horror filled Itachi's face. Orochimaru was half serpent and had burst through the floor. His movement was quick enough to grab Sasuke, one hand over his mouth and another around his torso, pinning his arms.

"Let him go!" Itachi cried out, brandishing a kunai.

The snake sannin cackled. Sasuke struggled with him in vain. Wearing a wolfish grin, Orochimaru slipped back into the hole he'd crawled from with Sasuke in tow. The whole corridor began to shake.

"He's going to bury us alive!" Hikaru yelled. "We can't go back the way we came- there's no time!"

Hinata grabbed Naruto's wrists. "Use your rasengan! Tunnel upwards and get us out!"

The kyuubi boy nodded and wordlessly began crafting the largest rasengan he could. Holding chakra in his left hand and gathering some in his feet, he tore through the rock above them. The other shinobi followed. As they leapt to the surface, the ground beneath their feet began crumbling, filling in the tunnels they had been wandering. The now five man team landed on the edge of the crater that had one been a clearing.

"Goddammit!" Itachi screamed. "It was a trap- he just wanted Sasuke!"

Watching terror for his brother contort the Uchiha's features, Hikaru stepped forward. "We'll get him back."


	20. Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke fights Orochimaru. Hikaru begins to change his opinion of Itachi. Aster's condition worsens. Naruto visits Sasuke. Itachi and Sasuke have a conversation at night, on the rooftop, in pouring rain.

Aster ate her udon sullenly as Sakura sat across from her, notating everything that her charge consumed. The food was gone quickly, and Aster crossed her arms, irritated. Listening to the scritch of the younger girl's pen, she put her dish in the sink.

"Is this really necessary?" Aster asked.

Sakura looked up. "Yes. You're down a total of 12 pounds. Anymore weight loss is dangerous. You have to eat enough."

Sighing loudly, "It's not what I eat. I eat just fine."

"Maybe you don't realize you're not eating enough," Sakura replied, looking back down and exhausted with the conversation. "It doesn't matter. It's in both our interests for you to listen to what I say. I'm your doctor." Suddenly, she lifted her head.

The door swung open, and Aster jumped, still not used to her inability to sense others. Itachi entered the room, with Hikaru close behind, his face hidden behind his bangs and expression unreadable. Sakura smiled, expecting Sasuke close behind. Aster ran up and wrapped Itachi in her arms.

"You're back!" the redhead exclaimed.

Itachi pushed her away. Sakura sat at the table, waiting patiently for the younger Uchiha to appear. Hikaru looked sorrowfully over the group.

"I…" Itachi choked on his words, not sure how to begin. "Orochimaru… He took Sasuke." His voice broke on the last words.

Standing abruptly, Sakura almost flipped the table. "What?!" Anger rose in the young girl. "You came back to Konoha  _without_  Sasuke?"

"Rations were low, we had so little time to search, and we need reinforcements," Itachi sputtered, surprised by her ferocity.

The Uchiha's gaze fell to his pregnant wife. A look of horror covered her. "He didn't… Sasuke didn't go willing, did he?"

"No!" Itachi cried. "Of course not! We need to find him…"

"I can't believe you left your own brother in the field to fend for himself!" Sakura yelled and raised a hand to slap him.

Itachi caught it and glared at her. "This isn't a competition about who's more worried about Sasuke. I have already given a report to Tsunade-sama and will be leaving with a search team in a few hours."

Defeated, Sakura took a step back. "I can't believe this has happened."

"The location we scouted, the whole objective of the mission," Hikaru murmured, "It was all a trap. Orochimaru wants his vessel."

* * *

-One Week Earlier-

As they landed in the stone room, Sasuke managed to elbow Orochimaru and roll away. Skidding to a halt on his heels, Sasuke stood. Scowling, he took in his foe's appearance. Orochimaru had reverted to a fully human body and was standing before him with a wide, toothy smile.

"Sasuke," he hissed. "I've grown tired of waiting…"

The Uchiha's blade glinted in the moonlight as he drew it from the scabbard on his back. "So have I."

With that, he charged, moving side to side and slashing in a short, intricate pattern. The snake sannin moved gracefully, avoiding the strikes that were close enough to cut the ends of his hair. Suddenly, Sasuke drove his sword into the ground. Using the weapon like a post, he hoisted himself up on one hand and threw a powerful kick. Orochimaru saw it coming, but was unable to dodge. He went flying backwards and landed on his feet.

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke called out, "Katon: ryuuen houka no jutsu!" A barrage of dragon shaped fireballs came from his mouth as he exhaled with force.

Leaping high into the air, Orochimaru realized the swath of destruction would be too large to escape. Stringing together hand signs, he used fuuton: toppa to counter. The gust of wind slammed into the fireballs. The dragon-headed fire spread towards the ceiling against the wall of wind. A loud crack echoed through the room and the ceiling began to crumble. Both shinobi jumped back, out of the way of falling debris. In a gale of heat, the ninjutsu dissipated.

Sharingan activated, Sasuke threw a barrage of kunai and shuriken. Orochimaru dodged easily as the swath of projectiles landed in the walls and floor behind him. Grinning, the snake sannin closed in, circling Sasuke to avoid his continued attacks.

"Shoufuushasan no tachi!" the Uchiha cried, suddenly pulling on the previously invisible twine connected to his shuriken. Eyes wide with surprise, Orochimaru twisted in the air, trying to avoid the attack. Only partially successful, shallow wounds opened on his arms and legs and the shuriken whizzed by.

Pulling together hand signs, "Fuuton: daitoppa!" Orochimaru sent a powerful gust of wind, twirling the shuriken at his will. Directing the gale, he sent projectiles from all directions at Sasuke. Caught off guard, he was unable to dodge. The blades tore into his skin as he raised his forearms to protect his face and head.

The barrage ended and Orochimaru landed in front of him. Sasuke whipped his arms out, sending shuriken, previously stuck in his arms, thudding into the ground. Breathing heavily, he met the cat-like eyes of Orochimaru with his own blood-red, three-tomoe eyes.

"Just give in, don't make it harder than it has to be." His voice was a hiss. Slowly and deliberately, he approached the Uchiha. "Just give in to the mark. I promise it doesn't hurt."

Grabbing the spot on his neck where the cursed seal resided, "I'll never use it again. Don't think you'll be so lucky." He began to string together hand signs.

"Do you really think Itachi can be trusted?" Orochimaru paused, just yards away. Sasuke faltered. "He altered your memories once. Why not again?"

"Katon: goukakyuu no jutsu!" Exhaling, the Uchiha released a colossal fireball. Instead of sending towards his foe, he sent into the sky. Crimson light poured over them and the clouds above gathered and darkened. A crushing rain began to pelt them.

"I know what you're doing Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru glared at him. "You're forcing my hand. You're making a mistake."

"I don't want revenge on Itachi." The words tumbled from his lips, surprising him. "I want to kill you for coming between me and my family."

"Is Itachi suddenly your family now?" He taunted. "The man who murdered your parents is family?"

The pair moved in a calculated manner, circling one another. Sasuke stopped, resting a hand on his sword, still planted in the ground where he'd left it.

"Itachi saved my life. He saved me from you. He is family." Pulling his sword from the ground, he pointed the blade at Orochimaru. "Aster was prepared to die to tell me the truth. You held her and her brother captive. You tortured her brother. They are family."

"Despite everything," he breathed, "you are naive." Beginning to weave hand signs, "You belong to me…" Sasuke moved to rush him. Orochimaru clapped his hands together, "Onpa no jutsu!" A sound wave so powerful that it was visibly ripping the air surged towards the Uchiha. With nowhere to run, he braced himself, covering his ears against the screech.

Lightning flashed in the darkening sky and Sasuke looked up, gritting his teeth. Casting a hateful glower over his opponent, he strung together hand signs and then raised his hand. "I don't want to waste anymore time. You're done, Orochimaru." Gathering lightning chakra in his hand, he clenched his fist.

"So finally, you use this. You think that will be enough?" The snake sannin stood, relaxed and at ease. "Do what you will to this body. It is of no concern to me."

Bringing his arm down, Sasuke conducted a monstrous dragon made of lightning. It wove itself through the clouds above them, gathering energy. Orochimaru stood, knowing he had no ability to dodge or counter kirin. With one final sweep, the Uchiha brought the creature down from the sky. It roared and the remains of the room shook. The chirp of electricity filled the air and the dragon charged towards Orochimaru head on.

When it hit, there was a loud boom. The walls trembled and began to crack down the sides. A starburst of bluish white light washed over Sasuke. The soundwave hit next, slicing through the air, and then a cloud of dust and debris rose up. Face taut, the Uchiha stood watching his handiwork. There was silence save for the sound of crumbling stone settling out of the air. Unable to sense chakra within the crater, he turned his back.

"I told you this wasn't over…" Orochimaru rasped. Sasuke turned to face his foe once more. Instead of being greeted by the sight of a man, a giant, white snake sat coiled before him. It's scales were numerous, writhing, smaller snakes, and its eyes were still cat-like, perched high on its elongated head and hiding behind a disheveled mop of hair. "I will be the one finishing this battle," he hissed.

With blinding speed, the creature attacked, fangs bared. Sasuke swung his sword, slashing wildly. One connected with the creature's throat. It opened up to reveal more snakes and instantly began to heal. Before he could swing again, the creature lunged. It dug its teeth into his neck, pressing its forked tongue to the cursed seal.

Gasping, the world went black for Sasuke. Opening his eyes, he found himself on another plane. Pink, oozing flesh consumed him to the neck. He wriggled and struggled, but it only caused the flesh to further encroach on his body. Suddenly, Orochimaru stood before him.

"Remember, Sasuke," he breathed. "Remember that fire in your gut as you recall what Itachi did to you."

The bloody streets of the Uchiha compound on that night so many years ago flashed before him. He recalled Itachi's blood-red mangekyou and the horror of the illusion he had inflicted. But then another memory chased it.

He could almost feel Itachi's cool fingers as he bandaged his ankle after training. Aster's laugh rang in his ears. He saw her again in Orochimaru's cell; he could hear her pleading with him. Once more, he saw the look of pain in Itachi's eyes as he held him down and broke the seal on his memories. Fighting the recollections, he opened his eyes. The flesh had receded to his shoulders. Orochimaru was glaring at him.

"Are you really that weak, Sasuke-kun?" he growled. "Is it too much for you to see the evil your 'family' has done to you?"

Abruptly, Sasuke realized what the other was trying to do.  _If I hang on to my hatred, he gains control… I… I have to forgive Itachi to win this battle._  His stomach turned.  _Can I do that?_  "It was you from the beginning," Sasuke spit. The flesh continued to pull away. "Itachi was trying to save me from this from the beginning. Itachi sacrificed everything he held dear to save me." It was now only up to his elbows. Orochimaru began to back away. "Aster has been there with him all along. They've never agreed on how to protect me, but that's all they desire to do. And you…" The flesh rolled away, recoiling at his memories. Suddenly, his hands were free. He could feel the weight of his sword in its scabbard. "You never cared about my intentions with Itachi. You just wanted the sharingan." Sasuke drew the sword and panic filled the snake sannin's eyes. "I understand now what Itachi was trying to do. I forgive his missteps because they were done out of love." The rest of the flesh on his legs exploded, spraying soft pink material over both of them.

Before Orochimaru could end the connection between their minds, Sasuke slashed him across the chest. Abruptly, they were back in the stone room and the white snake lay on the ground, heaving with each breath. Not about to give the other a chance to recover, Sasuke gathered lightning chakra into his hand. Orochimaru made to ready himself for another attack. Using chidori esou, he forced the lightning into a spear and pierced the creature between the eyes. It let out an inhuman screech that echoed in the ruins. Clenching his open hand, Sasuke he sent multiple glowing blades from inside the creature's head.

Orochimaru, in his true form, seizured and screamed in pain. Sasuke held the jutsu, watching his foe take his last breaths. He screamed again and the Uchiha stood, frozen by determination. With one final wail, Orochimaru collapsed. The room quaked and the stench of rotting flesh, from the overused host body in the crater, filled the room. Sasuke fell to his knees, the pain of his wounds only now becoming known to him. Panting, he fell to hands and knees, before fainting and hitting the stone floor. Rain continued to pelt the Uchiha and the corpses he had left in his wake.

* * *

-Present Day-

"North!" Itachi called out to the teams below. He looked over his charges, disappointed that Tsunade had not approved reinforcements. It was uncertain who they would find with Sasuke, if they found him.

Kakashi jumped through the tree branches deftly to see what Itachi was pointing out. "Over there?" He motioned to the stone complex on the horizon. It subsisted of several domes and above ground tunnels. One of the domes was decimated so severely they could see it even from their distance.

Itachi nodded. "Tell Hinata-san to have her byuakugan at the ready. Naruto should stay in the center of the formation as we approach. I want you to my left. Hikaru-san will take the rear."

There was a rustling and Hinata appeared with the two shinobi, her kekkai genkai activated. "I see chakra in that direction Itachi-san." The Uchiha perked up, suddenly paying full attention to her. "Did you notice that small thunderstorm?"

"Yes, I did." Itachi frowned. "It is out of place in this clear weather."

Hinata bobbed her head in agreement. "I think it's man made."

"Can you tell us anything about the chakra you see to the north?" Kakashi interjected.

"I can't be sure, but," she paused. "It looks to be primarily lightning affinity chakra."

Itachi exhaled. "Kakashi-san…"

The other man nodded. "Yes, that's Sasuke's primary affinity."

Dropping from the branch and back to his team, Itachi commanded, "Let's go."

* * *

The group reached the complex faster than anticipated, partially due to Itachi pushing them so hard. Heart in his throat, the Uchiha approached the broken down dome. Jumping to the ground, he walked cautiously to an opening in the wall. His team followed, weapons drawn. Peering inside, Itachi almost fell to his knees. Heedless of his team and any possible danger, he ran inside. The other shinobi followed with the same agility but more caution.

The smell of Orochimaru's visibly rotting corpse hit them and they collectively stumbled. Itachi's eyes, however, were locked on Sasuke. He lay on his side, most of his wounds scabbed over, and his back to them. Even without seeing his face, Itachi knew who it was immediately. Scrambling, he knelt beside the boy and pulled his head into his lap.

Naruto surveyed the room. His friend had grown powerful in their time apart. His ninjutsu had decimated the building and his foe. Watching Itachi shake Sasuke, he found himself fearing the Uchiha was dead. His heart stopped in his chest. He knew what life was like with Sasuke gone. But dead was a different story. Hinata, with eyes trained on Sasuke, grabbed Naruto's hand.

Hikaru stood back, on the edge of the room, frozen.  _Orochimaru is dead._  Relief should have filled him, but he was distracted by the state of Sasuke. The panic on Itachi struck a chord with him. He could only imagine if it was Aster in his lap. Suddenly he was glad she was pregnant and unable to be here. Unexpectedly, his heart hurt for Itachi as Sasuke lay unresponsive.

"Sasuke!" Itachi pulled out his water flask. "Sasuke- I'm here, you're safe..." He poured the water over his mouth, knowing the younger had been gone a week with no food or water rations. Sasuke didn't move. Gathering healing chakra to his hand, Itachi started with a particularly deep wound on the boy's shoulder. Surveying him, he realized none of the injuries were life threatening.  _Orochimaru made sure he wasn't injured too severely so he could take his body…_  "Sasuke, please wake up," he said softly. Still there was no response. However the boy's body was warm, and he could feel a gentle pulse in his neck. Swallowing his worst fears, Itachi gathered Sasuke into his arms. Steeling himself, he turned to the group, "We need to take him to Konoha hospital. Everyone teleport there."

Itachi, unable to teleport himself, stood in shock as Hikaru stepped forward, a knot in his stomach. "I'll bring you two there." The offer was unrefusable. Surprised, Itachi frowned. Tightening his grip on his brother, he watched Sasuke's face as Hikaru took them to Konoha.

* * *

His eyes felt crusty. Sasuke opened them, slowly adjusting to the afternoon light streaming in through the hospital window. Suddenly, the wind was knocked out of him.

"He's awake!" Sakura cried.

Aster shoved her off, "You're going to hurt him!" And then she pulled him into a tight hug and kissed his forehead.

Squirming out her grasp, Sasuke noted Sakura to his left, Aster at the foot of the bed, and to his surprise, Itachi perched in a chair to his right. His brother appeared unconcerned that he had awakened; he was looking out the window watching the birds in the tree. The girls, however, had lasered in their focus on him.

"How are you feeling?" Aster asked, eyes wide with apprehension.

Sakura cut in, sitting on the bed beside him. "You… You killed Orochimaru?"

Sighing, Sasuke averted his gaze to his lap. Deliberately, he met Sakura's stare. "Yes. Orochimaru is dead."

Both women gasped. Sakura's face was stern, but pride showed in her eyes. Gripping the metal bar at the foot of the bed, Aster stared at the floor.

"Nee-chan," Sasuke called softly to her. "It's over now." She looked up. "The seal is useless to a dead man. I'm free."

A smile broke slowly over face. "I haven't felt this happy in a long time." Coming around the right side, she pulled him into another hug. Sasuke tensed, but didn't push her off.

Abruptly, Itachi stood. "Aster," she pulled back and met his gaze. "We have other matters to attend to. Maybe we should head out."

A pout twisted her mouth. "But Sasuke-chan just woke up!"

Motioning to Sakura with his eyes, he took her hand. "We can always come back."

Something bothered Sasuke as he watched them leave. Unable to pinpoint it, he turned to Sakura. "Is there… Is something wrong with Aster and Itachi?"

She shook her head. "I don't know about that, but…"

"But?"

"Aster is…" taking a deep breath, she looked back at the empty doorway. "Don't tell her yet, because I don't have much information. But Aster is definitely sick. Her white blood cell count has increased, and when she should be gaining weight, she's losing weight." Worry colored his face as he frowned. "I'm sorry!" Sakura gasped. "I don't mean to burden you when you're still recovering."

Sasuke nodded. "I'm not upset. I'd rather know the truth." Gently he took her hand.

"I'm sorry to bring you bad news at a time like this. We should all be rejoicing." Letting her head fall to one side, she leaned in. "Orochimaru is dead. You're alive. I'm happy."

Cupping her face with his free hand, Sasuke pressed a soft kiss to her mouth. "I am happy."

* * *

Standing sullenly, Aster moved to keep her back to Itachi. "What you've done is irresponsible."

Hiding at the top of the stairs, Hikaru sighed.  _All I wanted was a glass of water._  However, despite himself, he was intrigued. Aster and Itachi appeared to be fighting. It was something he never thought he would see.

"What are you even talking about?" Itachi growled, his frayed nerves getting the better of him.

"You should have done a better job protecting Sasuke out there!" She wheeled around to face him now.

Cringing, Hikaru backed away and pressed his back against the wall.  _She doesn't know what she's talking about. There was nothing anyone could do._

Raising his voice, Itachi stood taller. "Don't you think I know that?" Clenching his fists, "He's  _my_  brother! I was more upset than anyone else. What would I have to go on with if I lost the last of my family?"

Surprised by Itachi's answer, he peered around the corner. The Uchiha's back was to him, but he could see Aster's face. She was wearing a look of pure rage. Suddenly he felt sympathy for the man facing her.  _I didn't know she had such a ferocious side. I didn't know Itachi held his brother in such high regard._

"You're so worried about your brother that you leave him in the care of one of the least competent shinobi this village has?" Aster glared at him, crossing her arms.

Overwhelmed, Itachi laughed. "So that's what this is really about?" He pointed at her. "You hate Sakura so much. And yet you can't give me a single reason why." Continuing, he grabbed her shoulder. "You lie and lie to me. I don't know why I put up with it anymore. You're probably still having nightmares. But I wouldn't know because I've been too busy on missions to share a bed with you. You won't let me help you. You won't even admit there's a problem!"

Tears sprang to her eyes and she slapped him. "You  _know_  how I feel about being stuck in Konoha. How dare you bring that up!"

Suddenly, even though everything he had said was true, Itachi somehow felt like he was in the wrong.

"Why do I need to justify myself?" Aster went on, "Haven't I proven myself worthy of your trust in the past? Can't you trust me when I say it's better that I keep certain things to myself?" Frowning deeply, she took his hands. "Trust your instincts about me. I'm not going to lead you astray or abandon you."

Exhausted by the row, Itachi pulled her into his arms. "I know how I feel about you. I will never turn my back on you."

Sighing to himself, Hikaru gripped the cloth over his heart.  _Unbelievable. I can almost trust him when he says he cares for her. There aren't any flaws in his facade. Except that it can't be true._  This is what Hikaru told himself. But doubt twisted in his stomach.

* * *

Leaves fluttered to the ground from the trees lining the cement path. The double doors were closed in front of him, and the white sign with red writing sat perched above them. Konoha hospital was a tall, formidable building, even in the daylight. Naruto stood, frozen in the warm afternoon sun.

"Naruto!" He turned at the address, trying to pinpoint it. "Up here, Naruto!" Surprised, he looked up to see Sakura leaning out one of the windows. "Sasuke is here! Room 211!"

Suddenly embarrassed, he felt compelled to see his old friend, whether he was ready to or not. Forcing a toothy smile for her, he waved and entered the building.

The door to room 211 opened with a soft whoosh of air. Sakura turned and smiled, while Sasuke's blank expression was unreadable. As Naruto entered, Sakura stood.

"Well," She said, "I'll give you two some time."

Before either could protest, the door was swinging shut behind her. Both boys met each other's gaze uncomfortably.

"So…" Naruto went to the window. "Orochimaru is dead."

Nodding, Sasuke sighed.

"That's impressive. You're still worthy of being my rival, I guess." He shrugged. Crossing his arms, "If you don't mind me asking… How did you do it?"

The Uchiha glared at him. "Actually I do mind."

There was an uncomfortable silence. It dragged on for what felt like forever to both boys.

Finally Sasuke relented. "No one has asked me that yet, except you." He averted his eyes, not wanting to see the other's expression. "I almost wasn't able to do it. Orochimaru had me in the grip of fushi tensei. He was feeding off the hatred I carried in my heart; it was allowing him to cloud and take over my mind." There was a tense pause as Sasuke debated continuing. "I defeated in him a battle of will… by forgiving Itachi."

Naruto gasped softly. "I-I see," he stammered. "So you and Itachi are okay now?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No… I haven't told him."

"Oh," he frowned. "Why not?"

Breathing deeply, the Uchiha searched himself for an answer.  _Why haven't I told him yet?_  Suddenly the words tumbled from his lips, "I don't know where we go after that. I don't know what happens next."

Pursing his lips, Naruto replied, "That's the best part. You guys can go anywhere, do anything. That's the best part."

* * *

Humming softly to herself, Aster cradled the watering can and leaned over to spray the red orchids below. Barefoot with loose hair, she sauntered through the neatly trimmed grass. The house was mostly empty with Sasuke and Itachi training again. Storm clouds gathered overhead.  _Any day now the rainy season will start. Then I won't need to do this._  She frowned, disappointed.

The sound of footsteps surprised her. She was beginning to get used moving through the world without use of her chakra, but there was still a long way to go. Hikaru stopped on the porch. Worry furrowed his brow. She was visibly thinner. Her belly was large enough to make it clear she was pregnant. It was an unsettling juxtaposition of her fading body and growing abdomen.

"Imouto," he held out his arms. "How are you feeling?"

She smiled, set down the watering can, and came to hug him. "I feel fine. Maybe a little tired, but I think that's normal."

As he held her, he was sure it couldn't be normal. She felt like a skeleton in his arms. "Why don't you go rest then?" he suggested. "It should rain soon and the plants will get their water that way."

Obediently, she nodded and disappeared inside. Frowning to himself, Hikaru surveyed the darkening clouds.  _Hopefully it isn't a thunderstorm that destroys her little garden. I've got to find Sakura._  Luckily, the girl was easy to find. Her pink hair covered her face as she worked on entering data into Aster's charts. Hikaru slid down into the seat across the table from Sakura.

She looked up. "Hikaru-san," Surprise colored her voice. "Do you need something?"

He met her eyes with an uncomfortable intensity. "Yes." He paused, letting her squirm under his gaze. "What's killing my sister?"

"K-killing her?" Sakura sputtered. Gathering herself, she leaned in and lowered her voice. "That's an awfully strong choice of words. Don't you dare say that to her." Looking around uneasily. "I don't have an answer for that. I'm consulting with Hokage-sama about that later today."

Dissatisfied, he glared at her. "You two are the best medics this village has seen in a long time. I expect you to act like it. She's a walking skeleton. Something is  _killing_  her."

"We'll keep her safe." Sakura shuffled her papers, trying to think of an escape from the conversation.

"No," he growled softly. "You'll keep that damn baby safe. Because your little kekkai genkai experiment is more important to you."

"W-what are y-you talking about?!" she stammered.

"I know why you're keeping records. You want to know what happens when bloodlines are mixed. If it works out, then maybe Konoha can have the first army of powerful, mixed kekkai genkai shinobi."

Sakura shook her head. "No, no. It's not that sinister. But this information is important for future generations."

Clenching his fist, "You  _will_  keep her safe. Or this village will answer to me."

Knowing he was the prodigy of his clan, but still only one man, she didn't know how seriously to take the threat. "I will keep Aster safe."

* * *

Rain was pounding on the roof and the moon was beginning to rise. Itachi sat on the edge of their bed, his half of the sheets still icy. Aster lay on her side, legs partially drawn up and arm under her pillow. Her breathing was calm and shallow. Itachi frowned to himself. Her features were sharp in the moonlight.  _She's so much thinner…_  Worry filled him and he felt sick to his stomach. He didn't want to follow his anxious train of thought to its clear conclusion, not sure if he could handle it. He gripped his knees, bowing his head.

Suddenly something caught his attention. There was a tap on the roof that wasn't rain. Instantly, he recognized the chakra.  _Why in the world is Sasuke on the roof? Especially in this weather?_  Standing, he sighed in irritation and worry. Gathering chakra in his feet, he climbed out the window and closed it behind him.

In the pouring rain, both brothers' hair was slicked to their heads and their clothes clung to them. Sasuke stood still, his back to Itachi, not bothering to turn.

"I need to talk to you," Sasuke said over the drone of the storm.

Apprehensive still, Itachi shrugged. "We can talk inside."

"No," he shook his head, still hiding his face.

Confused, Itachi replied, "Okay. What do you want to discuss Sasuke?"

"You never asked me how I destroyed Orochimaru."

Even more confused, Itachi nodded. "I figured you would tell me when you wanted to."

"I... " He stammered, before regaining his composure. "I want to tell you, now."

His older brother waited patiently.

"He almost won. He had almost completed fushi tensei." Sasuke faced him now, revealing red-rimmed eyes. "He was using my hatred to control me. So I let it go."

Understanding began dawn over Itachi. "You aren't holding hate in your heart anymore?"

"No, I…" Holding him with a penetrating stare, he continued. "To win against him, I found it in myself to forgive you. I understand everything you did, however misguided, was for me and was out of love. I forgive your missteps and shortcomings and all the hurt. I forgive you, Itachi."

There was a moment of thick silence, perforated only by the rain. Itachi took a step forward, watching his brother. Sasuke didn't move. And then he was running. Before he knew what he was doing, Itachi gripped Sasuke in a tight embrace. One arm around his shoulders and one hand wound in thick, spiky hair, Itachi held him close. Shocked, it was a precious couple of seconds before Sasuke responded. Cautiously, he raised both arms and wrapped them around his brother.

The rain continued to pelt them, and lightning flashed, lighting the sky as though it was day. Thunder clapped and the sound of it reverberated through their bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two songs for this chapter's inspiration:  
> 'Fresh Start Fever'-You Me At Six  
> 'Die For You'-Starset
> 
> I know my A/N have been quiet. It's because this is a repost from FF.net Now we are all caught up and you'll be getting real time updates.  
> My favorite lyric between the songs and the most applicable I thought was : "I'm in pain, yes this is painful"  
> Favorite scene: The last one! I've written 45 chapters between RIYE and Sight and Sound for this moment. Hope it was eventful and touching for you the way I envisioned it.  
> Least favorite scene: Orochimaru and Sasuke fight. Writing that was hard and nearly killed me.
> 
> Please leave me some feedback- good or bad-doesn't matter! Just support your opinion.


	21. Comfortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster gets dire news about her pregnancy. She makes a dangerous decision and everyone associated with her tries to come to grips with the possible consequences. Naruto and Sasuke have their first honest talk since Sasuke's return. The sanbi is captured and collected by Hidan and Kakuzu. Tsunade receives urgent intelligence

A scream ripped through the quiet during the early hours of the morning in the Uchiha household. Itachi sat up in his night clothes, looking around frantically, his sharingan activated. Running his hand along the bed as he made to stand, he touched something wet. He turned. Whimpering, and then letting out a wail, Aster lay curled in a fetal position, her face contorted in pain. His heart went stone cold and sank. Glancing over the sheets in shock, he looked at his hand.  _Blood…_

The door banged against the wall as Sasuke, Hikaru, and Sakura all tried to jam themselves through the door. Gasping, Sasuke took in the bloody scene.

"What the fuck did you do?" Hikaru yelled, storming into the bedroom.

Sakura was hot on his heels. "She needs medical attention! Out of my way!"

Ignoring them both, Itachi wrapped Aster in the red and white sheets. Hands slick with her own blood, Aster gripped his shirt and screamed again. Cradling her against his chest, he picked her up. Grinding his teeth, he could feel her chakra burning him through the cloth. Confused, but determined, he elbowed the room's other occupants aside and began sprinting to Konoha Hospital.

* * *

All four witnesses to the crimson scene stood in the hall outside Aster's door. As mysteriously as she had fallen ill, she had stabilized. Sasuke stared at his brother. Blood stained his shirt, pants and hands. Itachi hadn't bothered to clean up, too intent on watching Aster's care through the square, plexiglass window. Eyes narrowed, Hikaru had been watching Itachi and grinding his teeth. Leaning against the wall opposite the three men, Sakura stood with arms crossed.

"You should have let me look at her and make the call." She frowned, tightening her arms around herself. "That's my job. I'm her personal medic."

"Would you have a made a different call?" Itachi kept his eyes trained ahead, his voice even.

"Well," Sakura sputtered, "No, I would have done the same, but still. It's my call."

Suddenly he pinned her with his glare. "Why does it matter who makes the call, as long as it's the right call?"

Finding her confidence, she stood away from the wall. "Because, Itachi, next time it might not be the right call."

Clenching his fists as his sides, "I have never made the wrong call when her well being was at stake."

"I don't care. Those decisions aren't yours to make."

Scowling and moving to continue, Itachi was startled by Sasuke's hand on his chest. "Nii-san, now isn't the time or place." The older backed down, still clearly enraged.

"So, Sakura," Hikaru said, "Is it time to tell everyone Aster is sick?"

The girl met his gaze, unafraid. "This scenario was just as likely as nothing happening. Even if we declared her in ill health, we couldn't have foreseen this."

"Leave her alone," Sasuke moved in between them. "Aster almost died, and we are bickering? Disgusting." He spat the last word.

The rest of the group stood, heads hung in embarrassment.

"I have to go try to diagnose this with Tsunade-sama," Sakura gave Sasuke a look of sorrow. Squeezing his hand and then releasing him, she walked away, disappearing around the corner at the end of the hall.

* * *

Folding her arms tightly, Tsunade gave Sakura a harsh look. The older woman then shuffled through the file until she found the page she wanted. Folding back the paper and holding to Sakura, she recited the facts, already knowing them by heart. "Your patient, Uchiha Aster, lost about 19% of her total blood volume. A class two hemorrhage."

Swallowing hard, the girl paled. "Yes, I see. Anymore loss would have required a transfusion."

"Why did it take so long to get her to the hospital?" The question was like lead in water.

Taking the file back, Sakura sighed. "Her chakra system was emitting heat and behaving strangely. Itachi deemed it safer to transport her without ninjutsu."

"Itachi deemed it safer?" Her tone was incredulous.

"Yes." Feeling defeated, she continued. "He did not allow me access to my patient until we had arrived at the hospital."

"That is unacceptable." Tsunade shook her head in frustration. "You need to take control of the situation and do your job."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama."

Motioning back to the file, "What was it you mentioned about her chakra system?"

"Well I believe the bleeding was an her body's attempt to reject the baby. I believe this rejection is tied to what happened with her chakra." Taking a breath, she continued before she could be interrupted. "I'm not sure which caused the other, but the two are definitely linked. The symptoms began together and ended together. A pregnant woman's chakra system is normally compromised, but hers has been completely useless."

"What proof do you have of this?" Tsunade asked, heavily skeptical.

"Nothing concrete." Sakura looked her in the eye, face set in stone. "She can't sense anything chakra related. It's as though one of her core senses is missing. This could be explained by her lifestyle as a shinobi, relying on chakra, and now her inability to use it."

"That's a weak argument," Tsunade said without much emotion.

"I know," she stammered before regaining herself. "But if you were to observe her like I have, I'm confident you would agree."

The older woman side-eyed her with a straight mouth. "I trust your opinion. You  _are_  the best apprentice I've had."

"There's more…" Sakura frowned. Tsunade waited patiently. "Aster has lost 19 pounds. She's underweight and still losing weight. At this rate, she won't make it."

Eyes wide, Tsunade leaned back on her heels. Finally, she took a deep breath, "Then that only really leaves one option, doesn't it?"

* * *

Lifting heavy eyelids, Aster awoke under thin, icy sheets, clothed only in a gown and surrounded. Wriggling her hands and toes, her eyes first landed on Itachi. He smiled hesitantly. Sasuke stepped up beside him, relief covering him. To her left, Hikaru stood, holding in mixed emotions.

"Nii-san," she breathed as he returned her gaze. "Don't look so worried."

Cutting in, Itachi took her shoulder in his hand. "Do you remember what happened?"

Shrugging, she replied, "Kind of. My whole body was on fire, my abdomen was cramping, and I was bleeding." The room fell silent, shocked at her indifference. "It must all be okay, right? I'm alive, I don't hurt, and I'm not bleeding."

Shaking his head, Hikaru crossed his arms. "They haven't figured out what's wrong. Hokage-sama is meeting with Sakura to discuss it."

"Sakura is a really amazing medic," Sasuke added. "I'm sure they'll figure it out."

Pulling her mouth straight and widening her eyes, Aster responded with embarrassment, "That isn't necessary. I'm not worth the Hokage's time."

Itachi laid his free hand on her stomach. "You are. And so is our child."

As if they knew they were being discussed, Tsunade and Sakura entered the room. There was a soft whoosh as the door swung shut behind them, and a hush settled over them like fresh snowfall. Tsunade's face was unreadable, but a profound sadness showed over Sakura. The pair moved to stand at the foot of the bed, the pink haired girl holding the manilla chart.

"We have bad news." Tsunade was abrupt and concise. "Aster, we would like to speak with you and Itachi alone."

Shaking her head vehemently, Aster said, "No. Whatever you have to tell me, my family can hear. I'm not scared." Her blue eyes flashed and she sat up as tall as her withering frame would allow.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura hid her gaze in the folder. "Fine then. First off, your white cell count is high, your chakra system appears to be disabled, and now you've had a hemorrhage. It seems your body is rejecting the baby-"

"You body  _is_  rejecting the baby. There is no doubt." Tsunade continued, irritation for Sakura coloring her voice. "Furthermore, we cannot pinpoint the cause of your declining weight. We assume it is associated with the pregnancy. If your weight loss continues unabated, you will die. And at the rate you're going, you will die before you can give birth."

There was a collective gasp and the weight of despair fell over the room. Itachi felt his heart stop and then sink to his toes. The palm on Aster's belly now burned. He looked to her, but Aster kept her gaze averted and locked on her round stomach. Her face was tight and her expression difficult to interpret.

Tsunade sighed, sympathy in her words, "I'm sorry for you both, but there appears to be only one option."

"No." Aster met her eyes.

The tension and silence in the room were almost tangible. Her blue-eyed stare was like fire, burning everyone around her. Fists clenched, Sasuke and Hikaru watched the couple.

"No," Aster repeated.

"Aster," Itachi took both her shoulders now. "The baby is as good as in the grave. But you don't need to follow it."

Giving him a look of outrage, she responded while looking Tsunade dead in the eye. "No. I'm strong enough. I won't die and I especially won't let my child die."

"You're making the wrong decision here." The hokage frowned, pity in her stare.

"Are there any grounds on which you can force me to discontinue my pregnancy?" Asked the redhead.

Shoulders slumping in defeat, Sakura shook her head. "No. If you want to commit suicide, no one in this room can stop you."

"Stop being irrational," Itachi growled, panic showing as rage. "We can try for another child later, or even adopt. This will literally kill you. Nothing is worth that. You won't even survive long enough to battle it out in birth.  _You will die and so will the baby_."

To his horror, she laughed, a light, carefree sound. "No one is going to die!" Aster chided. "Just trust me for this one time, won't you? I intend to bring this baby into the world alive and well."

"I don't give a damn about the baby," Itachi snapped. "I can't sit back and watch you slowly die! We are getting rid of it- and saving your life."

A rage that matched his came over her. "Like hell ' _we'_  are! You aren't carrying our child. This decision is mine. You'll have to physically attack me if you want to end this pregnancy."

"You've lost your mind." Itachi pulled back and looked around for help. White, horrified faces met him. "I'm not going to attack my wife," he spat at Aster. "But I will never let this lie. I won't go down quietly. And I won't let you go easily." Standing, he faced her in profile. "I thought you didn't even want this child. You wanted to be a shinobi. Why are you fighting the natural solution?"

"Because," Aster breathed deeply, cradling her stomach. "You were wrong about what I wanted. I was scared." Giving him the full force of her gaze, "I've found my courage."

* * *

Sitting at the kitchen table patiently, Itachi waited for Hikaru. He knew that the other shinobi would need to come downstairs eventually. Sure enough, his persistence was rewarded. Hikaru came down the stairs slowly, knowing Itachi was present, but not knowing he was there for him.

"Hikaru-san," Itachi stood. "We need to talk."

"Hmph," He continued past the Uchiha and into the kitchen. "We have nothing to discuss."

Blocking him into the kitchen, Itachi tried to catch his gaze. "But we do. We need to discuss Aster."

Finally Hikaru met his eyes, anger blazing in him. "There's nothing to talk about. You've damned her and convinced her that a hopeless pregnancy is worth more than her life."

Gaping for a moment, Itachi glared back. "I've done no such thing." Gathering himself, he remembered his purpose here. "Look, I need your help."

"You need my help?" Hikaru scoffed. "Why would I help you? You think your cute speech at the hospital is enough for me?"

Frustration filled him. "This isn't a game to me. Aster could die. She won't listen to me, maybe she will listen to you." Suddenly Itachi had his attention. "You're her brother, maybe you know something that I don't. Maybe that something could convince her and save her life."

"Talking to her is pointless." Hikaru shook his head. "She has always responded better to action and consequence."  
"That won't work this time," Itachi frowned. "Carrying out this pregnancy and letting her die in the process is not an adequate option. We need to talk her out of this somehow."  
"Haven't you noticed?" He motioned towards the ceiling where she was resting above them. "She's stubborn. She won't listen."

"So," Itachi growled, "You're telling me that it's useless and we should all just watch her die."  
Hikaru froze. Speechless, he watched as Itachi walked away and left through the front door. The slam of wood on wood rang out through the room.  _Is that what I said? It is, isn't it…_  He leaned over the sink, sick to his stomach suddenly. Resolve came over him. He tightened his fists on the counter and stood taller. Determination filling him, he went upstairs.

Clenching his fist until his knuckles were white, he raised it slowly and knocked.

"Come in." He heard her say.

The door creaked softly as he opened it. Aster sat in her white dress, clutching white bed sheets, with her back to the window's afternoon sun. Her hair was ablaze in the light and her features sharp and gaunt. Hikaru stepped in quietly and reluctantly. He noticed how large her stomach looked, her skinny body curled around it to hide it.

"Imouto," he breathed and sat at the foot of the bed. It gave only a little with his weight, and he wondered if she was comfortable here. "I think you know why I'm here."

"Yes." Her voice was even and unperturbed.

Hikaru cocked his head. "Then what do you have to say?"

Sighing, Aster let her chin fall towards her shoulder. "You don't want to hear what I have to say. You're just waiting for your turn to talk."

"No," He shook his head. "I need to know what you're thinking because… this looks like madness."

"It's not." Leaning forward, she clasped his hand. "I truly have faith I can survive this. And so will my baby. Tsunade-sama and Sakura are wrong about this. Just trust me. I'm right about these kinds of things."

He gripped her fingers. "You have no logical backing. You're going on a gut feeling. Imouto-chan, you've been wrong before. Look at Itachi. You can't-"

"Don't bring your petty hatred for him into this!" Aster cried. "That's the real reason- you don't want me to have  _Itachi's_  child. You'd want me to end this pregnancy either way."

"That's true." He admitted, unashamed. "But this isn't about him anymore. You're going to die. I don't understand why you think you can argue that."

"I'm not going to die!" She replied adamantly. "Sakura has made misstep after misstep in my care. This is no different."

"You almost bled to death less than a week ago."

Pulling back, she glared at him. "But it stopped, no thanks to the doctors. I'm still here."

"Not for long, if you keep this up." Hikaru stood.

"No matter what, nii-san, I'm a shinobi." The intensity of her gaze bore into back as he tried to walk towards the door. "I won't die in a bed, I'll die on the battlefield."

"Don't be a fool." He responded coldly, opening the door. "You're going to regret those words. Your shinobi career is over, and everyone but you knows it. Better to give up the baby and continue living, instead of following it into the grave."

* * *

Sakura sat to Sasuke's right, both of them sipping cups of sake, a small charafe between them. Silence lay heavy between them. The setting sun was blocked out by the curtain along the top of the stall entrance. Yellow, artificial light fell over them, softening their features and tinging their colors. Sakura was drinking fast for his taste, but he understood and didn't stop her.

Finally, she broke the silence. "This is all my fault. No wonder Aster hates me, I've brought her some much chaos."

"It's not your fault." Sasuke sighed. "And Aster has no reason to hate you. She's being head strong."

"No," Sakura shook her head and then rested her palm on her forehead. "I brought her brother into things, and he's done nothing but cause trouble for her and Itachi. I missed the early signs of her sickness and then down played them. Maybe I could have a cure for her by now, but instead we are racing against a ticking clock. If she dies, it's on me…"

He took her elbow. "You're not at fault if she dies. It was her decision. And no one could have known it would turn out like this. As for her brother, he chooses to be an ass. Again, that's not on you."

"I should be working on something to help her, not sitting here drinking," she whimpered to herself.

Pulling her to face him, Sasuke swiveled the seat. "You need this right now. You've been beating yourself up and working too hard. Take a step back for a little bit. I'm here to help you."

Her eyes pleaded with him and his stone face was unrelenting. "Sasuke…"

"Just let it go for an hour. I promise it will be okay." Gently he kissed her forehead. "Is there anything I can do to help you with Aster?"

Sorrow filling her, she replied. "Unless you can convince her to get rid of the baby… just make her comfortable."

* * *

The sun had fallen below the horizon and the streetlamps had been lit. Itachi put one foot in front of the other deliberately, but without a destination. Lost in his thoughts, he was for the first time in a long time, unaware of his surroundings. The tap of shoes startled him and he turned to see Kakashi standing behind him.

` "I hear there is trouble in the Uchiha household?" He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

Itachi scowled back. "That's no business of yours."

Shrugging, he fell in step with the Uchiha as he began to walk away. "The specifics are not my business, but I need to know if this will affect missions."

"It won't."

"Are you sure?" Kakashi leaned forward, trying to catch his eye.

"Look, if it impairs me, I'll stay back." he snapped.

"You already seem impaired to me."

Turning on his heel, Itachi faced the other now. "Understand something, when I killed my family, it meant little to me. They were evil people and I needed to do what I did. When I lost Shisui, it damaged me irreparably. I only have two people I care about on this Earth. One of them is going to die of their own volition. So  _forgive me_  if I am not myself."

"Suicide doesn't seem to be an Uchiha personality trait." Kakashi sighed, unphased by Itachi's outburst.

"Aster wasn't born an Uchiha. She doesn't seem to know what self-preservation is."

Frowning under his mask, he replied, "That still doesn't sound right to me."

"She is deluding herself, saying that she can survive." Itachi ran a hand over his face.

"Survive what?"

Letting his shoulders fall back in defeat, he looked to the older man. "Tsunade-sama and Sakura have declared that she won't live long enough to give birth. The pregnancy is killing Aster. But she is insistent that they are wrong and she will come out of this healthy with a healthy child."

"Stubborn?" He asked. "Now that sounds more like Aster."

"This is beyond stubborn, this is lunacy." he said quietly.

Putting a hand on Itachi's shoulder, Kakashi held his gaze. "She may be willful, but she's not stupid. Either she's right, or she'll give up in the nick of time."

* * *

Moonlight spilled over the wooden floorboards, illuminating the narrow hall. Aster and Itachi's door was open. Standing and leaning against Sakura's door, Sasuke could hear her soft breathing as she slept. There was no indication that Aster was there. He couldn't feel her chakra signature, or even with his heightened senses hear her sleeping. Cautiously, he crept towards the open door.

Despite her lack of a chakra presence, Sasuke saw her laying the bed, twisted in the sheets, her red hair washed out in the bright, white moonlight. With just enough force for her to hear, Sasuke knocked.

"Nee-chan?" he called softly.

Stirring, Aster rolled on her back and pushed herself up. Her movements were slow and labored. "Sasuke… Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He stepped in as she awakened fully. "Are you… Are you comfortable?"

Titling her head, she scrunched her eyebrows together and frowned. "Yes, why are you asking?"

Giving her a stern look, he caught her off guard. "Don't just say 'yes' unless you mean it."

"Well," She looked about herself and pushed the sheets to her waist. "I guess the bed is a little firm. An extra pillow or two would be nice. I suppose I can just grab them from the closet."

Rushing to the closet, Sasuke motioned for her to stay where she was. "I'll get them. Just relax."

Aster blushed, embarrassed to have him caring for her and confused by the attention. "Thank you Sasuke. That's sweet of you."

He handed her the pillows and helped her slide them under her hips and shoulders as she laid back down. Sadness filled him as he watched her thin form settle into the bed. One arm went under her head and the other wrapped around her unnaturally large stomach.

"Nee-chan," his voice was almost a whisper. "Is there anything else you need to be comfortable?"

Looking towards the ceiling, she rubbed her chin pensively. "Well, it's not so much that, but I do have a request for you."

Curious, Sasuke nodded and waited patiently.

"Did you ever speak with Naruto?"

Surprise widened his eyes. "Well, yes, a little bit."

"When?" Her stare pierced him.

"He came to see me in the hospital." Sasuke crossed his arms.

"That's not what I'm asking, and you know it." Aster was stern, but not unkind. "Do me a favor and go speak with Naruto. Really talk to him."

Sighing, "Okay. I understand." Pain at the thought of losing her burned in his stomach. He wondered if she was doing this so that he would have someone to turn to when she was gone.

"It's time for sleep. Go to bed Sasuke," she chided.

Smiling to himself, he squeezed her shoulder and then left.

* * *

The wooden pier stretched out into the river like the grasping arm of a child. Naruto sat on the end, his bare feet in the icy, flowing water and ninja sandals next to him. Sasuke paused on the shore, shielding his eyes from the midday sun. Clenching his fist and swallowing the knot in his throat, he forced himself to put one foot in front of the other and walk towards the blonde.

Hearing the creak of the wood under the weight of footsteps, Naruto turned. A wide-eyed, blank-faced Sasuke met him.

"It's you," Naruto said, a strange blend of apprehension and hope in his voice. "What do you want?"

"It's not so much what I want," Sasuke averted his gaze to peer down stream. "Aster wanted me to talk to you, for some reason."

"Oh," he perked up at the mention of her. "About what?"

"Um, I'm not sure," He shrugged. "Have you spoken to Sakura?"

Turning back to the water, Naruto replied, "Kind of? I heard Aster was sick."

Watching the Uchiha's reflection, he saw his shoulders sink, his eyebrows come together, and a frown twist his face. "She's very sick." Sasuke sighed. "She might die."

Naruto turned suddenly, shock playing over his features. "Then shouldn't we go see her, in case… I mean, what can Sakura do for her?"

"Sakura and Tsunade-sama said that her pregnancy is killing her. She has to terminate it." Feeling his mouth go dry and his hands tingle, he continued, "Aster thinks they are wrong and she refuses to follow their advice."

Staring at his lap now, Naruto responded softly, "Sakura's a great medic. She isn't wrong then. So… Aster is willing to die for this?"

"It appears so," Sasuke met his stare as he turned around again. "Look Naruto, I know you probably don't want anything to do with me, but… For what it's worth… I'm sorry for all the bad blood. I can't make it up to you, I know that. I don't expect things to go back to the way they were. I just… I just want to be able to talk with you sometimes."

"You're just saying this because if Aster dies, you'll be alone."

"You're not wrong," He continued to hold Naruto's gaze, something unreadable in his eyes. "Still, is there a wrong time or place or reason to reach out to someone you care about?"

Naruto glared at him. "That's the thing. You made it clear you don't care about me. You abandoned me, and then joined Akatsuki." He knew there was more to the circumstance, but his heart couldn't understand, so he laid it out simply.

"You know all of that had nothing to do with you and everything to do with killing Itachi." Keeping a straight face and calm voice, Sasuke stood his ground. "And it turned out to all be a mistake. Every last bit of it. I messed up the moment I turned to walk out those gates."

"Yeah, you did." Naruto replied sullenly.

Turning to leave, Sasuke said quietly, "Look, you don't have to forgive what I did, be friends with me, or even like me. I'm only asking you let go of the rage."

"Sasuke, stop." Naruto stood, bare feet dripping. "I want to forgive you and be friends like before. I really do. But you hurt me, badly. It's not easy."

Looking his former friend up and down, the Uchiha responded, "I understand. Whenever you're ready, so am I."

Naruto watched Sasuke's shoulders as he receded to the shore and then disappeared into the village. His fingers itched to reach for him, but his arm couldn't find the strength to lift itself. Instead he stood, frozen and silent in the warm, humid breeze.

* * *

The coins clattered on the round, wooden table in the cramped shack in Kirigakure. Hidan balled up the small black sack, toying with it in fidgety hands. Across from him, Kakuzu reached out and began to sort them. The money twinkled and made soft, joyful noises in contrast to the irritable pair.

"How many times have you counted it now?" Hidan grumbled.

"Not enough," Kakuzu replied gruffly. "I need to make sure we weren't shorted and that you didn't lose any."

"I'm not stupid," He growled. "I wouldn't  _lose_  money."

Glaring at him, Kakuzu said, "You're lucky we even got our bounty after what you pulled. You nearly killed the jinchuuriki and prematurely released the sanbi."

"I was having a good time. Do you have something against that?" Hidan smiled.

Still irritated, he snarled back, "You're an irresponsible fool. This isn't about ' _fun_ '."

"Not for you it isn't." Hidan shrugged. "Our next assignment should be a good time too."

"It will be a heftier bounty, for sure." Finally Kakuzu smiled. "We should leave to Iwagakure soon. They aren't expecting us yet."

"Sounds good," Hidan said, standing up and repositioning his scythe.

* * *

Sighing, Tsunade frowned and rerolled the red scroll. The messenger crow sat beside her.  _I wonder if they are in any shape to head out right now. More than half that team will be greatly affected if Aster passes. I should probably try to find someone else, but there isn't really time. Not to mention, they will all throw temper tantrums like children if they find out I'm holding them in reserve._

Swiveling her chair, Tsunade faced the door. "Shizune!" she called out.

The brunette came tumbling in and bowing. Quickly. "Yes, Tsunade-sama?!"

"Assemble team seven and team SAI's new rosters for a briefing here in my office." Her air of authority made the request a command. "Tell them to be ready by to leave by dawn tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please leave a comment. It can be critique, flames, praise, your reactions, speculation, or any other thought that pops into your head.  
> Song: "Forevermore" by Broken Iris


	22. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team SAI takes on Hidan again. Aster disappears. Itachi and Hikaru's disagreements come to a head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow. I've had this chapter almost ready to go for months. I usually post at 10 pgs and this was at 7.5 pgs for... a long time. Please enjoy! And as always, read carefully. The devil is in the details. I picked that word for a reason. No accidents here.

Standing at the top of the stairs, just out of their sight, Aster clutched her pounding heart. Wood was chilly against her back and bare feet. She was sure Sakura and Sasuke could hear the commotion, but both had chosen not to get involved it seemed.  
“You’re selfish and it’s going to cost Aster her life!” Hikaru took an aggressive step forward.  
Aghast, Itachi cried, “Me? We should all be working together to find a way to save her and you’re here, pointing fingers, and being useless! If that’s not selfish, I don’t know what is!”  
“You’re a lying, murdering low-life who doesn’t deserve her.” Clenching his fists he continued. “She doesn’t deserve to be dragged into the grave by you.”  
Pointing at Hikaru, Itachi leaned in. “You’re no better than me. I’m not the only person here who spilled the blood of family.”  
With a speed only the sharingan could perceive, Hikaru swung wide for the side of Itachi’s face. The Uchiha caught it and made to return the blow. Hikaru mirrored him and grabbed him by the wrist. The sound of bare feet on wooden stairs reached them and they both turned. The sight of Aster’s white face was a trigger for them both, each blaming the other for the look of horror she carried.  
“Stop!” She screamed, running to them. Roughly she pushed them apart and came to stand between them, facing Itachi. “What are you doing?! Do you think the entire house is deaf and blind?”  
A look of shame came over Itachi, while Hikaru continued to glare at him over her shoulder. “Aster,” Itachi frowned. “It’s not like that. We are just worried. All of us.”  
Pity colored the pout of her mouth and wide eyes. Then Aster turned to her brother.  
Before she could speak, he cut in. “I won’t stand idly by while this monster kills you. That baby has to aborted and this marriage nullified.”  
A well of rage opened in her and a fire was lit in her eyes. “Itachi has done nothing but try to keep me safe. He’s even saved my life in the past, multiple times.” Advancing on him and pressing a finger into his chest, “But you wouldn’t know anything about that. You’ve been gone ten years and won’t listen to the person who helped get your freedom back. I bet you didn’t know Itachi played a part in that! You don’t know anything!” Tears sprang into her eyes.  
Remorse filled Hikaru and mixed uncomfortably with disbelief and distrust. “Look, you can’t trust a man like him-”  
“And what would you know about that?” Aster lashed out. “The only leg your argument has is that you’re alike and you’re untrustworthy. Is that what you’re saying?” Suddenly she aware of four pairs of eyes on her. Sakura and Sasuke were standing in the corner of the room, eyes like saucers and lips pressed shut.  
“No!” Hikaru grabbed her shoulders. “I’m nothing like him!”  
Aster shook him off and made distance between them as she moved to Itachi’s side. “You’re being stubborn. You both mean the world to me, but if you force me to choose, you will be disappointed.”  
“And what is that supposed to mean?” he scoffed.  
Frowning deeply, Aster held her brother’s gaze. “I spent 10 years without you. I know what my life looks like without you in it.”  
Without missing a beat, he replied, “It will be a very short life if you let this pregnancy kill you.”  
Suddenly there was an insistent knock on the door. The room fell silent and Sasuke moved quickly to open the door. Shizune greeted him with a stern look and a bow.  
“Tsunade-sama has requested Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, and Sukkeynum Hikaru to her office immediately.” Before leaving she added, “Please arrive in full gear. Be advised Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi, and Hyuuga Hinata will be there as well.”

* * *

  
Aster stood with crossed arms, watching Itachi pull his shoes on. He refused to meet her eyes as he mulled over what Hikaru had said. _He’s not wrong about what this pregnancy will do to her. If only he would put his efforts into convincing Aster instead of tearing me apart._  
“And?” He jumped, startled from his reveries as Aster tapped her foot. “When were you going to tell me about this mission?”  
Gritting his teeth he took a moment to respond. “I didn’t know there was a mission until Shizune arrived. No one did. It must be something urgent.”  
She sighed, disbelief heavy in her voice. Turning her back to him, she paused, digging her fingers into her arms and reconsidering things. “Do you know anything about the assignment?”  
“No,” Itachi shook his head. “I have no information and had no warning. Can we stop the interrogation? Your brother has already had a swing at me-literally.”  
Exhaling slowly, she turned back to him. “Look, I’m sorry if I made things worse by intervening. And I’m sorry I’m giving you a hard time. I just…” Aster bit her lip. “I just don’t want to watch you go again. I… I’m not well. I need you here.”  
Standing, he pulled her close to him. Her arms felt thin and brittle like wooden sticks and her stomach pressed against him and he reached around it. He knew she would hate the things coming out of his mouth, but he felt he had to say them.  
“I have to go; if I could stay, I would.” He felt her nuzzle his shoulder and he pressed his lips to the top of her head. “As for your illness, I can’t help you. It’s entirely up to you if you are to survive.”  
She pulled back at arm’s length and nodded. “You’ll trust me to make to the right choices,” she said, her face stern.  
Wondering if she was questioning him or making a statement, he answered slowly. “I trust you to do what you think is best.”  
Both knowing they weren’t on the same page, they held each other’s gaze as a profound sadness came to rest like a shared mantle. Gently, she pressed her lips to his, and he tightened his arms around her. With nothing left to say, he helped her into the bed and tucked her in. Outside the open door, Sasuke walked by and Sakura came to stop in the doorway. Itachi nodded to the younger girl and left quietly.

* * *

  
The sun was high in the sky, but the Hokage’s office was cool. Tsunade stood, coming around the desk to face the team in front of her. All six ninja stared back, faces unreadable and tense.  
“You are all gathered here because there is new intel on Hidan and Kakuzu.” Nervous anticipation held her audience. “We have reliable information that they are heading from Kirigakure to Iwagakure. Their target is likely to be Roushi, the yonbi. The information is not as recent as I would like. It’s likely that Roushi is in danger as we speak.” Turning her back to them, she began to pace. “I would have preferred to give your team a respite and send someone else, but no one else is as qualified for this mission.”  
Stepping forward, Itachi gave her a concerned look. “We cannot continue to allow Akatsuki to gather power. We must leave now if what you say is true.” _This meeting is wasting valuable time…_  
Sighing heavily and then nodding, Tsunade acknowledged him. “You have my permission to use whatever means necessary to protect the yonbi.”

* * *

  
The trees flew by Itachi in a blur. His feet met branch after branch, but his mind stayed on Aster. The mission in front of him was important, but not urgent enough to quell his worries. _Is Hikaru right? Is it my fault she’s dying?_ He glanced over his shoulder at his team. Kakashi briefly met his gaze, Sasuke frowned, but didn’t miss a beat. Naruto and Hinata were trading glances, absorbed in each other for the moment. Hikaru met Itachi’s stare with full force and the Uchiha almost lost his footing. _He genuinely hates me._  
Continuing to glare, Hikaru watched Itachi turn away from him. His chest burned with rage. _He may have shed the cloak and ring, but that one will always be Akatsuki. There is so much blood on his hands, why must Aster’s be there too? It’s ridiculous this Hokage trusts him._

* * *

  
Hidan stood, stretching stiff limbs. The projection technique had tired him and depleted a formidable amount of chakra. “Ah…” He reached over head, strolling out of the small, dank cave and into bright sunlight. “Another one down and another mission completed for the damned man,” he spit.  
Grabbing his scythe, he turned towards the path that led towards Iwagakure’s gate. Silent until it was almost too late, a shuriken whizzed by Hidan’s face as he dodged. There was a thunk as it stuck in the stone behind him, and then an explosion. Rolling away and then standing with a grin, Hidan avoided damage.  
“Took you all long enough to arrive. What a shame though,” Crossing his arms, Hidan shook his head. “Akatsuki already has the yonbi. Cute little Roushi is fucking dead.”  
Itachi stepped out of the shadows and his team followed. “Soon you will be too. You won’t get away with what you’ve done.”  
Laughing Hidan appeared carefree. Mockingly, “I know how to get off scot free. Just knock up a cute little whore and call yourself a family man. Oh the irony!”  
Hikaru’s stomach turned and he caught Itachi’s face turning white with rage.  
“You think Akatsuki doesn’t know? Should have kept the bitch at home the moment you knew. Instead you let her have a swing at Tobi!”  
Drawing a kunai, Hikaru fought a rising doubt in his chest. “Shut up, you freak!” Moving quickly, he lunged toward Hidan.  
“No!” Itachi cried and tackled him. “Don’t engage him in close combat!”  
Pushing him off, Hikaru scoffed. “I-I knew that.”  
Jumping high in the air, Hidan sent the blades on his scythe towards the group in a large sweeping motion. Activating their sharingan, Itachi, Sasuke and Kakashi dodged. Hinata jumped back, initiating her own doujutsu. Naruto fell to the ground on all fours, letting the blades sail over him. It was Hikaru who stayed where he was. With blinding speed, his arm shot out and he caught the weapon between the second and third blades. Cackling, Hidan pulled back, only to find Hikaru stronger than he anticipated.  
“You’re going to regret what you said, you piece of shit.” Rage flashed in his eyes and then he began making hand signs with one fist faster than the eye could follow. “Suiton: Taihouden!”  
A spiraling stream of water erupted from his mouth. Hidan tried to move, but Hikaru yanked on his weapon, holding him in place. The point of the stream pierced his shoulder and tore through. The Akatsuki stood still, relishing the pain and grinning. Almost as if he were immune to the damage, Hidan jerked the chain again and it flew out of Hikaru’s grasp, shredding his arm in the process.  
Crying out, Hikaru fell to his knees and Itachi rushed to his side. _I can’t let him die!_ “You fool! What were you thinking?”  
“Shut up and attack him,” Hikaru groaned. “He doesn’t have the ritual circle. I’m fine.”  
Behind them, Naruto had created a shadow clone. Both men turned to see it carrying a rasengan and rushing Hidan.  
“The kid has the right idea,” growled Hikaru.  
Itachi glared at him. “You’re not in charge here- I am. My job is to keep everyone alive, including you. So just shut up.”  
Standing defiantly, Hidan took the blow, digging his feet into the soil and refusing to be moved. Flesh spiraled and melted away from Hidan’s torso, but he remained unphased. “Don’t worry little jinchuuriki; you’re next.”  
Scythe drawn, he rushed Naruto. Surprised and unable to follow his movements, the blonde froze. Byakugan ready, Hinata was able to discern his movements as well as the three sharingan users. Being the closest, she dove to move Naruto from harm’s path.  
“Hinata, retreat!” Itachi called out, knowing how important she was strategically.  
Naruto tumbled to the ground as Hinata faced their foe. Assuming the stance she’d practiced since she was a child, she prepared to stop his chakra points. But he was too fast for her and diverted his movements to her right. Horror covered her features as he stood behind her, meeting her gaze with a toothy smile. With all his might, he kicked her squarely between the shoulder blades. Enraged, Naruto screamed as she flew through the air.  
In unison, Kakashi and Sasuke created katon: goukakyou no jutsu. Raising his arms in exaltation, Hidan let the flames consume him. Standing slowly, Hikaru decided to join in with them. The flames dissipated and smoke obscured his vision, but he decided to use the technique anyway.  
“Hyouton: hissatsu hyousou!” The crackling of forming ice filled the air as icicles rose from the ground and grew to enormous size. And then Hikaru screamed.  
The smoked cleared to reveal ice protruding from Hidan’s limbs. Below him, in the settling dust was the ritual circle and on his lips, Hikaru’s blood. He laughed. “You’re a nobody. You should say good bye quickly.”  
Feeling his body, Hikaru realized none of the wounds were fatal, only painful. Somehow Hidan had known what he was doing and had avoided the worst of the attack.  
Mobilizing his mangekyou sharingan, Kakashi wielded tsukuyomi. Shocked played out on Itachi and Sasuke’s features. Hidan froze for a moment. Seeing her chance, Hinata moved in to block his chakras and end the battle.  
Suddenly, Hidan broke free. Hinata dodged a slash and went for the points open in his abdomen. Faster than lightning, he grabbed her wrist and raised a spear to his chest.  
“Go ahead little girl,” he laughed. “We can finish what we started last time in a moment.”  
Squirming wildly, she tried to free herself with her other hand. His grip was vice-like and seemingly unbreakable. Naruto cried out behind her as her lifted her by the arm. Hidan whipped his arm out and threw her. Tumbling, Hinata skidded to a halt.  
Cackling Hidan raised the spear higher. The group froze, not sure if anyone could move fast enough to save Hikaru. Determined, Hinata eyed the scene with her byakugan. It revealed to her his blind spot. Gathering herself quickly, she hid in it and made her advance. Knowing her teammate was about to perish, regardless of what she did, she rolled the dice. Gripping the spear with two hands, Hidan made to bring it through his heart. At the last second, Hinata tackled him from behind. They fell out of the ritual circle, struggling with each other.  
“Take him apart!” Itachi cried, brandishing a kunai. The team descended and took Hidan apart piece by piece. “We can’t kill him, so we should bring him back to Tsunade-sama.”  
Kakashi nodded in agreement. “I have a spare satchel we can use for him.”

* * *

  
The bath water was lukewarm and the bubbles provided minimal escape from wandering eyes. Swishing the water with her toes, Aster sighed. Absently, she ran her fingers through wet hair. Sakura sat with her back to the tub, leaning against it with a book in hand. Aster was tempted to ask what she was reading, but decided against it. _I don’t want her to think we are friends..._  
“Hopefully the team will return soon.” Sakura casually commented.  
Nodding slowly, Aster crossed her arms over her stomach. _My arms… They look even thinner like this._ “Yes, hopefully.”  
Closing the book and looking towards the ceiling, the younger girl sighed and trepidly asked, “I don’t mean to be rude, but I need to know. How is it having your brother back?”  
Aster was silent.  
“I need to know I ruined my career as a shinobi for something worthwhile. Please”  
Grasping the sides of the tub, Aster tried to stand. Her grip slipped and she fell back into the water.  
“You’re too weak right now; stop fighting my help. Why didn’t you tell me you were done?” Sakura grabbed a towel and turned to face her.  
Extending her hand for help, Aster simply glared at her. “I don’t want you here.”  
“Well,” she replied sadly, “I don’t really want to be here either. C’mon. Let me get you out of the tub.”  
Sakura hoisted her up, surprised again by how light she had become. A fresh wave of dread and worry washed over her. She picked up her now splattered book as Aster wrapped herself and stepped out. Patiently, Sakura helped Aster dry and dress. A pit of emptiness filled her. _She’s going to die and all my effort with her will be wasted. My career as a shinobi is over. All I’ve accomplished in that sacrifice was giving Itachi someone to argue with. My life as of now is pointless-_  
“You want to know what it’s like to have my long dead brother back?” Aster’s voice was monotone and distant, but still startled Sakura. “It’s… It’s nothing like I ever imagined.” Her voice broke. “He hates me now. He hates my life here. I’ve been a great disappointment to him and I will never be able to make it right. I don’t know the person he’s become. The brother I had was loving and gentle… This person is mean and cold, quick to anger.” She began to cry. “This person can’t be Hikaru, it must be a mistake.”  
Afraid to touch her, Sakura frowned as her stomach turned at the confession. “He clearly doesn’t hate you. He loves you so much it makes him stupid. Hikaru only knows the persona Itachi perpetuated while he was trying to protect Sasuke. He _thinks_ you married an evil man. And I don’t blame him for that; sometimes I wonder myself.” Hiccuping, Aster looked over her shoulder to meet her eyes. “Give him time. I sure the brother you had is still there. I can’t imagine the adjustment he’s going through.”  
“I’m tired of defending Itachi to someone who won’t listen.”  
Daring to lay a hand on the redhead’s shoulder, Sakura continued. “Then don’t. Hikaru will figure it out.”  
Sighing and nodding, Aster turned away again. “I may not like you, but you’re not half bad I suppose.”  
Sakura frowned. “Why do you hate me so much?”  
Aster remained silent.

* * *

  
That night it rained lightly, just enough to coat the world in dew. Laying in bed, Aster reached her hand to the empty side. The world was gray with pre-dawn light and the house silent. There was a pull in her chest and she sat up slowly. Barefoot, she wandered down the stairs, her white nightgown trailing just on the stair behind her. Each step was measured and muted. Her cold hands turned the door handle and opened it noiselessly. Gravel bit into her bare heels, but she pressed on down the path to the side of the house that was open to the surrounding forest. The path ended and wet grass made its way between her toes as she wandered into the edge of the forest.  
As she rounded the first trees, almost out of nowhere, a man in the Akatsuki cloak with an orange mask appeared. Aster started, suddenly fear filled her and the pull disappeared. It was as though she woke from a dream abruptly.  
“T-tobi?” She stuttered.  
She couldn’t see him smile, but felt it in the electricity of the air. “You can call me by whatever name you like. The only one that matters to us is Uchiha.” He wagged a finger and approached slowly. “Although, you aren’t really a true Uchiha, are you?”  
His words lit a fire in her heart and she wanted to fight him, but fear overtook that sensation. Instead, she turned to run. And then he was in front of her again.  
“You know that’s why you’re so sick, right?” He cocked his head. “Your weak little body isn’t equipped to carry the burden of Uchiha blood.”  
“What do you want?” Her eyes darted around, trying to think of a means for escape. _I can’t fight him… I have to run._  
“You know what I want. I want that precious treasure growing in your belly. It’s only half Uchiha, but that will have to do.”  
Aster’s stomach turned. “You can’t have my child. I’ll sooner die.”  
He laughed softly. “You can’t stop me, and neither can Itachi.”  
Terror crashed over her again and she made to bolt back to the house. Instead, he grabbed her wrist. She slipped in the wet grass and only his hand was holding her up. She made to scream, but he threw her and her cry for help was cut short. Knowing it was too late, she bit her thumb and smeared blood on a tree trunk. A bruise was already appearing on her wrist and the side she had fallen on was throbbing.  
“Don’t make this difficult by fighting me.” He grabbed her hair and she yelped in pain. Then there was a small pop and they were gone.

* * *

  
Sitting up slowly in the bed, Sakura glanced around the small room. It was in that moment she realized there was too much light filtering through the window. _I overslept!_ Jumping out of bed and sprinting through her morning routine, she listened for the familiar creak of floorboards. _Aster should be up and wandering around…_ Dread filled her stomach. The prospect of dealing with her charge was always upsetting, and now she feared for her health. _If she’s not up, she might not be able to get out of bed._  
Feet thudding against the floorboards, she rushed to Aster’s door. It was open. Sakura’s heart sank. Coming to a halt in the doorway, she found the bed empty. “Aster?” she called out.  
There was no response.  
“Aster!” She cried out again, descending the stairs.  
Still, there was no reply.  
Wracking her brain for recollection of their last conversations, Sakura pressed her palm to her forehead. _Where could she have gone? I can’t sense her chakra. Did she go into the market in town? And if she did, what place is she going to? Maybe she’s at the training grounds? Or maybe she has gone to talk to Hokage-sama? I can’t imagine what she could possibly want._ Worry mounted her shoulders as she rushed out the door. _She’s so sick- she shouldn’t be able to walk very far. But she’s also stubborn._ Inhaling deeply to compose herself, she stepped onto the path towards the heart of town hastily.

* * *

  
With Sasuke close behind, Itachi approached the front of the house. Relief rushed through his veins as he caught the glint of fading sunlight on the door handle. Grasping it firmly, he opened the door carefully. The air felt heavy inside and tasted musty. His heart beat faster as Sasuke and Hikaru entered behind him. Something was wrong and the other two men seemed to sense it too. All three took in their surroundings. Although they were all battle-weary, they tensed, ready for another fight.  
“Aster?” Itachi called out, even though he couldn’t sense her chakra or Sakura’s.  
Reholstering a kunai he’d slipped out, Hikaru frowned. “The house is empty. Looks like it has been closed up all day.”  
“He’s right,” Sasuke agreed. “Something isn’t right.”  
Itachi shook his head, swallowing his own feelings about the vacant house. “We don’t know that. Aster and Sakura may simply be at the market.”  
The glower faltered on Hikaru’s face as he met Itachi’s gaze. “I hate to say this, but Itachi may be right. We should wait before jumping to conclusions.”  
Unable to fully ignore the unease building in his chest, Sasuke nodded and sat gingerly on the couch. Itachi knelt down at the dining table and Hikaru seated himself on the bottom steps, surveying the brothers who pretended to ignore him.

* * *

  
Heart pounding, Sakura wandered the path to the house slowly. Her mind raced as she tried to think of places in the village she hadn’t checked. Every location came with the memory of disappointment at Aster’s absence. _Maybe she returned while I was out?_ It was a long shot and she didn’t believe in the possibility. The other answer was too much to even think about. To think she was gone was to damn her  
It was only when she stepped onto the porch did she detect the chakra signatures of other inside. Somehow she knew none of them belonged to her charge. Reality began to set in and she felt sick. She wanted to run, but she was sure they sensed her as well. Swallowing her contrition, she opened the door.  
All three men turned, eyes wide. Pressing his lips together, Hikaru didn’t dare ask the question on his lips. Knowing the worst was coming, Sasuke didn’t turn to face the doorway. Instead her buried his head in hands. It was Itachi who dared.  
Sakura held the older Uchiha’s gaze. Slowly, he asked, “Where is she?”  
Breaking their stare, she shook her head. “I… I don’t know.”  
“What do you mean?” Itachi didn’t miss a beat.  
“I woke up and…” She tried futilely to pull her eyes from the floor. Her world felt as though it was spiraling out of control. “She was just gone.”  
The sound of Hikaru’s fist on the wall was sudden and jarring, but Itachi didn’t flinch his gaze from Sakura. “Get Kakashi-san.” The group looked at him. “He has tracker dogs he can summon. We will find her.”

* * *

  
Unfurling the scroll, Kakashi listened to his former pupil intently. The scroll rolled open easily and revealed the summoning circle drawn in dried blood. Refusing to look up and see the strained faces of his company, he bit into his thumb.  
“I checked all over the village, again and again.” Sakura chewed her lip. In her arms she cradled a wadded up sheet. It spilled over her forearms and dangled at her toes. “Her shoes aren’t even missing. Where ever she is, she’s barefoot. She’s barefoot, pregnant and incredibly weak.”  
Bring his hand down forcefully, Kakashi spilled his blood over the contract. There was a puff of smoke and a small brown, bandana-wearing dog appeared. Pakkun met Kakashi’s tense gaze.  
“I take it this is serious business?” The dog cocked his head and scrutinized the group. “The mood here is especially somber.”  
“Yes,” Kakashi nodded. “A young woman is missing. She is pregnant and extremely ill. We also have reason to believe it may be foul play.”  
Grinding his teeth, Itachi paled at the first admission of Aster possibly meeting a dire fate. Standing abruptly to shake the unfamiliar feeling welling inside him, he met the dog’s stare.  
“I recognize you.” Pakkun growled. “You’re Akatsuki.”  
Itachi shook his head. “Not anymore. The woman missing is my wife.” Swallowing hard, “You would have my gratitude if you could lead us to her.”  
The dog sighed. “I will do it, but only because Kakashi has asked.”  
Sakura offer the sheet to Pakkun. “She fell asleep with this the night before she disappeared. It should still have her scent.”  
Carefully, the dog smelled it. It was a moment while he inspected the cloth. “I believe I have her scent. Follow me.”  
The group stood as Pakkun sniffed the living room floor. Eventually something caught his interest. His wet nose wriggled furiously as he followed the scent to the door. Leading the way, Kakashi opened the door and let Pakkun pass. He beelined down the porch, having no trouble following the odor. His paws crunched on the gravel pathway around the house. The group followed as the rounded the corner. Itachi’s heart beat faster as he pictured Aster, swollen with child and barefoot, walking the path the dog laid out for them. Abruptly, Pakkun broke from the path and began to lead them into the forest. The smell of grass and trees filled Itachi’s human nostrils, and briefly he wished he could smell what Pakkun was smelling. They came to a small clearing, scarcely big enough to fit their gathering.  
The dog sighed. “Trail ends here.”  
“What does that mean?” Sasuke frowned.  
Pakkun turned to face him. “Teleportation jutsu. Very high level. I haven’t a clue where it leads. I can’t even tell what direction they went.”  
Suddenly possessed, Itachi crossed the clearing and knelt down. He ran his thumb over red bark. “Blood here.”  
A numbness began to spread from Hikaru’s fingertips to the rest of his body. “She was kidnapped…?”  
Using the expert eyes of a tracker, Kakashi surveyed the crushed grass and bloody mark on the tree. “Aster put up a fight. And I would like to believe she left the blood on purpose. She’s not stupid and likely realized that whoever it was out-classed her.” Itachi stood and turned to face him. “She may no longer be in the battlefield, but her knowledge and personal ties are an asset to whoever took her. We must report this to Tsunade-sama and get a search team sanctioned.”  
Boiling with rage, Hikaru glared at Itachi. “I bet this bastard staged this somehow.”  
“That doesn’t make any sense,” Sasuke growled. “He was with us all day. It’s impossible.”  
“Of course you’d say that!” Ignoring Sasuke, he moved like lightning towards Itachi. Without sharingan to aid him, he was taken off guard. Hikaru punched him in the side of the face and he Itachi stumbled. Regaining himself, he moved even faster than his foe.  
Grabbing Hikaru by the throat he lifted him off the ground. The other man gasped and struggled against his grip. “How dare you accuse of me of such disgusting crimes when you haven’t walked in my shoes....”  
“Itachi!” Sasuke rushed in. “Let him go!”  
Shaken, Itachi dropped him. Rage coursed through him and blood dripped down his chin. “Hikaru… You’re a pathetic man. I’m tired of this pissing contest of who cares more. We need to work together and save her. You’re in or you’re out. It’s very simple.”  
Panting, Hikaru stared up at the older Uchiha. Something settled inside him. Instead of a demon, he looked into the black eyes of a deeply flawed and pained man. He didn’t reply and simply stood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review if you took the time to read. Your encouragement keeps me going!
> 
> This chapter has some plot points that have been a long time coming. The action was sooo hard for me to write. That is my weakest point. I worked really hard thinking about character interactions after Aster's disappearance. I feel like although she's a main character, she can get overlooked. This was a chance to bring attention to her in a different way. All in all, the scene of her actual kidnapping was my favorite to write. I can see it very clearly in my head and I hope that comes through in the writing without being cliche.
> 
> "Drift" by Hands like Houses


	23. Search and Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone grapples with Tsunade's decision to not send out a search team causing new bonds between them to form. Meanwhile, Akatsuki's plans are revealed to Aster. Word eventually comes in from a scout in Amegakure and team SAI is summoned to investigate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this felt smoother than I expected. I've been pushing to keep writing, even if only a little, every day. I think the reward is this new chapter. Feels good to put something out in a medium speed instead of either break neck flurries or crawling like death. I'd like to carry this through. This story line is starting to come to a close, finally. I don't think I have the strength to write another fic continuing this after I've reached my goal. So enjoy as I start to loosen ties around the curtains before I release them.

The air she breathed in carried the mist of the freshwater river rushing below. Sakura gripped her crossed arms and leaned on the red railing. Squinting into the setting sun, she let shame, confusion and fear mix in her belly. Taking in a deep breath for relief through her nose, she noted how much the day had cooled, even at this still early hour. The soft tap of foot steps didn’t pull her from her troubled thoughts. It was the nature filled quiet that followed when they stopped that grabbed her attention.

“It took me a while to find you.”

Turning slowly, she side-eyed him. Sasuke stood, hands hanging at his sides, shoulders tight, and lips pressed into a thin line. His long shadow spilled onto the concrete and stretched behind him into the water. “You must not know me as well as you think.”

He took in a sharp breath. “You’re probably right about that.” Hesitant, but determined, took a step towards her. “Clearly we have changed.”

Directing her gaze back towards the purple and pink sky laced with orange fire, she debated whether to chase him off or humor him. “What do you want? Is there news yet?”

“You are more worried about her than you’re letting on.”

Shame burned her cheeks. “Do you have any idea what I sacrificed to let her have her brother? And now this has happened… I’m going to be held culpable.”

He shook his head and took another step. “I don’t think you’re shallow enough to only be worried about how this looks.”

Hot, salty tears burned in her eyes, and then suddenly, they began to roll down her cheeks. She swiped them away and flicked them into the icy water below. Sasuke’s hand was warm against the frozen bite of dusk. He gripped her shoulder and then ran his knuckles down her back.

“We aren’t safe here anymore.” Her admission brought her back to her senses. “I always thought of this village and its walls as a refuge. I slept too easily and now…” Facing him now, her eyes and wet cheeks glistened in the last of the light. “Who did Tsunade-sama approve for search and rescue mission?”

Breaking away from her stare, he stepped back, unable to watch her shatter like a dropped plate. “No one.” She was silent in shock. “There is nothing to go on. A lot of people could be after her, and they left no trace of themselves. No word has come from scouts in the field. She’s vanished with no trail.”

“That’s insane!” Throwing her hands out wildly, she began to pace. “We have some of the best living shinobi and no one in this village can pick up a trail?”

“The jutsu used was very high level. And Tsunade believes whoever has Aster is planning to use her as a bargaining chip.”

With the last rays of sunlight at her back, Sakura stopped in the middle of the bridge. “We don’t know she isn’t already…”

“Tsunade’s opinion was that even if we had a trail, it may be too dangerous to follow. It’s also unlikely anyone who took her would do anything without first obtaining the baby…” His heart began to pound as he thought of the possibility of his little niece or nephew being used for whatever evil purposes the kidnapper had in mind.

Sakura gasped. “She’s going to die. If the kidnapper wants the baby, they will have to kill her to take it or let her die trying to take it to term. They must not know how compromised her health is.” It was then that she began to cry in earnest. “I can’t say I’ve loved her…. But _this_ ….”

Sasuke wrapped her in arms and pulled her close to his chest. He wondered what his brother was feeling at this moment. His feelings for the woman in his arms closed his throat. It was unimaginable to him that she could be taken and a search party denied. But now anything seemed possible.

* * *

 It was dark when Itachi emerged from his painfully empty room. The house was asleep and only the cicadas sang to him. Dressed in full gear, he came down the stairs silently and left the house more quietly than the breeze drifting through open windows. The moon was bright outside and shadows were velvety black. The grass crunched under his shoes and covered his bare toes in dew. Carefully, he wove in and out of shadow to reach his destination.

The rotted, yellow caution tape glinted in the moonlight as he made his way slowly down the path. Following the footsteps his younger self had left behind, his mind drifted to Aster. He wondered what the look on her face had been on that fateful night so many years ago when she decided to cross the gate’s threshold. Carefully, he lifted the dirty yellow ribbons as he stepped through the wooden gate to the Uchiha compound. They crumpled and broke, even in his gentle grip, fluttering to the ground to lie among the leaves and twigs. A soft breeze curled the tape still tied to the gate.

No one had cleaned or cared for the area, besides removing the bodies. Brown blood stains were scattered over walls and pathways. For a moment, he pictured the bright sunlit days and busy street, children weaving through the crowds. Single-handedly, his actions had prevented a civil war. By sacrificing lives, he had saved many more. His chest was tight as he swallowed the emotions of the weeks leading to his decision. Itachi knew he would never put what had happened behind him.

He had not come here to visit old ghosts, however. He was here to escape the suffocating tension of the house. He was here to remember what Aster had been to him when they were young. Anger brewed in his belly as he remembered the calculated look in Tsunade’s eyes as she passed the verdict on his wife. She may have sentenced Aster to death, and they might never know. Suddenly he looked up. His feet had taken him where he needed to be. The overgrown training grounds surrounded him. The grass was easily to his ankles and the trees obscured most of the moon light. Thin shafts filtered through and touched the ground gently, like delicate fingers.

Standing in the dappled, white light, he pulled out a kunai. Slowly, he turned the blade over in his hand repeatedly. A thud echoed in the clearing as Itachi stabbed one of the posts with his full might. The blade sunk into the wood, almost to the hilt. Using all the muscles in his arm and chest, he ripped it from the wound. Another thunk rang out, fading into the distance, as he stabbed the post once more. Again and again, he slashed the post. The post was thick and sturdy. It stood solemnly, despite the abuse. Finally, he gripped the handle with two hands and brought it down into the top of the wood. The sound was full and sickening. He paused for a moment, listening to it echo in the trees. This time, as he tried to pull it out, it fought him. After a moment, he gave up.

Aster’s face flashed across the back of his eyelids as he blinked. Falling to his knees, Itachi gripped the grass in two tight fists. Ripping it up, he beat on the ground. The grass muffled the sound and rustled with his movements. Breathless, he stayed on all fours, for how long he wasn’t sure. The rage and hopelessness in him began to settle. It was only then that he stood. His shoulders were hunched with the weight of his fear, worn like a silken mantle filled with lead sand.

* * *

 The wood had warmed under Hikaru, but was still cold as he stroked the step he was perched upon. He had been quick to notice the missing presence of one of the house’s occupants. The path to the moon-light bathed porch faced him. Ahead of him was a thick curtain of darkness under the surrounding forest. He listened carefully for footsteps, but only heard the chafe of dried leaves.

Silently, a form emerged from the shadowed path. Itachi locked eyes with Hikaru. Both men tensed. Pain was clear across Itachi’s face and he knew he had been out grappling with his grief. Frowning, the silver-haired man stood.

“You’ve given up on her already?” Hikaru tilted his head, watching a parade of emotions play in the other’s eyes.

Shaking his head, Itachi responded, “I haven’t given up. I’m just being realistic.”

Smiling weakly, “She’s a fighter. You’ve figured that out, haven’t you?”

Itachi returned the smile reluctantly. Then his face fell. “I’m just worried it won’t be enough this time.”

* * *

 

Blue hair peaked from under her rice hat and she moved slowly. Akatsuki was relatively unknown in the rural parts of the Amegakure and her garb went unnoticed and unquestioned. Several people in the crowded and bustling street were marked clearly as shinobi by the metal masks they wore on their faces, apparatuses reaching up the sides of their faces. Others were not so obvious.

Without turning her head, Konan knew she was being followed. Letting the scout believe they had the element of surprise, she continued on towards gates of the village. The spy’s steps were erratically mistimed from hers to mask his intent, but the constant distance gave her away. Eventually Konan came to rest on a bench under an awning in front of the gates. The scout seemed to think her job was done and she wandered off to a fork in the path to the left of her. A few moments later, Konan watched a messenger bird take flight overhead.

The rain pounded harder and she knew Pein was aware of the departure.

* * *

 

Standing on the balls of his feet, Sasuke held the shuriken gingerly. His mind was racing and he knew he needed this. He was ready to do almost anything for a respite from the terror that came with knowing Aster had been plucked from a place he had considered safe and secure from the reach of Akatsuki. Despite the dithering of his superior, he knew Akatsuki was responsible. If they weren’t after the child, the aim was to punish and manipulate Itachi. His hand started to shake. Clenching his fist around the sharpened metal to steady himself, he let the blade bite into his palm.

The rustle of feet in the grass behind him startled him. Collected as ever, he turned slowly, giving no indication of the storm brewing inside. Naruto’s bright blue eyes took him in. Pain washed over the Uchiha, fresh as the blood in his hand.

“Is it true?” Naruto was unusually somber.

Sasuke looked away. He wanted to feign ignorance, but he knew what was being asked. It was another moment before he was able to speak. “Yes.”

Anger colored the blonde’s features. “Then why aren’t we out trying to save her?”

“Because,” he shook his head. “There’s no trace of her… No clues as to where she is.”

“Then maybe she just left somewhere?” His voice was hopeful.

“No. She’s very ill. And pregnant.” Sasuke paused. “And we found her blood in the forest behind the house.”

Naruto hung his head. “Well then, we’ve got to figure out something.”

A new light came to the Uchiha’s eyes. “It’s Akatsuki. I know it is.”

“How?”

He sighed. “I just have a strong feeling. And nothing else makes sense.”

“Well,” Naruto caught his gaze again. “I’ll do whatever it takes to help you find her.”

Surprised, Sasuke started. Then a small smile came over him. The air around him suddenly felt lighter and the colors around him brighter. For the first time in years, he looked at his friend, Naruto.

* * *

Tapping her fingers in a loose rhythm, Tsunade held the parchment in her other hand and squinted. The fading sun crept in the wide windows behind her and sharpened the contrast of the black characters on the slip. Hands clasped, Shizune stood at attention, knowing trouble was brewing.

“I need team SAI,” the Hokage didn’t look up as she spoke. “Urgent information has arrived.”

Bowing, her assistant left quickly.

* * *

Standing at the front of the group, Itachi stared ahead sternly. Sasuke was on his left and Hikaru on his right. Naruto was close behind the younger Uchiha. Kakashi and Hinata hung back, but remained attentive. In front of them, Tsunade sat behind her desk, hands laced together in front of her chin.

“You called us here for an urgent mission…” Itachi spoke for the group. “Have you changed your mind?”

With bated breath, the group watched their Hokage sigh and close her eyes. She inhaled deeply, knowing what the reaction would be to her answer. Taking the slip of parchment from her sleeve, she set it on the table.

“No, I have not.” The tension in the room only increased at the admission.

Eyes ablaze, Hikaru stepped forward. “Then why have you brought us here again?”

She frowned at his tone of voice. “This is unrelated news.” Taking the paper up again, she stood. “A high level member of Akatsuki was spotted by one of scouts in Amegakure. We have had success in taking out several members of Akatsuki, but this one I’d like taken alive. Using her, we can gather more information about the organization. We still don’t know why they seek the power of the tailed beasts. We don’t know their goals. Capturing someone who is higher level could reveal this information to us.”

“She?” Itachi asked, amber eyes peering out at him from under blue bangs in his memory.

Tsunade nodded. “Yes. The Akatsuki member we have located is Konan. We know she is the right hand of Pein and that she utilizes techniques based on origami.”

Pausing for a moment, Itachi turned towards his team slowly. “This mission will be more difficult. She is smarter than our previous foes.”

“In what manner, if I may ask,” Kakashi tilted his head, his lax manner deceptively hiding his vigilance.

“Konan is…” Her named rolled off the older Uchiha’s tongue, “is a puzzle solver. She will unravel the techniques and strategy you battle her with. She will find the singular weakness in your approach and exploit it mercilessly.”

Folding his arms, Hikaru chimed in, “You said her ninjustu centers around origami. How is it possible she’s even dangerous?”

Itachi glared at him. “One paper cut does not kill, but a thousand will cause you to bleed out.”

Pride injured, but still obstructing his judgement, Hikaru replied, “We will have to see about that.”

“It would do you well not to underestimate any of these people.” Sasuke held the other man’s gaze. “Trust me, she is plenty dangerous.”

* * *

Kakashi leaned against the left side of the gate guarding the village entrance. A few feet away, Itachi stood, only his crossed arms showing his impatience. Sasuke was in front of his brother, tossing a kunai in the air repeatedly with one hand while Hikaru stared, grinding his teeth. Hinata’s back was to the group as she scanned the surrounding area again. Her heart pounded against her jacket and she clenched and unclenched her hands by her sides. Finally, her byakugan picked up an approaching chakra signature. Relief washed over her as well as embarrassment for him.

The pounding of feet on the packed dirt reached them and the group collectively looked up. Naruto bounded around corner, still tugging the zipper of his jacket up. Skidding to a halt, Hikaru half heartedly waved in greeting, while Sasuke and Kakashi simply nodded and turned towards their destination.

“Sorry!” Naruto apologized and then grinned. “All set, let’s go!”

Hinata smiled meekly in return.

Frowning, Itachi stayed rooted. “You’re late.” The words hung in the air for a moment. “Do you know how much delay you may have caused us?”

Glancing at his watch, Naruto appeared exasperated. “Well, looks to me like about 22 minutes.”

Sighing, Hikaru smiled at the comment.

“Very funny.” Itachi’s words fell flat, devoid of emotion. “Someone’s life could have been forfeit because we were 22 minutes too late to our destination.” His voice broke at the end and his true concern was revealed.

Naruto stared back soberly. “I’m sorry.” He took a step forward. “We will find her and bring her back safe.”

The Uchiha didn’t acknowledge the olive branch. He simply turned and began his journey. The group followed.

It was only Hikaru who spared Naruto a glance. “I believe you.”

* * *

Her eyes flipped open suddenly and she gagged on the tube in her throat. Aster was suddenly aware of the cold stone table under her. The drip connected to her arm itched. And the tube was suffocating her. She squirmed, trying to claw at the apparatus. Short chains clanked and the manacles bit into her wrist and ankles. Suddenly she realized she was restrained. A pain like a thousand burning needles spread slowly through her chest and throat. She coughed and the tube shifted in her. The pain worsened and tears sprung into her eyes. A twisted scream escaped her around the pipe that was down her throat.

Once again she yanked on the chains with all her might. Cuts like half moons opened on her wrists and ankles, blood beginning to well up and drip slowly. Frustrated and terrified, she banged her fists on the coarse stone. She only succeeded in drawing more blood from chafed hands. Again she released a strangled scream.

The creak of a door opening reached her. She cried out again and then tried to turn her head. The tube resisted and wriggled within her chest, pain radiating. A gloved hand took her chin and gently turned her head to align with her body. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she knew her savior had not arrived. Her last waking moments in the forest came rushing back.

“Well, you are quite stubborn.” His orange mask met her frightened gaze. The voice was too wise and not childish enough to be Tobi’s. “I had thought the anesthetics would have kept you quiet. But here we are.” He cocked his head and she continued to cry, unaware of her fate. “I have to say, I’m impressed at your resistance, it’s unexpected. It gives me hope for the child you carry. I would rather have had Itachi find a stronger mate, but you will have to do, won’t you?” Sighing to himself, she saw him prepare a syringe for the IV. “You know, this might be the last time you’re coherent. I suppose I should give you a small reward.” His back was to her, but she could see syringe still. “I’ll tell you a secret that I know you’ll take to the grave.” He set the tube down on the table. Slowly, he undid the tie holding the mask in place. “My name is not Tobi.” The mask clattered to the floor. A heavily wrinkled face met her eyes.

“This child will be my protege. I have no desire to rule this world longer than I must, yet my legacy must outlive me.” He laid a gloved on her stomach. “But that won’t happen if you die before this child is done using your body. That is why someone as weak and useless has become so central. This isn’t about you. No one cares about a nobody. No one is coming to save you. And even if they did try, it would be in vain. I will return you when I see fit. It is rather burdensome caring for someone as worthless as you.”

Rage filled her and she bit down around the tube. There was enough slack on her wrist for her to push the syringe away. It fell and shattered.

“You’ve forced my hand.” Making a series of signs, she watched in horror as mangekyou sharingan spun in his eyes. It was too late when she realized she was caught in the illusion. “Stupid little girl, I am Uchiha Madara.”

* * *

Rain continued to pound down on Amegakure. With a breathing apparatus wrapped around her face, a rain cloak swaddling her shoulders, and rice hat over her shadowing her eyes, the scout felt sure she was unrecognizable and unnoticeable. Ahead of her about twenty paces, Konan walked confidently, not bothering to disguise her Akatsuki garb. She moved with purpose, seeming to have an important destination in mind. The scout kept her head bowed and followed. Intent on her target, she didn’t notice Konan fold one arm under her chest. A slip of snow white paper slithered around her wrist. With one smooth hand gesture, the slip flew the air and past the scout’s throat. Suddenly there was a spray of blood and townspeople gasped in horror in the busy street. Some people ran, some stared, and a few moved to help, unaware that it was too late. Konan continued on, not even sparing a glance towards the rain soaked face of her follower.

* * *

Slowly, Sakura wandered around the side of the empty house. Usually the home felt cramped with five occupants, but here alone, she was aware of the excess of space. Her stomach clenched as she remembered peering into the bedroom and finding Aster missing, her shoes still by the door. Ruefully she realized no one had put those shoes away. They would be patiently waiting for their owner to return and mirroring the dissatisfaction Aster continually expressed with her.

Even after the weeks she had been a civilian, it still felt wrong to move without her kunai holster bandaged to her leg and the weight of her pouches pulling on her hips. Not sure what she was expecting to find, she carried a kunai gingerly. It hung lazily at her side, betrayed by her vigilant eyes. Deliberately she followed the invisible last steps of her charge. The grass had healed and continued to grow, obscuring their trek into the forest. Memory sharp, she found the small clearing easily. Her minty gaze settled at the foot of a tree, the faded red mark of dried blood in her sights. Kneeling, she carefully slipped the blade under the bark. It lifted easily, but she moved slow to prevent the bark from crumbling.

Breathing deeply around the knot in her throat, she stared at the last trace Aster had left behind and wondered what answers were waiting in this clue.

* * *

Hinata led the way, her eyes white with the activated byakugan. With care, she surveyed the area ahead and moved at a comfortable pace. Trotting beside her, Naruto fixed his eyes ahead.

“I didn’t think Uchihas had emotions,” he commented off handedly. “Especially not Itachi.”

She nodded, still focused on the task at hand. “Who knows how he is in his private life…”

Naruto sighed. “I liked Aster. She seems genuine. It’s surprising they are together.”

Blushing, Hinata made sure to keep a carefully blank expression. “They say opposites attract.”

He shook his head. “We are opposites. Those two are on two separate planets.” Glancing around for the first time in a while, he frowned. “I hope we find her soon.”

“Me too.” She bit her lip. “I hope we find her before something terrible happens.”

“Sasuke thinks Akatsuki have taken her.” She could almost hear his thoughts churning as he considered the possibility. “I mean, who else could it have been?”

“We have no evidence or proof,” Hinata replied. “They are evil, but that doesn’t mean they are to blame for everything that goes wrong.”

  
“No, he’s right.” Furrowing his brow, he continued, “It’s the only answer that makes sense. That’s why Tsunade-sama hasn’t issued an official search party. This mission is the closest thing we have to a lead. We are the rescue team.”

* * *

Hanging back, Hikaru frowned when Sasuke slowed his pace to match his. There was an uncomfortable silence and neither looked at the other. The crunch of rocks and weeds under their feet was deafening.

Finally, Hikaru could take it no longer. “What do you want?”

Sasuke didn’t miss a beat. “Lay off my brother.”

  
“Why should I?”

“You know he didn’t do this,” Sasuke seethed. “The only ones who could have done this are Akatsuki. He’s vulnerable now, which is just what they want.”

“Akatsuki can do what they wish with him.” Hikaru spared him a glare. “He’s putting my sister six feet under. I don’t believe he actually feels pain in this situation. Even if you’re right, he deserves whatever is coming to him.”

Softening a little, he crossed his arms. “He has done horrible things. And maybe he still needs to pay for them. I can no longer be the judge of that. But I can promise you this, she is the only thing that brings out humanity in him. I won’t lose her or give him up easily. They are the last family I have.”

“Aster is all the family I have,” Hikaru shot back. “His interference is threatening her life. There is a target on her back thanks to him. And that baby is killing her.”

“That’s true. But those are choices she made of her own free will. I may not like it much, but I respect it. Clearly you have little respect for her ability to decide.”

“You just don’t understand.” Hikaru spit the words.

Sasuke frowned and shook his head. “I understand more than you give me credit for. And I don’t hate you- if fact I think we might get along if the circumstances were different. Despite that, I won’t forgive you tormenting my brother. He is in enough turmoil. I’m warning you to leave him alone.”

“I’ll take that under advisement,” he answered dryly.

* * *

Sharingan activated, Itachi watched the group. He saw his name on their lips and shame boiled within him. All his life he had fought to be the perfect, placid shinobi. He had whittled away his personal life so that only what served his goals stayed. And somehow now the two sides he didn’t know he had were bleeding together. Unable to continue watching, he released the sharingan and watched the passing ground.

“Hey,” Kakashi caught his attention. “This is no time for self pity. Your team needs you.”

“My wife needs me.” Itachi regretted the words as soon as he said them. It was too honest, too telling.

“If you don’t pull it together,” he cautioned, “We won’t get through this mission. You’re useless if you’re dead. Stay in the moment.”

Lost for words, Itachi didn’t respond.

“We all know who took her, let’s be honest.” Kakashi watched the Uchiha’s head whip around to look at him. “Akatsuki has the most vested in interest in her. We just don’t know where they took her. But we will find out.”

He watched Itachi’s shoulders relax as he averted his eyes again.

“You’re not alone.” Kakashi spoke slowly and softly. “It’s no longer you carrying the weight of the world alone. Your whole team is here to help.”

Itachi moved to respond, but Hinata’s voice cut through their conversation.

“Incoming!” She cried.

Seconds later, slivers of paper cut to points and hardened rained down on them. The team had no time to evade or block the attack. The white edges slipped into skin, the pain unapparent until the paper was gone. Blood welled in thousands of small cuts. Even covered skin wasn’t safe; the paper sliced through cloth. The barrage seemed endless. Stringing together hand signs, Sasuke released a fireball, but it was ineffective. The hardened paper didn’t burn.

“Next to me, now!” Hikaru yelled. The group fell back, gathering around him. Making a short series of signs, he pulled moisture from the air and created a dome of ice around them.

“We were expected it seems,” Itachi said, watching the paper continue to rain down with crimson eyes.

The barrage stopped and Hikaru released the jutsu. Shards of parchment stood in the dirt and clouds of dust floated above them. The group stood in formation, their backs towards the center of the circle they formed. Mist from Hikaru’s dome hung in the air, obscuring their vision. There was a gust of wind and a form with grand white wings appeared. The wings swept through the air, dispelling the dirty fog and then they dissipated. Before them, Konan stood with grace and relaxed shoulders, her origami birds fluttering around her haphazardly as if they had life.

“It’s been a long time, Itachi.” Her voice was soft, but her words hit him like stones.

Suddenly, all doubt left him. “What have you done with her?”

Konan tilted her head, a lock of her blue hair brushing her cheek. “I haven’t a clue what you’re talking about.”

Icicles erupted from the dirt, several of them boring through her. There was a moment of stunned silence. Hikaru panted, watching blood dribble down the clear spears. And suddenly she burst into slips of paper. The paper swirled as one creature. Then it spread out into lines, forming a square over the ice. In one motion, all of them came down, dicing the icicles. Hikaru’s eyes went wide.

“Seven o’clock!” Hinata pointed.

Perched in a tree, the Akatsuki woman seemed unfazed. Her face was unreadable and her hands hung loose at her sides. The sound of metal wires cut through the air. Konan didn’t even attempt to dodge as Kakashi sent the weapon out. With blinding speed, they wrapped around her.

“She’s restrained- I can only hold her so long!” Kakashi clenched his fists, full with excess wire.

Rasengan in hand, Naruto moved quickly. “Take this!”

Before anyone could react, paper peeled away from her and sliced the wires. Freed, she advanced on Naruto. Sliding past his outstretched arm, she grabbed his wrist. The rasengan failed and dissipated with her interference. Her amber eyes flashed as she planted her feet. In one smooth motion, she threw Naruto head first and drew a kunai with her free hand. There was the clang and scrape of metal on metal as Sasuke brought the sword down from over head. Effortlessly, she blocked him.

  
Black flames circled her feet. Konan locked gazes with Itachi’s mangekyou sharingan. The first sign of emotion fleetingly crossed her face. Sliding from under Sasuke’s blade, she lept upwards to avoid the lick of the flames.

Kakashi grabbed Itachi’s shoulder. “We’re supposed to capture her, not kill her.”

He grunted in acknowledgement, his heart pounding.

“It’s not like you to lose your temper.” Konan commented, over hearing the exchange.

Eyes rimmed with red tears, Itachi glared at her. “Give her back to me. That’s the only way I’ll spare you.”

Her detached expression made him doubt himself. “I truly haven’t a clue what you’re talking about.”

“Impossible.”

Hinata’s shuriken flew at Konan and again she burst into a flurry of paper. The parchment formed small birds and the team braced under a second onslaught. Appearing behind Itachi, Konan swing her kunai wide. Spinning, Itachi caught her attack with one his own. Sparks flew from the blades. He slashed again and she dodged. Paper peeled back from her skin. Knowing another attack was coming, he dodged backward. The paper shards chased him.

A wall of earth went up as Kakashi used a small doton: doryouheki. The paper thudded as it stuck into the dirt. Hinata moved behind Konan, falling into the juuken stance she had practiced since childhood. Twisting into her opponent, Hinata jabbed two of chakra points. With her chakra system disrupted, she couldn’t use a substitution jutsu. Pain filled Konan’s abdomen and she recoiled, trying to escape. Her speed was greater than Hinata’s and she evaded the next blows.

The paper slips stuck in the ground and earth wall trembled and came back to Konan, slicing through everything in their path. The team crumbled, several of them falling to their knees to try to avoid further injury. The parchment papers combined and formed the vast, white wings they had witnessed earlier. Beating the wings, she sent out a gust of air that knocked the remaining shinobi to the floor. With one hand clutching her stomach, she took flight. As team SAI crawled to their feet, they watched her disappear into the distance.

Wiping blood from his cheek, Itachi breathed, “We must catch her.”

Gathering themselves, his team followed as they began their pursuit in the direction in which they’d lost sight of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review if you took the time to read. Your encouragement keeps me going!
> 
> I'm laying ground work for new character interactions now. The dynamic is slowly changing. Doing this always feels clunky to me; it's an art I haven't mastered yet. Also yes, yes Tobi is Madara. Bet no one saw that one coming. And Sakura- all that wasted potential- what will she do with piece of bark?
> 
> "Vultures" by Dayseekers
> 
> *Pssst, I'm going to see this band live in June in San Diego! Super excited!


	24. Wretched Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team SAI returns in tatters to Konoha, where a new lead about Aster is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely struggled with this chapter. It didn't get easier until the last 2 or 3 scenes. I explored some relatively new character interactions and played with that a bit. But I trudged on, in a timely fashion.

Konan’s chakra signature was spread out through her wings as she fought to stay ahead of team SAI. Byagukan working at its full potential, Hinata could still discern the two blockages in her enemy’s body. The team was close behind her, all of them relying on her guidance. Even the Uchiha’s with their sharingan could not see the shape and flow of Konan’s chakra as well as her. As they approached, they could see the Akatsuki member slowing down, small pieces on paper raining down of them in her wake. The shinobi began to draw their weapons, bracing for an attack as they bounded right in the sheets falling like leaves.

“It’s safe- for now,” Hinata assured them. “There’s no chakra in these sheets of paper. She’s losing them because she’s lost full control of her chakra system.”

Itachi nodded, glancing over the relieved faces of his team. “We may have a chance then.”

 Turning her gaze back, Konan frowned. The Konoha nin were advancing and she had barely reached the outskirts of Amegakure. A light mist of rain dampened the packed earth. The blockages were radiating pain and slowing her escape. _I’m going to have to fight them…_

Raising her arms, she brought the wings up and wrapped them around herself. Suddenly she began to plummet. The group raced towards her, ready to engage. With chakra gathered in her feet, she landed safely as the ground quaked. Sweeping the wings out, she sent a gust of wind in all directions. Startled, the Konoha shinobi stopped in their tracks and braced themselves. With her foes vulnerable, she let the wings dissipate into thousands of square sheets.

Locking eyes with Itachi, she watched placidly as his mind predicted her next move. “Doton: doryouheki!” The older Uchiha’s sharingan spun as he copied the copy ninja’s technique on a larger scale. Bringing his hands up, a wall of earth followed. At his command, it rose around the group’s front side and arched over them, thinning as it stretched. The papers that had comprised Konan’s wings came at them with incredible speed and sharpened edges. There was a cacophony of thuds and thunks as the papers buried themselves in the wall, trying to bore through.

“Kakashi-” Hikaru caught his attention. “Can you trap her?”

He only nodded in response. His hand signs were impossible to follow without the aid of the sharingan. As Konan focused on drawing the paper back to her palms, Kakashi activated doton: shinjuu zanshu no jutsu. Hearing the rumble of the ground, Itachi released the earth wall. However, Konan was smarter than to be distracted by the crumbling wall. The terrain around her feet began to open up and sink around her. Even through the dust of the collapsing barrier, Hikaru saw his chance arriving; quickly he activated makyou hyoushou.

Ice crystals crackled in the air as they formed around Konan. Her bright eyes took in the scene and she knew immediately what was intended. She tried to leap away, but the earth reached up and grabbed her before she left the ground. The justu, however, was not entirely successful and she was only restrained to her knees. But for Hikaru, this was enough time. Ice mirrors formed around her, creating a loose dome. Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi watched the familiar jutsu. Moving at near blinding speed, he stepped into the back of one of the mirrors. Konan looked up, and suddenly there were twenty-one images of him, all holding a kunai in their right hand.

Feeling that his opponent was helpless, Hikaru paused. “Where is she?” All the reflections asked and his voice echoed.

Unhurried and without a trace of fear on her, Konan replied, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You’re too calm to be in the dark.” He accused.

The team watched with bated breath, some of them considering intervening and some knowing better.

“Give Aster back to us and we won’t make you suffer.” Rage burned in his icy blue eyes and Hikaru’s voice boomed over the freshly made clearing. “Tell us where Akatsuki has her.”

The first bit of emotion crossed her face. Hikaru was shaken to see surprise on her. “I see.” Konan looked between the mirrors and stared down Itachi’s sharingan. “The rumors are true then.”

“Where is she?” Hikaru’s voice boomed and echoed in the small chamber he had created.

Bowing her head, “I don’t know and I couldn’t care less.”

His patience at its end, he decided to use makyou hyoushou to its full potential. His target didn’t try to evade him, instead she let him deliver blow after blow and slice after slice. Blood spilled from the wounds, red archs and splatter marks painting the ground. The onslaught kept coming, and he showed no signs of intending to slow down. The rest of the team watched in awe of the power of the ninjutsu.

It was Naruto who finally stepped forward, “Stop!” he yelled. There was no response. He ran forward and began to beat on one of the mirrors. “Stop! We were supposed to take her alive! We won’t find Aster without getting intel!”

And the attack was over as abruptly as it had begun. His image appearing to melt into reality, Hikaru stepped backwards out of one of the mirrors, panting. Turning away from the other shinobi, he shook his head. “We don’t need her intel. She already told us she doesn’t know anything.”

“Akatsuki took her, no matter what that woman says, “ Sasuke stepped forward. “We need to have her interrogated.”

Nodding in agreement, Naruto reached a hand toward Hikaru’s shoulder. The sound of cracking and fracturing ice stopped him short. Team SAI turned to see Konan still standing and bleeding less than expected. Layers of paper had peeled back from her skin and she had sent them at the ice mirrors, piercing and destroying them individually. Wordlessly, she stood tall as the ice crashed to the floor and the paper came wafting back to her. Sasuke drew his sword and Itachi’s mangekyou sharingan spun in his eyes. Shifting into the proper stance to utilize juuken, Hinata watched her opponent carefully. Kunai in hand, Kakashi lifted his head band to reveal his single crimson eye.

The papers combined and formed into spiraled spears. They hovered for a moment before she sent them flying at a speed only the sharingan users could perceive. Both Uchiha brothers and Kakashi successfully dodged the attack, while the rest of the team escaped with only minor wounds. Hinata was the only one noticeably harmed. She hung back, grasping a wound on her left shoulder, the arm hanging limp.

Amber eyes locked on the person who simultaneously appeared weakest and was at the same time her greatest foe. Without pausing, Konan wove through the group and rushed Hinata. Not wanting to sustain another debilitating injury, she dissolved into paper, briefly leaving only her hands whole. The flurry passed over Hinata and small cuts opened on all her bare skin. In Konan’s wake, an explosive tag hung from Hinata’s shoulder blades. With no one but the Akatsuki woman able to see the explosive device, there was no warning or time for her to react when it went off. There was a loud bang and the group recoiled as dust showered around them. Launched several feet, Hinata lay face down, the back of her coat and shirt missing and blood dripping to her neck and hips.

Naruto roared in rage. His eyes had transformed into those of the fox and his fingers had lengthened into claws. In a flash he was on Konan. Still unable to use her substitution jutsu, she could not move to avoid his slashing claws. Her red blood spattered over the dirt and Naruto’s orange jacket. Before anyone on team SAI could intervene, a cloaked shadow appeared.

An orange haired man with a ponytail and long bangs obscuring his right eye, wearing the Akatsuki garb, had Naruto by the neck. Konan took her chance, formed her paper wings, and immediately took flight. Hikaru watched her disappear, the only one not transfixed on Naruto. He felt Aster slipping through his fingers as she vanished into the tree line. Whipping his head around, he met the roving stare of the new ninja.

Not one to bow down in the face of adversity, Naruto’s chakra began to glow red around him. Mangekyou spinning in his eyes, Itachi advanced on the pair slowly. His stare perceived the fox writhing within Naruto and the tails trying to sprout.

“Duck!” Itachi commanded. Suddenly, an infuriated Naruto sent out a cutting blast of red orange chakra. The team managed to dodge. Pien didn’t move and the blade of chakra ripped through him. The hand grasping the back of Naruto’s throat released him and he tumbled to the dirt. Pein’s body was still for a moment, and then the upper half slid off as his legs crumpled.

Landing on all fours, Naruto growled. Once again his eyes found Hinata’s crumpled form and he roared. Team SAI moved in slowly, weapons drawn. Throwing out one arm, Itachi motioned for them to stay back. The team backed down, unsure what to expect and still wary of the partially transformed Naruto.

“Naruto!” Itachi called out, trying to catch his attention. The blonde was cloaked in glowing chakra and ignored him, fixated on the fallen girl. “You’re upset she was hurt… And you’re useless to her like this.” The creature let out another bellowing cry. “Naruto!”

Finally, he met eyes with Itachi. The mangekyou activated, he was able to step inside the consciousness of the groggy tailed beast. Engulfed in an otherworldly corridor, torches lit the way to a colossal cell. Eyes half open, the ninetails stared back. Naruto stood, his back pressed to the prison bars, red chakra swirling around him and climbing to his hips.

“An Uchiha, eh?” The fox growled in a gravelly voice. “It’s been a long time. I thought you had all gone extinct.”  
“You’re not so lucky as to be rid of us.” Itachi advanced, open palm outstretched. “Time to go back to where you came from.”

“Foolish child, you haven’t a clue where I came from.”

He shook his head. “I know where you are going. Release him, or this will get ugly for you.”

“Hmph,” the fox grinned menacingly, but pulled back its chakra. Naruto collapsed to hands and knees, gasping as he awoke. “This isn’t over yet.”

Ignoring the threat, Itachi helped pull the boy to his feet and dragged him from the reach of the prison door. “Are you going to be ok?”

Nodding, Naruto look at him. “You’re bleeding… How did you get here?”

Frowning and wiping bloody tears from his cheeks, Itachi answered, “The sharingan is the only kekkai genkai that can contain a tailed beast.”

Still confused, but knowing he wouldn’t explain further, Naruto gathered himself. And then they were back in the clearing. Only seconds had elapsed. Instantly, he was aware of Hinata. He was the first to rush to her side. Kneeling beside her, he grabbed her shoulder and brushed her hair away.

“She’s still breathing,” he announced as the group drew in around them.

Motioning to Hikaru, Itachi knelt down as well. “We can use transportation jutsu to get her back quicker for medical help. I’m not sure how severe her injuries are.” Turning to his brother in law, “Can you teleport with the body of Pein?”

Hikaru nodded affirmatively and wordlessly.

“Everyone else,” Itachi continued, “Hurry back together. We don’t know if they will be sending reinforcements.”

“But,” Naruto started, “Konan is too weak to win and Pein is dead.”

An ominous look came over the older Uchiha.  “Pein is not dead. Not everyone here has enough chakra to teleport back. Stay together and be safe.”

Still perplexed, Naruto set the feeling aside as Itachi gently lifted Hinata. Part of him still wondered if he could trust the man, but for now there wasn’t much choice. Worry filled him and he looked away, unable to take seeing her in the state she was. There was a soft pop and Itachi and Hinata disappeared.

Nearby, Hikaru gathered the two halves of Pein together. It was only now that the group noticed there was no blood. The exposed flesh and organs were grayed and blackened. The body’s eyes were still open, but the familiar circular pattern in them was gone.

Carefully, Hikaru looked over the corpse. “It’s almost like… edo tensei…”

“No,” Kakashi frowned. “This isn’t high level enough. That body has been drained and dead some time.” He crossed his arms. “Take it back to Konoha and let the medical nin determine what we are looking at.”

Sighing, Hikaru agreed, “You’re right…” Constructing the proper hand signs, it was a quick moment before the body and he vanished.

* * *

 

In scrubs, Sakura kept her head lowered and he eyes vigilant. The hospital bustled around her with bright lights and determined staff. She looked and moved like she belonged; no one moved to stop her as she slipped in a door someone hadn’t closed completely. One hand in her pocket, she stroked the bark with her fingertips. _I don’t have much to lose at this point…_

The hallway darkened into soft yellowing light. She continued with purpose. Coming to stop at the familiar but nondescript door, she didn’t hesitate.  There was a gentle gust of icy air as she entered. With relief washing over her, she realized she was alone. Knowing what she needed, she pulled a small purple scroll from the shelves. _If there’s any trace of the chakra used, this technique will be able to give me information._

Rolling it out on a wooden table in the back of the room, she set the bark down in the center of the design. Taking her place at the head of the table, she set both hands down on the edge of the paper. Delicately, she ran her chakra through the pattern and around the small piece of wood.

The wood caught fire suddenly and Sakura recoiled. For a moment it burned, then it smoldered out, steaming and sizzling.   _Usually some text will appear on the scroll - what happened?!_ With the small flame gone, she examined the now charred bark. There were ashy burn marks and strangely enough, a small wet spot on the scroll. _It’s like it tried to freeze and burn at the same time. Does the perpetrator have an affinity for 3 elements? They must be very gifted and it appears to be a strong affinity… But that information won’t help us find her!_

Frustrated, Sakura brought her fist down on the table. The now burnt wood was useless to her. Destroying their only lead trying to gather information had not been her intent. Shame and anger colored her burning cheeks.

* * *

 

A light drizzle had begun only moments earlier. The ground was still deceptively dry as Itachi ran across the front courtyard holding Hinata. Eyes appeared in windows on several floors of the hospital. Medical nin specializing in battle trauma rushed out. One nurse stopped in front of Itachi while two others rushed behind with a gurney.

“An exploding tag was attached to her back,” he informed the staff in an even tone, almost commandingly.

The nurse frowned at his collected manner. “Lay her face down on the bed. We’ll take it from here.”

He watched as the staff and his charge disappeared into the building. A sense of hopelessness overcame him and he tensed, struggling not to sway on his feet. Inhaling deeply, he noted the abrupt freshness of the air that had been kicked up by the misting. _The rainy season is here...._

The gentle pop of Hikaru’s arrival was almost drowned out by the sound of raindrops on leaves nearby. Itachi turned slowly. Again, staff rushed out, bringing a second gurney. The body lay at his feet as he moved to stand.

“Take this to the labs. It needs to be exami-!” Hikaru stuttered as the body’s hand grabbed him by the ankle. The eyes were once again alight. Shocked, he slid one foot back and pulled his weapon.

“Meet us at the Uchiha hideout....” And then the eyes went dark and the grip slack.

Hikaru took a few extra steps away. “That was a message for you…”

Horror colored Itachi’s features. “Take that cursed thing to the lab and lock it up. Don’t be alone with it.”

The nurses vanished with the body on a gurney. Itachi and Hikaru remained as the rain dusted their shoulders. The silver haired man looked at his younger counterpart suspiciously. Silent, he waited for the Uchiha to answer.

“Well?” Hikaru glared at him. “Don’t try to tell me you aren’t still a part of Akatsuki.”

“They…” Itachi turned to face him. It was impossible to tell if his face was wet with tears or rain. “They have her. That’s our lead.”

“It’s your fault they took her to start with.” Hikaru spit.

He didn’t fight back or argue. Shame and resignation hung heavy where he had expected resistance. “You’re right. She would be safe if it wasn’t for me.”

Suddenly Hikaru felt sorry for him. Part of him wanted to take his shoulder and explain she would come home safely. But blame and rage filled him. Instead, he walked away, leaving Itachi to grapple with the news.

* * *

 

Both boys stared at the back of Kakashi’s head, wondering how private their conversation actually was. The branches were a blur as the three shinobi dove deeper into the forest and closer to Konoha. The landscape was slowly becoming greener and the breath of the rain was gone. Everyone knew they were close now.

“Do you think she actually doesn’t know anything about Aster?” Naruto’s whisper barely made it to Sasuke’s ears.

His frown deepened. “Konan seemed genuine. If it was an act, it’s a good one.”

“Hm…” The blonde turned his gaze back to their former sensei. “We almost have team seven again,” Naruto smiled. “But we are missing Sakura…” His voice dropped off.

“Do you still have the same eyes for her?” Sasuke asked slowly, uncertain of what to expect next or what he might do.

“Well, I - I mean, sure!” The Uchiha didn’t miss his hesitation. “Jeez, you know she’s pretty cute, and strong, and smart. Tsunade-sama was too harsh on her I think.”

Stomach doing flips, Sasuke nodded. “I agree.”

Almost stumbling at the admission, he gaped. “I thought you couldn’t stand Sakura!”

“She’s a woman now, not a child.” He shrugged. “I… I see things in her that I didn’t before.”

Naruto sighed loudly and rolled his eyes. “Fine, I’ll back off. Clearly I shouldn’t steal my best friend’s girl.”

Snorting, he replied, “As if you had a chance.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?!” Both boys stopped. Kakashi came to a halt as well, hearing the commotion. Raising a ready fist, Naruto advanced on Sasuke.

“You want me to kick your ass for old time’s sake?” The Uchiha taunted.

Kakashi walked between them, putting his hands up. “We are almost back. Can you at least wait to fight over girls until the mission has concluded?”

The younger shinobi glared at him, but relaxed their fighting stances. Deciding that the matter had been settled, Kakashi moved to continue their journey. Following promptly, Naruto and Sasuke brought up the rear. There was silence over the group for some time, broken only by their footsteps and the occasional chortle of a passing bird.

Finally, Sasuke caught Naruto’s eye. “Just so you know, I would fight for her.”

“If that’s true, then…” The blonde laced his fingers behind his head, looking relaxed and pleased. “ Then I give you my blessing!”

“What?” Sasuke let confusion play over his features.

Grinning, Naruto leaned in, “Just save me an invite to the wedding. I love free food!”

* * *

 

Sitting on the back porch, Itachi held his head in hands. His coat lay crumpled next to him and his sandals left indents in the overgrown grass. The backyard had become unkempt in the last few weeks without Aster’s care. Some flowers had bloomed and started to climb the fence, while others had died and browned with neglect.

The scene in front of the hospital spun in his head again. A chill ran down his spine as he pictured the grayed hand around Hikaru’s ankle. He wondered if it was the right choice to take the bait laid before them. Konan had seemed genuinely confused about Aster’s disappearance, and he knew that Pein and her were close. It was unlikely one had information that the other didn’t. _That means someone else used that body to communicate this message… But who?_

The wooden doors behind him slid open, breaking his revery. Crossing his arms, Hikaru looked down upon him harshly. “Have you talked to the Hokage yet?”

“No,” Itachi sighed. “I don’t know if our lead is reliable. I can’t say for certain she’d let us act upon it.”

Acknowledgement spread over him. “I see.” He paused for a moment. “Then maybe we should just go.”

Surprised at the plural, Itachi stay quiet at first. “We’ve both been pardoned of our past sins by the village. For Aster’s sake, we shouldn’t risk that forgiveness being retracted.”

“Her life is at stake,” he growled. “Aster will forgive us.”

“It’s not Aster’s forgiveness I’m worried about.” Itachi stood. “Look at how Tsunade-sama treated Sakura for helping free you. We’ve got to find a way to do this while playing by the village’s rules.”

Frowning the older man shot back, “I don’t care what we have to risk to save her.”

Turning and holding his stare, the Uchiha answered, “Clearly you do, otherwise you’d be gone by now.”

Hikaru paled, embarrassed. Stuttering, he replied, “I’m just not stupid enough to do this alone. I’d give my life for hers, but I won’t do it futilely.”

Looking out over the wretched garden, Itachi responded, “Me too.”

* * *

 

Warm under her face, the pillow as stiff as Hinata shift her head. The hospital gown was twisted around her stomach and legs with the sheets swaddling her at the waist and below. Eyes closed, she gripped the sheets, feeling the iciness of what hadn’t been pressed against her skin. Laying on her stomach and cold, she folded her arms against her chest. Her elbows brushed the top of another pillow that had been slid under her stomach. The IV in her hand itched and the bandages felt constricting.

Slowly, she let her eyes flutter open. The light in the room was bright and hurt her eyes at first. With watery eyes, she blinked the tears away so that she could see the world around her. Her chin rested on her right shoulder, and the first thing she saw was orange pants. Shocked, she shift again to get a better vantage. A chair of black metal legs and armrests and a green back and seat was angled at her bedside. In the chair, Naruto was reclined, wearing his orange pants and black undershirt, his orange jacket draped behind him. His head was titled all the way back and his mouth was hanging open. She noticed the drool slowly making its path down his chin.

Hinata smiled to herself and blushed. She hadn’t expected to wake up when things went black on the battlefield. She especially hadn’t expected to feel so cared for when she did come around. Clenching her fists, she savored the swelling of her heart in chest. Still badly injured, she didn’t move anymore and let herself drift back into her dreams.

* * *

 

Moving slowly, Aster walked back and forth in front of the mirror, except it wasn’t her reflection that followed; it was Sakura. The glassy floor rippled with each step and the world was black and white. Each foot fall sounded like a raindrop. Both women ran their hand in unison over a flat stomach. _Genjutsu…_ The next thought tumbled around the back of her brain and she was slow to admit the possibility. _It couldn’t be. Only an Uchiha could do this...._ She stopped and faced the reflection. It frowned back her.

“You’re not Madara, you liar!” Aster screamed as she wheeled around. Her voice echoed. “You’re just a loser with a god complex!”

With her back to the reflection, she didn’t see or hear Sakura’s gloved hand break the two dimensional surface. Fingers wrapped around her throat and it was already too late. Aster gasped and began to claw at the hand. It had an inhuman strength, and lifted her. There was silence aside from her choking.

* * *

 

There was a light mist that hung in the air and dampened his clothes and hair. Sasuke stared at the hospital building wondering which room Hinata was in. Lost in thought about his conversation with Naruto, he didn’t notice Sakura approaching. The girl did a double take and considered running away. Even if he had seen her, there was a chance he wouldn’t recognize her under the cloak and hood. But something about the set of his mouth and tension in his shoulders worried her and she couldn’t turn away.

“Sasuke,” she called softly as she approached.

He turned. If he was startled it didn’t show. And then abruptly, he closed the distance between them. Holding her tightly, his arms wrapped around her. She gasped in surprise. Pulling back just enough to breathe, he slid the hood away from her face. Her wide, green eyes stared up at him. She watched him blush and felt herself do the same. Gently he cupped the side of her face and her heart beat faster. With a gentleness she didn’t know he possessed, he pressed his lips to hers. She didn’t fight or shy away. Instead she gripped his shirt in her fists and pulled him against her. It was a moment before they broke away.

“I-I’ve waited so long for…” She stuttered. “Why now?”  
He shook his head. “I’ve waited too long. I have watched Itachi’s wife get kidnapped. Hinata was seriously injured in our mission. I can’t wait for the right time any longer. Now is the time.”

She pulled back and looked away at the hospital. “Have you spoken with Itachi?”

“No,” he answered, still staring at her. “Why?”

Sighing, Sakura turned back to him. “You didn’t hear this from me, but… Hikaru and Itachi don’t know how to whisper. They might be withholding a lead on Aster from Tsunade-sama.”

“Why?!” Surprised, he took a step back.

“Because,” she replied, “ I think they believe they can get away with following it without telling the Hokage. They seem worried she won’t sanction the mission.”

Worry filled his features. “I have to stop them. They could be endangering themselves.”

* * *

Itachi gripped the shoe with both hands and slid it on his foot. He surveyed the pack to his right and various holsters already attached to his person. Taking a deep breath, he stood. An unfamiliar feeling roiled in his stomach and closed his throat. _If she’s still alive, I might be able to save her. But then I’ll never see her again. I’ll be living as a missing nin again._ Swallowing his uncertainty, he decided the consequences were trivial compared to the possible reward.

Slowly he descended the stairs. Each step creaked, it seemed. Hikaru, waiting at the bottom, came into his line of sight. His shoulder length hair was tied back and he had his arms crossed. Nodding, Itachi moved behind him as they made to start their journey.

Without warning, the door flew open. Both men stepped back and drew weapons, ready for an assault. Cold air gusted in, and Sasuke’s hair stuck to his damp cheeks and forehead. Anger played over him as he took in the sight before him.

“So,” he panted. “You really do have intel on her location…”

Flushing, Itachi answered. “We have a lead, or more accurately a threat.”

“Why can’t you go through the proper channels?” His younger brother glared at him.

“We have nothing but a few words from a dead man to go on.” Hikaru broke in. “Tsunade-sama would never approve what needs to be done.”  
Stepping in from the now ever-present mist, Sasuke slammed the door. “You haven’t even tried to do this right, have you?”

“There’s no point,“ Itachi answered.

“We don’t have anything substantial,” Hikaru explained, irritated. “She wouldn’t approve a search team when we found Aster’s _blood_. This is even less reliable.”

Spreading his arms out and pressing his back against the door, Sasuke asked, “Then why are you doing this? If the lead is unreliable, why go?”

“Because,” Itachi held his stare. “This is the only shot we’ve got. Even it turns out to be nothing.”

Sighing, Sasuke looked at both of them harshly. “Sakura has already spoken to Tsunade-sama. Shinobi are gathering to watch this place. I won’t let you become outcasts and targets again. We’re going to save her- the right way.”

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Sasuke opened it quickly, revealing a rain-soaked Sakura, swaddled in a brown, hooded cloak. Glaring at the young couple, Hikaru and Itachi traded glances.

“I-I have news…” She stuttered, her eyes wide. “Tsunade-sama has given permission for the lead from the body to be followed.”

All three men were silent in shock.

Sakura continued, “But.... She is not sending a team. She is sending you, alone.” She raised her arm and pointed at Itachi. “She will sanction it, but only for you.”

Itachi pressed his lips together. It was a chance, a test, and a way to hedge the risk of losing all of the team based on a few words from a corpse. _I may have the most inside knowledge, but I’m also the most expendable. Not to mention, I have vested interest in returning Aster home._ “Hikaru…” He put a hand on his brother in law’s shoulder. “I’ll bring her home. I swear.”

Nodding, Hikaru frowned. “I suppose I have no option but to trust you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review if you took the time to read. Your encouragement keeps me going!
> 
> Looks like Aster might make it back in the next chapter. Might.
> 
> "The Wretched" - Attack Attack!


	25. Child Among Giants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi retrieves Aster. This raises new questions about who took her as they realize the state she is in. Tsunade worries about team SAI falling apart and how little intel they have on Akatsuki. Hikaru starts to soften towards Itachi against his will. Sakura attempts to deal with the turn of events in her own way. Sasuke wonders if he should confront his fears or try to continue to outrun them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came rather easily to me. It was a lot of character interaction, which I love. I had my boyfriend read for typos and he came in shaking his head, "That was intense." And I'm like, warned you buddy.

Sakura knelt at the kitchen table, her back tingling as though she was being watched. The cushion was soft and didn't do much to shield her knees from the wooden floor, while the coarse fabric chafed her bare skin. Across from her, Sasuke sat with crossed legs and arms, observing her as she settled. She kept her eyes averted, shifting her legs under herself. Finally she looked up at him through her bangs.

“I- I know she’s not here, but…” Sighing, she rubbed her forearm.

Sasuke tilted his head. “But what?”

Slowly, she let her eyes wander towards the sandals by the door. One pair stood out, brown soles and brown straps. “It’s like she hasn’t completely left. Like any moment she’s going to walk in and be angry with me for not having brought her back sooner.”

“Any moment now,” He caught her stare. “Itachi is going to open that door and she’ll come in, safe and sound.”

She frowned and made to retort, “You don’t know-” 

“Just trust me.”

* * *

 

Laying on his back, Hikaru clutched his chest. Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried to picture his sister’s face. Slowly it came into focus. Her bright eyes closed and her mouth stretched into a grin that covered her face, framed by fiery, loose hair. And then without warning, her expression contorted into a scream, her mouth twisted into an ‘o’ shape as her eyes flipped open to take in some terror unseen to him.

He bolted up and punched the mattress. It released a horrible metal squeal and wobbled under him. Now, with his eyes open, all he could see was Itachi’s placid, unreadable face.  _ You’re the reason this has happened to her. If you don’t come back with her, you’d better not come back at all. _ Taking a deep breath, he stood slowly, his body weary with worry and rage. Stomach rolling and blood boiling, he began to pace the small room. The pitter patter of a light rain did little to soothe him. Coming to halt at the singular window in the room, he watched the sky cry the tears he couldn’t.

* * *

 

The multi-terraced building stared back at Itachi in a state of disrepair. The journey had been painfully slow. He had taken care not to move too fast, lest he wear himself out and lose the upcoming battle. The growth on the building was no longer neat and clean as in his memories, but wild and reaching. The entrance stood with a fortitude that the doors didn’t possess. Gently, he pushed one of the double doors in. The wood was coarse and brittle, crackling as it moved in the frame.

He couldn’t chase away the memory of the door’s creak in its younger days. He could almost feel the imprint of Shisui’s hand, where it had held it open at that fateful meeting. Each step brought him back to the fearful weight of his childhood decision. Without wandering, he knew where the meeting hall was. It was the largest room in the building and it would be where his faceless enemy was waiting, he was sure.

He pulled a torch from the wall and lit it with a small breath. The light danced over cracked and bowed walls. Plaster and paint had begun to crumble, but the ghost of the Uchiha crest lining the walls was still visible. Frowning, he remembered what it had meant to those who had painted it. It had once been a symbol of power, and now it spoke of tragedy to everyone who laid eyes upon it. His steps echoed. Unable to sense another presence, he felt sure someone powerful was in the shadows. His enemy had called for him and he was foolish enough to allow himself to be beckoned. There was no point in trying to conceal his presence.

A second, larger set of wooden doors waited for him at the end of the winding hall. They were heavier and more robust. They had stood against time better than their counterparts.  _ She has to be in the meeting hall. _ He laid a hand against the still polished wood. With a quick shake of the wrist, he put the torch out. A light blanket of darkness settled over him. It was only then that he noticed light flickering from under the door. Using both hands, he pushed both doors open.

Itachi did a double take at the macabre scene before him. Part of the floor of the room had been caved in, taking tables and benches into a rocky abyss. All the torches were lit on the walls and the red paint in the family crest looked like fresh, flowing blood. At the other end of the room, there was a set of steps leading up to a stone throne. Behind it, the kitsune scroll hung, yellowed and tattered by time. His eyes came to rest on the throne’s occupant. 

Head hanging forward and face obscured by her loose, dirty hair, Aster sat slumped in the chair. His heart skipped a beat and he wondered if she was dead. Taking a step forward, he surveyed her now grayed, white nightgown and smudged bare feet. Her knees rested together and her feet were splayed out. Her arms lay on the stone armrests and her hands hung limp over the front edge. Unable to take his eyes away, he shuffled forward, towards the cavity between them. Something was different, and it took him a moment to realize.  _ Her arms… are thicker. Her stomach looks less swollen. She appears… healthier… _

“Aster!” He called out.”Aster!”

She was unresponsive. From this distance, he couldn’t even tell if she was breathing. His heart fell through the floor and he began to run towards her.

Suddenly a shadow dropped from the ceiling and landed behind the throne. Itachi skidded to a halt, stopping just short of the chasm. Slowly the shadow rose. The Akatsuki cloak’s clouds were a deep and terrible crimson. The face above the cloaked figure was covered in an orange mask. Only one black eye was visible.

“Tobi?” Itachi growled. “What do you want?”  
“Hmph,” he could hear the other man smile behind the mask. “You may continue to call me Tobi if you so desire.” The voice was too low, too deep, too smooth. Its sent chills down Itachi’s spine.

“Give her back.” Drawing a kunai, Itachi pointed the tip of the blade at him.

Tobi laughed. “Or what?” He reached over and grabbed Aster by the hair on the nape of her neck.

Itachi faltered, unable to answer.

“I have what you want.” He pulled her head back, revealing the blank face she carried and her glazed over stare. “You’re powerless here.”  
“Hurt her and you die.” Itachi crouched, ready to leap over the pit.

Shaking his head, Tobi pulled a dagger and put it to her neck. “You talk a big game. But you’re just too weak. You have let others tie you down and hold you back, that is why I could never use you. But this…” Still holding the dagger, he carefully ran his hand over Aster’s stomach. “This is something I can work with.”  
“Get your hands off her!” Itachi’s rage was beginning to show.

“Don’t presume to think you can win here.” With a fluid motion, he whipped her head back by her hair. The thud of her skull on the stone rang out and echoed in the chamber. Itachi cringed, gripping his weapon tighter. “Go ahead, just try to come after me. I’ll snap her neck just to spite you. That’s how little this all means to me.”

Itachi watched blood drip down her neck and stain the neckline of her dress. “Just leave her out of this. I’ll even surrender.”

Sighing, Tobi brought Aster’s head forward as he lifted her by the hair. “Your surrender isn’t what I want. The shinobi she’s carrying is the only thing I want. I didn’t come here to do battle and wipe you out.” Itachi watched in horror as Aster hung limply in Tobi’s grip. “Come take this burden off my hands. I’ll be back when it’s time to collect what is mine.”

With that he released her. Aster began to crumple at the top of the stairs. Itachi moved with inhuman speed, leaping over the chasm and catching her just in time. He looked up to see Tobi’s image warp in a spiral and then disappear.  _ Was that.... Was that a space time manipulation? _

The wet warmth of Aster’s blood on his forearm as he cradled her upper body brought him back. First he checked to see that she was breathing.  _ She’s alive! _ Her wide glossed over eyes stared back him. She didn’t seem to blink and her gaze was unnerving. Gently, he closed her eyes. Gathering her in his arms, he used his chakra to teleport back to their home.

* * *

 

The rain had begun to pour and pound on the house, making it seem tiny. Running a hand through his hair, Hikaru paced the living room. Despite his restless movement, he had been a fixture in the room for several days now. Crossing his arms, he came to stop facing the front door. At first, he wondered if the sound of footsteps was simply the raining telling him what he wanted to hear. And then they were more pronounced, their pace quickening. Hikaru rushed forward as the door burst open.

Unbalanced from kicking in the door, Itachi stumbled with Aster’s limp body in his arms. His hair was slicked to his face and his light grey sleeve darkened with blood. The two men locked gazes, startled. Hikaru took in the sight of his sister. Her long hair was wrapped around Itachi’s bloody arm and dripping with the rain. Her tattered dress clung to her. Blood had stained the collar and neckline and then faded with the washing of the rainfall. One arm was folded over the top of her belly and her head hung back, her neck stretched out and vulnerable.

“S- She isn’t…” Hikaru stuttered, not sure what to think at the sight.

“Sakura!” Itachi called out, looking towards the stairs frantically. “Sakura!”

Both Sakura and Sasuke came bounding down the stairs, eyes wide. Running in, she cupped the side of Aster’s face, feeling for warmth and then taking her pulse.

“Lay her on the couch.” Her training kicked in, and Sakura set her conflicted emotions for her patient aside. “Get my medic kit, Sasuke. She needs stitches.”

Not wasting a moment, he returned with it. Sakura opened it and pulled out a needle and thread. “Has she been responsive?”

Itachi swallowed hard. “No.”

Feeling the floor warp under him, Hikaru’s heart dropped. “Is she…?”

Ignoring him, Sakura focused on her work, carefully closing the now scabbed gash. “It’s shallow and unlikely to have done real damage. Head wounds bleed a lot.” Finally she looked to Hikaru. “She’s alive.” Biting her lip, she surveyed the woman before her. “She… She is healthier than before. She’s clearly put on weight and the swelling has gone down. I need to run some tests, but I imagine she’ll come around soon.”

Shaking his head, Itachi frowned. “Something is wrong. She was unresponsive before the head wound. Something is wrong.”

“Are you sure?” She studied the worry settling into the lines of his face.

“Yes-” Itachi bit back. “I’m sure.”

Letting the jab roll off of her, she placed her fingers inside Aster’s wrist, feeling for her chakra. The light flow of Aster’s own system was barely noticeable as a heavier, hotter chakra smothered it. “She’s… She’s caught in a genjutsu. I can’t break it.”

“What do you mean?” Hikaru asked. “I’ve never heard of a genjutsu you can’t break.”

“Only tsukuyomi is nearly unbreakable. But that’s impossible.” Itachi knelt down by her head, taking the sides of her face gently. “Let me try.” He ran his own chakra into her system. He could feel her body relent easily, however, the foreign chakra was thick like sludge in her pathways. It was stronger than his own chakra and after a few moments trying to break the flow, he gave up, worried he would harm her. “I can’t fight it off for her… It looks like an incredibly strong tsukuyomi.”

“But,” Sasuke stared at Aster’s pale, slack face. “That’s impossible. Only you can use that technique. You and I are the only Uchiha left.”

Holding his onyx gaze, Itachi answered. “There’s no other explanation. Someone out there is carrying our kekkai genkai as well. And for now they are going by the name Tobi.”

“Do you mean that annoying idiot that had no place in Akatsuki?” Sasuke frowned.

“That idiot is an Uchiha. And incredibly powerful.”

* * *

 

Sitting up in the hospital bed, Hinata smiled shyly. At the foot of the bed, Naruto had made himself comfortable. He held his hand of cards close and eyed her suspiciously. Her movements were lax, but her cards were neat in her hand and the pairs piled on the end table, all facing one direction. His pairs were sprawled out on the sheet, shifting with her every movement.

“Do you have a…” Naruto paused dramatically, “a three?!”

Giggling, Hinata shook her head. “Go fish!”  
Delighted to hear her soft, musical voice, he decided he should next ask for an eight, knowing she wouldn’t have it. Growling and hunching his shoulders, he made a show of being upset over the three and drew another card.

“So,” Hinata began. He looked up, shocked and eager for conversation besides the simple exchanges within the game. “Have you heard any word?”

He frowned, immediately knowing to what she was referring. “Still the same. It’s all up to her.” Sighing he continued, “Either she fights it off or we find Uchiha Tobi to release her.”

Taking a deep breath, she knew what she truly wanted more than his company. “You should go spend time with Sasuke. He says he doesn’t need a friend, but he’s also a liar.”

Nodding, Naruto stood. “You’re right. I’ll be back soon?”

“Please.” She smiled for him again, a gentleness in her eyes. “Hopefully soon I can leave this place.”

He grinned back. “Then we’ll be able to play cards at Ichiraku!”

* * *

 

The younger Uchiha wasn’t hard to find. Lately he had taken to drowning out the sound of his sorrows with the thud of fists and kunai on wood. Naruto entered the training grounds as the sun began to set. A breeze wafted through and tenderly caressed his face. Tendrils of fading sunlight curled around the tree branches and between blades of grass. Sasuke didn’t pause for a moment, but he was sure he knew he was there. Watching with a somber stare, he observed as Sasuke sent shuriken flying with amazing power. Each one thudding perfectly next to the last in a neat circle at the center of the target.

“Are you just going to do this until she comes around?” Naruto didn’t look at his friend.

“Tch,” Sasuke wiped sweat from his forehead. “I don’t think that’s any of your business.”

“This isn’t going to save her.”

Letting his hands fall to his sides, Sasuke gripped the remaining shuriken tightly. “She’s losing weight again, despite the feeding tube.”

“This isn’t over.” Naruto stepped toward him. “We will find that bastard and make him pay. Killing them will release her, won’t it?”

“So?” Turning on his heels, he glared at his friend. “It’s too late! She’s going to waste away. We have no leads, nothing to go on. Aster was only returned out of some twisted kindness in that asshole’s black heart.”

“We’ve got to find a way to break Tsukuyomi.” He crossed his arms.

“Do you even know what you’re saying?” Sasuke exclaimed. “Only an Uchiha can break it. Itachi wasn’t able to free her. This isn’t even like the normal jutsu. Somehow it’s more powerful.”

Turning away, Naruto began to leave. “I’ll see you in the archives. There might be answers in the historical accounts.”

Ignoring him, Sasuke threw his last shuriken. It landed perfectly in line with the others.

* * *

 

Slowly putting one foot in front of the other and taking time one moment to the next, Hikaru made his way through the hospital. There was the bustle of joy at new beginnings and recoveries along with the misery of pain and inescapable endings. His fingers tingled and his body felt heavy, the world was surreal around him and over exposed in the bright lights. Deep in his troubled thoughts, nothing else around him seemed to matter.

And suddenly he had reached his destination. It felt somehow far too soon to have arrived and yet as though the journey had been centuries long. Laying his hand on the door, he peeked into the small window, preparing himself. The sight inside the room froze him.

On Aster’s left, Itachi was seated facing him. A feeding tube had been put in place and an IV inserted. She looked healthier than before, as if she were merely asleep. The machines around her whirred softly and he could hear the carefully timed beep of a heart monitor. However, it was the look on Itachi’s face that stopped him short. The Uchiha didn’t seem to be aware that he was being observed. His mouth was set in a stiff line, and yet agony was clear in his eyes.

Hikaru backed away, wishing he could unsee the scene. It was easier to hate Itachi if Itachi didn’t show emotion and act human. The creature beside Aster’s bed wasn’t a monster, just a broken person, like the rest. Even though his presence hadn’t been made known, he felt as though he had intruded. Sighing softly, Hikaru turned away, following the path from which he’d come.

* * *

 

Pacing along the side of the exam table, Tsunade surveyed the stripped body. Decay has begun to progress and skin was beginning to slough off. The grayed organs were visible and free of blood. The holes that had been filled with piercings were collapsing and littered over the entire body. Beside the metal table, there was a tray full of the pins that been in the body.

“These piercings appear to be strategically placed.” Tsunade looked across the table at the lead researcher.

Face covered with a kerchief and surgical mask, her flak jacket gave the scrubs a bulky, unseemly appearance. “The piercings are chakra receivers. They have already been disabled.”

“Chakra receivers?” The hokage frowned. “Using them must require large amounts of chakra and someone capable of withstanding an intensive technique.”

The woman nodded. “Yes. And with these particular receivers, distance from the controller would be a factor as well.”

“So what I’m understanding,” Tsunade came to a halt, holding her subordinate’s stare. “This body is not Pein’s. It was drained and preserved in order to be used as a puppet to channel his or her power.”

Swallowing hard, she answered, “Yes. That appears to be the intent.”

“Meaning at this point, we have no idea who Pein actually is or how powerful they may be.” Crossing her arms, the blonde glared at her feet.

Her situation was difficult. She had built a team specifically to combat threats from Akatsuki, and now it lay in tatters. One member had to be let go, another was trapped in genjutsu clinging to life and everyone had been affected and shaken by those events.

Clenching her teeth to hide the worry rising in her, Tsunade asked, “Can you take me to Uchiha Aster’s room upstairs?”

* * *

 

Holding the shears in two awkward hands, Sakura squinted and decided to snip the browning tendril. Her knees were bare and grass stained. Dirt had collected under her nails and there were smudges on her face and arms where she had absentmindedly wiped sweat. The rain had let up, but the sun wasn’t out; her work was just grueling. Sighing, she sat on her heels to survey the planter in front of her. The pruning made the plants look healthier, but the debris littered from her progress made things look just as unkempt as before.

“Hey,” Hikaru’s voice startled her. He stood on the back porch, the double sliding doors both completely open and revealing the living room. “What are you doing out here?”

Gathering herself, she started scraping slick, dead leaves from the dirt. “I know your sister hates me…”  
“That doesn’t answer my question,” he said, not unkindly.

Huffing, she wiped forehead sweat away with her forearm, rubbing in more dirt. “When she wakes up, she’ll be so upset if this garden isn’t tended.” Sakura gave him a serious look. “I can’t deal with that. And if no one else will take care of the garden, then I have to.”

Hikaru smiled.

“What are you grinning about?”

Shaking his head, he crossed his arms. “I know my sister hates you. But you’re the only one who says when, not if.”

She nodded to the barely begun planter. “I have first hand knowledge of how stubborn she can be.”

* * *

 

Standing out of respect, Itachi didn’t take his eyes off Aster’s face as Tsunade entered. The hokage came alone. Quietly, she shut the door behind her. Itachi glanced at her, watching brown eyes widen and eyebrows fall in pity and despair. Clasping her hands, she held them to her lap. Neither spoke for a few moments. The hush of the hospital settled over them slowly, broken only by the beep of the heart monitor.

“Her heart rate is a little high.” The hokage frowned. “And her blood pressure has been consistently high.”

“She’s fighting in there.” Itachi replied softly.

“Or she’s being tortured by the illusion.” She heard his sharp intake of breath and knew he found her words detestable. “She has information. Her captor won’t let her share it easily. This is the reality.”

Breathing deeply and closing his eyes for a moment, Itachi responded, “The kidnapper appears to have control over the mangekyou sharingan.”

“I know.” She tried to catch his stare unsuccessfully. “I heard there may be a third Uchiha.”

“Why are you here? Is there new intel? A new mission?” He continued to avert his eyes and focus on Aster’s blank, pale face.

“After the medical nin deciphered the secrets of Pein’s body, we realized we have less information than we thought.” She paused, swallowing hard. “We need whatever secrets are hidden in her. She had to have seen her kidnapper. She has vital information. Information that could prevent a war.”

“If it was as simple as waking her, don’t you think I would have done so?”

She pressed her lips together and clenched her teeth. “We need all hands on deck hunting Akatsuki. We can’t afford to sit beside her bed. Surely, you realize this.”

He was still at first. Then reluctantly he stood. Without making eye contact, he walked past her and laid a hand on the door. With one last glance at his withering wife, Itachi pushed open the door and left without another word. Tsunade stayed a moment, watching the rise and fall of Aster’s chest. When she was sure he was gone, she took the younger woman’s hand, caressing the back and running her fingers over the clip on her middle finger.

“I’m sorry I let this happen to you.” She bit her lip. “Help is on the way.”

* * *

 

Letting himself exhale loudly, Sasuke didn’t bother knocking and opened the door. Engrossed in whatever the scroll before him contained, Naruto didn’t seem to notice him. The room was poorly lit, but it had electricity, so the available light wasn’t twisting and writhing over the table tops and floors. Not sure where to start, he grabbed a book with a spine label that read: Persons of Interest - Uchiha. Frowning, his thoughts fluttered over the way the village had treated his clan at the end. More inclusion might have saved them all. Pushing the bitterness aside, he held the book gingerly and seated himself in front of Naruto.

“You actually came!” The blonde grinned.

“Shut up dobe. Of course I came.” He hissed back. “Don’t be noisy in here.”

Smiling like a maniac, Naruto hunkered down. “Sure, sure.Let’s get to work.”

Ignoring him, Sasuke opened the book. The first page was a list of names. At the top of the list, he saw ‘Uchiha Fugaku’. Swallowing hard, he continued to scan the list. ‘Uchiha Mikoto’ was towards the middle. Itachi’s name, ironically, was nowhere to be found. Holding his breath, Sasuke turned the page. He knew his father’s name was atop the list, but the photo taped down to the page still threw him. A longing sadness and burning resentment mixed in him. His father had never been what he had wanted, but he had loved him nonetheless. The recently surfaced memory of his father kneeling in their home in the dead of night, staring down Itachi, floated behind his eyelids.

Suddenly he wanted to hurl the book. But it surely had a photo of his mother too. He wondered if he could turn away, knowing there might life changing information ahead; the information may even save the bit of family he had left. However, the journey would be painful in unexpected ways. There were questions he had that he refused to answer. Depending on what waited within these books and scrolls, he may be forced to acknowledge things he’d rather not face. Clenching one fist against the wooden table top, he started to read.

* * *

 

Kneeling at the table and cradling a glass of water, Hikaru was startled when the front door opened. Wearily, Itachi walked in, his eyes down cast. The Uchiha didn’t acknowledge the his staring housemate and set about removing his shoes. As he set them down, he noticed Aster’s sandals waiting patiently, unaware of the current fate of their owner.

“You came home…” Hikaru made the statement sound like a question,

Itachi didn’t answer at first. Instead he walked to the kitchen and pulled out the tea kettle. He filled it and set it on a lit burner. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he watched his reflection in the dented metal. “Yeah. I came back.”

The other frowned. “I know you haven’t showered or really slept since Aster was returned.” He set his glass down. “Maybe you should just rest. You can’t help her by disregarding yourself and living like a zombie.”

He nodded languidly.

Wanting to say more, Hikaru sucked in a deep breath. And then he decided not to say anything. The Uchiha was barely responsive. Whatever he decided to say would not change the course of the trainwreck he was watching.

“You’re right.” Hikaru jumped and gaped as Itachi abruptly turned off the burner. “I’m going to rest.”

Swallowing his shock, he didn’t reply and simply shook his head. He watched Itachi ascend the stairs and then his gaze settled on the tea kettle.

* * *

 

Neither had cloaks as it began to rain. Sasuke put one hand in his pocket and raised the other to catch raindrops. A few sprinkled his hand he clenched it. Naruto just stuck his tongue out, letting the water drip from the sky on his face.

“Hey teme,” The blonde’s playful tone was undercut by his somber stare. “You haven’t been to see Aster yet. Not since…”

“No. I haven’t been.” His reply was flat and he continued to look ahead as they walked back to the house.

Naruto shrugged. “Maybe you should.”

“No.”

Scowling, Naruto glanced at him. “Well? Why?”

Sasuke shook his head. “Sitting beside her bed does the same as sitting at home. Sitting in the archives at least is productive.”

“You’re an idiot.”

Now the Uchiha shot him a nasty look.

“You don’t just sit there in the hospital and stare at the ceiling.” Naruto lectured him. “You can hold her hand, maybe talk to her. What if she can feel it or hear you?”

Scoffing, Sasuke crossed his arms. “She’s trapped in a genjutsu, not lost in a coma.”

Both were silent for a while. The rain began to get heavy and their hair was slick and sticking to the sides of their faces. The crunch of gravel under their shoes was obscured by the pitter patter of rain.

“I didn’t invite you over.” Sasuke glared at his friend. “Stop following me and go home.”

“But,” Naruto pouted, “Wait- won’t you regret it?”

Coming to a halt, the Uchiha turned to face him. “Regret what? What are you talking about now?”

“Won’t you regret it,” he asked, “if you don’t see her? At least once?”

He frowned. There was a brief hesitation and then he nodded. “Tomorrow then. I can go tomorrow.”

Naruto averted his piercing gaze. “I know you’re scared she won’t be able to fight it off, but that’s not an excuse. Be a man for once.”

Clenching teeth and fists, Sasuke started to walk back to the house. “I said tomorrow dobe. Tomorrow for sure.”

* * *

 

Crying out, Aster twisted, trying to get through the gray giants that seemed to be stampeding around her. They all seemed to be heading away from something and she was determined to break through and see what the commotion was. Shins and knees bumped against her shoulders and she fought to stay on her feet. She could feel bruises coming up. Keeping her eyes and chin up, she didn’t dare let herself be dragged down. Slowly, she made her way against the tide. She grasped at the legs, trying to push them away while simultaneously dodging them. The smell of sweat and blood filled her nose. After jostling by so many legs, the bumps had opened wounds. Her right forearm ached and she wondered if it was broken. Frustrated, she screamed.

And then, miraculously, she made it past the last set of legs. Surprised, she couldn’t stop her momentum and tumbled forward. Tears sprang in her eyes as she landed on the injured arm. Grinding her teeth, Aster stood to observe the scene. Before she could catch her breath, another pained howl escaped her.

The grey world was bathed in crimson light that spilled over and tinged everything. In front of her, Itachi and Hikaru were circling each other, katanas in hand.  She pulled herself up and began to run towards them. No matter how fast she moved, she wasn’t getting closer. Her stomach began to swell and her muscled frame withered. With her body failing and the distance only growing, she was helpless to watch as they fought. Blood and red light flashed off the blades as they danced. Hikaru’s sword came down over Itachi and he blocked up. There was the sound of the clash and cherry sparks flew. And suddenly Itachi’s sword slipped; knowing it was too late for him, he stabbed his attacker as the other’s blade bit into his shoulder. 

The world shrank and now Aster was at their feet, crumbling as blood sprayed over her. Even though she knew it was genjutsu, the blood was warm and sticky. It stained her white dress in spectacular patterns. Both men fell, eyes wide and glazed.

She threw her head back and roared. “You mother fucker! Let me out! Let me out!” Curling up, she beat on the now slick dirt. “Let me out or you’re going to regret it!” Tears streamed down her face, washing it clean in streaks. Her arms ached but her heart was shattered at the sight she had witnessed. “You set me free and fight me for real- you sick fucking coward!” Now she cried in earnest, her chest throbbing. “Let me out… Goddammit. Let me out!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review if you took the time to read. Your encouragement keeps me going!
> 
> "Drown-New" by Bring Me The Horizon


	26. Awaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizune comes bearing a new mission, and Itachi realizes something sinister about it. Sasuke grapples with the reality of his family's past and finally visits Aster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had the chapter written before Warped Tour 2018 San Diego, but no time to edit, so it got delayed. I had so much fun and I hope you enjoy the read.

A soft, burnt-orange light spilled over the cloaked figure. The Akatsuki manteau fluttered around his ankles and he held one hand high. Still holding the persona he had been perpetuating, Madara watched and stood tirelessly. Kakuzu, Pein, and Konan occupied their usual spots on the fingertips of the statue. None of them were sure how much time had passed. The statue’s eyes were alight with the chakra of the gyuuki and its mouth wide as it swallowed a steady flow of chakra.

A man lay crumpled and bleeding at the base of the statue. His skin was dark and tanned, lacerations a bright red in the unearthly glow. His blonde hair looked gold with the orange tinge. The symbol of Kumogakure was etched into his hitai-ate.

* * *

 

Adjusting the pack on his back, Itachi ignored Hikaru. He stepped past him swiftly and deliberately. The other man turned on his heels, clenching his fists.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Hikaru snarled. “You can’t just go off by yourself.”

Putting one hand on the door Itachi sighed. “I’m done playing games. I’m going to hunt them down one by one.”

“Bullshit.” He crossed his arms. “You have no leads and no back up and your actions haven’t been sanctioned by the village.”

“Are you going to stop me then?” Glancing behind him, he was glad the house was empty.

Sputtering, Hikaru advanced on him. “I won’t stop you- I’ll go with you!”

Itachi glared at him. “You really are Aster’s brother. You’re unbearable.”

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Both men paled as though they were children caught red handed. Pushing past Itachi, Hikaru opened the door. Shizune met his stare with wide eyes, umbrella in hand and a scroll in the other.

“A mission?” They asked in unison.

Making a face as though she’d had some particularly distasteful food, Shizune handed Hikaru the scroll. “Yes.” She finally answered. “New intel on a rendezvous.”

“Well,” Hikaru looked at Itachi. “This certainly makes things easier.”

* * *

 

One finger on her lower lip, Sakura scanned the shop. Soft, gray light from the overcast sky fell in through the open door behind her and the wide windows. Potted plants hung from the ceiling, price tags attached. The wall directly in front of her was covered in hooks displaying various gardening tools. To her left, was the merchant’s long wooden counter. Dropping her hand and biting her lip, she glanced to her right at Sasuke.

“Fertilizer should be easy to find… Right?” Sakura frowned as she looked around again.

Pointing to a spot on the floor under another display, Sasuke answered, “It’s right there.”

Turning red with embarrassment, she grabbed the bag and set it on the shopkeeper’s counter. Studying her movements as she checked out, he noted the grace and precision she used; only years of training could teach that. As they moved to leave, he took the bag from her. It was heavier than he expected and he gave consideration to how strong she was.

They walked towards the house in silence for a while. First weaving through the crowds in the town center, which was bustling despite impending rain, and then into the less populated residential streets. Finally the paved path ended and they arrived at the entrance to the forest that surrounded their home.

“I have to ask,” Sasuke began, breaking the silence, “I thought you and Aster didn’t get along. Why are you so obsessed with the garden?”

Sakura came to a halt, but didn’t face him. It was a moment before she replied. “I don’t mean to say what you’ve been through due to this ordeal isn’t as important as my feelings… It’s just been...daunting to deal with this now that I can’t fight Akatsuki.”

“I don’t understand,” Sasuke set down the bag.

“What I’m trying to say is,” She turned to meet his gaze, “Watching Aster get kidnapped right under my nose, seeing the state the genjutsu has her in, watching everyone wait for the smallest piece of intel to arrive… I don’t feel in control of anything anymore. I’m scared.”

He took a hesitant towards her. “That’s fine, to be scared. I understand that. And I want to help. But why are we buying fertilizer and fixing the garden.”

Frustrated tears sprang her eyes. “Do you get it? Those stupid plants are the only thing I can save! I’ll be damned if Aster wakes up to a dead garden.”

Realization of her words washed over him. Leaning in, he wrapped his arms around her. She welcomed him and returned his embrace. His heartbeat faster as he was once again reminded none of them were safe, no matter where they were.

Squeezing her to him, he set his chin on top of her head. “I’m sorry. I get it.” He released her and grabbed the bag again. “Let’s do this…” _because I’m scared too._

* * *

 

Opening the front door, Sasuke and Sakura were greeted by the sight of Itachi and Hikaru. Both their backs were turned and they didn’t seem to notice or care that they had company. Itachi had a scroll in his hands, arms outstretched to fully unfurl it.

“I’m telling you,” He growled at Hikaru, “ Kakuzu won’t trust me. I can’t go out and wait for him in the open.”

“Then what’s your grand plan Mr. Uchiha prodigy?” Hikaru snapped.

“I told you already,” he sighed. “We lie in wait together and when no one comes, we attack with the element of surprise.”

“That’s a dumb plan!”the silver-hair man exclaimed. “We need something more complicated! More sophisticated!”

Itachi shook his head. “Ever heard of K.I.S.S.? Keep it simple… stupid.”

“Did you just insult me?” Hikaru cried, raising his voice.

“Whoa, whoa-” Sakura rushed between them. “What is going on?”

Finally acknowledging Sasuke, Itachi held up the scroll. “We have a new mission.”

Suddenly filled with the purpose of a useful task, Sasuke approached the group, leaving the bag at the door. “Why isn’t everyone ready to go? We are wasting time.”

“We are ambushing Kakuzu at a rendezvous,” Hikaru chimed in. “It’s in 2 weeks and only 3 days travel away.”

“That means I have time to organize a strategy,” Itachi closed the scroll. “Sasuke, can you inform Naruto and Hinata?”

Taken aback, he didn’t reply immediately.

“Go,” Sakura urged. “I’ll handle this. You handle that.”

Nodding, Sasuke was silent as he turned to leave.

* * *

 

Cloaks dripping, Hinata and Naruto sat shoulder to shoulder in the yellow lantern light of Ichiraku. Behind them, rain had begun storm down over Konoha. People dashed to awnings and any other cover they could find, bundling themselves in coats. The restaurant was packed with patrons and villagers trying to stay dry. Hinata set her hands gingerly on the wooden countertop, smoothed by time and wear. Ayame appeared holding two steaming bowls of ramen and Naruto pumped a fist. Setting down Hinata’s first, and then Naruto’s, Ayame smiled quickly before rushing back to the kitchen. The cold invited hunger and both began to eat eagerly.

Setting down her chopsticks, the Hyuuga girl gave her company a side long stare. “Naruto… You never told me how it went.”

“It went great!” He grinned, taking a breath before continuing to devour his food. “Sasuke and I are going to break that genjutsu on Aster.” He added nonchalantly.

She frowned. “Can-Can it be done?”

Shrugging, he slurped another bite and paused. “Whether we break it or kill who ever put it on her… We are going to get her out.” His tone left little room for concern or dissent.

“N-Naruto, are you,” Swallowing hard, she tried to fight her stutter. “Are you sure that -”

A cloaked figure put a hand on Naruto’s shoulder, ending their previous conversation. Pushing back his damp hood, Sasuke revealed his dour face. The light over him cast his features as sharp angles and his furrowed brow shadowed his eyes.

“W-what are you doing here?” Naruto sputtered.

Sasuke sighed. “I’m glad I found you together. We have a mission.”

Clasping her hands, Hinata turned. “W-when are we h-heading out?”

The Uchiha gave her a knowing look. “Probably just over a week from now. Itachi is devising a strategy and will inform us when it is complete.”

“I thought we’d head out like tomorrow or something. Why the delay?” Draping an arm over the back of the chair, he appeared unconcerned.

“It has to do with the nature of the mission. Itachi can explain more later.” Sasuke answered.

“Are you going to join us then?” he smiled.

“No.” Dark eyes down cast, he turned away. “I’ll be in the archives if you need me.”

“Oi!” Naruto called out as Sasuke made to leave. “Did you go yet?”

Guilt crossed his face, but he didn’t turn to allow Naruto to see it. “Don’t pry into my business. I’ll go when I go.”

Before his friend could push the subject, Sasuke left. The rain was coming down hard outside Ichiraku. The winds had blown it almost horizontal. Pulling up his hood, Sasuke basked for a moment in the safety of anonymity. Then, not wanting to waste time, he hurried into the crowd, pushing and shoving through through throngs of people towards his destination.

* * *

 

The trees around her looked so real, even leeched of their colors. Aster picked her way over fallen branches and uplifted roots. The red orb in the sky cast a crimson hue and glow over everything. She was unable to tell if it was a sun or a moon above her. Either way, the world was convincing, but supernatural in scarlet.

 _I have to escape. But how?_ Having exerted her will over the genjutsu, she had managed to fend off the worst of the torture. No longer was Madara in the depths of her mind. _Is he getting lazy? Or maybe it’s wearing off?_ Aster had found that if she kept moving - if her thoughts kept racing - it dampened the jutsu’s power.

Her dress had become a hindrance to her legs, the edges dirty and frayed. Grinding her teeth, she kept moving through the thick and wild forest. Suddenly, the dress caught on a twig attached to a large branch. Taken by surprise, she stumbled and fell. Fear filled her and she clawed at the cloth, trying to free herself. The snap of tree limb grabbed her attention.

Looking up, Aster locked eyes that mirrored her own. The woman before her was in a nightgown and flak jacket. Her hair was silver and waist length, wild and free, defying gravity. Face contorted in an expression of disgust, she held a bottle of some unknown spirit. Aster recognized her immediately.

“NO!” She cried out. “Get back!” Scrambling to her feet, Aster ripped the segment of the dress that had been caught. Backing away, “Stay away from me!”

“You can’t hide from me.” The specter’s voice echoed, coming from everywhere and nowhere at once. “You are me. You are what’s left of me.”

Turning her back on the phantom, Aster began to tear through the forest. Her feet were still bare and sharp twigs and crunchy dead leaves cut into her feet. She kept running anyway. Silently, the spectre appeared in front of her and she came skidding to a halt.

“I will fight you - don’t test me!” Her voice and raised fists trembled. “I’m warning you.”

“Typical.” The apparition sneered. “You always been that needy, headstrong child who brought shame to the family.”

Her memory jarred the world around her and it flashed like static with the picture of the same woman, drunk and hunched over the dinner table alone. Her hair fell in long waves, obscuring her face and she seemed to lean on the bottle she gripped. The world stuttered again and the wraith was before her again. Aster was unsteady on feet and fell to her knees.

Glaring up at the ghost, she balled her fists. “I warned you.” With that, she leapt at the woman. Instead of her fists connecting, she went through the apparition and tumbled to the ground. Temporarily disoriented, she pulled herself to her hands and knees among the twigs and branches.

“You can’t hurt me,” the specter announced. “You will never be stronger than me. You are my weak, shameful child. And you will become me when that baby arrives.”

“To hell with that!” Leaping to her feet, Aster pointed at the ghost. “I’m not going to give up my shinobi career, baby or not! I won’t become worthless and trapped like you!”

“You already are.” The ghost waved one arm to their surroundings. “Anything you might have accomplished is trash now. Your life has no meaning anymore. That baby is all you’ll ever have, so you’d best hope they make something of themselves.”

“Shut up!” Grabbing her hair by the scalp, she bit back tears. “You were a horrible mother! You’re the only reason your life was worthless! I’m not like you! I’ll _die_ before I become you!”

“You may be able to get your wish.” Aster’s mother frowned. The spectre dissipated in to red embers fluttering to the forest floor.

Alone now, she let herself cry. The tears were large and warm on her cheeks. Wrapping her arms around her flat abdomen, Aster knew that in the real world, her belly was bulging with child. Briefly she wondered how the baby was doing and if the genjutsu had harmed it. _Madara wouldn’t harm the baby… He wants it for himself._ Terror rose in her again and she choked back every regret and reservation she’d had.

* * *

 

The yellow electric light was dim and made the hand-written entries hard to read. Thankfully, the ink was dark on the beige pages. Sasuke ran a hand through his hair and sighed. The table of contents was essentially a list of suspects. It seemed that every name he knew in the clan had been included. There was truth in his father’s suspicions of excess scrutiny. _But then considering what happened, maybe not. They were all suspected of treason._

The entry on Uchiha Fugaku was easily the longest. Grinding his teeth, Sasuke scanned it. He came across the account of a mole who’d been discovered in the clan. The double agent accused the Uchiha, mainly Fugaku, of planning to overthrow the governing body and of plotting with an outside war organization. In clinical detail, it described wounds that were inflicted before the informant was found by loyal Konoha anbu. Sasuke’s stomach turned. _The goal was torture, not death._ He slammed the book shut and stood suddenly. His breath was labored and his hands trembling. Sliding the book under his arm, Sasuke left the archives.

* * *

 

Seated at his desk, Itachi faced the window and laid out the scroll. He frowned and went over the words again. A rendezvous point and time of day were given, but no reason had been cited for the meeting. There was no explanation about who Kakuzu was meeting or why. Scanning the page again, he propped his elbows on the desk and put his head in his hands. Rain continued to pound against the panes of glass, obscuring his view of the back of the garden below.

All at once he knew why the mission had been so vague. There was no information because they didn’t have it. _There is no one scheduled to meet him for any reason… Except our team with the kyuubi. It’s a trap._ Banging his fists on the table, he knew he couldn’t pull his team from the mission. Despite it being an ambush, it was their best chance to track and eliminate Kakuzu.

Distantly, he heard the front door slam. Mind racing with his revelation, he barely heard the thuds of stomping feet on the stairs. His door open behind him, his visitor barged in. Finally, Itachi looked over his shoulder. Cloak still dripping on the wooden floorboards, Sasuke was glaring at him.

“How much of this is true?” Throwing the book at Itachi’s feet, Sasuke didn’t break their stare. “Answer me.”

Itachi turned slowly. He didn’t spare the book a glance, the memory of the binding in the spine and creamy blank pages would never leave him. “I didn’t think that book still existed.”

“Answer me,” his brother commanded through his teeth.

Sighing, he crossed his arms and sat on the table top. “It’s all true.”

“How could you possibly know that?” He exclaimed. “You haven’t even read the goddamn title!”

Bending slowly, Itachi wearily picked up the book. “I wrote this book.”

Anger deflating and shock replacing it, Sasuke took a step towards him. “That doesn’t make any sense. You were working with Akatsuki against the clan, you told me. I remember.”

“I..” He flipped through the pages aimlessly. “I was also a double agent for Konoha.” Putting the book down, he gave Sasuke a harsh look. “This was my plea for action from them that never came. I tried to warn them. And they didn’t listen, so I had to take it into my own hands for the good of all the civilians that reside here. Those sons and daughters and mothers and fathers, brothers and sisters, they needed to be protected.”

Chewing on words he couldn’t quite grasp, Sasuke dropped his eyes to his feet.

Approaching slowly, Itachi continued. “All those innocent people needed protection. You needed protection. I could not think of something I wouldn’t do or a price I wouldn’t pay for that.”

Choking on any dissent, the younger nodded. Clenching his fists, he bit his lip, trying to reconcile old feelings with new information. It was another moment before he answered. “Was… Was that the only way?”

“It was the only one I could find from where I stood. I wish it was different.”

* * *

 

Coming down the stairs like a ghost, Sasuke let the still damp cloak flutter around him lazily. From his left, he heard the double doors to the yard slide shut. Sakura stopped, silent, standing in front of the doors, her feet bare, shoes outside under the awning. Immediately, her heart sank. There was a darkness in Sasuke’s eyes as he looked at her and his blank face betrayed the fact that his thoughts were far away. Both stood still for a moment, suddenly unfamiliar with the tension.

Finally, she broke the silence, “What’s wrong?”

Looking to his feet, he considered lying to her. Knowing it would be pointless, he was vague. “I came across some unsettling information.”

She tilted her head in confusion. “About what?”

“Itachi,” he answered. “But it doesn’t matter now.”

Frowning, she pretended to understand. “How did you find his information?”

“It was in the archives.”

“Oh,” suddenly embarrassed that she felt so lost, she continued to lightly question him. “What were you doing in the archives?”

Feeling safer with the direction her questions had shifted, he replied, “Naruto and I are looking for a way to break the genjutsu on Aster. We have been doing research in the archives on the Uchiha kekkai genkai and its limits.”  
“I see.” Sakura nodded. “When was the last time you visited her?”

Faltering, he didn’t answer at first. “... I haven’t visited her…”

Aghast, her jaw dropped. “I thought you said she was family! Don’t you care? She hates me, but I’ve been several times anyway. If she has any idea of the outside world, she’s wondering where you are.”

“It’s genjustu,” he answered bitterly, “not a coma. A tsukuyomi that strong… she has no idea what’s going outside of the illusion. It’d be pointless to visit.”

“That’s not true,” she retorted. “You don’t just visit for them, the visit is for you too. It allows you to appreciate just being in the same room. It lets you see that she is still fighting; it gives you hope for her.” Taking a breath, she continued, “I didn’t just visit for her sake, it was selfish as well. I needed to see her and the state she was in. Don’t you ever wonder?”

“Tch,” He grit his teeth. “I try not to these days.”

“Well, maybe that ought to change.”

* * *

 

Gripping the steaming ceramic cup tighter, Itachi sipped the hot tea. He was seated on his knees in front of the table and the cushion did little to shield him from the hardwood floor. Across from him, Hikaru had his legs crossed, one hand on his knee and the other under chin as he leaned forward.

“You seem to be doing better… kind of…” Hikaru frowned.

“I’m not,” Itachi answered frankly. “I need to make you and the rest of the team aware of something.” He sipped his tea again.

Frowning, “Like what?”

Setting the cup down quietly, Itachi set his hands in his lap. “The mission… It will take us right into a trap.”

Hikaru’s eyes widened. “How do you know? What do we do? Is the mission forfeit?”

Closing his eyes and shaking his head, “No, not at all. This is our best opportunity. We feign ignorance and walk in prepared.”

“That’s the best idea you’ve got?” he sneered. “You’re crazy!”

“No,” Itachi chose his words carefully. “Our scouts aren’t turning anything up anymore. If Akatsuki doesn’t want to be found, they won’t be. Our target has served himself up. We should seize the opportunity.”

“I disagree.” He crossed his arms.

“Then come up with something better or don’t go.”

“Like hell!” He banged a fist on the table. “If that’s the best the genius Uchiha has, then fine. I’ll do whatever ill thought out shenanigans it takes to bring them down.”

Glaring at him, Itachi remained silent and sipped his tea.

* * *

 

The rain seemed to be unending these days. Sasuke trudged on, knowing the sun had set despite the clouds obscuring the sky. Dirt and gravel stuck to his shoes as the road turned to muck. He didn’t stop and moved as though he’d been possessed. He passed shops and made his way through the town center. People sparsely littered the streets, which spoke to how heavy the rain had become. Eventually store fronts gave way to homes and then to shrubbery. Trees lined the sludgy walkway and finally he saw a wall rise behind the boughs and branches.

At long last, he arrived at the hospital. He rushed through the courtyard in front, cutting across slick grass. Pushing back his hood as he entered, he scanned for reception. His ears were ringing and the front clerk’s words made no impression. He was sure he had asked which room she was in and how to get there, but when he turned his back he couldn’t remember. Undeterred, he made his way through the hospital, his heart less confident than his feet.

No one gave him a second glance or attempted to slow him. There were few visitors this late in the day and most of the people he passed were in scrubs. Everyone seemed caught in their own misfortunes. No one had time to notice his tragedy, and he supposed it was better that way. His feet stopped suddenly and he wondered if this was the right door. He paused before peering in the window, questioning if he wanted to see what he was about to see.

Inside the lattice work of the plexiglass square, he could make out her bright red hair and a tube coming from her nose. Quickly, he looked away. _That’s her, for sure… Can I do this?_ Gathering his resolve, he decided he had to. Gently, he pushed the door open.

Inside the room there was a hush over the hum of machines, only broken by the occasional beep of the heart monitor. He took a deep breath. She looked fuller and less sickly. He’d heard she’d begun losing weight again, but it didn’t show yet. Her cheeks were round and rosy, eyelashes resting on them. Her arms were by her side, held close by bars raised on each side of the bed. The sheets over her were so white it hurt to look at them in the bright light. Next to the bed was a chair, turned just enough for him to sit easily.

Trepidation filling him, Sasuke shuffled over and gingerly sat by the bed. His heart was pounding and he couldn’t seem to slow it. The tension twisted in his chest and closed his throat. Steeling himself, he decided he needed to act. _Naruto said I could just talk to her…_

“Hello,” he mumbled, feeling stupid and embarrassed. After a moment he added, “I’m here. I came.”

* * *

 

On her hands and knees, Aster grit her teeth. The soft forest floor was covered in twigs and dead leaves, which bit into exposed skin. Clenching both fists against the dirt, she struggled to assert her will over the illusion. Abruptly, the foliage and tree trunks began to melt. The monochrome illusion of life around her withered and faded. All that was left was a smooth black floor that stretched endlessly in all directions. Looking up, her eyes widened in surprise. _I didn’t think that would work. Maybe I’ve been here a while and the potency of the genjutsu is fading. But it’s impossible to tell._

Hesitantly, she stood. _I’ve got to focus on what’s real and break the flow of Madara’s chakra in my system._ The desolation of her surroundings left little to focus on. Sighing she crossed her arms. That was when it dawned on her. _This flat, empty stomach isn’t real._

Her face contorted with the effort of her concentration. Tightening her fists, she strained physically to break the strand of the illusion that had concealed the true state of her body. Holding it until her clenched jaw began to ache, finally she exhaled and released. When she looked down, she was round again. _So this can be broken… I’ll just take this piece by piece. What to destroy next?_

Scanning her surroundings, she was at a loss. With nothing around her, there seemed to be nothing to fight against. Turning and still searching, she felt a tingling rise up her spine. Slowly, she moved to see behind her. An ice mirror floated inches off the floor. Instead of seeing her reflection, a doppelganger stared back. Wary, she scowled at the placid version of herself. It didn’t move to mirror her movements and it was still fit to fight. The clone wore her full battle garb, hands hanging at its sides.

“You’re not real,” Aster muttered. “You’re not real. Just a genjutsu.”

“I will never be real,” the clone answered.

Startled, she took a step back. “You’re just an illusion.”

It frowned. “I am everything you wanted to be and never will be.”

Nervously, she laughed. _I shouldn’t engage with it…_ “I doubt that.”

“I am the powerful, successful shinobi that you will never become.” The double was monotone and did not seem to be bothered by Aster.

“You’re just a knock off of the real deal. You’re nothing but a paper fake.” She crossed her arms, still on guard.

“Look at yourself,” it continued. “You’ve forfeit life as a real ninja. You’ll forever be nothing but a housewife. That is reality.”

Face twitching with rage, she glared at the clone. “Fuck off. I’ll be whatever I please, child or no.”

“You’ll spend the rest of your days in the background, living as nothing but Itachi’s dead weight.”

Anger getting the better of her, “Shut up!” she shouted.

* * *

 

Sighing, Sasuke twined his fingers together anxiously. He took a moment, wracking his brain for what to say next.

“I miss you.” The words out of his mouth surprised him. “I wish you would just wake up and come home.” It was more honest than he had been in a while and it felt good. Nerves subsiding, he managed to bring his eyes from the floor to her face. “Everyone is besides themselves. No one quite knows what to do without you. We need you. I need you. For God’s sake, just please wake up…”

Frowning, he felt his eyes burning. Wiping them with the back of his hand, he realized he had begun to cry. Flustered, he glanced at the door, worried he might be caught in his vulnerable moment. Tears slipped down his cheeks and he tried to catch them with his knuckles. For a moment, he wondered if he should leave. Naruto’s voice echoed in his head. _“You can hold her hand, maybe talk to her. What if she can feel it or hear you?”_

Gently, he grasped her right hand. The clip for the heart monitor was bulky over her thin finger. Her hand was cold and he squeezed it softly to warm her. An idea drifted to him and he tried to dismiss it. _Itachi couldn’t break the chakra flow… What would be different if I tried?_ Still, he couldn’t pull back from her. He needed to try and needed to know it was pointless.

Carefully, he ran his own chakra into her system, deliberate with the flow so as not to excessively stress her body.

* * *

 

Raising a fist high, Aster ran at the mirror. “You’re not real!”

Throwing her whole body weight into it, she shattered the mirror. Shards of ice cut into her hand and forearm. The doppelganger exploded in a million pieces, scattered across the reflective remnants. Panting, she cradled her bloody arm.

“I know this is genjutsu- let me out! Now!” she screamed at the empty air.

* * *

 

Suddenly, Aster’s eyes opened and she gasped for air. Sasuke jumped in shock. The bright lights blinded her for a moment and she pulled both arms over her face, trying to shield her eyes. The chill of the hospital air raised gooseflesh on her forearms. Blinking away the darkness, she sat up slowly.

“S-sasuke?” She asked, bewildered. “You’re in color… Is this real?” And then she noticed the tears in his eyes.

Diving in, he wrapped his arms around her. “Nee-chan,” he half cried.

Aster hugged him back, holding him close. “I’m here- I’m awake.”

Pulling back, he nodded. “Finally…”

“H-how long was I trapped in there?”

He frowned deeply. “A couple months.”

“Oh my god,” she ran her hands over her stomach. Then noticing the amount of strength in her, she looked at her body in awe. “Wait… I’m healthier… Sasuke!”

“What?” he asked, worried.

“I need to speak with Tsunade-sama.”

Standing, he shook his head. “Not yet. I’m going to get a nurse and then tell Itachi and your brother.”

“No, you don’t understand- we’re in real danger I think. I need to tell Tsunade-sama.” she insisted breathlessly.

He gave her a once over, wiping the last vestiges of his tears away. “Ok. I’ll get her too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review if you took the time to read. Your encouragement keeps me going!
> 
> "Watercolour" by Pendulum


	27. A Final Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster is greeted by family when she awakes and ruins the moment with her declaration of hatred for Sakura. The two begin to process what this means to them. Team SAI leaves on their mission and things don't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was slow in coming. I always get slow when action sequences are on the docket. All in all though, I think that I did this in a timely fashion, all factors considered. I have a new appreciation for Kakuzu, he's pretty cool.

The click of the door handle piqued Aster’s attention.  _ Is Itachi here? _ Her heart beat faster. Clutching the banket to her lap, her chest sank when the open door revealed Tsunade. The hokage’s face was dark, tension in every line. Steeling herself, Aster bit her lip. Both women were silent, only the clack of Tsunade’s heels competing with the monitors as she stopped at the foot of the bed.

“You arrived quickly,” Aster said slowly.

“I’ve been keeping tabs on you.” The hokage crossed her arms. “You likely have valuable information.”

She nodded in response. “I do.”

“Why don’t we start with who kidnapped you?” Tsunade was impassive. “I imagine that will be the most important thing you can tell me.”

Aster lowered her gaze for a moment. “I know who took me and why.” Determined, she raised a fierce stare. “Uchiha Madara kidnapped me… He-”

“That’s an insane thing to say,” she scoffed. “Madara has been dead over 100 years.”

Glaring at her superior, she replied, “I only know the name he gave me. He wielded the mangekyou sharingan and went by Madara.”

“ _ If _ it truly was Madara who kidnapped you,” Tsunade interjected, “then why did he take you, and why return you?” Suddenly showing concern, she leaned over Aster, taking her by the chin and checking her eyes for signs of head trauma. “What you’re saying makes no sense.”

Jerking her face away, Aster huffed. “I know what happened to me! Uchiha Madara kidnapped me to keep me alive.” Tears began to well in her eyes. “He wants my child and he knows why I’m so ill! He kidnapped me to make sure he would get a healthy child!”

“What could Uchiha Madara possibly want with a baby?” Tsunade shot back. “Do you hear yourself?”

“I don’t care how crazy you think it is,” Aster scowled. “Uchiha Madara wants my child to be his legacy. He’s going to take my baby and raise it to be his weapon.”

“Uchiha Madara helped found this village.” She lectured, trying to maintain composure. “You may not know these things since you are not native to this village. He is dead, and if he wasn’t, he would be too old and decrepit to be a threat.”

“He didn’t exactly tell me all his secrets.” Aster rolled her eyes. “I can confirm for you he’s alive. And he didn’t expect me to break that Tsukuyomi.”

Not wanting to believe what she was hearing, Tsunade was silent for a few moments. “If there is any truth in what you’re saying, this village may be as good as gone. Everyone is in grave danger.”

Aster stared up at her, blue eyes wide and set. “I’m don’t have a head injury and I’m not a liar.”

* * *

 

Back at the house, everyone was bundling up in cloaks and rain boots. Itachi had no time for such a superficial ritual. Water wasn’t dangerous, and trying to avoid the damp would only slow him down. His feet pounded on the slick grass as he dashed across the courtyard to the hospital. Pushing back the double doors, the intense lights hit him and he faltered, adjusting. Gritting his teeth, he ran past a yelling receptionist. H e rushed in, disregarding the trail of muddy sandal marks he left behind . An unfortunate familiarity guided him up the stairs and down the hall. The slap of his sandals on the linoleum floor echoed and staff moved aside, flustered.

Suddenly a door opened ahead of him. He skidded to a halt just in time to keep from colliding with the blonde woman. Clothes dripping from the downpour and hair sticking to his cheeks, he pressed his lips together. Tsunade met his caustic stare.

“Be prepared,” she cautioned. “She may not be as well as she seems.”

Itachi scowled. “What are you talking about?”

“Go ask Aster.” Moving past him, she didn’t spare him a glance as she left.

Bewildered and now worried, he pushed the feelings aside and opened the door. Aster stared back, her blue eyes bright now and a wide smile across her face. He didn’t wait to find words before crossing the distance. Heedless of the IV and wires, he cradled her to his chest and kissed her forehead. She was warm to the touch now, soft and round instead of filled with sharp edges and corners. Pressing her cheek to him, she slid her chin up. Gently he kissed her lips and squeezed her as she clung to him.

“I’m so glad you’re awake.” He breathed. “It’s… It’s been an eternity, it seems.”

A sadness filled her face. “I didn’t think that tsukuyomi would end.”

Not wanting to agree, he frowned deeply.

“I spoke with Tsunade…” Aster averted her eyes. “She believes I’m insane, or maybe that’s just her way of handling her fear.”

Surprised that she would describe the hokage in that manner, he loosened his grip on her. “She mentioned something to me as I arrived.”

“She doesn’t believe me.” Pleading now, she gripped the front of his shirt mildly. “The kidnapper gave me his name…”  
“Who was it?” Suspense had him tense.

Holding his stare, she replied softly. “Uchiha Madara.”

Confusion played on his features. “That makes no sense. I know it must have been an Uchiha, but Madara is dead.”

“No!” She cried vehemently. “He’s not dead! And we need to stop him! He wants our child!”

Biting his lip, he replayed the scene in the meeting hall.  _ That wasn’t Tobi… at least not as I know him. _ “If that’s true… then we are all in real danger.”

Behind him, the door swung open, cutting their conversation short. Hikaru led the charge with Sakura close behind and Sasuke sliding in last.

Arms wide, Hikaru tackled his sister. “You’re awake! I knew you’d pull through!”

Giggling, Aster pushed him off. “Calm down. I always get through- one way or another.” She beamed at him.

Stepping forward, Sakura held out a bouquet of flowers. “I… I kept the garden. It’s starting to bloom despite the rain.”  
Frowning, Aster took the flowers she was handed. “I’m not sure what good these can do me… And you killed them by cutting them. I would rather have appreciated them alive.”

Turning pale, Sakura looked to her feet.

“Hey!” Hikaru cut in. “That’s not nice.”

“Well,” she shrugged defensively. “It’s true. Would you rather have me lie?”

Crossing his arms, he replied, “In this case, yes. Please lie.”

Rolling her eyes, she motioned to Sakura. “I’m sorry. Thank you.”

The younger girl nodded, unable to accept the sham apology. All eyes peeled away from her, trying to salvage the joy of having Aster awake again. The only one not pretending something cruel hadn’t happened was Sasuke. As she moved to leave, he touched her shoulder, trying to get her attention. She slapped his hand away and halted.

Eyes burning, she looked back. “You…” The room fell silent and Aster glared at her. “You

hate me so goddamn much… And yet you can’t even say why.” Turning back, she pointed at the red head. “I’m tired of you. Answer me - why?!”

Continuing to scowl, Aster sighed. Glancing around the room, she found no support, only tension and trepidation. Pulling her hands to her lap, she returned the ferocity of Sakura’s stare. It was a long moment as she chewed on her lip, deciding if she would even answer. Tears gathered in the corner of her eyes as she ruminated. Finally, she took a deep breath.

“You think I just arbitrarily make your life difficult, that I’m just being overbearing in Sasuke’s life,” she clasped her hands and clenched her jaw, Tears began to roll down her face. “I hate you…” The quiet became thick with her admission. “I hate you because all I see when I look at you… is a younger version of myself.” Sakura flushed and her hands trembled at her sides.  Shoulders shaking, Aster carried on, “You’re so full of blind hope and that’ll be your downfall. Look at me!” She gripped the sheets. “Look at me - so weak and helpless, causing pain to everyone! That’s all your naivete is going to do! So if you can’t learn, leave before you bring my family more pain.”

The room stayed silent as Aster began to sob into her hands. It was a long moment as they watched her cry in the bright lights.

Eventually Sakura, spoke to the muted air. “That’s it? That’s your grand reason for mistreating me?” She stepped in, bracing her hands on the edge of the bed. “Well, I’m disappointed. You’re wrong about both of us. I’ve sacrificed a lot to be by the side of someone who’s only scorned me. I’ve survived being without Sasuke, wondering if he was dead or alive. I’ve survived having my shinobi career destroyed.” Standing up again, she crossed her arms. “You’re only a burden if you choose to be. I don’t choose to be a burden.”

* * *

 

Head in hand and resting her elbows on the desk, Tsunade looked over the books and scrolls she had pulled from the archives. The single candle in the corner of her desk cast unreliable light over her study. The papers were old, thin, and worn, yellowing at the edges with time. The words before her were not written in the time they recounted, but decades after, making them less useful.  _ But it’s the best information we’ve got… _

* * *

 

Dirty water splattered with her every stomp. Pulling her hood up against the storm, she let the cloak billow in the wet gusts. Mouth pressed into a thin line, she continued on with no destination. The damp tap of footsteps behind her was no surprise. She had no patience for whoever it was.

“Sakura!” Naruto’s voice was muffled by the sound of the rain. “Wait!”

Taken off guard, she stopped suddenly and turned slowly. “Naruto?”

Closing the distance between them, he was panting. “What’s wrong?”

“Huh?” She turned red, embarrassed that her emotions were on display. “Look, I don’t really want to talk about it.”

Huffing, he wrapped a clumsy arm around her shoulders. “Let’s get out of the rain and you can tell me about it! Ichiraku sound good?”

“No, actually-!”

“Great!” With a quick series of signs, he transported them to the shop.

Stretching after being crammed under his arm, she reluctantly followed him in. They took a pair of empty stools with worn, red cushions. Watching with tired eyes, she didn’t protest when Naruto ordered for them. The warm, yellow light was welcoming in the gloom.

“So…” he began, twisting his stool around to face her and propping an elbow on on the counter. “Why are you so upset?”

“I told you, I didn’t feel like talking about it.” She frowned.

Crossing his arms, “It’ll make you feel better if you do. I promise.” Then shrugging, “Or we can just sit here in awkward silence.”

Sakura sighed heavily and put her face in her palms. Rubbing her eyes with fingertips, she finally looked at him. “Fine. Fine…” She sat up straight, averting her eyes. “Aster is awake.”  
“Really?!” he exclaimed. “That’s great! What does that have to do with anything? Maybe we should go see her when we are done-”

“No.” She answered flatly. “I, unfortunately, have already seen her.” 

Naruto watched her face darken. “I know you two aren’t great friends, but shouldn’t everyone be happy?”  
“Tell that to her,” she scoffed. “She declared her hatred for me.”

“What?!”

“She says we are alike and I’m dangerous to Sasuke.”

Staring into the polished wood, he gazed at his somber reflection. The silence hung over them, a deep ocean of painful shared experiences. Finally, he spoke. “You may not like me saying this, but I get it kind of. You’re both strong kunoichi. And you’re both involved with the Uchihas.”  
“And?” She muttered. “That’s about all we have in common.”

“I think… After seeing Sasuke when we fought Sasori, and seeing Itachi torn up when Aster was kidnapped… They would die for you two. I think that’s what she means.” He caught her wide eyes. “She’s worried neither of you is strong enough to protect your precious people. She hates what Itachi has suffered for her and she can’t watch Sasuke suffer for you too. Aster is hurting. That’s the real secret she’s keeping.”

Tears burned in the corners of her eyes. “I-I worry about that too.”

“You’re more alike than you think.” Naruto tore his eyes away, unable to stomach her tears. “Look, forget the food if you want. I can try to find Sasuke for you.”

Shaking her head, she picked up her chopsticks as Ayame set the bowls down. The steam off the soup was enticing and her stomach rumbled. With the back of her free hand, she wiped her tears.

“It’s okay. I’m okay.” She twirled the noodles. Then, giving him a pointed look, “Thanks Naruto.”

* * *

 

Hands wet with tears, Aster didn’t look up as Sasuke slid out the door silently. Hikaru followed, giving Itachi a knowing stare before disappearing. Left alone with his wife, Itachi took her slick hand, squeezing her fingers. Cheeks red and eyes swollen, a frown was painted on her face.

“Aster,” he began softly. “I need you to know-”

“What?” she snapped. “Are you going to give me some speech about how I’m not a burden and how cruel I was to her? I don’t have patience for you to lie to me.”

“I would say all those things if you let me.” He added, “And none of them would be a lie.” Her cheeks turned a darker crimson. “I love you so much and I’m so happy to see you awake again. I have never once thought you were troublesome. And yes, the way you treated Sakura was cruel. But she’s got a good, forgiving heart.”

She nodded. “I have a lot to apologize to her for, I suppose. And I don’t know that I ever thanked her for bringing my brother back. She destroyed her shinobi career doing that; I can never repay her.”

“You’ll probably be coming home tonight.” He kissed her forehead. “You can start making amends immediately, if you’re lucky.”

* * *

 

Hoods up and shadowing their faces, Hikaru and Sasuke walked with mis-timed steps.  The Rain continued to pour down. Despite being dry in their cloaks, the damp cold crept under cotton and chilled their skin. Sasuke kept his eyes ahead, while his company kept sneaking glances at him.

“So…” Hikaru tilted his head back. “Why are you heading home with me if you have somewhere to be?”

Scowling, Sasuke shot him an angry glance. “What are you talking about?”

He folded his arms smugly. “Shouldn’t you be taking care of Sakura? Go find her and talk to her.”

“She’ll come to me when she’s ready.” He added, “I have nothing to say anyway.”

“No, you just can’t think of what to say,” He replied pompously. “And women love to be chased.”

Glaring at him, he exhaled loudly. “I don’t want your advice on women or anything else. Just shut up.”

“You’re only so mad because I’m right.” Hikaru grinned.

Frowning even more deeply, Sasuke pulled his stare back to the road. “I really don’t like you.”

He laughed heartily. “That’s fine. I like you just fine, if you wanted to know.

Taken off guard, he spared a glancing look of surprise before catching himself. “I didn’t want to know, and I don’t care.”

“You know, I see why Aster took such a liking to you.” He tapped his chin. “You remind me of our youngest brother. He was a jerk sometimes - just like you.”

Ignoring the backhanded compliment, Sasuke asked, “You had another brother? I take the past tense to mean he’s dead.”

His attitude sobering up, Hikaru watched his feet for a moment before trying to catch Sasuke’s eye. “I guess she wouldn’t have shared this with you… Our brother was murdered.”

Lips pressed together, he didn’t reply, searching for words and not sure what it was acceptable to ask.

“Look, I know what questions you’re holding back.” Hikaru put a hand on his shoulder. “For Aster’s sake I will tell you. Maybe you will forgive her actions earlier.” He sighed. “Our family had problems. It ended when my father murdered Idate in front of us. Aster tried to save him, but that was an impossible task.” His fingers dug into Sasuke’s shoulder and he was silent. “God forgive me, I took my vengeance for the years passed then and there.” Hikaru finally released him. “But that’s all said and done now. I only bring it up to help you understand.”

Stopping suddenly, Sasuke held his hood from his face. “I understand.”

* * *

 

It was still dark, before sunrise, when they released Aster. The nurse insisted that she be wheeled out. Aster was quiet through the ordeal, but her tight, red face spoke for her. Staring ahead she imagined that the whole lobby was staring as they reach the exit. Trailing behind, Itachi moved to her side to help her up. She had been provided a fresh dress, but all she had for her feet were the hospital socks.

Looking down, she realized this. “How are we getting home? I don’t have my shoes…”

Holding his chin, Itachi debated for a moment. “Really you could still walk…”

She glared at him.

Smiling slowly, “You know I don’t mean that. The rain is taking a break… I could simply carry you.” Handing her the cloak he had draped over his arm, he shook it over her shoulders.

Aster frowned in response.”I don’t know about-”

Wrapping one arm behind her shoulders, he swept her legs up with the other. She yelped in shock, but didn’t fight him. “We don’t live far anyway.”

“We’re basically on the outskirts of the village,” she mumbled.

Rather than arguing with her, he stepped through the double doors into the thick, damp fog. Pulling back her hood and flexing her fingers in the fog, Aster took a moment to enjoy the wet cold. It reminded her of her earliest memories in Kirigakure. Most of those recollections involved their family fleeing the genocide of shinobi with kekkai genkai. The orange light of the fire the rioters had set and the smoke obscuring her vision came back suddenly. Grasping Itachi’s shirt, she shook her head to clear it of the image.

“Bad memory?” he asked, sighing.

She nodded. “Something like that.”

His face was unreadable from her vantage point. Aster knew what he was thinking about and that he searching for the words to convey it. She let him ruminate a few moments as she decided if she should tell him.

“He was talkative before he trapped me in that genjutsu. I wasn’t intended to escape,” she began. His jaw tensed and her thoughts were confirmed. The thick sound of his footsteps in the mud punctured her sentences. “He took me with a purpose in mind. He healed me to keep alive as an incubator.” Clinging to him, she watched the road pass beneath them. “He’s determined to bring about his own new world order and groom our child as his successor.”

Several of the things she said troubled him. Uchiha Madara was alive. Madara was plotting to burn the world down and raise what he wanted from the ashes. Their child would be brainwashed and trained to lead in a maniac’s stead. Madara was so sure Aster would die during this pregnancy that he kidnapped her. Madara knew what was causing her illness and was withholding the cure. He voiced none of this. She didn’t expect him to.

* * *

 

Sprawled out in his bed and with his jacket hanging on a chair, Naruto flipped through a comic about a boy with no powers trying to become a hero. It had become his new favorite reading material, although it was more about the spectacular fight illustrations. Engrossed, he didn’t hear the timid knock. It was a moment before an only slightly louder knock resounded. Startled, he thrashed for a moment, dropping the book and twisting up his sheet. Running to the door, he flung it open without checking the peephole.

Blushing, Hinata stared back with her wide silvery eyes. Biting her lip and bringing her knuckles to her mouth, she stammered, “H-hello…”

“You’re out of the hospital!” Naruto cried, enveloping her and pulling her to him. “Finally!”

She smiled shyly. “Yes, I heard Aster also returned home recently.”

“Yeah,” he sighed. “Sakura will be tense about it, but she’s got a big heart and that will overcome it.”

“They don’t get along well, do they?” she asked softly.

“No, they don’t. It’s too bad,” he replied. “But enough- Wanna go get some ramen with me? Or are you tired of that?”  
Pulling back, she rubbed her arms. “I’ll never be tired of that.”

* * *

 

A handful of days went by in the blur of preparation and suddenly team SAI’s time was up. The sky hung heavy with rain, gray and looming. Hands clenched tight in his pockets, Itachi looked over his team. Their only distinguishing features under the cloaks were their heights. Raising goosebumps, the cold seeped in despite their layers. Rain had yet to fall, but it was coming. For a brief moment he wondered what encouragement he could give his team. As he looked over Aster and Sakura waving, Aster’s admissions rang in his ears and he found no comfort to give them. Instead, he simply turned forward and walked through the main gate. His team followed silently.

Biting her lip Aster wondered how long they would be gone as their backs turned towards her. Itachi in the lead, she couldn’t pick out anyone else. Suddenly, one hooded figure looked back and flashed a smile and peace sign.

“Come back soon Hikaru!” She called out, grinning back.

“Don’t wait up for me,” he yelled back and then dashed off to catch up.

* * *

 

Kneeling in front of the orchids, Aster gently took a leaf in her fingertips and ran her thumb along the bottom. The plants were green and lively despite the gloom and near constant rainfall.  _ She did a good job taking care of them… _ The slider to the backyard was open and a cool breeze drifted in while the clank of the spoon stirring the pot wafted out. Pressing her lips together, she looked back behind her, unable to see her housemate and caretaker. Standing slowly, Aster turned and stepped inside.

“Close the slider-” Sakura’s voice rang out. “Please.”

Uncharacteristically, Aster obeyed and shuffled to the table. She watched as the younger woman poured hot broth over noodles. Sakura placed the food in front of them both and seated herself. Carefully blowing on the first bite, she began to eat. Aster stared at her meal, unmoving.

Pausing, Sakura said, “Please eat. You need your strength.” She waited for the rebuttal, but continued on even when none came. “You may look healthy now, but your body will fade fast if we don’t tend to it.”  
Biting her lip, Aster avoided eye contact. “Look… You may be able to act as though I didn’t say what I did, but… I need to tell you something.”

She slammed her fist on the table and it trembled. “Don’t start with me, okay?” They locked eyes suddenly, both surprised that Sakura would act in such a fashion. “I know what you think you need to tell me. I don’t want to hear it. My only interest is keeping you alive.”

“Then,” she responded quietly, “if I can’t apologize, let me say thank you.”

The fire out of her eyes, she responded evenly, “You’re welcome.”

* * *

 

Next to Itachi, Kakashi had his book open, moving at a leisurely pace. Although the air carried a chill, the sun was shining brightly. Behind him, Naruto and Sasuke were talking and Hikaru and Hinata watched. Restless, Itachi took care to walk at a measured pace. His scattered thoughts tuned out the chatter behind him. The road was getting more twisted as they approached their destination and he couldn’t see very far ahead though the trees.

Suddenly, Itachi threw out his arms and came to a halt. “Stop!” The team froze, falling silent. “Look down, in front of us…”

The group stared carefully at the dirt. Finally, Hinata spoke, “Trip wires? But they are so thin.” The webwork of razor thin wires was almost invisible as it glinted in the filtered sunlight.

“He’s waiting for us.” Activating his doujutsu, Itachi motioned for Hinata. She followed his cue.

Using her byakugan, she pointed to the northeast. “He’s that way, all the wires end that direction.”

“Try again,” the gravelly voice came from behind them. All six shinobi turned to take in the formidable sight of Kakuzu. He stood tall and his shadow stretched in front of him. Green, red rimmed eyes sat above his facemask, judging the group. “Itachi-san… I’m disappointed at the path you have chosen, but I relish the prospect of challenging you.”

“You’ve got one chance,” Naruto pointed the tip of his kunai at him. “Surrender peacefully.”

Kakuzu scoffed. “I’ve got you trapped, little jinchuuriki. Surrender is for the pathetic.”

Flipping the blade in his hand, Naruto dove in and slashed from his enemy’s shoulder to hip. The wound was shallow as Kakuzu moved swiftly, only his cloak tearing. Landing from his backwards jump, Kakuzu spun and kicked Naruto in the stomach. He went flying and fell face first in the dirt, skidding. Tasting blood in his mouth, he dug his fingernails in the thin grass as he crawled to hands and knees.

Creating a series of hand signs, Hikaru slammed his fists together. A handle of ice filled one hand and as he slid the other out, a blade formed. Behind him, Sasuke was gathering chakra in his hand. Rushing the enemy, Hikaru weilded the blade gracefully. Whipping a kunai from his thigh holster, Kakuzu met a downward swing with and upward blade of his own. The ice chipped, but his chakra gave it strength when it should have been brittle. There was a series of clashes at the two men battled in a stalemate.

Suddenly, Hikaru crouched, leaping above his foe. “Now Sasuke!”

Chidori screeching in his palm, Sasuke sprinted at Kakuzu. Still reeling from his exchange with Hikaru, he was as slow as Sasuke was quick. His fingers met flesh and the chidori tore through, leaving a path for his forearm. Arm through Kakuzu’s chest, his hand broke through something wooden. Pulling back, he clenched his fist. There was a horrible squelch as he stepped back. Opening his fist, he saw a small piece of wood, one side painted porcelain white with a streak of blue. 

“You got lucky…” Kakuzu growled. “That was only one of my hearts… Not to worry, yours will replace it soon enough.” He let the tattered cloak fall and shed his shirt. His skin was dark and his body stitched together. Hikaru stood behind him and noted the three masks on his back and the shattered one at his feet.

“So,” Hikaru slipped into a fighting stance, “You’ve continued collecting hearts all these years. Last I heard you only had two.”

“Last I heard, you were dead. It was five until your little friend ruined one,” he rumbled. “No matter, four and counting…” Without warning, the mask with the red design opened its mouth and sent a blast of fire at Hikaru, while both his forearms detached and tendrils flew towards Kakashi and Itachi.

Dodging, Sasuke evaded the attack’s path of destruction. Raising a wall of ice, Hikaru negated the whirlwind of flames. Itachi and Kakashi leapt above the assault and the tendrils made a sharp turn up, following them. Using his amaterasu, Itachi set the ends of the black threads on fire. Acting quickly, Kakuzu’s sickly bent arms grabbed a pair of kunai and sliced the strings. The flames quickly devoured the tendrils he had released and swallowed themselves. Kakashi had activated his own technique in the meantime.

Landing with raikiri in both hands and compressing the electric chakra into hand blades, he zigzagged his opponent as he threw out threads like lashes, hitting dirt and lacerating the earth. Raising both arms, Kakashi slashed down diagonally. The chirping of the lightning blades was deafening and the wild light from below made both look fierce. Kakashi slashed the air repeated as Kakuzu dodged smoothly. Studying the copy ninja’s movements, he prepared a counterattack. Suddenly, Kakashi’s blade swiped close to Kakuzu’s face. His mask and head covering were sliced and fell away. His face was revealed to have sinister smile; his mouth was cut ear to ear and the corners sewed shut. Eyes widening in shock, Kakashi was caught off guard when he sent his fist barrelling into his stomach. Kakashi flew back, tumbling before catching himself on all fours.

Taking a deep breath and exhaling with force, Sasuke held his fingers to his lips and blew out a dragon made of fire. It writhed and roared. Naruto at the same moment generated a wind tunnel around the ephemeral creature. The oxygen in the tunnel fed the beast and amplified it. The dragon bellowed again, growing in size and then sweeping towards its victim. Unable to evade, Kakuzu braced his arms in front of himself for protection. The fire engulfed him and barreled past him, destroying a swath of tree behind him.

As the duo’s barrage decimated the landscape, Hikaru pulled water from the air. Carefully controlling her chakra, Hinata swirled the water around her, spinning with it. Before the smoke settled, her eyes could see her opponent’s chakra. Coming to a sudden stop, she compressed the water into sebon and sent them towards the ivory and yellow mask. The needles bored into Kakuzu and he fell to one knee as the dust cleared. The mask burst as though it had been under pressure and the needles ravaged the heart beneath.

Panting with pain, Kakuzu stood slowly and smiled. “Well, six on one odds are hardly fair. How about we even things out a little?”

Team SAI traded wary looks.

Using the threads that held the masks in place like tentacles, he raised them and then let them separate from him. The mask with turquoise markings formed legs and long clawed arms. Next to it, the mask with red markings let the threads weave themselves into the shape of a tiger with the mask at the head.

“Oh shit,” Naruto murmured. “Now  _ this _ is a fight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review if you took the time to read. Your encouragement keeps me going!
> 
> "Structure" by Innerpartysystem


	28. Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle with Kakuzu goes south and everyone must deal with the unfortunate death of a team mate and family member. Aster begins to fall seriously ill again. Afterwards, Itachi approaches Tsunade and Sasuke about an offensive mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a bit to get started, but once I got rolling, boy did I roll.

Ascending the stairs, Sakura moved silently in bare feet. She felt the gentle give of the wood, but it didn’t creak and announce her presence. The door to Aster’s room was open, gray light spilling onto the floor from the window inside. Pausing in the doorway, she held her breath. Hand pressed to the glass, Aster’s back was to her. The rain pounded on the sill and ceiling. The trees behind the house stretched into the horizon, tinting their reflections. Worry was clearly etched into Aster’s face. Unsure how to break the spell, Sakura listened to the pattering of the rain.

Finally, she knocked on the door frame. Jumping at the sound, Aster turned, unaware she had been observed. Wordlessly, Sakura picked up the blanket on the bed and handed it to her. Hesitating, Aster took the coverlet and pulled it around her shoulders. Sakura couldn’t help but notice her face was thinning again.

“Let me get you a chair,” she said and left to return with the item.

Aster’s heart dropped. She could feel weakness seeping into her bones. The chair was not an option, but a necessity. Running her knuckles down the cold pane, she wished she could be back out in the field again.  _ I just need to know you’re all safe... _

* * *

 

The masked tiger creature laid eyes on Naruto, blindly sensing his chakra. Moving quickly, Naruto put himself in front of Hinata. The creature followed his movements with its head and began to lumber towards them, effectively blocking the rest of the team. Its footfalls left singed paw marks. With a speed belied by its slow steps, the beast bellowed fire over them. Hinata had warning, being able to see the gathering chakra in its mouth. Wrapping her arms around Naruto’s waist, she threw both their bodies to the left as the heat singed their cheeks.

Untangling themselves, Naruto panted, “That shambling thing is faster than it seems.”

“I can see it’s chakra…” She pulled a kunai. “I can see its attacks before they happen and I can see its heart.”

“Enough said,” he replied, standing and pulling her up. “Be my eyes… I’ll distract it so you can deliver the final blow.”

Whipping her arm in arc, Hinata threw the kunai. The monster didn’t try to dodge. Hitting squarely between the eyes, the kunai stuck and cracked the mask. Frozen in horror,  they watched the creature begin to inhale.

“Dodge!” She called out, grabbing his hand.

Another stream of flames decimated the forest behind them, heat pounding on their backs and light blinding them. Spinning, Naruto formed a rasengan in his hand as the creature readied another mouthful of fire. 

“No!” She pulled them both out of the way of another blazing tunnel. “That jutsu uses wind chakra- it’ll amplify its attacks.”

“Time to get old school then,” he grinned. “Kage bushin no jutsu!” Suddenly there were ten of him. “Attaaaack!”

The horde of Narutos set about slashing and stabbing the beast with their kunai. The creature roared and took out a clone with its tail and another by clawing it neck to groin. The gashes set the wires splitting and whipping out like lashes. Two more clones succumbed to the handiwork of their own attacks.  Behind him, Hinata settled deep into her gentle fist stance. Rushing in, she made to pierce the heart in its stomach. Instead the beast turned and struck her across the face with its tail.

Hinata tumbled away from the fray, her face steaming from the burn. Naruto screamed, his rage getting the better of him.The remaining clones dispersed. Ninetails chakra leaked from the seal and enveloped him, bubbling and boiling. His fingers became claws. Pulling herself up and clutching her burn, Hinata watched in horror. The regenerating powers of the kyuubi made Naruto near invincible. He clawed into the creature and it sent wires out, lashing at him. 

Finally, he grasped the beast by the throat and slammed it down on its back. Before it could right itself, Naruto gouged his arm into its stomach. Ripping the heart from its body, he held it high for a moment. Then, squeezing the heart, he punch the beast in the face. The force of his blow shattered the mask and crushed the heart. Blood sprayed over the dirt and his chest.

Rolling away, the red orange chakra dissipated and Naruto returned to his normal appearance. Exhausted, he fell to his knees as Hinata ran to embrace him.

* * *

 

Bipedal like a man, but clearly not human, the monster simmered with electricity. Static danced over the wiry frame and the beast raised the dead eyes of the mask from the floor to the Sasuke and Kakashi. It paused a moment, surveying them and sensing their abilities.

“I can’t use lightning to counter lightning… Only my fire ninjutsu will be useful.” Sasuke readied himself.

Kakashi clenched his jaw. “A lot of my jutsu are earth, water, and lightning, all near useless here.”

“Guess we have to light this one up-” Tired of waiting, the creature came at them. 

It slashed with both arms, aiming for their throats. Sasuke and Kakashi ducked and made space. The creature moved on Sasuke now, sensing him to be the bigger threat. It extended the wires in its arm, trying to skewer and electrocute the Uchiha. He dodged narrowly and threw a kunai. The creature grasped the weapon mid air, but not quickly enough to completely stop the blow. Penetrating the mask with tip of the blade, the creature screamed and ripped the blade out. Blood trickled from between its eyes.

“The heart is behind the mask-!” Kakashi called out. “Just follow my lead.”

Although the creature lacked ears, it lurched at the words. Moving at a speed only the sharingan could follow, it slashed at Kakashi’s torso and then stabbed at his face. Dodging both blows, he activated doton: moguragakure no jutsu and disappeared into the earth. 

“Hey, stupid!” Sasuke yelled, launching shuriken. 

The monster turned, catching the blades in its forearm. Seizing the moment, Kakashi’s hands pierced up through the dirt and he grasped the creature’s legs, holding it back. Knowing his best chance was now, Sasuke sent a fireball towards the monster. It put its arms up, protecting the mask and sent currents through its body. Unable to release the jutsu fast enough, Kakashi was electrocuted. Moving as fast as he was able, he came above ground and tumbled away from the beast. It picked the shuriken out of its arm now, each digit at the end of its limb grasping one. Knowing his foe was weak now, the monster threw them all at once. Shielding his face, the blades bit into Kakashi’s arm and stuck in his stomach.

The beast advanced. Pulling his sword, Sasuke rushed it and sliced. The sword cut the wire body smoothly. The upper half fell and he made to stab the mask. Shooting out the severed wires like hands, the creature’s torso gripped Sasuke by the ankles and dragged him in. Fighting in vain, he struggled as the beast electrocuted him. Sharingan still activated, Kakashi pulled himself up enough to copy Sasuke’s fireball jutsu. He blasted the upper body of the beast. It let out a horrid, screeching howl as it began to melt. Still struggling as the beast sent current through his body, Sasuke pulled himself close enough to raise the sword and stab between his knees in the face of the monster. Blood spattered over him and the mask cracked like an eggshell. The beating heart was revealed. It pounded futilely, moving slower as it lost blood, until it fell still.

* * *

 

Opening the front door, Sakura walked out into the chilly air with a blanket under her arm. On the small porch Aster was without a coat and standing next to the chair laid out for her. Unfolding the woolen blanket, Sakura helped wrap it around her shoulders. Rain started to come down softly and silently. Still Aster stood.

“You ought to come back inside,” Sakura said ruefully. “You’ll get sick.”

Aster shook her head. “No I won’t. They should be back any day now.”

“You’re assuming everything went as planned,” she replied with her back turned. “That’s rarely the case.”

* * *

 

Itachi’s eyes darted over the battlefield. The entire team had been sectioned off, with Kakuzu looming.  _ This isn’t good… _ Hikaru and Itachi stood shoulder to shoulder, facing Kakuzu with the wire trap at their back.

“Your little companions are done for, and so are you.” Kakuzu grinned, stretching the stitches along the edge of his mouth. “I’ll dispatch this friend of yours first, and then we can battle.”

“We’ve got to take him out first…” Hikaru whispered. “We can’t fight Kakuzu and protect the team at the same time. We have to fight this fight first.”

Itachi nodded. “You flank his left, I’ll take right.”

They went separate ways, both moving to rush Kakuzu. Their foe bent back his arms and sent wires after both of them. Hikaru raised an ice dome, shielding himself, while Itachi went on the offensive, sending out a fireball. The threads after Itachi melted and Kakuzu shed them. Preoccupied, he turned towards the Uchiha, trying to wrap him in a fresh set of wires. Hikaru let his dome disperse and came at Kakuzu with a freshly formed ice spear. Itachi leapt high, evading the threads after him. Stabbing with the spear at his heart, Kakuzu grabbed the point and snapped it. Spinning, Hikaru tried to stab with the splintered end. Kakuzu ducked fluidly and came with an uppercut to Hikaru’s chin.

Itachi landed behind Kakuzu and ran at him, kunais raised. As Hikaru tumbled away, Kakuzu whirled to meet Itachi. He dodged slash after slash, slowly backing up to create space. Inch by inch, Itachi was getting Kakuzu closer to his own wire traps. Suddenly, he sensed a forbidding chakra. One glance back was all it took. As he watched Naruto transform, he missed Kakuzu’s wires twisting to a point. Raising his sharpened arm high, Kakuzu stabbed down for Itachi’s stomach, intending to preserve his heart.

There was the horrible sound of ripping cloth and flesh. Blood spilled over Itachi as he was pushed backwards by Hikaru. Turning back, he looked up to see Hikaru coughing blood over Kakuzu and the wires sprouting from his back.

“I know you’d love to add my heart to your collection,” Hikaru gripped Kakuzu’s free arm, “But that’s just too damn bad. Itachi! Now!”

Not missing another second, Itachi stabbed Kakuzu in the heart. The Akatsuki member stumbled, releasing Hikaru to fall to the dirt. Blood dripped from Kakuzu’s wound and his mouth. He locked eyes with the Uchiha one last time. Itachi activated his amaterasu. The body burned and Kakuzu couldn’t even cry out as he crumpled.

Team SAI circled in around Hikaru. Itachi pushed them aside, kneeling beside him. Hikaru lay on his side, in a pool of blood, clutching his opened stomach.

“We’ve got to teleport back to Konoha!” Itachi grabbed Hikaru’s shoulder.

“No!” Hikaru grabbed his wrist. “No one has enough strength to go back that way…”

Gritting his teeth, Itachi looked at him, blood trailing down his cheek from his right eye. “You’re not going to die this way.”

Hikaru smiled. “Yes, yes I am.”

“Why would you be so stupid? I would have been okay-”

“No.” He answered sternly. “One of us was going to be lying here. And i’ll be damned if I let my brother die.”

Itachi pulled back. “I thought you hated me. I thought you wished Aster wasn’t with me.”

“Things change,” he shrugged, still clutching his abdomen. “Look, just tell my sister I love her and always have. I’m sorry for the pain I have caused the two of you.”

Clenching his fist, Itachi looked towards the ground. “You’re going to have to tell her those things yourself. I won’t do it. We shouldn’t be wasting time like this. We need to-”

“What? Do what?” Hikaru coughed more blood into his curled hand. “It’s over, just let me have some goddamn last words.”

Kneeling down behind Hikaru, Kakashi laid a hand on the dying man’s head. “Itachi… You can’t see what it looks like from here. He’s holding himself together right now. Hikaru won’t make it more than a few more minutes. Take your chance and say goodbye.”

“What he said,” Hikaru wheezed. “Do what I told you to do… And you’d better take care of her, or I’ll come back and get you.”

“I don’t know how I can tell her what’s happened here…”

“Then don’t,” he replied simply. “Just tell her the results. And tell her I care about her and want her to be happy…. Tell her not to wait up.”

Itachi nodded.

“I would ask you to end this swiftly,” Hikaru continued, “But according to Hatake I haven’t got enough time to make that option worthwhile.”

“We are talking and wasting time when I could have had you back by now.” Itachi glared at him, eyes burning.

“You’ll see, I can’t be moved. And don’t act like you’ve got enough chakra left to take us both back…. Just,” he sputtered, clearly weakening faster. “Just… do what I asked, my brother.”

Kakashi pulled back, knowing the time had arrived. Leaning in, Itachi cupped Hikaru’s pale face and held his shoulder. Sasuke looked away, unable to bear the raw pain on his brother’s face. Wincing one final time, Hikaru bit his lip, letting blood run from the corners of his mouth. Knowing there was no point in fighting, he closed his eyes.

* * *

 

Having lost count of the days, Sakura had stopped wondering how long until Sasuke came home. The mission felt like forever. Knowing that team SAI had been walking into a trap intentionally had worn on her heart. Still, it was Aster who waited patiently on the porch.  _ I bet she’s out there standing with no blanket. _  Sure enough, when she looked through the window, the rain was pouring and Aster was in her linen dress. Taking the coat by the door down, she sighed and went outside.

“I don’t know how many times I can remind you,” Sakura frowned. “You’re a grown woman, act like it.”

Aster didn’t respond; she didn’t even make eye contact as she took the coat and put it on.

There was a rustle from the pathway. Two figures appeared at the edge of the walk. Throwing her arms up and hood back, Aster ran through the wet grass barefoot. Instantly she was soaked through. Itachi looked up just in time to catch her as she leapt towards him. 

His heart was still heavy and somehow weighed more when he looked at her. Gripping her tightly, he pressed her to him. Clenching his teeth, he buried his face in her shoulder. Beside them, Sakura embraced Sasuke, who was barely responsive.

“What’s wrong?” Sakura asked, looking over them both.

Aster pulled back. “Where’s Hikaru? Is he recovering at the hospital?”

Sasuke stared at Itachi, who continued to look at his feet. Sakura followed Sasuke’s gaze. Aster put her hands to her mouth. There was a long moment as the rain poured where all four remained frozen.

“Please…” Aster knew, but couldn’t admit.

“You knew him best and he loved you most…” Itachi murmured. “You should be the one planning… planning his funeral.”

Her heart beat until her chest was numb. Suddenly her legs gave way and she fell to her knees. The grass was wet and slick, green bleeding into the white linen. Itachi’s hands were strong and warm by contrast as he supported her.

Beside her, tears welled in Sakura’s eyes and Sasuke put his head in his hand. Itachi was talking but no sound made it to her ears. Everything seemed far away and muted, except the rain. Aster didn’t cry.

* * *

 

Pacing in front of Pein, Madara’s expression was unreadable behind his mask. The statue behind them had eight eyes open. The eyes were animated, following Madara’s each step. Pein held his wrist behind his back, waiting in silence.

“Kakuzu is dead,” Pein said quietly. “We only need the kyuubi.”

“No one has managed to capture him because not only is he strong,” Madara muttered mostly to himself, “he is well guarded. They will be on the offensive now, believing that despite their loss, they will have the upper hand.” Turning on his heel, Madara came to a halt. Laying his crimson eye on Pein, “Itachi needs to be dealt with. We have underestimated him and his little team enough.”

“Our plan can still be carried out,” Pein reminded him. “The other’s served their purposes.”

“True enough.”

* * *

 

It was misting over the gathering. Few people had turned out. Kakashi was there with Naruto and Hinata. Sasuke and Sakura stood with them. The group was silent, waiting to give condolences to the only ones who truly knew Hikaru. The casket was closed, sitting next to the six-foot hole in the ground. 

Sakura had been openly crying, while Hinata and Naruto tried to hide their tears. Sasuke was pale and stone faced. Kakashi stood slightly apart, watching the group with pain in his eyes. They had been standing some time and the light rain was beginning to creep in under their cloaks. Finally, Itachi arrived, Aster under his arm.

Kakashi stepped forward. “I’m truly sorry for you loss.” Aster looked at him like an animal caught in a bright light. “He was rough around the edges, but a good man.”

Itachi pulled her close, feeling her tremble. Naruto and Hinata stepped forward next. “I’m sorry for your loss,” they mumbled in turn.

Looking over Sakura, Sasuke met their eyes as they approached. He was quiet, knowing words would not help at this point. Aster laid eyes on the casket and her world spun. She gripped Itachi’s shirt for support, but continued to walk forward. They stopped at the side of the casket, looking over the small group.

“There aren’t many heroes in the shinobi world,” Itachi began, “Usually it’s just shinobi carrying out missions based on orders for a paycheck. This world is often cruel. Hikaru was a hero not just for his actions, but for his motivations and sacrifice. He did what he did…” Itachi’s voice cracked. “He did what he did to protect those he cared about.” Turning to Aster, he took her clasped hands in his. “His last thoughts were for you, his sister and last living kin. He wanted you to move forward and be happy.”

Nodding, Aster was mute. Then slowly, she turned to the casket on her right. Suddenly, she grasped the lid. There was a collective gasp.

“Don’t- you’ll regret it!” Itachi cried, trying to stop her.

Even as weak as she was, she was too fast to be intercept. The lid flew open and the casket wobbled. Itachi tried to lead her back, but she pushed him off and leaned into the coffin. Hikaru’s wound had been dressed and the white tunic was clean of blood, hiding the gore of his abdomen. His face was relaxed and peaceful and his arms were at his sides.

Her hood fell over her face and she threw it back, trying to see her brother one last time. Gently, she bowed into the coffin and swept a piece of silver hair from his cheek. “You look like you’re sleeping,” she whispered to him. “But that’s not the case, is it?” Suddenly, warm tears sprang into her eyes. Letting them fall, she pulled back and tenderly close the lid.

Tears streaked her face and she looked over the group. “Almost all of you were there when it happened. How did he die?”

“Aster,” Itachi tried to take her hand, but she recoiled. “We can discuss this later.”

“Itachi,” Sasuke cut in, “Just tell her.”

“He didn’t want her to know-”

Kakashi shook his head. “Sasuke is right, just tell her. For your own sake.”

Swaying, Itachi met her fierce gaze. “Hikaru died in battle… He took a blow that was meant for me. He died saving me.”

Bringing her hand to her lips, she choked on a sob. “I feel like we forget how dangerous it is to be a shinobi. We expect that the good guys always win and come home safe. Not in body bags.” She wiped away flowing tears, her hair sticking to her face in the misting rain.

Taking her in his arms, she didn’t fight Itachi this this time. “Hikaru didn’t die in vain. Kakuzu was taken out and the world is safer.” He stroked her head softly.” With his last words, he told me that he didn’t want you to wait up.”

* * *

 

Familiar chains around her wrists, Aster was back on the stone table in Madara’s lair. Torch light flickered over her and her dress had been torn around her abdomen. A newborn’s cry rang out, echoing off the walls of the small room. 

Looking down, she saw that her organs were laying on the table around her ankles and her womb had been opened. Letting a scream loose from her throat, she turned her head to see Madara holding a black-haired, naked baby. She howled again. His smile widened and his teeth sharpened. Unhooking his jaw, he laughed and then bit into the child. Blood sprayed over her chest and face and she screamed again.

* * *

 

Thrashing, her hand hit Itachi in the side of his face. In his pajamas, he tried to restrain and awake her. The nightmares had been non-stop since the funeral. He had a series of random bruises from her sudden battles with an unseen enemy. She swiped at the air again and let out a strangled cry. Reacting quickly, he grabbed her wrists. Something sticky and slick forced him to tighten his grip to hold her.

His eyes followed the trail of moonlight through the room. The dark stain spreading over the sheets made his heart stop.  _ Not again! _ Blood covered the inside of her thighs and was soaking into the mattress. Her writhing has spread the blight around her knees and onto her stomach.

“Aster!” He called out to her as she yelped again.

Suddenly the door flew open. Sakura stood with Sasuke on her heels, her eyes wide and in her night dress. “Another nightmare?”

“Blood-” Itachi responded, still struggling with her. “Lots of blood-”

“Forget waking her- teleport her to the hospital,” She replied breathlessly. Her eyes fell over the crimson sheets. “There’s no time, she probably already needs a transfusion.”

Suddenly Aster’s eyes opened and she wailed again. Instantly, she curled up, holding her stomach. “Help me- it hurts!” she choked.

Not wasting anymore time, Itachi propped her up with an arm behind her shoulders and transported them.

* * *

 

Sitting on a chair in the empty lobby, Sasuke put his head in his hands, unable to watch Itachi pace any longer. The shuffle of the hospital socks, provided when he had arrived barefoot, was the only sound in the space. Blood was spattered across the front of his pants and nightshirt, a dark stain on the grey cloth.

“You should go home… bathe and change…” Sasuke murmured. “There’s nothing we can do.”

Glaring at him, Itachi froze. “No, I won’t let anything else happen to her.”

“That’s not up to you,” he replied, shaking his head, eyes still downcast. “Are you a medical nin? Do you know what’s making her so sick?”

Turning to face his younger brother, he seethed with a sudden realization. “Madara knows. I may not be trained with medical ninjutsu, but I can force Madara to give us answers.”

“That’s ludicrous.” Sasuke finally looked up. “I thought we weren’t sure Madara had taken her, or if we even believed he was alive. You think  _ if  _ he’s really out there, you can find and defeat him alone?”

“Then help me.”

“What?” he exclaimed. “You’ve gone mad.”

“Only an Uchiha could have used tsukuyomi on her. And she said the name he gave her was Madara.” Itachi stopped in front of him and he looked up. “You didn’t see Tobi the way I did when I retrieved her… Anything is possible.”

“I’m not going to get mixed in up in some stupid scheme because you’re hurting,” Sasuke was firm. “You’re not thinking.”

“I’ll get a mission sanctioned.” He crossed his arms for a moment and then extended a hand. “Will you come with me?”

Clenching his jaw, Sasuke scowled. “If you somehow get Tsunade to declare a mission, I have no choice but to go with you.”

A door opened down the hall abruptly. Sakura walked down the hall, a tired look in her eyes. Removing a pair of slick, claret gloves, she dumped them in a hazardous waste bin. Her scrubs were splattered, but a look of relief played over her. 

“She’s stable,” she locked eyes with Itachi and knew what he wanted to ask. “You can go in, just don’t wake her yet. She’s heavily drugged.”

Itachi rushed past and her and Sasuke made to follow. Pausing beside Sakura, Sasuke took one of her hands in his. Gently, he smiled. “Thank you.”

Sakura frowned. “Don’t thank me. I said she was stable, not that she would make it.”

He nodded, face falling, understanding the full weight of the situation. Heart heavy, he made his way to Aster’s door. Laying a hand on the door, he stopped short of opening it. In the square window, he could see Itachi talking to her.  _ Is he serious about getting a mission sanctioned to chase a dead man? _ Not sure what to think, he pulled back and sat beside Sakura in the empty lobby.

* * *

 

The sun was beginning to rise in the windows behind her. Tsunade leaned over her desk, thumbing the papers spread in front of her. The red orange light silhouetted her and she put out the candle with her fingers. Standing, she stretched and turned to look over the village. The light was yellowing and brightening, giving new life to the trees and rooftops below.  _ All this could be gone in an instant. We aren’t prepared. _

There was a stern knock at the door and she glared at it, wondering what new problem awaited her. “Come in,” she called, sitting back down.

The door opened and revealed Itachi, still covered in bloody night clothes. She started and did a double take.  Unsure where to begin or what had happened, she let him enter without protest. He strode in confidently and stopped at the edge of her desk, crossing his arms.

“I need you to approve a mission,” he stated calmly.

“I need you to tell me why you’re here, covered in blood,” she answered. “And while we’re at it, whose blood it is that you’ve got all over you.”

He sighed. “Aster is deteriorating again.”

“Another incident then…” She pushed her hair back from her face.

“Yes,” Itachi replied. “I need you to approve a mission for myself, and possibly Sasuke if he is willing.”

“A mission for what?” she snapped, losing patience.

“To hunt Madara…”

Tsunade frowned. “You can’t hunt Madara; he won’t be found unless he wants to be.”

“So you finally believe Aster then?” he asked.

Shaking her head, she clasped her hands on the table top. “No body was buried. He was an extremely powerful shinobi. Much stronger than Orochimaru, and look at how long Orochimaru prolonged his life, look at what I’ve done to keep my youth… It’s possible Madara is out there.”

“It’s time to stop playing defense,” Itachi put his hands on her desk. “We’ve got to strike. We can’t wait to take another blow.”

She leaned back in her chair. “Then what do you propose?”

“An attack,” he replied, “On the statue they are sealing the tailed beasts in. It will draw Madara out and he can be defeated.”

Sighing, Tsunade frowned. “What does he want with the tailed beasts?”

“Likely, he has a way to harness their power. We have to stop him before he can do that,” Itachi stood tall, worry clouding his features. “We can’t destroy the statue; it will release every tailed beast they’ve collected. But we can give Madara a scare.”

“I will draw up plans then and send Team SAI,” she reached for her brush and a fresh scroll.

“No-” Itachi cut in. “Just myself, maybe Sasuke too. Anyone else would just be a liability, especially Naruto, since he has the kyuubi.”

Meeting his eyes, she nodded. “You’re not wrong, but let me call the shots.”

* * *

 

The rain had let up, but it was still chilly and damp out. Sasuke was alone at the training grounds in the poor weather. He had only paused to wrap his scabbed knuckles. Now he was beating mercilessly on a wooden post. Each blow dented the trunk and shook the pillar. Seemingly unaware, he didn’t slow down as Itachi approached. Both were taciturn as Sasuke continued to pound on the post.

Finally, Itachi broke the silence. “The mission was approved…”

Ignoring  him, Sasuke threw a few more punches and then spun and shin kicked the pillar. The wood splintered, but didn’t break.

“Are you coming with me?”

Taking a step back and panting, Sasuke wiped sweat from his forehead. Swallowing hard, he avoided his brother’s gaze. “Of course… Of course I’m coming with you. Don’t be stupid.”

Even though Itachi and Sasuke were downstairs still preparing to leave, the house already felt empty. Sakura paced the upstairs hall. Her feet stopped in front of the empty room. Hesitantly, she stood in the doorway. Hikaru hadn’t owned any personal belongings; his life had been fully devoted to the battlefield to protect those he cared for. The air felt heavier inside and a profound sadness settled over her. Aster’s words came back to her.

_ “I feel like we forget how dangerous it is to be a shinobi. We expect that the good guys always win and come home safe.” _

Swallowing a knot of fear, she left the room and descended the steps. Sasuke was putting on his second shoe and Itachi was attaching a pouch of soldier pills to his hip. Looking around, Itachi decided to give them a private moment and waited for Sasuke outside.

“Sasuke…” she said his name softly.

He looked up, attaching his own satchel. “Sakura…?”

“I…” she wasn’t sure how to begin. “I have no promise that you’ll come home. I just want you to know… I love you.”

Startled by the admission, he was quiet for a moment. Stepping forward, he wrapped his arms around her. “You have my promise to come home. I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review if you took the time to read. Your encouragement keeps me going!
> 
> "Picture Perfect" by Escape the Fate


	29. The Offensive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Itachi and Sasuke's fight against Madara goes terribly wrong, Sasuke awakens a new ability. However, Itachi shows that this comes at a high price. Determined, Sasuke devises a scheme to overcome this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really hard for me to write. The fic is coming to a close, so expect slower updates.

Putting an arm out, Itachi stopped Sasuke. The forest around them was unusually rainy and the mud beneath their feet slick. Frowning, Sasuke stepped back. Both men surveyed their surroundings warily. The path they had walked was difficult to follow, overgrown and green.

“These plants don’t do well with rain like this,” Itachi said softly. “This rain is unnatural.”

“What do you mean?” Sasuke asked, putting his back to his brother’s and activating his doujutsu. “It’s been raining almost non-stop in Konoha.”

“Pein monitors Amegakure using rain laced with his chakra.” Itachi activated his own sharingan. “We’ve been under observation… We’ve been expected.”

“Should we make a break for the statue?” He looked around again, checking for anything else out of the ordinary. “There’s too much cover here. It’s not to our advantage to face them here.”

Nodding in reply, both brothers took off at breakneck speed. Knowing the battle had already begun, they moved swiftly, not worrying about the noise they made crashing through the tree line. Abruptly, the forest ended and they skidded to a halt. The ground was dry and the sun shining above them. In front of them, a menacing red gate stared back. The charms hanging from the top had been ripped and flitted in a gentle breeze above them. Behind the gateway, the cave was open. Inside the shadows, the outline of the two raised hands was visible. Behind them, the statue’s looming head and shoulders were visible. Standing shoulder to shoulder, both Uchiha took fighting stances.

“Come out,” Itachi commanded. “There’s no use in playing games.”

Laughter echoed in the cavern. Behind it was the quiet tap of footsteps. A shadow emerged and gradually the light bathed the figure. Madara’s red eye met the crimson gazes of the brothers. 

“You think I’ve been playing games with you, Itachi?” he asked, bemused. “I can assure you that none of this is a game.”

Sasuke gasped and took a step back, feeling the darkness that Madara emanated. “You aren’t Tobi… That sharingan...”

“He’s Uchiha Madara.” Itachi clenched his fists, ready for any sudden movements. “Aren’t you?”

Amused that Itachi would question his identity, Madara continued, “I take it the harlot is awake. I have to say, I’m impressed if she is. I didn’t expect you to be able to break that tsukuyomi.”

“We didn’t break it,” Sasuke shot back, finding his confidence. “She broke free.”

“Hm,” Madara tapped his chin. “That should be impossible. Maybe since she and the baby share a chakra system, she can temporarily access some of the Uchiha’s strengths. Too bad she’s such a weak vessel.”

“Enough,” Itachi cried, “You can surrender or we can do this the hard way.”

“The hard way, eh?” Madara chuckled. “As if I’d surrender to someone inferior to me.”

Before either could respond, Madara moved faster than even the sharingan could perceive. He ducked down under their guards and punched both in the stomach. Itachi and Sasuke doubled over as they were launched into the treeline.

* * *

Rain pounded on the wide window next to her bed and Aster pressed her fingertips to the chilled pane. The sound was soothing to her wounded heart and called back to a time she couldn’t remember. Earlier she had spotted the light switch and flipped it; the light in the room was too much and had been causing her head to ache. Despite the cloud cover, a healthy amount of grayed light was filtered into the room. The shadows on her face were sharp and deep.

There was gentle click behind her and she turned to see the door open. Sakura immediately reached for the light switch to chase away the gloom.

“No- please don’t,” Aster asked urgently. “I can’t stand it.”

“Oh,” Sakura swallowed hard. “Okay.”

Turning back to the window, Aster paid her little mind as she check the machines for her vitals. Her thoughts were elsewhere. Running a hand over her stomach, she bit her lip.

“If something is bothering you,” Sakura caught her attention, “you can tell me. Maybe I can help.”

She frowned. “Did the team get sent on another mission? Was there new intel? It seems like it’s just us here…”

Shaking her head, she answered slowly. “There was no new intel. Itachi and Sasuke set out to hunt the person posing as Madara.”

Aster tried to hide her scowl, but was unsuccessful. “It  _ is _ Madara. And that’s insane. How would they even find him?”

“They are attacking the sealing statue,” she replied.

“That’s even more insane,” she shot back. “If they release all the tailed beasts by attacking the statue, a lot of innocent people will die. Itachi would never do something to endanger civilians.”

Sakura grimaced. “They aren’t actually attacking, they just want to draw this person out so they can take them out.”

The cogs in her head turning, Aster simply nodded and remained silent.  _ They are in great danger. I can’t just sit here... _

* * *

Gathering themselves, Itachi and Sasuke stood. Crossing his arms, Madara began to walk toward them. In unison, the brothers came from both sides, blades drawn. On the first swing, Madara caught them, heedless of his not bleeding hands. Tightening his grip, he twisted his wrists. Sasuke’s sword broke and Itachi’s kunai was wrenched from his hand.

With the precision of his sharingan, Madara swiped at Itachi using the pilfered kunai. Taking his chance, Sasuke punched Madara in the face as Itachi dodged. Leaning into the blow, Madara grabbed his wrist and threw him into Itachi. Again, both brothers were tumbling.

Recovering quickly, they decided to use jutsu in unison. Sasuke summoned a giant dragon of lightning, which twined itself with Itachi’s flame dragon. The beasts circled Madara, enclosing him, then rose up and came crashing down him. A cloud of dirt rose and shockwave erupted; Itachi and Sasuke braced against the blade of wind. The closest parts of the forest fell. Knowing it had been too easy, they waited for the dust to settle.

Before the clouds dissipated, a fireball erupted from the shroud. Leaping high, both brothers barely avoided it. Feeling the heat on their faces and the bottoms of their feet, they watched as the forest began to burn. Suddenly, the shadow of their foe was visible, his mask cracked. Activating his mangekyou, Itachi released amaterasu in the direction of Madara. The watched the heat rippled the air as they landed. Advancing slowly, the black flames seemed to pass through Madara and he didn’t burn.

“He’s using space time ninjutsu to avoid the flames,” Itachi muttered. “He’s incredibly strong and has the ability to temporarily become untouchable.”

Before Sasuke could respond, Madara was on them. He grabbed them both by the throats and slammed them into the ground on their backs. Choking, Sasuke tried to use brute force to pull his hand away. Itachi brandished another kunai and stabbed him in the forearm. Kunai sticking out him, Madara suddenly released them. Rolling away, Sasuke came to his feet as Itachi tried to the same. Instead, Madara grabbed him by the hair and kneed him in the chest and then again in the face.

Sasuke gathered a chidori in his palm and rushed Madara. Seeing the attack from the corner of his eye, he swung Itachi around like weapon. Ducking low, Sasuke dodged as his brother was cast behind him. Coming up, he went for Madara’s face. Surprised by the dodge, he wasn’t able to evade. The chidori hit him in the face milliseconds before he could activate his jutsu to escape. Although Madara was unscathed, his mask chipped.

* * *

Gritting her teeth, Aster waited until she was sure that no one was coming. Carefully, she unplugged the machines. The quiet behind them was deafening and a pit opened in her stomach. Slowly, she removed her IV drip and applied pressure to the now open puncture. Warily she eyed the window.  _ I’m too weak to risk a jump. Guess there’s only one option then. _ Mustering a confidence she didn’t feel, Aster stepped into the hall, hoping Sakura was on break.

* * *

Standing and staggering, Itachi watched as Madara’s mask cracked. The line breaking it was almost audible. Madara stood defiantly, letting the damage unfold. Chuckling, he gripped the mask and pulled it away gently. The face beneath was artificially youthful, and a smirk adorned it.

Suddenly, the amusement was replaced by fury. In an instant, he grasped Sasuke by the throat and began to repeated strike him in the chest. Horrified, Itachi dove in, trying to land a retaliating punch. Dropping Sasuke, he moved fluidly into a spinning kick. The speed made it impossible to avoid and Itachi was launched backwards.

Recovering faster this time, Sasuke exhaled a flurry of smaller fireballs. Madara dodged and began to run, the attack following close behind him and burning the forest down. Seeing his chance, Itachi used amaterasu to create a wall of flames in front of Madara, hoping to trap him. Instead, he warped through the black fire. Switching tactics, Sasuke sent handfuls of shuriken at him.

Unmoved, Madara let the attack pass through him. Holding his breath, Itachi stayed back, knowing what his brother was setting up.  _ Every ninjutsu has a limit…  _  A furious smile covered Madara’s face and he stood until Sasuke stopped throwing shuriken. Stars littered the ground in a circle around Madara, as though they were never intended to hit. Abruptly, Madara hunched over, trembling.

“He’s corporeal!” Sasuke shouted to Itachi. Pulling on metal wires that were thin enough to be invisible, he watched his foe sway in pain, having materialized with the strings inside his body. “Stay back a second!”

Sending chidori through the wires, Sasuke sought to electrocute Madara. As the chirping chakra ran through him, he appeared unphased, his head bowed and face in shadow. His posture relaxed and he seemed almost to enjoy the attack.

Suddenly Itachi realized what was happening. “Stop! Sasuke, stop-!”

Pulling back, Sasuke released the technique.

Slowly Madara raised his head, a toothy grin plastered on him. “You really are a genius, Itachi. Too bad you’re still not smart enough to see why your little lover is going to die.”

“Sasuke,” Itachi clenched his fists. “He was absorbing your chakra- that’s why he’s still standing.”

A look of horror passed over the younger brother. Before either could react, Madara released a great fireball. It hit the ground between them, the heat wave singing their clothing and skin. Cloth ripped as the hot air tore past them.

“I’m not here to kill you,” Madara’s voice echoed in the ashes and dust suspended in the air. “I’m here to warn you to back down.”

“There’s no way we’ll back down.” Itachi scanned the environment, trying to locate Madara. “We  _ are _ here to kill you.”

“Well that’s too bad. None of you are smart enough to save that little girlfriend of yours. I could keep her from dying.”

Sasuke watched Itachi’s face fall and knew that despite his best efforts, his brother was considering the insidious offer. Panic came over Itachi and he continued to frantically search the smoky, destroyed forest for Madara. Trying to call out, Sasuke found himself choking on the air. Unaware, Itachi continued his frantic search with his sharingan.

“No…” Itachi replied. “You’re full of lies. You’ll say anything to end this quickly. I’m not the fool you take me for.”

“It’s not me who will shed tears when she is buried,” he quipped back.

All at once, Madara appeared, holding Sasuke by the throat. Not wasting anymore breath, Itachi created a kage bushin and rushed Madara. One clone came at Madara with a taijutsu combo, forcing him to released Sasuke to defend himself. The clone caught Sasuke and helped him up before dissipating. 

Trading blows faster than even Sasuke could follow, Madara and Itachi danced in the middle of the hazy and annihilated battlefield. Waiting for his chance, Sasuke readied a chidori. The chirping didn’t catch either shinobi’s attention; they were too focused on each other.

The forest floor was no longer damp, but charred and warm. Splintered wood bit into her bare feet and Aster wished she had stopped her frantic escape long enough for shoes.  _ No- _ She shook the thought away.  _ Their lives are more important than my damn feet. _ The smell of smoke from fires still burning filled her lungs.  _ I must be close. _

Madara caught his right handed punch with his left and Itachi did the same. In a stalemate, they struggled for a moment. Slipping away, Itachi ducked in and grasped Madara in a hold, one arm over one shoulder the other arm under his other shoulder.

“Now!” Itachi cried out. “Strike now, Sasuke!”

“What?” Sasuke yelled. “No way! I don’t have a clear shot! Move!”

“I can’t let him escape- just do it, dammit!”

“But-”

“Goddammit, just do it!”

Without anymore hesitation, Sasuke moved at full, blinding speed. Sill faster and more clever, Madara twisted, putting Itachi between himself and Sasuke. Unable to swerve or stop in time, Sasuke screamed as his arm broke through flesh, then bone, and then burst through flesh to warm, ashy air. Itachi, however, didn’t let go of his foe.

“Don’t stop now, Sasuke,” he heaved. “I’ve got him!”

His face twisted in agony, it was a moment before he obeyed. Forcing his arm through Itachi up to his shoulder, he felt his fingers break solid flesh again. Bone cracked as his attack bored through Madara, and his blood arced over the dirt as Sasuke broke through.

Grabbing both brothers by the shoulders, Madara dug his nails into their skin, sapping their chakra in moments. Using his free arm to support Itachi, Sasuke pulled his arm out with force. All three collapsed to their knees. Blood stained Itachi’s shirt and pants. It was then that Sasuke noticed Itachi’s eyes. His brother’s eyes were white, the power of sight denied to them.

“Too bad this was all in vain for you…” Madara coughed more blood. “Sasuke, I hope you’re smart enough for me to never see you again.” Before either brother could reply, Madara warped away, leaving nothing but blood and destruction.

Suddenly unconcerned that they had lost the battle, Sasuke held Itachi, as he collapsed in to his arms. Blood covered them both and was splattered in the dust in spectacular patterns. Tears burned in Sasuke’s eyes. Itachi closed his own sightless gaze.

“Why would you put me in this position?” Sasuke mumbled. “Why would you do this?”

Itachi shook his head weakly. “We had one chance at destroying Madara… I’d do anything to give an evil bastard like him what he deserves.”

“You’d even desert Aster and me?” His voice broke.

“I don’t matter-”

“Yes, you do!” Sasuke cried. “Goddamn it.”

Before he could reply, Itachi passed out. 

Suddenly, his eyes were on fire. Sasuke cried out, holding his face. His cheeks were sticky with blood and the pain began to recede. Slowly, he opened his eyes.

The sound of footsteps in the distance distracted Sasuke. Wary of another foe, he clutched his brother to him, ready to fight. The sound of someone or something crashing through the fallen trees reached him, the smoke too thick for him to see the newcomer.

“Itachi?” A woman’s voice called out. Relief and hopelessness washed over him at once and he wasn’t sure which to feel. “Sasuke!?”

He listened to her call their names for a few moments before he could answer. “Aster- over here!” Sensation he didn’t know he’d lost came rushing back to him. “Over here! Help us!”

Suddenly, she came bounding out of the smoke, her feet covered in blood. “Sasuke, what’s wro-!”

Her eyes fell over Itachi’s wound and Sasuke’s arm slick with blood. Her stomach turned and she fell to her knees in front of Sasuke, stroking Itachi’s face. 

“How did… How?” She gasped.

“It doesn’t matter right now,” Sasuke answered. “I’m not a medical nin. He’s bleeding out and I don’t know what to do. I made sure I didn’t hit anything vital, but if he bleeds to …” He choked, unable to finish the sentence.

“Burn him.” She replied, her voice commanding.

“What?” He sputtered.

“Burn the wound to cauterize it.” She looked up at him just long enough to pierce him with her stare. “Cauterizing it is the only chance he’s got. I can’t use any ninjutsu, but you can…”

Knowing he barely had enough chakra after Madara drained him, he nodded. Laying Itachi out carefully, he knelt over him, aiming his breath at the wound. Carefully, he released a fireball just large enough to fill the gash. Even unconscious, Itachi winced in pain.

Sasuke looked to Aster. “Did it work?”

“Let’s get him back to Konoha, and we’ll find out.”

“How?” Sasuke asked. “I can’t teleport myself, let alone all three of us.”

“Then we carry him.” She looked at him fiercely. “You know back up would arrive too late, and neither of us can teleport. The best we can hope for is that they sent a search team for me and we run into them.”

“What did you do?” He breathed, not sure what to make of her commanding presence.

“I broke out of the stupid hospital,” she muttered, looking at Itachi again.

“But… Why?” He took her shoulder.

“I had a feeling you would need me. And nobody listens, so I had to come by myself.”

* * *

 

The machines around her whirred and beeped rhythmically, but this time not for her. Aster took Itachi’s hand. She wasn’t sure how many hours he had been in the operating room, but she knew he wasn’t out of the woods yet. Color was slowly returning to his face behind the oxygen mask. It gave her a hope that she was careful to keep locked up, lest it grow into disappointment.

There was a soft knock on the door and Sasuke and Sakura entered. Aster glanced at them briefly in greeting, but made no effort to stand from her wheelchair or leave Itachi’s side. Sakura frowned deeply, despair etched into her face, as she crossed her arms. Sasuke swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to tear his eyes away from what was left of his family.

Silence hung over them, sliding down around their ankles like a creature crawling back to the shadows. Sakura wondered about explaining Itachi’s prognosis, but decided it to be pointless.

Finally Sasuke spoke. “His eyes…” Aster turned, listening attentively. “When I saw them… His face was streaked in blood and his eyes were white.”

Sakura nodded. “During the exam… One of our Hyuuga nin noticed a blockage of chakra in the optic nerve. If he,” she started, then tried again, “When he wakes up, he will be completely blind.”

“What?” Aster cried, gripping his hand tighter.

Stunned by her reaction, Sakura replied, “You must have known his sight was going. It was a slow build up chakra, over years. Likely to do with his doujutsu.”

“No!” Aster yelled. ‘Are you telling me he was hiding this the entire time? That’s impossible.”

“Yes, he had to have been,” Sakura replied slowly. “A ninja as skilled as Itachi probably learned to interact with the world, as though nothing was wrong, using his other senses.” Quietly, she added, “He was probably trying to protect you.”

Tears sprung into Aster’s eyes and Sasuke glared at the ground. She turned her back to them and faced Itachi, ashamed to be seen crying. “Can’t… Can’t you flush out the blockage or something?”

Shaking her her head, Sakura responded, “Not without doing permanent damage to his optic nerve. Trying to fix his vision would blind him. There’s no point.”

Sighing heavily, Aster wiped away tears. “Sasuke, I need to know… Is your vision going too? Is it the sharingan?”

“It’s not fading yet…but.”  He closed his eyes and slowly reopened them. The mangekyou sharingan stared back at both women. “I don’t think he went blind because of the sharingan. It was the mangekyou sharingan.”

“You-” Aster seethed. “You thought he was dead- that’s why it awakened!”

“You’re mad?” he said, startled. “What the hell was I supposed to think?”

Openly crying now, Aster hung her head. “So in time, both of you will be blind...”

* * *

 

Slowly coming to, Itachi felt the warmth of a soft hand in his. He could sense Aster’s presence and on his other side, Sasuke. Gently, he squeezed her hand. He heard her gasp and suddenly her lips were on his cheek and her other hand cupping his face

“Is he awake?” Sasuke asked urgently.

Itachi nodded. “I’m awake.”

Next he felt his brother’s arms around him as he tried to sit up. The oxygen mask had been removed, as were most of the machines and drips. Pain bloomed in his chest and he settled back into the bed as Sasuke released him.

“How long has it been?” He mutter. “And how am I still alive?”

“Aster saved you,” Sasuke locked eyes with her and smiled. “She arrived just in time and knew what to do so that we could transport you.”  
“But Madara,” Itachi continued, full of questions. “He drained our chakra… How did either of you teleport?”

Sasuke chuckled.

“We carried you,” Aster said in a hushed voice. “I escaped from the hospital and a team was searching for me. They found us and helped.”

“So,” Itachi mused softly. “I was just very lucky then.”

“No,” Sasuke corrected. “You have Aster. There are some things she just knows.”

The air in the room changed, and he knew they were trading looks. Neither was the type to ignore the elephant in the room. Wordlessly, Aster released his hand and left. There was a quiet click of the door and the brothers were left alone together.

“So,” Itachi started, trying to keep things light hearted. “No one answered me, how long has it been?”

“Weeks,” Sasuke responded. “And… you… You lied to everyone.”

Itachi bowed his head. “I didn’t expect things to come out the way they did.”

“You mean you expected to die and avoid answering for your actions,” Sasuke corrected. “Will… Will this happen to me too now?”

“No,” Itachi said quietly. “The vision only deteriorates when the mangekyou is used.”

“Well,” he sighed. “If only you could see my eyes now.”

“What?”

“I thought you were dead,” Sasuke replied in a hushed tone. “It awakened as soon as you lost consciousness. I take it… There’s no way to stop the degeneration, aside from not using it.”

“Don’t use it, unless you absolutely must.” Itachi gripped the sheets. “Madara is the only one with an impervious mangekyou.”

“How?!” Sasuke exclaimed.

“He took his brother’s eyes…” Itachi clenched his jaws. “He stole his dead brother’s eyes and replaced his own with them.”

“Are you serious?” He gripped Itachi’s arm.

“Yes, it’s in the archives,” he replied. “I thought you and Naruto were reading-”

“That’s how we get your vision back and save mine!” Sasuke stood. “We just need to swap.”

“I don’t think it works that way,” Itachi told him. “The mangekyou is awakened when you lose the person closest to you, and replacing it requires the element of conquest over another with the mangekyou. You can’t simply swap. And my eyes are already done for.”

“No, they’re not,” Sasuke answered. “The Hyuuga medical nin said they were sealed with chakra. And obviously the old legends are not as accurate as they wants us to believe. You’re alive and I have the mangekyou sharingan. Think of it this way, do the swap with me… You’re saving my eyes.”

Itachi ground his teeth in thought. “I don’t know… And who would even be skilled enough to do such a procedure?”

“We have a legendary medical ninja as our Hokage. I’ll go and discuss with her right now.”

“W-wait!” But Itachi heard the door click and knew his plea had fallen on deaf ears. His heart beat filled his ears and he wondered what Sasuke would do if he refused.

* * *

 

Silence was thick around her and Tsunade buried herself in her study. Knowing she didn’t have a moment to waste, she had fortified village security. All teams were on standby, other missions on hold for the foreseen future. Academy students had been given instructions to stand down and obey their individual team leads. Anbu were stationed strategically in lookouts and vulnerable areas. 

Abruptly, there was a knock on her door. Startled and not expecting anyone, she tensed, ready to fight. The light behind her threw shadows in front of her. Before she could answer, there was a soft click and the door opened. Sasuke’s determined face greeted her.

“Why are you here?” She asked, still wary.

“I’m sure you heard about Itachi’s eyes,” he said quietly.

She nodded. “Yes, I examined him while he was sedated as well. There are no other cases of living shinobi with mangekyou sharingan in recent history. It’s a shame for him and for the village, what has happened to him.”

Biting his lip, Sasuke steeled himself. “Itachi seems to know a lot about the mangekyou. Madara has access this power...And,” he closed his eyes, reopening them with the cursed sharingan, “So do I.”

Jumping to her feet, Tsunade averted her eyes, not sure what to expect. “Why are you here?”

“I have a favor to ask you,” he began. “Itachi learned that using the mangekyou deteriorates the user’s vision. The only way to combat this is to take another user’s eyes and transplant them. I believe it may also have the power to restore sight.”

“You want to give your sight for your brothers?” She looked at his stern face.

“I believe,” he said cautiously, “that if we trade eyes… Both of us might have the untarnished power of the mangekyou.”

Putting her chin in her hand, “It’s possible, if there’s truth in the original claim of the transplant. His eye sight is not damaged, it’s sealed.”

“So,” Sasuke looked at her with the full force of his intense gaze. “Will you do the transplants?”

Taking a long moment, she turned her back to him. Clasping her hands, she thought it over. Mangekyou against mangekyou might be one of the best strategies presented to her. And even if it didn’t work as planned, at least Itachi would have his sight and powers back, which would help her cause.

“Sasuke,” the Hokage said his name slowly. “Are you prepared for this not to work? If it doesn’t work, you’ll be trading your sight for Itachi’s.”

He clenched his fists. “Don’t tell Itachi this might not work. Tell him a sure thing. He won’t agree otherwise.”

Understanding, she nodded. “If that’s truly what you wish…?” Tsunade gave him a rueful look.

“It is.”

* * *

 

Aster squeezed Itachi’s hand and closed her eyes. They were quiet, listening to the gentle tap of rain on the window. Putting her face in her palm, she tried to hold back tears. He didn’t need to see her to know what was happening.

“I know you want this too, but Tsunade is a poor liar,” Itachi squeezed her hand back. “I know what Sasuke is risking, and I know that Tsunade only stands to gain, no matter how things go.”

Sniffing, she wiped her face. “You need to just agree to try.”

“There are consequences and a very real chance of failure here. How do I live knowing I took my brother’s sight?” His unseeing eyes fell on her.

“You aren’t taking anything,” she replied hotly. “He’s giving you a gift, the ultimate sacrifice he can make for you. Why would you deny him the ability to do that for you?”

He sighed and grit his teeth. “Look, I need you to promise, you’ll pull through, ok?”

“Huh?” He could feel her confusion. “What do you mean?”

“This pregnancy is at its end,” Itachi told her quietly. “You need to make it through. I can’t raise our child without you.”

Aster shook her head. “Stop worrying over me. I’ve made it this far… I’m not giving up now- not for anything.”

“Good.”

“You’ve got to promise me then,” she leaned in. “Accept Sasuke’s offer, please.”

He sighed heavily, weight pressing down on his shoulders. “I already have.”

Almost on cue, there was a knock on the door. Aster turned and Itachi closed his useless eyes. Tsunade stepped in wearing scrubs.

“Sasuke is already prepped and awaiting sedation,” she informed them. “Itachi, the nurse will be by to wheel you out in a moment. Do you have any reservations we need to discuss?”

“No,” he replied flatly. “I have no reservations.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review if you took the time to read. Your encouragement keeps me going!
> 
> "Scarlet Letter" by Jule Vera


	30. Doomsday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi and Sasuke recover from their operation. Nagato's assualt with the 6 paths of pain begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't joking about slow updates! But we got there! Hope this chapter isn't so much action that your eyes just glaze over.

The stone floor was cold as Madara’s warm blood dripped onto it. Panting, he removed his shirt by candle light. Gathering chakra that he had pilfered from the brothers, he began to heal himself. His inhuman body has withstood the attack, though not as well as he would have liked. Grimacing as the wound slowly closed and bone and flesh regenerated, he reflected on his hesitance to finish his clansmen. He ruefully decided he would not be so generous, should they oppose him again.

Letting his mind wander, he realized that Aster’s nine months were almost up. Soon, he would take what he wanted. Konoha was his focus, for it contained the kyuubi jinchuuriki and his fledgling successor. The wound was closed, but the technique was exhausting. He would need time to recover before obtaining his final goals. Standing slowly, he moved to hook himself to the IV and medical equipment nearby. Sitting on the granite alter, he sighed. 

It wouldn’t be long before the world knew peace under his rule. He would have just enough time on this earth to groom a successor after achieving his destiny. There wasn’t a moment to spare, every minute needed to be milked for his plan to come to fruition. The fight with Itachi and Sasuke had slowed him, but he had also been holding back. Madara wouldn’t make that mistake again.

* * *

 

“This is more exciting than I expected.” Aster smiled and stroked Itachi’s hand.

He laughed softly. “And what did you expect?” His eyes were bandaged still and he squeezed her hand back. “There’s really no  _ good _ time to have a child. There’s no point in dreading it- just enjoy the ride.”

“Ha!” She crossed her ankles, leaning back into her wheelchair. “I never thought I’d hear you say something like that.” Suddenly, she threw her arms up. “Wait, gimme-” she grabbed his wrists. Putting his palm on her stomach, she waited. “Can you feel it?”

Pressing his hand to her, he felt the gentle push back of a small foot. “That’s incredible-”

She sighed in contentment. “You know, you’re in high spirits. I like it.”

“I just,” he hesitated, “I just want to enjoy whatever time we have. I want to live in the moment, just for a little while at least.”

Aster frowned and pushed his hand away. “You still think I won’t make it.”

“Aster,” he began, blindly trying to grasp her fingers. “I can feel how frail you’ve become. I know you’re unable to walk.” He swallowed a growing knot in his throat. “I don’t know what is going to happen tomorrow. And I can’t picture tomorrow without you-”  
“Then don’t!” she urged. “I’ll be there. We’ve got a baby that needs me. I’m going to survive. Don’t think twice about tomorrow.”

* * *

 

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Sakura put her hands near Sasuke’s face. Inhaling sharply, he nodded. Gently, she leaned in and undid the clasp holding the thick, white gauze in place. Slowly, she unwrapped his eyes. Catching the gauze in his upturned palms, he clenched his jaw.

Leaning back, she observed that he seemed to have healed nicely. His smooth skin revealed no evidence of scarring or trauma. For a long moment, they waited with bated breath. Finally, Sasuke opened his eyes.

Sakura’s wide green eyes stared back, the corners of her mouth turned down slightly in anticipation. Her pastel hair caught the gloomy light coming in the window. Soft shadows played over her features.

“You can see me?” She asked quietly.

He smiled. “Yes. Yes, I can.”

Not waiting for him to say more, she threw her arms around him and kissed his cheek. Relieved, he returned her embrace and rested his chin in the crook between her neck and shoulder.

* * *

 

Turning at the sound of the opening door, Itachi reached for Aster. His fingers found her forearm, and he could tell by the relaxed muscles she had fallen asleep. Judging by the tap of footsteps, two people had arrived. Gently, he shook her arm and felt her stir.

“Are you ready to have them removed?” Sakura’s voice was light and her joy was apparent.

“Sasuke,” Itachi pulled back from Aster. “Are you here too?”

Nodding initially, Sasuke caught himself. “Yes.”

“The surgery was a success for you!” Aster cried, reaching up from the chair to embrace him. He hugged her back, feeling how thin she had become and letting his heart sink for her.

Surprise showed on Itachi face, followed by relief.

“Yes, he can see,” Sakura said softly, smiling. “Are you ready to have your bandages removed?”

Taking a deep breath, Itachi clenched his fists. “Yes, please take them off. No matter what, I will be happy.”

Bending over the bed, she released the clip. He removed his own bandages. With his eyes still closed, he grasped Aster’s hand. She squeezed back. Gripping the gauze in a tight fist, he turned towards her and opened his eyes. 

Aster’s cheek bones were sharp angles and her hair had lost its shine. Her fingers looked skeletal in his hand. The gray light played hard contrasts over her face. Still, her eyes were bright and she grinned for him.

Overcome by the sight of her deterioration, he didn’t speak. Instead, his eyes burned with unshed tears and his chest became tight. Confusion flitted over Aster and then she settled on concern. She was speaking and he couldn’t hear her. Coming to the edge of her seat, she grabbed his shoulders.

Finally, he broke his silence, ears still ringing. “I see you… I see you.”

* * *

 

-Some Time Later-

Donning his mask, and wrapping himself in the Akatsuki cloak, Madara stepped into Nagato’s quarters. The man before him was emancipated and his red hair covered most of his thin face. Chakra transmitters jutted from his back and mechanized body modifications encased his arms. Nagato’s legs were enclosed in stone, useless to him now as he deteriorated. 

“The time has come?”Konan turned from Nagato to Madara slowly.

“Yes,” Madara answered. “Are you two prepared?  
Nagato nodded. “The five remaining paths of pain are ready. Konan will assist Deva Path, Naraka Path, and Human Path in locating Naruto and the child. There was no time to craft another Animal Path. Only Preta Path and Asura Path will serve to keep the shinobi busy and spread chaos in the village. ”

“I don’t want simple chaos…” Madara murmured, “I want to burn it to the ground.”

* * *

 

Pulling her hood tighter to avoid the thick rain, Sakura walked at a brisk pace. The smell of wet pavement filled her nostrils and she realized the street was empty. Suddenly on guard, she let her years of shinobi training kick in. Finally, the storefront she had been seeking was in sight. Cautiously, she entered the open double doors to the garden shop.

Inside was dry and silent. Moving slow, she slid into one of the aisles away from the center of the store. Reaching for a kunai, she realized she had no weapons. A man’s strangled scream rang out and she burst from her hiding spot, hurdling over the register’s counter. Her feet beat against the wooden floor. Punching the door, Sakura knocked it off its hinges and entered the store room.

In the middle of the room, several shelves had been knocked over and shattered pottery and spilled soil dusted the ground.Sakura came to a halt, just in time to watch the lifeless body of the shopkeeper fall to the ground. A purple glow from the last chakra of the man disappeared into the palm the Human Path. Its long bleached hair and piercings gave it away. Confused, Sakura took a step back. The Akatsuki cloak and slashed Takigakure forehead protector should have been a warning to village security. It shouldn’t have been able to be here, and yet it was.

“Where is the kyuubi jinchuuriki?” Its rinnegan settled on her and it began to advance.

“Tch!” She gather chakra in her fists. “Like any of us will tell you that!”

Hand outstretched, it tried to grab her face. Dodging swiftly, she ducked and returned with an uppercut.  As it sailed towards the ceiling, she leapt and punched it in the stomach, sending it to the floor and creating a small crater.

Landing hard, Sakura cursed.  _ It tried to grab me… It looks like it steals the lifeforce by touching them. I’ve got to be careful.  _ Ruefully, she glanced at the dead man.

Moving faster than before, Sakura barely had time to roll away as the Human Path aimed a punch for her torso. Standing just in time, she blocked another punch, and then another and another. Spinning, it aimed a kick for her chin. Planting her feet, she caught it and threw it through another set of storage shelves. The strength of her counter sent it through the wall into the street.

Luckily, since no one was about, no civilians were injured. Stepping out to check on her handiwork, she saw the Human Path recovering. Before she could launch an assault, he was running down the street. Panic rose in her.  _ It’s after Naruto and it’ll take down anyone who happens to be nearby. I have to stop it. _ Not hesitating any longer, she gave chase.

The Human Path made its way towards the residential section of the town. Looking around, Sakura realized too late that it had the upper hand here. People on the streets were glancing up and slowing down to watch what was happening.

The first victim was a little boy, no older than ten. The Human Path grabbed him by the hair, and as Sakura watched, sucked the life from him. The dull eyed child collapsed when released and his mother screamed nearby. Horror-stricken, she froze. The Human Path grabbed a young woman from the dispersing crowd next. Finally able to fight her paralysis, Sakura dashed toward them, but it was too late. The Human Path pressed its hand to the space between her collar bones at the base of her neck and his came away with an ethereal purple light. Clenching its fist around it, it let the empty shell hit the floor.

Rage boiled in her and she couldn’t help but wonder how many were laying dead in their homes. Charging forward, she readied her fists, having nothing else. The Human Path reached for her again and Sakura spun to avoid it. Using it as a wind up, she punched it to the ground.

“This is for that little boy!” She held his down with her knee and raised both arms. There was no remorse or emotion on the Human Path’s face. Bringin both fists down with her full force, she felt its skull crack like the rind of a melon. Bone and brain covered her and splattered over the wet road. Breathing heavily, she stood slowly and took a step back.

The street was empty, but all eyes were glued to her through windows and doorways. Covered in gore, she surveyed them.  _ We’re under attack- Akatsuki is retaliating. These people need to be my priority. _

“Everyone!” Sakura raised her hands, motioning for them to come to her. “I’m here to keep you safe- just follow me!”

Reluctantly, villagers began to trickle from nearby houses. Fear showed on all the faces and none of them seemed to know what to think or to quite trust her.

* * *

 

Walking close to the wall of the courtyard, Sasuke was almost to Konoha’s hospital. Aster had been unable to come home, still too ill to walk or care for herself. The rain was heavy and he could hear each drop smack his hood. Stopping, he put a hand out. The water hit his palm, beading up before rolling off.  _ Something is wrong. _

Activating his sharingan, he entered the courtyard. In the center stood a figure swaddled in an Akatsuki cloak, their rice hat low, hiding their face. Several crumpled bodies lay scattered, the rain washing over them. No wounds were apparent, but several had blood trickling from their mouths. The figure removed the hat with one pale hand. Cropped, bleached hair and a face full of piercings was revealed.

With his sharingan, Sasuke could discern an angry face with an open mouth and black crown. Purple flames rose from the ground and licked the enraged features. The figure threw the hat and met his gaze with the rinnegan. Drawing a staff from his sleeve, the Nakara Path made to charge him. The apparition moved behind him, keeping pace.

Ready with a kunai, Sasuke deflected blow after blow. The Naraka Path tried to sweep his feet and Sasuke cartwheeled through the air, landing on his hands and knees behind it. Grabbing two fistfuls of shuriken, he threw them, aiming for the visible chakra receivers. Raising the staff high, it brought the weapon down with amazing force. The shockwave cracked the earth and slammed into Sasuke.

Sent flying backwards, he was propelled straight through the walls of the hospital and out the other side. Getting to his feet slowly, Sasuke felt his body ache as he wiped blood from his mouth. Looking up, he saw the hospital building had been cleaved in half. Blood was spattered in seemingly random places and electricity sparked from torn wires. His heart beat faster.  _ How many people just died? How many more will die without power in the hospital? _ Before he could look down, the Naraka Path had begun to barrel towards him, his staff held horizontal. It sliced through the first floor of the building as it approached, causing the building to begin to crumble. The screams of civilians and injured nin shook Sasuke to his core.

He caught sight of his foe just in time to watch the staff swing into his torso. Tumbling across the back courtyard, he was only stopped by the wall fencing it in. Feeling his fractured bones, Sasuke stood as fast as his broken body would allow. Activating his mangekyou for the first time in battle, he locked his gaze on the rapidly incoming Naraka Path. Grasping a kunai, he rushed in to meet it.

Sparks flew as they traded blows in a deadlock. Finally it bought the staff down over Sasuke’s head. He blocked up and grabbed the staff with his free hand. Using the kunai as a fulcrum, he wrench the weapon from the hands of the Naraka Path. Gripping the staff still, Sasuke brough the kunai down into its chest. The blade stuck and it was unphased. 

Reaching out, it gasped him by the throat. Sputtering, Sasuke kicked to no avail. Swinging the staff, he hit it squarely in the neck. The Naraka Path bent with the force of the blow, but didn’t release him. The transparent figure that had been following it became opaque.

“Where is Uzumaki Naruto?” It growled. “Tell me or die.”

Sasuke scowled, choking in its grip. “Screw you.”

Before the King of Hell could open his mouth and take his tongue, the mangekyou sharingan spun in Sasuke’s eyes. Black flames erupted on the chest of the Naraka Path as his amaterasu began to consume it. Surprised, it released him and the King of Hell became ethereal to Sasuke’s eyes again. Rain continued to pour over them, but nothing would put out the onyx fire. Sasuke watched with cold eyes as the Naraka Path crumpled and became nothing but ash.

* * *

 

Basking under the awning of the book store, Kakashi stared up into the rainy sky. He tied the plastic bag to protect his book and decided it was time to be on his way. The near empty streets still had enough people for him to feel the bustle. Frowning, his ears perked, hearing something that unsettled him. It took Kakashi a moment to realize he was listening to screams.

Dashing towards the ruckus, a crash and the sound of snapping beams and bones  came to him. Rounding a corner and skidding to a halt, people pushed past him.  _ This area is residential… _ Heart dropping, he came to face the Deva Path, slowly parading towards him. Noting the missing pinky, he realized it was the Pein that Sasuke had fought long ago.

The Deva Path stopped several yards away. Without lifting a finger, it pulled in the walls and people standing too close to its war path. Holding them in the air a moment, it parted the cloak of debris and victims to stare at Kakashi in darkness. Abruptly it sent all the wreckage flying in several directions. Too slow to intervene, Kakashi watched as a handful of people were crushed and pierced. Blood slicked the already wet streets.

“You coward!” He cried. “Leave civilians out of this!”

Quiet as ever, the Deva Path simply raised a hand and drew in a young man who had been fleeing from a crumbling home. Clenching his fist, he crushed the man whole. Organs and shards of bone splattered over other fleeing villagers.

Creating a water clone, Kakashi and his double surrounded their foe in the street. Both threw flurries of shuriken. The Deva Path dodged fluidly. Then, reeling in invisible twine, Kakashi gave the blades a second chance. Turning quickly, the Deva Path put up its defenses. The shuriken sat, suspended in the air. Both Kakashi’s pulled harder to bring the shuriken in and at the Deva Path, but it stubbornly held gravity pushing away. Both exerting themselves, the standoff held as the street emptied.

Without warning, the Deva Path’s shield dropped and the blades bit into its skin. Feeling no pain, it didn’t flinch. Pulling a staff from its sleeve, it faced one of the Kakashis. Moving with a blinding speed, it attacked and slashed from shoulder to hip. The water clone exploded as the real Kakashi activated his sharingan. Accelerating now, Kakashi  created another water clone. Flanking the Deva Path, one disappeared while the other threw bomb tags attached to kunai.

Glaring at the attack, it suspended the projectiles as they exploded. Before the Deva Path could counter, gloved hands broke through the earth and grabbed its ankles. The other Kakashi dove in with a chidori. The attack tore through the Deva Path’s abdomen, and still it didn’t succumb.  The water clone dispersed and Kakashi pulled the Deva Path into the ground, trapping it in dirt to its neck.

Unconcerned, it used its powers to obliterate the earth encasing it. The invisible force sent Kakashi flying backwards. It destroyed homes and kept spreading as far as his eye could see. The soil moved in waves, taking every man made structure in its way. Finally, the Deva Path seemed to reach its limit and the assault ended. 

Crawling to his feet, Kakashi glared at his enemy. Locking eyes, the Deva Path charged, staff raised high. It swung down on Kakashi and he disappeared in a cloud, having utilized a substitution jutsu. Appearing behind it, he released a spinning kick, followed by a pair of jabs. Dodging all but the last blow, the Deva Path tumbled backwards. Skidding on hands and knees, it raised a hand towards the staff it had dropped during the scuffle. Before Kakashi could evade, the end dug into his shoulder and bored through. He gripped it as the Deva Path used its control over gravity to pull it towards itself.

Twisting his wrist, Kakashi snapped the staff. Wood splintered and without the brace of the jonin’s hand, the half in his shoulder shot forward. Before the Deva Path could reverse the pull, the broken end of the staff dug into his abdomen. Leaping to his feet, Kakashi rushed the Deva Path. It’s silvered, rippled eyes looked into the copy ninja’s sharingan. Swinging the other half of the staff, Kakashi  struck it across the face. As the Deva Path stumbled, he grabbed the pole in its stomach and wrenched it like a lever. The Deva Path crumbled, falling onto its back. Holding it in place by the broken weapon, Kakashi brought the other half down decisively.

The Deva Path gurgled as light left its eyes, the broken pieces of its staff in its stomach and throat.

* * *

 

Sitting on the back porch, Itachi put his head in hands. His thoughts were with Aster and the sky cried tears he couldn’t. He shivered, having left his cloak by the door and wandered outside barefoot. A rumbling sound quaked through the ground. Itachi looked up from under the awning.  _ Thunder? _ He shook his head, somehow knowing that wasn’t what he had heard. Stomach sinking, he rose and stepped into the downpour, slick grass slipping between his toes.

The rain beating on his head and shoulders felt wrong; it was heavy and seemed too viscous. His eyes widened in realization. Not looking back to grab a weapon or shoes, Itachi dashed towards the village. As he moved, he felt the ground rumble under his feet. The sound of explosions reached him from somewhere far away. Smoke curled into the sky, joining the gray clouds.

Skidding to a halt, Itachi noted twigs and debris fanned out over the pathway. Turning abruptly, he approached the source. Splintered branches and fallen leaves crunched under his feet in the seething storm. Unbothered by the cold, he hurdled toward the epicenter. The clattering of clashing kunai reached him and he picked up the pace. Trees thinning, he was able to make out figures darting back and forth. Suddenly, the tree line ended and he came barreling out of the forest. The konoha nin around him didn’t pause to acknowledge him.

Bodies littered the ground, like toys dropped haphazardly over the cratered ground. In the middle of the disaster, two Konoha nin, still standing, were attacking full force with carefully aimed fists and blades. Between them, the Petra Path, with bleached, slicked-back hair, weaved between blows and returned them at an apathetic pace.

Locking eyes with Itachi, it shot out both hands, catching the two shinobi unaware and by the throat. Lunging forward, the Uchiha was too slow. An eerie blue light emanated from their bodies and flowed to hands of the Preta Path. Choking and weakly pulling at the hands holding them up, the shinobis’ light left their eyes.

Itachi skidded to a halt, becoming more cautious now.  _ He can absorb chakra… _ Absently, he reached for his kunai holster, only to realize he didn’t have any weapons on him.  _ Looks like I’ll have to borrow some. _ Running a large circle around the patiently observing Preta Path, Itachi grabbed a blood stained kunai and several shuriken.

Activating his sharingan, he was just in time to see the Preta Path dive in, arms outstretched. Side stepping the attack, Itachi swiped with his blade at the off-balance foe. Lurching fluidly, the Preta Path ducked and swept up with another grab. Dropping to the ground to evade, Itachi rolled away. As he pulled himself from dirt sticky with blood, it pulled a staff from its sleeve, snapping together the pieces while watching Itachi.

Toma spinning in his eyes, he watched as the Preta Path tried to bring the staff down over his head. Rolling again to the left, the blow met empty air. Quickly creating a shadow clone, Itachi handed it one of the kunai he had picked up. The clone dashed behind their foe while Itachi leapt over it. Spinning gracefully in the air, he released several shuriken.

Shuriken landing harmlessly around the Preta Path, it scanned the area, assessing the new situation. Rinnegan in its eyes, it spotted the real Itachi and used the staff to deliver a cutting blow to the Uchiha’s torso.

Itachi didn’t move. The blow stopped short, the Preta Path shaking with the tension in its body. Behind him, Itachi’s clone stood with clenched fists, full of pilfered wire. Trapped in the steel web, the Preta Path was unable to drain his chakra using touch. Using both hands, the clone tightened the wires encasing the Preta Path. It glared at Itachi as he approached slowly.

“So, it has begun…” Itachi spun the kunai in his hand before catching it. “Madara… If you can hear this, I’m coming for you.”

Raising the blade, he stabbed the Preta Path between the eyes. It groaned and glared at him. Face empty of emotion, Itachi dragged the kunai down, through the creature’s head. Nearly cleaved in two, he only stopped when the blade caught in its lower teeth.

* * *

 

Putting a hand up, Hinata squinted at the sky. Beside her, Naruto continued at a comfortable pace. The rain dampened her palm quickly, fat drops falling with a surprising force. It was a while before she realized he had been talking to her. They were almost to Ichiraku and he was intent on his next meal.

“Naruto.” Her address stopped him short. “This rain… It’s unusual for Konoha.”

“Is it?” He asked. “I mean, rain is rain… Right?”

“No…” she mumbled, activating her byakugan. Gasping, “We need to go to Tsunade-sama immediately.”  
“What do you mean?”

“This rain is laced with chakra-” she turned on her heel, breaking into a run towards the Hokage tower. Stomach twisting and mind racing, Naruto followed her. “The village is enveloped in some kind of technique that’s using the rain as cover.”

“Are you sure she doesn’t already know? How could no one have noticed this?” He kept pace with her, barely.

“This chakra… It looks familiar.,” she panted. “It looks like that orange haired man from Akatsuki.”

“Pein?!” Startled, he shook his head. “He’s dead!”

“No- he’s not.” She didn’t elaborate.

“But how could no one else have noticed this?” He continued, trying to slow her and talk sense to her. “Someone else would have already come forward and we’d’ve heard about it.”

Frustrated, she pushed her pace faster. “No- no one else knows what his chakra looks like. No one else would be able to recognize this threat.”

Realization dawned on him and he fell silent, only trying to keep up with her now.

Before he could respond, a cloaked figure landed in front of them, blocking their way. People in the street scattered. The red clouds and rice hat were unmistakable. Both Konoha nin skidded to a halt. Naruto pulled a kunai and Hinata slipped into a fighting stance. The figure pulled back the hat, revealing a bald head and several pointed chakra receivers. His face was expressionless. 

Not giving them time to react, the Asura Path spread all six of its arms. Letting its fingertips hinge away, it fired several small chakra cannons. Hinata gasped as several civilians were hit; none of the attack had been aimed at the shinobi.

“What the hell?” Naruto screamed. “Pick on someone your own size!” Raising his weapon high, he charged the Asura Path.

His downward slash was caught by one arm and the punch he followed with was stopped by another. Arms captured and stretched, Naruto tried to kick his foe. The Asura path returned his attacked with one heavy punch to the stomach. Flying backwards, Naruto tumbled until he slid to a stop on his side. Climbing to his feet, he wiped blood from his chin.

Glancing between the two, Hinata’s mind settled from chaos. Sinking into her gentle fist stance, she closed in on the Asura path.  Dancing gracefully past the blows it threw, she moved into to close quarters. Suddenly, she caught one of the arms and pulled it across her body, opening the Asura Path’s torso. With one carefully pinpointed blow, she destroyed the chakra receiver controlling the arm. As it went limp, the Asura Path punched her in the side of the head.

Naruto watched her knees buckle as her body twisted. Before she hit the ground, the Asura path kicked her and sent her flying. Rage showed on its face as it tried to move a dead arm on the bottom of its right side. Catching Hinata in his arms, Naruto watched her recover. While he helped her up, the Asura Path sent another rocket from its palm cannon. Several shops exploded behind them, lighting up the gray street and sending smoke out.

Incensed, Naruto made several shadow clones and began to rush in. With her byakugan active, she could tell with was the real one and grabbed him by the shoulder. Looking back, he saw a bruise forming on her cheek bone.

“We have to work together.” Hinata pressed her lips into a thin line. “Distract him and I’ll disable him.”

Naruto nodded. “Count on me.” Turning back to his opponent, he moved in, the clones circling the Asura Path. “Follow me!”

The clones latched onto the Asura path’s limbs, wrapping themselves around them like human shackles. It tried to shake them off, but they hung on tenaciously. Hinata followed Naruto’s lead and she danced within arms reach again. Channeling her own chakra, she targeted the left uppermost arm and then spun to take out the middle right arm. Provoked, the Asura Path stomped and swung its remaining arms. The shadow clones dispersed into smoke, destroyed by the force of impact.

“Hinata!” Naruto caught her attention. Above his head, he held the largest rasengan she had seen him produce. “Move!”

Bending down, the Asura Path pointed the top of its head at Naruto. Ducking, Hinata rolled away to safety. Opening the top of its skull, it revealed another cannon. Fearless, Naruto grabbed his wrist for stability and angled the jutsu at the Asura Path. The cannon went off and collided with the rasengan. Hinata held up her arms, shielding herself from the blast. The rasengan ripped the projectile apart and flung its pieces in all directions like shrapnel. Pushing forward, he pressed the justu into the head of the Asura Path. The sound of chakra ripping flesh filled his ears as the Asura path was decimated.

* * *

 

Watching in horror, the Hokage stood by the window in her office. Several explosions rang out at once. Confusion, rage, and fear flitted over her face. Turning on her heel, she faced Shizune. The light behind silhouetted her and her shadow stretched over the desk in front of her.

“What is happening down there?” Tsunade asked, voice steady.

“I-I don’t know,” her assistant stammered. “It looks like-”

“-an attack,” she finished. “We need to get our civilians to safety. Go find Sakura.”

Nodding, Shizune left quickly to obey.

* * *

 

Leaping high to the top of a destroyed building, Hinata scanned the area as Naruto looked up at her. Veins in her temples strained as she struggled to discern the web of chakra. Finally she pointed.

“Follow me.” Her usually soft voice was stern and commanding. “The source of the chakra is this way.”

“Okay.” Naruto dashed after her as she leapt down and headed towards the forest on the outskirts of the village.

Rain continued to pound them and their footsteps were wet and quick. Hinata breathed deeply, trying to keep her focus ahead. “Whoever this person is… They will be expecting us. Be prepared.”

* * *

 

Walking as quickly as she could with a following, Sakura made her way down back alleys towards the hospital, picking up stragglers along the way. The sound of battles and explosions in the distance had the villagers terrified. Most of them had never seen a battlefeild, let alone been in one.

Suddenly a figure came around the corner in front of her. Sakura pulled up her fists, ready to defend her people. Shock fell over her as she recognized the face in front of her.

“Shizune?” The woman’s dark hair stuck to her cheeks and she was soaked through. “What’s happening?”

“Akatsuki is attacking-” she sputtered. “Tsunade-sama wants you to help get people to safety.”

“I’m taking them to the hospital, many are injured and -”

“No!” Shizune blurted. “It’s not safe. Sasuke is battling someone there and the building in split in half.”

Face draining of color, one thought filled Sakura.  _ Aster is in there. _ “T-then where?!”

“The caves behind the Hokage faces- we can take them all there and treat them ourselves.”

“There are too many people for just us to handle,” Sakura replied, her voice hushed from the those around her. “Some of the injuries are severe.”

“Sakura…” Shizune’s eyes darkened. “This is war now. Not everyone will survive.”

* * *

 

Grimacing, Nagato avoided Madara’s heavy gaze. Konan frowned, concern covering her. Leaning in, she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Nagato scowled at the ground, grinding his teeth.

“What is happening?” Madara asked curtly.

The other man shook his head. “Konoha is putting up a fight. I’ve already lost two more paths. And…”

“And?”

Nagato sighed. “Uchiha Itachi says he’s coming for you.”

Sneering, Madara crossed his arms. “Well, what an unfortunate thing for him to do. I may just come to him.”

* * *

 

The remaining lights above her flickered and the storm howled, drenching the tile floors. Leaning against the wall for support, Aster opened the door to her room and peered down the hall. Screams of other patients filled her ears and darkness radiated from the right. To her left, dim, soft light crept in and splattered over the broken building.  _ It’s been cleaved apart- _

Suddenly pain erupted in her abdomen. Dampness spread over her thighs. She looked down to see her legs covered in blood. Doubled over, she crawled along the wall and hoisted herself into the bed. Another wave of pain washed over her, and she cried out, joining the cacophony of misery.

Gripping the sheets and watching them become crimson, she panted as the pain temporarily abated. Aster ran a hand over her swollen stomach, realizing the baby was coming this time.  _ We are under attack. No one is coming to help. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review if you took the time to read. Your encouragement keeps me going!
> 
> "The Wolves" by J.J. and the Pillars  
> "Ivy (Doomsday)" by The Amity Affliction


End file.
